Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: After graduation Abby is sent to the Pai Zhuq temple in Ocean Bluff to choose three new guardians for the Order of the Claw. However, when the Dai Shi escapes, she must call upon the spirit of the Polar Bear to help her protect humanity.
1. Welcome to the Jungle, Part I

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny._

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** OMG! It's the first chapter of Abby's Jungle Fury adventure! And this is the final season of Abby's Ranger destiny...although she does return in SPD. Stick around to find out what I mean.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"We are the vision in your dreams. We do not exist, yet we have been here since the beginning. We are the Pai Zhuq - the Order of the Claw. We train only the best, both physically and mentally, swearing them to secrecy, all masters of their skills, never knowing their true purpose...until now."<em>

"Theo. What is going on?" Lily asked her longtime friend. Theo, she and five other were sat in an open courtyard of the grounds, meditating, like they had been doing for the past 12 hours.

Theo turned to Lily and sighed. "Lily, no talking."

"Lighten up; we've been sitting here since last night!" Lily whined.

"Just try and enjoy the silence," Theo smiled, closing his eyes and going back to meditating.

"I hate silence..."

Master Mao, headmaster of the Pai Zhuq and possessor of the caracal spirit, stepped forward out of the line of other Masters that had arrived to watch the selection ceremony. But aside from the usual Masters, there was one other person present, someone that Lily Chilman did not recognize, seeing as they were wearing a full body white suit with a face mask.

A gong echoed and the students rose to their feet.

"Stiff..." Lily complained. "Theo, did my butt get up with me?"

Theo offered his friend a confused and irritated look.

"I can't tell," Lily smiled. "I'm numb."

She and the others faced forward and bowed to their master. Master Mao took a step forward and started speaking.

"You are the six finalists," he said. "We are looking for three."

Master Mao clapped his hands together, as the six finalists faced their chosen opponents.

"Begin!"

With the challenge underway, Abby, who was present in beneath her Ninja mask, watched with keen interest of who she would choose to be the new protectors. She had been at the Pai Zhuq in Ocean Bluff for a little over a year and while she missed Nick, Kelly and the rest of her friends and family, she knew that this was for a good purpose.

Takara had come to her in the summer of the previous year, a few months after she had graduated Stanford and returned to Briarwood, and explained the whole situation to her; her mother, Abby's grandmother, had contacted the legendary snow Ninja and basically told her that Abby's guardian destiny was not at an end; that she was to travel to Ocean Bluff, train with the Pai Zhuq and then become the fourth protector of an evil spirit named: Dai Shi.

Dai Shi was an ancient evil that wanted to rid the world of the human race and believed that animals should have been the rightful rulers. He was imprisoned many years ago and sealed away by the Order of the Claw themselves, but Abby had a feeling that there was more to the story than her mother, and grandmother, was letting on.

"Jarrod. Lily. Theo. Join us in the Great Hall this evening," Master Mao called.

The gong sounded again, and Abby snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that she had been so consumed that she had missed the fight.

_**Oh, my bad! **_She thought, hoping beyond hope that Takara was not watching or listening.

Master Mao re-joined Abby and without saying a word the two made their way back towards the temple, when Jarrod, one of the finalists, started yelling at a younger recruit.

"Where's my towel? Cub! Go get me a towel!" Jarrod yelled.

The cub was frozen in fear as the older student continued to yell at him. "_Move it!"_

Taking a step back towards the courtyard, Abby frowned as Master Mao stopped her from interfering.

"But -" Abby hesitated, looking out onto the scene. Her instincts were telling her to help, but who was she to disobey someone who had personally trained her for the last month? Besides, Master Mao had the same effect on her that her Sensei did; she had too much respect for him to disobey a direct order.

"That's a direct order from a senior student!" Jarrod continued to yell, as he knocked over a basket of dry towels. Suddenly, another older cub ran up to Jarrod.

"Here's a towel!" the cub said, offering it to Jarrod. The finalist turned, glared, and took it. "Look, I don't want any problems."

"Too bad," Jarrod smirked and he shoved the cub to the ground. "Oh! Is the little cub going to do something?"

Suddenly, the cub let out a roar, and at the same time, unleashed a tiger spirit at Jarrod.

"What did I just do?" the cub asked in wonder, looking down at his hands. When he realized what had happened. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened!" he said as Jarrod made it back to his feet, looking murderous.

But before Jarrod could react, Master Mao clapped his hands, and Abby made her way to the younger cub's side.

"Come with me," she ordered softly, leading him, Theo and Lily away.

_~*Abby*~_

"Why are we here?" Theo asked Lily as the two, and Casey, sat on the benches outside the temple. "Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?"

Lily looked over at Casey and smiled before turning back to Theo. "Why do you always have to know what is going on?" she asked. "You have control issues."

Theo shook his head, but before he could answer, Master Mao walked out from the door of the temple, still accompanied by the Snow Ninja. "Follow me," he instructed his students, leading them inside and down a dark flight of stairs.

"This is so cool," Lily breathed in amazement as Master Mao led them into a chamber beneath the temple. "Where are we?"

"It's called the Forbidden room," Master Mao answered.

"Forbidden? That doesn't sound good," Casey pointed out as he looked around.

"Jarrod has been dismissed," Master Mao stated. "In your hearts, you know why."

He then turned to Casey and let a ghost of a smile linger before continuing. "Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a tiger master. We have decided to choose you in Jarrod's place."

Casey smiled somewhat awkwardly.

"Listen closely," Master Mao continued after he had approached a box that was situated on a stone table, "over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi in this box."

Master Mao picked up the box and turned to the students. Then, he showed them the master tattoo on his arm.

"The Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in Kung Fu, and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You three have been selected to take on that task."

"Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped, so all's good. And look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better..."

However, Casey's voice was overruled as Jarrod joined them. He did not look happy about being dismissed, and approached Master Mao with an air that made Abby react defensively.

"I've spent ten years in training! You just can't kick me out for no reason!"

"Agreed," Master Mao said, "But I have a reason."

Jarrod merely glared at Master Mao as he turned to put the box back onto its stone table; when with a reflect of a cheetah, he attacked. Abby, who had been prepping herself for some form of a fight caught Jarrod's hand causing him to turn his glare onto her.

"Who gave you permission to get involved?" he sneered.

"Who gave you permission to be an ass?" Abby snapped, shoving him backwards.

Jarrod stumbled before bouncing back for another attempt, but Abby held him off single-handedly, blocking and dodging around his blows, while Casey, Lily and Theo watched in fascination but also confusion. Abby ducked from another blow, before jabbing her forefinger into a pressure point on Jarrod's chest, sending the younger male flying backwards, yelling with pain.

"Go!" Abby ordered.

Jarrod narrowed his eyes and bit back a growl as he turned for the door, he paused, however, and suddenly turned back, unleashing his black lion spirit at Abby, who was not quick enough to defend herself.

"No!" Lily yelled as Abby was knocked backwards into the stone table, knocking the box over and releasing the Dai Shi from his confinements.

"At last!" Dai Shi said as he appeared before them. He turned to Master Mao. "Mao, my old friend. I've thought about no one else for centuries. But before I destroy you, you will be witness to the destruction of those dear to you!"

"Who's he talking about?" Theo asked.

"That would be us!" Lily answered.

Dai Shi streaked towards the students. Jarrod didn't want to take the risk, and ran for his life. Abby noticed this and made a move to go after him, but was blocked off by Dai Shi.

"A Sayuri guardian..." he growled. "With unmistakable connections to the dark side!"

"Oh, go back to where you came from!" Abby spat. "I am not in any mood to deal with the likes of you, this evening!"

Dai Shi made to attack the four new guardians of his tomb with his powers.

"NO!" Master Mao yelled, making Dai Shi return his attention to him, as Abby's Earth and Ice powers combined to protect herself and the three youngsters.

"Yes, Mao!" Dai Shi grinned as he lifted the Master into the air with a yellow glow. He threw Master Mao onto the stone table, and watched as his breathing grew weaker with each passing second.

Dai Shi laughed evilly and turned to the cubs. "Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time," and he left.

"Master!" Theo yelled as he, Lily, Casey and Abby reached the stone table. They stood around where their master rested. Mao looked up at them all with a grim smile.

"My time in this form has ended," he told them. "Shed no tears. There are more important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him."

He removed a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Abby.

"Take them to this address in Ocean Bluff. There, they will meet their new master."

"But we don't want a new master!" Lily cried, choking back her tears.

Master Mao smiled fondly at her. "Remember the first rule I taught you. Don't be attached to the Master, but to the lesson. Now go!"

"Whoa! Wait, I'm not your guy! I can't destroy evil!" Casey frowned. "I haven't even mastered handing out towels!"

"_Listen to me!_ All of you! You four are the world's only chance!"

And as the last words left his mouth, Master Mao's body left the Earth.

Abby, however, was contemplating what the meaning behind his message meant. Surely he wasn't suggesting that she re-take her role as a Power Ranger again? She had other commitments that needed her attention, such as being there for Kelly, especially now after their father had just been admitted to the hospital and was being treated for a brain tumor.

_~*Abby*~_

The next morning, after the incident at the Pai Zhuq temple, Abby took Theo, Lily and Casey to Ocean Bluff.

"A pizza parlor?" Theo asked as he and the others stood outside a parlor called Jungle Karma Pizza. "This can't be the place."

Abby glanced at the address. "It's what it says, see?" she showed him the parchment, before leading the way inside.

"Guys," Theo said, nudging Lily and pointing at an older Asian man sitting at a table. "That must be him."

Lily nodded, approached the old man with Theo and bowed.

"We're here, Master. I'm Theo, this is Lily, and this is..." Theo turned to Casey who was looking around the parlor in awe. "This is someone who is in way over his head."

Abby, who had noticed that her new cubs had walked away, frowned when she glanced over her shoulder to check on the reason behind their silence. "Um...guys?" she questioned, looking around for the three students.

"We're from the Pai Zhuq School and we're ready to take on evil and defeat it," Lily smiled unaware that this was not the man they were searching for. "You have our total obedience. We're eager to learn everything you have to teach us, Master."

"Yes, treat us to your world of wisdom," Theo added.

Finally locating her cubs, Abby sighed and walked towards them as the Asian man raised his hand and called for his check.

"Okay, wrong guys," Theo frowned.

"Having fun?" Abby smiled as she re-joined them. "C'mon, stick with me, we'll find... Robert James..." she said, glancing down the parchment to find the name scribbled at the bottom. "Oh, RJ!"

Theo rolled his eyes at her from behind her back.

Abby frowned and turned to look at the Jaguar cub. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she asked.

"No," Theo answered, perplexed that she had seen him, but how could she? Her back had been turned. Casey smirked and Lily sniggered.

Lily giggled as she noticed a young woman struggling with the cheese on her pizza. "Probably not her either," she laughed.

Abby smiled at the Cheetah cub, before turning her attention to the kitchen doors as they sprang open and smoke escaped along with a man with pizza dough on his head. He pulled it off and frowned.

"Whoa, tense..." he said. "So much or my Mount Kilimanjaro Pizza experiment."

Then the man spotted the group of teens.

"Whoa, new customers!" he grinned, grabbing four menu's and smiled. "Welcome to JKP, the name's RJ."

Abby frowned and looked down at the paper. This couldn't be the guy they were searching for, could it?

"No, no. We're not customers!" Theo interrupted.

"We're looking for our Master," Lily whispered.

"Aren't we all?" RJ whispered back.

"I say we go," Theo said, turning to leave.

But Abby, Casey and Lily remained behind.

"I'm hungry," Abby pouted, looking down at her stomach as it growled.

Casey and Lily smiled.

"Me too," Casey agreed.

Lily nodded and joined Abby at a near-by table.

Theo sighed as he turned back, "Oh great!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Well, how's the pizza?" RJ asked once Abby and her cubs were finished eating.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was amazing," Theo said.

Abby smiled and shook her head. "You'll have to excuse Theo, he has control issues," she told RJ.

Theo glared at her. "This is not why we came here," he reminded her.

"Right, you were looking for your Master," RJ whispered. "Well, if you're supposed to meet him here, I suggest you wait. You can work here until he shows up!"

"Work here?" Theo asked look repulsed at the idea. "No, we don't work for anyone!"

Abby frowned at the Jaguar cub. "Look, you're in the real world now. There are things you're going to need to get and thing's that you need to have, and you need to have money to do that. I'm all for looking after you cubs, but I am not a mother...more to the point, I am not your mother!"

"Alright fine," Theo caved. "But I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only until our master arrives, not a day more."

Casey, Lily and Abby smiled, before screams and explosions came from outside.

The customers still inside the Pizza parlor looked around in alarm. Instantly Abby was on her feet, "Everyone remain calm!" she called to those who were starting to become frantic, scared and nervous. "No one leaves," she added to RJ, and then turning to the cubs that were with her. "You three...come with me!"

_~*Abby*~_

"What are those things?" Casey asked, stopping behind Abby who had stopped in front of an army of foot soldiers hopping around the city.

"My guess: friends of Dai Shi!" Lily answered.

"Let's do it!" Theo smiled as he and the other two began fighting.

Abby glanced over her shoulder towards the parlor, half expecting to see RJ follow them out, but it seemed he had taken her instructions of 'no one leaves' to heart and remained where it was safe. She sighed, shook her head and turned back to the battle; above where her cubs were fighting she could see the main general.

"If there is one thing I have learned after all these years," she said to herself, "and that is: if you take out the general, then the army will fall!"

Pushing off from the ground, Abby streaked up to the Mantis and kicked him away from the railing.

The general growled and rushed at the Snow Ninja, who reacted in self-defense. Using her Ninja training and Power ranger skills, Abby flipped, dodged and attacked simultaneously, before miss-calculating the amount of path she had to fight on. Blocking a kick to the chest, Abby was repelled through the air and thrown back to where the other cubs had just been defeated.

"They always get me with that one!" Abby complained, picking herself up and preparing for round two.

But before she or the Mantis could give the order to attack, RJ landed in front of her. "Whoa!" he yelled. "Step back!"

RJ turned to the four who were picking themselves up from the ground. "Time for your first lesson. You can't judge a book by its cover."

He pulled up his sleeve, revealing the same tattoo Master Mao had.

Abby grinned, and clapped her hands energetically. "Yes! I knew it!" she giggled.

While the cubs recovered from the shock of the discovery, RJ managed to get the Mantis to retreat.

He then turned to the four and smiled.

"You're him!" Casey said. "You're our new Master!"

_~*Abby*~_

As the five Pai Zhuq students returned to the JKP, the young woman, who had been struggling with her pizza, walked over to them looking panicked.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked. "The door was open and people were waiting and so I ended up taking orders and making pizzas and stuff and then I took the money and I put it in the register and I cleaned and I turned off the oven and -"

Abby's eyes widened as she nodded along as the woman spoke, without pausing to breathe.

"Remember to breathe, Fran," RJ laughed. "Fran, this is Theo, Lily, Casey and Abby. Fran is our best customer, she's here every day."

"Well, it's not like I have nothing else to do, I do, it's...just...I love pizza. All the toppings, and the smell, and the taste, I like spaghetti as well you know, the sauce, and the meatballs, and the -"

"Breathe! Fran, we'll see you tomorrow."

Fran nodded and walked off.

Abby smiled. "I like her..."

"Follow me," RJ said, leading them through the kitchen and up a small set of steps that lead to the upper regions of the parlor.

"Look at this place!" Theo smiled as he looked around. There was a training mat in the middle of the room, a basketball net for recreational activities. On the opposite side of the room there was a couch, a comfy looking chair and a television set.

Casey grinned as he picked up a basketball and began shooting hoops.

"This place is great!" he said.

"Check it out!" Lily exclaimed as she turned on the stereo and started dancing.

"Nice," Theo nodded. "But it needs..." he run his hand across a worktop, pulled back and noticed the grim on his fingers.

Abby smirked. "Thanks for volunteering," she said, making her way towards the chair and television set.

"I didn't -" Theo started, but cut off as RJ started speaking.

"Mi casa es su casa," RJ said. "This is where you'll be living, training, playing and working. Everything is yours, EXCEPT - that chair,"

He pointed at the chair in which Abby was sitting in.

"My chair, it's mine, it's off-limits...got it?"

Abby scrambled out of the seat and saluted him. "Got it!" she nodded. The others nodded and smiled.

"Alright then, our next order of business is to get you three out of those pyjamas," RJ frowned looking over the three Pai Zhuq students. He crossed the room, opened a small cabinet and reached inside; when he withdrew he was holding four brightly coloured uniforms. He handed them out.

"Hey, new training gear; gotta love that!" Casey smiled, looking over his new black pants and red jacket.

Lily and Theo were next to get their uniforms. Theo's matched Casey's identical, except they were blue, and Lily had the same jacket as Casey and Theo in yellow, but was given a skirt and a leotard instead of pants.

"Look at all those TVs!" Lily smiled, holding her uniform. "I haven't watched TV in years!"

"TV? No, no, these are much, much more," RJ smiled as he turned to the screens in the loft. "It's a state of the art citywide monitoring system... plus one thousand two hundred and fifty three cabled channels. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"I'll say," Abby nodded, frowning as a uniform was placed in her hands. "Uh...there's a mistake, i'm not supposed to get a new uniform. I was only here to select three new guardians...my jobs over!"

RJ looked confused. "I had confirmation that I was expecting four new guardians, one who had the spirit of the Polar Bear and the experiencing in guarding all things powerful. You are a Sayuri guardian, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I -"

"Then the uniform is yours," RJ smiled.

Abby sighed and looked down at the blue and white uniform in her hands. "Greaaaaaaaaaat..." she said, her tone oozing with sarcasm.

The monitors beeped, alerting them to trouble in the city.

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again," Theo said, pointing to the Rinshi and Camille. "Let's get 'em!"

Abby sighed and followed the others to the door. This was not something she had planned on when she agreed to come to Ocean Bluff. "Takara, i'm going to kill you!" she muttered, yelping as she crashed into the back of Casey, who had stopped dead just before the exit.

"C'mon RJ!" Theo called.

"Ah, no, no. I have a pizza store to run," RJ said. "Fighting is your job. But, I did notice you were a little overpowered last time. So...I've got a gift for you to even the odds."

He opened a drawer to reveal four brightly coloured -

"Sunglasses?" Lily questioned.

"They're not just sunglasses," RJ answered. "They're Solar Morphers. You ever hear of the Power Rangers?"

Abby groaned. Yep, she was definitely looking for a way to resurrect the dead, so she could kill Takara all over again.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Casey asked.

"Well, guess what?" RJ smiled. "You. Be. Them."

"NO WAY!" Theo exclaimed. "Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to be a..." he caught the look the other three were giving him and his excitement died away. "If that's what it takes!"

Abby smirked, and turned to RJ. "The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw," she pointed out.

"I know," RJ nodded. "But I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi. So I knew this guy, who knew this other guy, who has an uncle who had a connection..."

"Dr. Thomas Oliver?" Abby questioned. "Or was it Mr. Andrew Hartford? They both had connections in the Ranger world...some more than others..."

The Pai Zhuq cubs frowned. "How would you know that?" Casey asked.

"Never mind..." Abby said hastily.

"Anyway," RJ said, "he tapped into the Morphing Grid and voila: your morphers. Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously entered into your cellular makeup. Gnarly, huh? Now go out there and beat down evil. And now you'll good doing it."

Abby shook her head. "But I don't want to be a Power Ranger!" she said, refraining herself from saying 'again' in front of the younger teens.

"Why not?" Casey questioned. "The Power Rangers are awesome."

"To you," Abby pointed out. "But obviously you don't know my past experiences with Power Rangers!"

"You have a history with them?" Lily asked, looking confused.

Abby sighed, shook her head and took the white sunglasses from RJ. "Never mind!" she said, turning and leaving the loft.

Casey, Theo and Lily looked at RJ, who shrugged, indicating that he didn't know what was bugging the new White ranger.

_~*Abby*~_

Camille, Dai Shi's right hand woman, was leading the Rinshi as they caused mass destruction to the city.

"Go Rinshi! Feed on the fear of the people!" Camille laughed, watching as the people ran. She caught sight of the four unmorphed Power Rangers and grinned. "Look...humans!"

"I don't know about you three," Theo smiled. "But I think it's time to show them what we got!"

"But how do we activate these things?" Casey asked, holding up his sunglasses.

Lily frowned and turned to Abby, who had stepped forward, reached into her pocket and took out her sunglasses.

"Watch and learn..." Abby said, placing the glasses on her face, and activated them. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the pride of a Polar Bear! Jungle Fury White Ranger!"

Lily beamed. "Nice!" she nodded, before glancing at Theo. Following Abby's actions they both morphed.

"With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

Camille frowned at the heroes before turning to her Rinshi, "Attack!"

With the others in battle, Casey was left on the sidelines, before reaching down and pulling out his Solar Morpher, "Guess it's my turn now!"

"Spirit Unleashed!"

Nothing happened. Casey frowned, as he punched the air a few times, but still nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Theo and Lily were putting their training and new powers to the ultimate test. Lily was punching, kicking and jumping.

"Come on!" she said, easily knocking several Rinshi around. "Too fast?"

She knocked back a few more Rinshi, before pressing down on one of the devices attached her hands.

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!"

A swirl of yellow energy surrounded Lily's body and manifested into the form of her Cheetah spirit, which easily and swiftly ripped through a bunch of Rinshi, making them dissolve into clouds of purple smoke and dirt.

Meanwhile, Theo was more than holding his own, even though the Rinshi was fighting against were armed with staves.

"Whoa, too slow!" Theo taunted as he dodged a blow. "Missed...and again! Down low...too slow!"

He gripped two Rinshi's while beating up a third using a serious of well-placed kicks, flying back and then forward again and again, scattering the monsters around the place.

"Call to the beast inside, unleash the Jaguar!"

And just like Lily, a swirl of energy, this time Blue, surrounded his body and manifested into the form of his Jaguar spirit, which rolled across a bunch of Rinshi, making them dissolve and disappear.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the loading dock, Abby's Polar Bear roared in victory as it snarled and clawed at the Rinshi its master had been fighting.

However, Casey was still trying to figure out how to activate his Solar Morpher, when he heard a scream and turned to see Fran, the girl he and the others had met at the pizza parlor, being menaced by the Mantis monster.

"Fran!" Casey yelled.

Fran didn't hear him as she fell backwards and fainted.

"Yes!" Mantis laughed. "Give me your fear!"

Casey gritted his teeth as the Mantis leaned in closer to the terrified Fran, and pulled her up.

"Give me all of it!"

But as Casey tried to help her, he was grabbed from behind by a bunch of Rinshi and held back, while Fran was seconds away from having the fear sucked out of her.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, March 03, 2012 at 5:15am**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle, Part II

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all that have added this story to their favourites or have just alerted me for new updates. And a very big thank you to those who took the time to review.

**Author's Note 2:** Before we go any further, I would like to point out that this re-write takes place in 2010 rather than 2008. Explanation: Abby finished OO in 2007. She went back to College early 2008 and finished at the end of that year, she was sent to the Pai Zhuq academy in 2009 and her Jungle Fury adventure starts in 2010.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **10th Squad 3rd Seat, Pokeloon15, RHatch89, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl** and anonymous reviewer **Bryan102694**.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Bryan102694**, thanks for telling me about the OC you have created, but I don't need any new OC, especially ranger ones.

* * *

><p>"Fran!" Casey yelled as he struggled to break free from the group of Rinshi who were preventing him from saving Fran. With anger and fear for the JKP customer coursing through him, Casey roared allowing his Tiger spirit to break free and destroy the Rinshi.<p>

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Finally he morphed in his Red Ranger form, and wasting no time he quickly punched a Rinshi in the face as he made his way towards Fran and the Mantis.

"With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Mantis tossed a screaming Fran into the air. Casey, using his new-found powers, jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Get out of the way!" Casey told the young woman. "I'll take it from here!"

"...Yeah!" Fran nodded a little dazed.

Casey watched as she run off before turning to the oversized bug and frowned. The Monster was charging directly at him, once close enough Casey aimed a powerful punch and sent the Mantis flying backwards through a wall.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!"

The tiger spirit ran forward and grabbed the Mantis in its mouth, then tossed it aside. Mantis laughed roughly before trying to stand. He succeeded, and then exploded.

"I did it! I _can_ control the power! I did it! Yeah!" Casey grinned in victory, as he turned to Lily and Theo has they joined him. "How'd I do it?"

"I knew you could do it!" Lily praised him.

"Gotta admit," Theo nodded, patting the newbie on the shoulder, "you're one tough tiger."

Casey smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Hey," Abby yelled over her shoulder at the cubs. "When you've finished with your Ranger bonding, I could use some help!"

Lily, Theo and Casey frowned, what did she mean? Mantis was history and the Rinshi had been destroyed. Turning to face the older female the three cubs took an involuntary step backwards as they saw the Mantis had not been destroyed in the way they had hoped.

"You think you can destroy me? I'll show you what real power is!" Mantis growled, as he emerged from underneath the rubble. "I'm gathering peoples' fear and it makes me stronger...it makes me GROW!"

Purple energy surrounded his body which started to swell to a typical giant monster size.

"RUN!" Lily yelled.

Abby paused and spun around to see the newbie rangers retreating. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she cried. "Some Power Rangers you turned out to be!"

"Abby, c'mon!" Casey yelled, waving the White ranger over.

Abby pointed at the monster that was towering over the city. "Our jobs not over!" she shouted.

"We can't fight that thing!"

Abby opened her mouth to respond when a giant cat-like spirit appeared above her and grab the Mantis. "Master Mao!" she breathed.

"Go, Master Mao!" Theo cheered.

Grabbing ahold of the giant Mantis, Mao threw him hard through the air and the rangers watched as he splashed into a lake.

"Yeah!" Casey grinned.

"Whoa!" Theo nodded.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered.

"It is not safe here," Master Mao said, turning to the four Power Rangers. "You know what to do, Abigail."

Abby sighed at the use of her full name, but nodded nonetheless. "Gather round," she instructed the Cubs. "And don't let go!"

She held out her hands. Lily and Casey each took one, as Lily grabbed Theo. With a distinctive _pop_ they were gone.

_~*Abby*~_

Casey, Lily and Theo groaned as Abby teleported them to the top of a building on the otherside of town; each of them felt like their world was spinning, and if they opened their mouths they had a feeling they would throw up.

"Whoa," Lily groaned, clutching her head as she demorphed.

"What just happened?" Casey asked.

"You just teleported," Abby answered. "Don't worry the affects wear off in a few..."

Theo nodded, but stopped as his world started to spin once more.

Casey turned to Master Mao. "Master Mao, I thought you were gone forever."

"The spirit of the Pai Zhuq can never be destroyed. My body no longer exists on this Earth, but I will be watching over you."

"Ok, that answers my first question. Now can you explain how that mantis grew to the size of Dodger Stadium?"

"It's an advanced level of battle technique," Abby answered. "Dai Shi has managed to master it...now; we must fight them on that level."

Casey and Theo frowned at the White ranger. How did she know that?

"We'd be happy too," Lily nodded, also confused on how Abby knew so much about what was going on. "Except one thing. We were never taught how!"

"You have a new master now," Mao told them. "He must teach you now."

He vanished and the cubs turned to Abby.

"Care to explain how you know so much about what is going on here?" Theo asked.

Abby shrugged. "What the hell," she said, "you'd find out eventually!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Sayuri guardians?" Theo questioned, seconds after Abby had explained her entire history to him and the others. It was had been a little confusing to follow if they were completely honest.

Abby nodded.

Theo's eyes widened. "They are pretty powerful guardians," he said.

Abby nodded again. "Yeah. I know, I am the last Sayuri guardian," she explained. "And unless I have a child the line ends with me."

"Weren't the Sayuri guardians known for their powers?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Theo nodded. "If you are a direct descendant, which means you have special powers."

Abby smiled. "Of course I have powers," she nodded. "I have connections with all things powerful in this world. But I also have powers from both my parents, Takara, who was a Snow Ninja legend and Lothor, or Kia Watanabe, who was an Earth Ninja."

Casey frowned. "Kia Watanabe? As in your Sensei...?"

"As in my Sensei's twin brother," Abby answered. "Meaning my step in Sensei, who Hunter and Blake kidnapped is my uncle, making Cam, the former Green Samurai Ranger, my cousin."

The Jungle Fury cub's jaws' hit the floor.

"So, you've been a Power Ranger five times?" Casey asked, looking confused. "But earlier you said that you didn't want to be one!"

"What I meant was 'I don't want to be a Power Ranger again!'" Abby pointed out. "I refrained from saying 'again' because I know it would only confuse you, but being out in the field and knowing what to do before either of you, is only going to confirm that I was hiding something. But now you know, so there are no secrets between us."

Casey shook his head. "No, just 50 foot monster that is preventing us from doing our jobs! Do you have any ideas on how we fight that thing?"

"We have to fight him at his level," Abby answered. "We have to construct a Megazord, but in order to do that we must work together as one."

"We'll we're ready," Lily nodded energetically.

"No, you're not!" RJ jumped in, stopping any of the cubs from leaving the room. "You're not ready for the growing-ginormous technique. Sorry Rangers, no way."

_~*Abby*~_

After a few hours, and much prodding from the three cubs, Abby caved and approached RJ. She had been pulled into asking the master to teach the cubs the technique of working as a team so that they could fight Mantis on his playing field.

"You do realize that I can't form a Megazord alone, right?" Abby asked as she approached the Wolf master. "I need my cubs on this one."

"Your cubs?" RJ asked. "I thought you said you weren't a mother?"

Abby frowned. "I'm not," she answered. "But more to the point I need the guys help, and you're the only person that give me what I need."

"They're not ready," RJ shook his head. "Once they have managed to master their individual weapons, then we'll talk."

"Their individual weapons?" Abby asked. "Which are?"

"Get your cubs," RJ smirked, "and meet me in the training room."

"You mean right here?"

RJ's smirk dropped. "Just go get the others."

Abby giggled and left the loft.

_~*Abby*~_

When she had returned, Abby, Casey, Theo and Lily stood in a circle around RJ.

"What are we doing?" Casey asked, looking confused.

"Well until you've mastered your personal weapons, we can't make a Megazord." Abby answered. "So we're going to do some weapons training."

RJ walked to a cupboard and took out two tonfas. He handed them to Theo.

"Tonfa?" Theo smiled cockily. "No sweat! I learned these bad boys in my second year!"

As Theo showed off his skills, RJ returned to cupboard and then presented Lily with a Bo.

"Sweet!" Lily smiled. "I'm a pro with a Bo!"

Abby smirked and watched as she started to show off with her weapon, all the while RJ was presenting Casey with a nunchuku.

"The ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous...nunchuku!" RJ smiled.

"No problem," Casey said as he tried to show off as well, only to hit Abby in the arm.

"Ouch!" the White ranger yelped, holding her arm and glaring at the red ranger. "Get away from me with that thing!"

Theo, Lily and RJ sighed as the three of them looked worried about Casey's lack of skill.

Casey pouted. "Okay...I admit it...I've never used these before."

"Those are only supposed to be used by trained kung fu students," Lily said.

"Sorry, Abby, but until they're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level."

Abby sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose; she was starting to get a headache, and wondered how long this was going to take.

"Just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training!" Theo sighed. "Abby can make it to the next level! It's not fair!"

"Abby happens to be a Power Ranger expert," RJ defended. "And while she can make it to the next level, she refuses to go anywhere without her cubs."

"Her cubs?" Lily questioned.

Abby turned to the Yellow ranger. "I promised Master Mao that if anything happened to him before he had the chance to teach you how to become guardians, I would take over the role as your mentor; I promised I would teach you all I know about being a guardian of a great power."

"So that makes us your cubs?" Casey asked.

"In theory," Abby nodded. "Yes. Why, don't you want a mother figure looking over you?"

Casey stepped down. "I thought you said you weren't a mother?"

"I'm not," Abby agreed. "But when Jarrod attacked you back at the academy, I wanted to do everything I could to protect you. That's called motherly instinct."

"If you're supposed to be our mentor, can't you train us to get to the next level?" Theo asked.

"I could," Abby nodded.

"Then teach me and Lily!"

"Theo, a team is a lot like a stool! You three are the legs, all equal. What happens if all the parts aren't equal?"

Theo scoffed impatiently before he hit the floor as RJ kicked the stool he was sitting on out from underneath him. Casey snickered.

Abby hit Casey in the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Because you don't laugh at your team-mates," Abby told him. "You help them! Helping each other is what's going to make this team work! Defeating the Dai Shi is going to take a joint effort, and until I am sure that you three can work together as one, we will never be able to take the fight to Dai Shi's level."

The three cubs were silent.

"You want to be heroes?" Abby questioned. "Start acting like heroes!"

_~*Abby*~_

After lecturing the cubs, RJ had gone down to the parlor to see how everything was doing, while Abby was sitting in her room attempting to call her sister and explain everything that had happened.

"Fran, you're here every day," RJ frowned. "I've got to ask...don't you have a crew? You know...friends you like to hang out with?"

"Um...books are my friends, so I guess you could say I have a big crew," Fran answered.

RJ laughed weakly. "Okay, ah, what about family?"

"Uhm...no brothers or sisters," Fran said, shaking her head, "and my parents are always kinda busy."

"Huh," RJ frowned.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Casey and the others had just started their new jobs. Casey was in the middle of tossing pizza dough in the air when Abby arrived from the loft above.

"What's with the long face?" Casey asked.

"Nothing," Abby answered. "Is RJ around?"

"He's with Fran," Theo answered, pointing over his shoulder.

Abby nodded. "Thanks. Have fun..." she smiled and left the kitchen.

Lily frowned after her. "Well, that was weird," she commented.

The two boys nodded before going back to their work, they didn't know Abby well enough to get involved in what was bothering her, as long as it wasn't ranger related.

"Check out Casey," Theo said, nudging Lily. "When it comes to tossing pizza, the guy's a genius. But he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon."

"Give him a break, Theo, he's just starting out," Lily defended. "Need I remind you that not too long ago, you were a cub too."

"Yeah, but that's my point -"

"Yeah, but nothing. Remember when you were starting out?" Lily questioned. "You didn't always have mad skills."

"Okay, but I practiced hard and got better," Theo smiled, remembering the good times.

"True. But before you could practice, someone had to teach you."

"I learned from the best," Theo nodded.

"Too bad Casey didn't have someone amazing to teach him," Lily sighed.

Theo rolled his eyes and turned the Yellow ranger. "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Not so fun!" Lily grinned.

A bell rang from somewhere outside the store.

"Everyone to their stations," RJ yelled. "The 12:32 lunch rush is about to..."

He cut off as a tidal wave of customers washed in through the shop entrance, walked up to the counter ready to place their orders.

Theo pushed through the people and grabbed Casey's arm, "Sorry boss, Casey and I have some training to do!"

"Wait! Who's going to help me serve all these people?" RJ yelled after them, as Lily took her position in the kitchen. With Abby experiencing personal difficulties, and unable to function, let alone work, he needed all hands on deck.

Fran jumped to her feet and raised her hand in the air. "Me!"

"Okay," RJ nodded, grabbing an orange apron and tossing it at her. "You're hired!"

_~*Abby*~_

"How long?" Abby asked she had just arrived back in Blue Bay Harbour, after Kelly had told her that their father wasn't getting any better, the doctors were unable to remove the tumor and he didn't have long left.

The doctor sighed. "Two weeks tops," he answered. It was difficult for him, a man who had done this so many times, to stand in front of his patients children and tell them that in a mere two weeks, they would be orphans.

Kelly stiffed a sob, as Abby breathed in sharply. She had to be brave now, brave for Kelly and brave for her father. She couldn't afford to break down.

"Thank you, Doctor," Abby nodded, wrapping her arm around Kelly's shoulders and walking away.

"Where have you been?" Kelly asked. "I left you several messages! You could have at least called me back!"

"I've been busy!"

"Too busy to come see, dad?"

Abby glared. "Don't you dare," she warned. "Don't you dare say that I don't care! I have other commitments, Kel!"

"Family should be more important to you!"

"Family is important to me!" Abby yelled quietly. "You and Daddy mean everything to me, you know that!"

"Then why haven't you been to see him?"

"I couldn't just leave the academy," Abby answered. "I know what it sounds like, Kelly, but you have to understand..."

"Understand?" Kelly whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "Understand what?"

Abby sighed. "There is another threat in Ocean Bluff..."

Kelly's eyes widened slightly. "You mean..."

"I've been chosen..."

"You're a..."

Abby nodded. "Power Ranger...again!"

_~*Abby*~_

_"Ocean Bluff dam has burst. The city has been evacuated, but there is a torrent of water headed through the streets."_

Abby spun around as she appeared downtown, she had just teleported straight from Blue Bay Harbour and was mentally thanking herself for taking the time learn to control her powers, as well as unleashing her Animal spirit, it made for easy travelling and much less pain on her part.

"Abby!" Lily called; somewhere off to Abby's left. The White ranger turned and sighed in relief as she saw her three cubs heading in her direction.

"What's happened?" Abby asked.

"The streets in the whole city are flooding," Lily answered.

"WATCH OUT!" Theo yelled, as he and Casey pushed both girls out of the way of the raging waters. "We have to get out of here!"

Grabbing Theo and Lily's shoulders, Abby ordered them to grab Casey, when they did she teleported them out.

"That was too close," Theo sighed as they reappeared on top of the nearest building.

"WHOA!" Casey yelped. "Giant mantis alert!"

He pointed ahead to where the Mantor was prowling gleefully through flooded city.

"How are we going to stop it?" Lily asked.

"One way to find out," Abby answered, and she removed her solar morpher, put on the glasses and morphed. "Come on!"

The four run to the edge of the building roof, skidding to separate halts when Camille and an army of Rinshi appeared in front of them.

Abby frowned. "LeeLee?" she questioned, scrutinizing Camille with her gaze. She struck an awful resemblance to the blonde vampire back in Briarwood.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Camille purred. "Don't know who you're talking about..."

"No bother," Abby shrugged. "Just makes it easier to destroy you!"

Camille smirked. "You can try, little ranger, but I doubt you'll succeed."

She lashed out with her tongue.

"Ew, gross!"

"Where are my manners?" Camille smirked. "My name's Camille. And I'm here to make sure you don't get in the way. Special orders from Dai Shi."

_~*Abby*~_

Kelly brushed the last of her tears from her face as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she had been sent home from the hospital by her father to get some rest, she hadn't slept in over four days, and it was starting to take its toll on her. She was becoming irritable.

While staring at her reflection, the red head thought back on the brief conversation she had had with her father, before he had sent her home.

It had been about Abby.

_"You and I both know that Abby would be here if she could," Adam said as he lay dying in his bed._

_"But she cares more about her Ranger destiny," Kelly sighed. "She promised dad! She promised that she would be here!"_

_Adam gripped his daughter's hand tightly. "And she has been here," he said. "You know that Abby will come as soon as you call her. But she has other responsibilities, Kelly; she cannot run from who she is. We made a promise the day we found out the truth about her; we made a secret promise, don't forget that, Kelly. Do not forget that she is, and always will be, your baby sister."_

_Kelly lowered her head so that her father couldn't see her tears. "What have I done, dad?" she whispered. "I told her that she had to make a choice! That it was either us or her duties! That she couldn't have it both ways..."_

_"Abby will understand," Adam reassured. "She will understand that you didn't mean anything by what you said. You've been under a lot of stress, sweetie. Abby knows this, trust me when I say; she will not hold it against you."_

_"So, what do I do?"_

_"Just apologize to her," Adam smiled. "I have never seen two closer siblings, than I have you and Abby."_

_Kelly nodded._

_"But first," Adam continued. "You need to rest. Go home and get some sleep. I'll be here when you return..."_

The red head ducked her head as a fresh wave of tears washed over her, she had to sleep, but she also had to apologize to Abby. It wasn't her fault that life kept getting in the way. Being a Power Ranger was important, and it was a job that Abby loved.

Hell, what did she think was going to happen if, and when, Abby became a full time FBI agent, she would hardly ever be around then, _**may has well get used to it**_ she thought, as she made her way out of the bathroom and towards the sofa, she didn't have the energy to make it to the bedroom, so the sofa would have to do.

Once she was rested, she would call Abby to apologize, and pray, that her sister would forgive her.

_~*Abby*~_

"A chameleon," Lily said. "So you can change your appearance at will... and that's the look you're going with?"

"A HA," Camille mocked. "_Funny_. But we'll see who gets the last laugh."

Stepping away from her cubs, Abby narrowed her eyes through her visor. Camille may have looked like LeeLee, but knowing that she wasn't made it a whole lot easier to deal with, she was unsure if she would have been able to fight her friend, not after everything they had been through together.

"Ready?" she asked, calling for her crossbow.

"Ready!" Casey, Theo and Lily nodded, mimicking her actions and calling for their individual weapons.

Ahead of them, the Rinshi hopped forward and the four rangers attacked.

Casey using his strength to dispatch his group of hopping foot soldiers, with Lily using speedy flips, punches and roundhouse kicks, and Theo using his personal weapon to take down those that where left.

This left Abby and Camille.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" Abby asked.

"I think you would have remembered," Camille responded.

Abby shrugged and ducked under a punch to the head. "Actually, I have been known to forget several years of my life!"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory!"

She kicked Abby in the chest and sending her flying off the side of the building. Abby screamed as she hit the surface of the gushing water and started to sink.

"Abby!" Lily yelled, having seen the White ranger disappear into the raging waters. "We have to help her!"

"We have to protect the city!" Casey said as the giant mantis returned. "Hey, bug breath! You're next!"

He jumped to attack, but was caught off-guard by the Mantis's arm, which knocked him out of the sky and back to the roof below.

"Casey!" Lily yelled as she and Theo raced to help him.

"You okay?" Theo asked.

"We can't beat him from down here," Casey groaned, slamming his fist onto the roof.

"If we could only use that growing technique!" Theo complained.

"We need all of us, for that!" Lily protested, pointing to the water where Abby had yet to resurface. "Where is she?"

Casey shook his head. "Maybe she can't get out?" he suggested.

"She just needs to swim _up_," Theo said.

"Sometimes it's not that easy, Theo," Lily said. "When you're trapped underwater, everything looks the same; you don't know which direction is which..."

Meanwhile, Abby was, just like Casey and Lily had stated, having trouble finding the way back to the surface, and to make matters worse? Her lungs were starting to burn with the lack of oxygen!

_**Kelly!**_ Abby screamed mentally, as panic started to set in. _**I need you!**_

As spots started to appear in front of her, Abby felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards the surface...at least she hoped it was towards the surface. When she broke, her lungs expanded as she gulped in mouthfuls of fresh air and spluttered out the excess water that was trapped in her lungs.

"Leave you alone for two seconds and you try and kill yourself!" said a familiar voice. "I know your life is bad at the moment, but I didn't think it was _this_ bad!"

Abby coughed and smiled slightly as the voice registered within her mind.

Reaching the roof of the building, which was more than a few meters above the water, Abby was hauled out of the water by another set of hands. When she was lying safe on her back, she grinned as Ronny Robinson appeared in her line of vision.

"What's the trouble bubble?" the former Yellow ranger grinned, holding her hand out to her best friend.

"Oh you know, the usual," Abby shrugged. "New evil bad guy wanting world domination! And who is using a giant mantis to destroy the city!"

Nick, who was now sitting beside his girlfriend, shook his head spraying water droplets all over Abby and Ronny.

The two girls shrieked and turned to glare at him.

Nick held his hands up in defence. "My bad," he smiled, before pointing over Ronny's shoulder as Lily, Casey and Theo joined them.

Lily smiled in relief and hugged Abby, taking the older female by surprise. "What happened?" she asked.

"Panic," Abby answered. "I'm fine now."

At that moment, their communicators bleeped. Pressing the side of their helmets, Casey, Lily and Theo heard RJ speaking to them.

"_Rangers, listen up. Now that you've got Abby back, it's time to go big."_

"But we don't know how!" Theo responded.

"_Sure you do. You just don't know that you know how."_

Lily frowned. "Huh?"

_"The stool! I mean, uh, the team is in balance now."_

Theo paused and turned to Abby. "I think I get it! Lil, you're the heart of the team," he grinned at his best friend.

"And you bring the brains!" Lily nodded.

"Casey has the strength," Abby added in, smiling at the red ranger.

"And Abby brings knowledge and experience," Theo guessed. "Together we are all halves of the same whole!"

Casey grinned. "We are one!"

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed, punching the air with both fists, before dropping her arms around Nick and Ronny's shoulders. "Took them long enough!" she sighed.

"_Excellent. You're ready for the next level. Now combine your animal spirits and see what happens!"_

"We can combine them?" Lily questioned, having never heard nor been told this before.

Casey nodded, and gripped Lily's shoulder. "We can do it!" he encouraged. "I know we can! Abby, you may want to morph first."

Abby frowned and looked down at herself. She noticed that she was standing on the rooftop in a semi-wet Ninja body suit. "Must have demorphed whilst I was under," she murmured, sliding her arms from around Nick and Ronny and putting on her sunglasses/morphers.

"Abby, what are you -?" Ronny started.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!" Abby commanded, cutting her friend off. "With the pride of a Polar Bear, Jungle Fury White Ranger!"

Nick and Ronny exchanged looks. Well, that was a new one.

"Ready?" Abby asked.

Casey, Theo and Lily nodded. "Ready!"

"Animal spirits, unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

Several seconds later, the Jungle Pride Megazord stood tall above the city, facing off against the giant mantis. It had Jaguar and Cheetah legs, Polar Bear arms and a Tiger's body and head.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"Yeah!" Abby grinned, from inside the cockpit. "Well done! I knew you could do it!"

Lily smiled beneath her helmet. "Let's bring on the fury!"

Camille, who was watching from a near-by rooftop, scoffed. "Big deal. With my added power, Mantor will shred them to bits."

She suddenly grabbed her throat, gagged and a small fly-like creature emerged from her mouth, and buzzed around.

"Are you kidding? They have achieved the level of Jungle Pride Megazord! That won't be easy to beat!" the fly zapped.

"Flit!" Camille grimaced. "You little pest! How did you get out?"

Flit ignored her and buzzed off towards the Megazord battle. "And the fight is on!" he zapped as the Jungle Pride Megazord mimicked the actions of the four rangers inside, and charged forward through the water and became locked in combat with the Mantis. "The Jungle Pride is tough, but that is one mad Mantor!"

Punching out their fists, the rangers felt the force of the Megazords own fists slam into the Mantis's chest.

"Ohh, that's gonna leave a mark," Flit zapped again. "Got him on the ropes... Oooh, a backhand!"

Abby whimpered slightly as she felt the feeling of fear overcome her as the Megazord toppled backwards, but remained standing. In retaliation to the hit, she ordered the Jungle Pride Megazord to elbow the Mantis in the stomach, before she and the other three delivered a spinning kick.

"He didn't see it coming! Nice. These Rangers have got some moves."

Jumping into the air, the Jungle Pride Megazord landed with a large splash of water, a few feet away from the Mantis.

"It seems your Mantor is taking a beating," Flit told Camille.

"And so will you if you don't shut your flytrap!" Camille hissed.

"Oooh, touchy, touchy," Flit mocked. "Now back to the action. Mantor is going crazy, swinging wildly. But the rangers are back on foot!"

Blocking another blow, and protecting another building, the Rangers inside the cockpit flipped over backwards as the Megazord followed their motion, landing on top of another building.

"Strong move, but the Rangers flip out of danger! Oh ho ho, what a spectacular move! Unbelievable, they flip again!"

Flipping over this time, the Megazord soared over Mantor's head, did a roundhouse kick and tripped up the monster.

"Landing so gracefully," Flit grinned. "What a comeback for the Rangers! I can't believe my eyes... and I've got hundreds of them."

"Jungle Setsukon!" the rangers exclaimed, as the Megazord produced a three way nunchuku-like weapon.

"What's this?" Flit questioned. "The Rangers are busting out the kung fu, here!"

"Casey, use it just like your Jungle chucks!" Theo instructed.

Casey nodded. "All over it."

Casey took control and swung the setsukon around, hitting the Mantis repeatedly with it.

"Oh, the powerful setsukon! That's gotta give them an edge. Watch, watch." Flit buzzed.

Mantis snarled and tried to block the spinning weapon, and dodged at the same time.

"Hold it steady!" Abby yelled, as Casey followed her command.

"Whoa-hoa. He's about to stick it to him!"

"NOW!"

Spinning the weapon around, Casey slammed one end of it into the Mantor's middle, causing the monster to topple over and spark as he hit the ground.

"Oooh, the Mantor takes one right in the thorax!"

"Savage Spin!" the Rangers yelled, as the Megazord arms began to spin.

"I can't believe it," Flit gasped. "These kids know the Savage Spin!"

Running forward, the Jungle Pride streaked passed Mantor. The Mantis screamed as he sparked, turned to stone and then exploded.

_~*Abby*~_

Fran frantically swept the shop floor, while Abby frowned as she watched her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've gotta get this place cleaned up before the 5:27 rush!" Fran answered. "Shouldn't you be helping Theo and Casey in the kitchen?"

Ronny snorted as she sat at a table nearby with Nick. "Abby in the kitchen?" she questioned. "Please, Abby can't even make toast with setting the fire alarm off."

"One time!" Abby exclaimed

"Yeah, one time too many," Nick teased.

Abby pouted. "Why are you picking on me?" she asked.

"Because it's fun," Ronny grinned.

"You're mean!"

"But you still love me,"

"Sadly,"

Ronny gasped, while Nick chuckled at the banter.

"So, you guys going to explain what you're doing here?" Abby asked, sitting on Nick's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not that i'm not happy to see you, it's been what? A year?" she grinned at Ronny.

"Three," Ronny corrected. "Three years!"

"No way!" Abby yelped. "There is no way the last time I saw you was three years ago!"

"Well, unless you're counting you're graduation," Ronny added, "that takes us down to two!"

Abby frowned. "I thought it was less than that," she shrugged half-heartedly.

"I think you're confusing me with him," Ronny said pointing at Nick. "He saw you four weeks ago! How come he gets to see you at the academy?"

"I live with him," Abby answered.

"You used to live with me," Ronny reminded her.

Abby smiled. "Well now I am out of the academy," she pointed out. "So you can see me whenever you want!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then don't," Abby shrugged. There was a heavy silence, before Abby spoke again. "Kelly sent you, didn't she?"

Ronny nodded. "She said that you could use a friend," she said. "And that she's sorry. She has tried calling you, but you're not answering."

Abby nodded and removed her cellphone from her pocket; she tossed it across the table at Ronny, who inspected the front screen to find 24 missed calls from Kelly, and 17 unread messages.

"Aren't you going to call her back?"

Abby smiled. "I already did. I apologized for what I said, and so did she,"

"Which was?" Nick asked. Kelly had been brief when she had called saying that she needed him to check on Abby for her, she had explained that Abby wasn't in any immediate danger, they just had a bit of a spat and Nick knew that both Holloway sisters were too prideful to say sorry.

"She told me that I had to make a choice," Abby sighed. "I had to choose between my Ranger destiny and my father! That for the last few months I have been putting my other commitments before my father's life, and that he could die and I would be off fighting evil."

Ronny frowned, as she slid the cellphone back across the table. "That's not fair. Kelly does realize that Camille and her army aren't gonna let up, right?"

Abby nodded. "This is what Kelly does. She'll be upset for a few hours and then she'll just fall into place with everything! Besides, it's not Camille I'm worried about."

"It's not?" Nick asked.

"No," Abby shook her head. "It's Dai Shi."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

A new poll has been posted on my profile. If you could spare two seconds of your time, I would be very grateful if you could take it. Thank you.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, March 05, 2012 at 09:58pm**


	3. Sigh of the Tiger

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Subtle clues in here that will come to light even more as the chapters go one...but for those of you who have been with me since the beginning, and know of Abby's past and future, I wonder if you're actually catching the hints?

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **Kaigirl16, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Tylerbamafan, RHatch89, Warlord-Xana, DJScales, Bryan102694** and** 10th Squad 3rd Seat.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, dude and dudette, in order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your Animal Spirits." RJ said, as he stood blind folded in the middle of the training mat.<p>

Casey and Lily were circling around him while Abby and Nick watched from the steps, Ronny had left the previous evening because she had a race to win, but she agreed to come back and spend the day with Abby very soon. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"And be very lucky," Abby smirked.

"C'mon Lil, he's all ours!" Casey smirked.

"Are you sure about this RJ?" Lily laughed. "I don't wanna dent your metaphysical Zen."

"I'm using the swoop technique," RJ explained, adjusting his blindfold. "Eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity. Now, hit me with your best shot!"

Abby grinned as both Lily and Casey charged without another word. However, RJ carelessly blocked both of their punches, grabbed their arms and spun them away. Jumping forward again, Casey aimed a punch as Lily kicked up at the same time, but RJ attacked them single-handedly. Casey, in pain, waved his smarting arm, while Lily took RJ on in one-on-one combat, but he easily jumped over her, and when he landed he was able to fend her off one-handed again.

With a yell, Casey charged at the Master, while Abby groaned and dropped her head into her arms, as RJ side-stepped the red ranger and tripped him. Nick winced as his successor rolled into a speaker which almost fell on him, but RJ ran forward, stopping it and pushing it back into place. Casey and Lily then decided to team-up against RJ, but were stopped and restrained.

"I can't watch much more of this," Abby complained.

Nick chuckled as RJ punched Casey clean across the room, despite the Red ranger realizing that while the master was blindfolded, he was using hearing to listen for attacks, and the fact that they were making noise was their downfall. Casey winced as he landed painfully on RJ's chair, while Lily was flipped over and sent crashing to the ground on her back.

"Ouch," Nick said, as Abby looked up and breathed in sharply at the sight of the beating her cubs had taken.

"You were distracted, and defeated," RJ said. "Remember, guys; the enemy is merciless. And just as graceful as -" he tripped over the edge of the mat, and landed painfully face down on the floor.

Abby giggled. "You?" she asked.

"Alright! That's enough for right now," RJ said quickly, getting back to his feet and dusting himself off. "I want you guys to take some time to internalize your defeat, while I watch Judge Jamie."

"C'mon guys, Theo and Fran need help downstairs," Abby called, pushing herself up, she turned to leave the loft but Nick caught her hand.

"Not you," he said.

Abby frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we've got catching up to do!" Nick answered, pulling her across the loft towards her bedroom.

After Abby, Nick and Lily had disappeared, Casey approached RJ who had just flopped down into his chair and reached for the remote.

"RJ, you've gotta teach me something," the tiger frowned.

"I just did. Now, I'm on break!" RJ smiled.

"No," Casey sighed. "I mean, you gotta teach me more. It's obvious that Theo, Lily and Abby are way ahead of me."

"Abby has been doing this a lot longer than you," RJ smiled, "she is a veteran ranger and a Ninja master. But if we do this, you have to do whatever I say. That's the only way it works."

Casey nodded. "You've got it. I'm good."

"Rub my shoulders," RJ ordered, reclining in his chair.

"Wha - right now?"

"Yeah."

"Uh... Okay," Casey said, sounding uncertain. But moved to stand behind RJ nonetheless, and started massaging his shoulders.

_~*Abby*~_

RJ, Casey, Lily, Theo, Abby and Nick stood in front of the TV set. On the monitors, Camille and a group of Rinshi were walking out of a building, holding a precious decorated leather bag.

"_I'm sure the shaman won't mind if I borrow his powerful medicine bag."_ Camille smirked.

"_Stop! Thief!"_ a guard yelled, chasing after the chameleon.

"Gross!" Abby grimaced, as she saw Camille whip out her tongue at the man, causing him to retreat.

"The old museum heist," RJ said. "Typical. Go get her. And be ready for anything! She's a feisty one."

He grabbed a handful of popcorn as Abby, Casey, Theo and Lily each grabbed a vine and vaulted of the walls and disappearing through the four large vine-covered holes.

"At least Abby managed to overcome her fear of heights," Nick commented, turning back to the TV monitors.

RJ nodded. "She's overcome a lot of things," he agreed. "Or so she has told me."

Nick eyed him curiously, before turning back to watch the Rangers do battle.

_~*Abby*~_

"Not so fast lizard lady!" Theo yelled as he and the others arrived on scene, stopping Camille from leaving with the bag.

"Oh, Power Rangers! How sweet," she said sarcastically. She snapped her fingers at the Rinshi. "Attack!"

The Rinshi hopped forward and attacked, with the other Rangers distracted, Casey chased after Camille who was attempting to sneak away.

"I got her!" Casey yelled over his shoulder.

Flipping a Rinshi foot soldier over her shoulder, Abby spun around and reached out to stop the impulsive red ranger. But he had already disappeared. "Theo! Lily! Take care of the Rinshi, I'm going after Casey!"

"Got it!" Theo nodded, ducking under an attack and kicking the Rinshi's feet out from underneath him.

Abby nodded, grabbed the wrist of a near-by Rinshi, spun it in a complete circle and knocked down the rest of the group she had been fighting; then, she jumped over up and over the others and took off after Casey the moment she had landed.

"Hey!" Lily yelled, stopping the Rinshi from chasing after Abby.

_~*Abby*~_

"Where'd she go...?" Casey questioned as he looked around, in every direction, clutching his right side. Camille had taken a cheap shot at him, and injured him pretty painfully. A sense of being watched washed over the red ranger, as he spun around just as Camille lashed out at him from the face of a building; she cut across his suit with her Sais, a block that Casey was unable to block.

"Now there's nobody to watch your back," Camille taunted, as Casey rolled across the ground for a second time.

"Hey, cradle snatcher!" Abby yelled, jumping through the air and landing behind Camille. The LeeLee look-a-like spun around and grabbed Abby's wrists, just as the White Ranger mimicked her actions, locking both of them together briefly.

"Aw, come to protect your cub, White Ranger?" Camille taunted, she rolled her wrists and threw Abby through the air, watching as she hit the ground a few feet away from Casey. "And here I thought the Red ranger was supposed to be the leader? Not much of a leader if he needs his mummy to fight his battles for him, now is he?"

Casey glared at her through his visor.

"Casey, don't listen to her," Abby called, as the Red ranger staggered to his feet. "She's trying to get to you!"

Camille laughed. "Why don't you do as mummy says?" she questioned, trapping him with her tongue, and flipping him over onto his back. "Before you get hurt!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Abby asked, slashing down onto Camille's tongue with her staff.

The Chameleon withdrew her tongue, hissing in pain, as Abby quickly grabbed Casey's shoulders. The Red ranger pounded the concrete, shrugged her off and stalked away.

Abby sighed and turned back to where Camille was standing only to find that the lizard had slithered back to wherever it was she had come from.

_~*Abby*~_

"Napkins folded...check!" Fran said, as she walked around the JKP with a clipboard and pen, "Condiments neatly on display...check!"

A knock from the store window caused her to pause and turn in its direction. There was a large group of people standing there.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

Then, the unmistakable sound of screeching children wrenched the air, and within seconds the JKP and Fran were swamped with hundreds upon hundreds of bouncing, yelling, screaming children, all ready to order their favourite pizza.

"Ah, just one minute!" Fran yelped. "Cheese grated, dough made and ovens pre-heated. Check, check, and check!"

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" the children started to chant.

Fran paused and turned around, she looked from left to right, before realizing that she was one thing short on her check list.

"Employees..."

No check.

_~*Abby*~_

"I can't believe she got away!" Casey yelled angrily as he and the other Rangers had returned home, only to find RJ checking out his chair and Nick sat on the steps leading to the bedrooms awaiting their return. He was on his feet, however, when he saw Abby stumble as she jumped down the last few steps.

"Whoa, remind me to never do that again," the White ranger complained, pressing a hand to her stomach as it churned.

"What happened out there?" Nick asked, looking around at the new team of Power Rangers.

"Camille got away," Abby answered.

"Yeah, and it's my fault!" Casey yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"Don't take it so hard, Case," Theo soothed. "She's slippery, slimy, sss..."

"Smelly?" Lily suggested.

"Thank you," Theo smiled.

Abby giggled slightly, before turning to RJ as he straightened up from his chair. "What's up, dude?" she asked.

"I think Casey broke my chair," the master pouted.

"Forget the chair. I need more training!" Casey said.

RJ walked around the room to his toolbox and pulled out a screwdriver. He handed it to Casey and smiled, "Fix my chair."

"But -"

"Remember, whatever I say!" RJ reminded the Ranger before walking off.

_~*Abby*~_

"There! It's fixed," Casey announced, tightening the last screw on RJ's chair. "And my forearms will never be the same again."

He paused and looked around the room, as he realized that none of his team-mates were actually present, and looked like they hadn't been for a while. "Where's, ah...Theo, Lily and Abby?"

"Abby is with Nick," RJ answered, "and I sent Theo and Lily to check on Fran."

_~*Abby*~_

Theo and Lily stopped dead on the threshold of the door leading from the kitchen into the dining room, they winced when they saw the mess and mayhem going on behind the doors, and sadly Fran was stuck in the middle of it all.

"Look at those little monsters," Theo said. "I'm not going out there!"

"But don't you think we should help Fran?" Lil asked.

One of the kids stood up on his stool and blew some sort of liquid through his straw at Fran, covering her face in yellow goop; he pointed and started to laugh. Disgusted, the geeky woman turned away as some spaghetti hit her.

Lily's eyes widened in horror.

"...I think she's just fine!" Theo muttered.

"Me too," Lily agreed, turning toe and hurrying back upstairs to the loft.

_~*Abby*~_

"Great," Casey said, as he sat RJ's chair upright. "Now maybe we can get some one-on-one training?"

"Yeah!" RJ nodded, standing up. "Why don't you wash my yoga mat? I think there's something growing on it!"

He shuddered and handed the mat to Casey, who growled.

"Wash your yoga mat?"

"Ah. Whatever I say."

Casey groaned, dropped to his knees, and threw the yoga mat into the small tin bath that was full of water. He was slowly regretting asking RJ for help, it seemed all RJ wanted was a pack mule and someone to boss around. "Next time I want to train," Casey muttered to himself, "I'll ask Abby!"

_~*Abby*~_

_"Abby! We need you downtown!" _Lily called over the communicator's, "_there is a giant buffalo attacking the downtown area."_

Abby sighed as she turned to Nick. "I thought by now I would have gotten the hang of this," she said.

"Go," Nick smiled. "I'm not due back in Briarwood for another few days...and you never know," he grinned, pulling her closer, "we may find a reason for me to stay."

Abby grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll just have to kidnap you," she teased.

"It's not kidnapping if I agree," Nick pointed out, quoting the exact words she had used back on the Overdrive team.

Abby giggled. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Nick replied, leaning in to kiss her.

"And now I got to go!" Abby said, pulling away and taking off.

_~*Abby*~_

"Hey!" Abby yelled, as she spotted the monster in the downtown area.

The buffalo monster, Buffalord, smiled when he spotted the four Rangers. "Welcome Rangers!" he greeted.

"That thing looks really angry!" Lily commented.

"Trust me," Abby said. "That is the _only_ look they ever have!"

"You're going down!" Casey yelled, and before anyone could stop him, he had rushed forward towards the hopping Rinshi.

Abby sighed and she, Theo and Lily followed him.

Casey used punches and even clawed at the hopping foot soldiers, while Theo used kicks and elbows, throwing one back into a fence.

"All mine!" Lily grinned, as she used a series of rapid punches.

"Take this!" Abby yelled, running forward and vaulting off a concrete pillar. She flipped over and planted a double kick into the chest of a near-by Rinshi, spun around as she landed and swept the feet out from underneath him, and then straightened up. "Call to the beast inside! Time to bust out the Polar Bear!"

A white polar bear emerged from Abby's body and clawed at the rest of the Rinshi. Abby grinned as she re-joined her team as they faced off against Buffalord.

"Rinshi are strong," he growled. "But I am even more powerful!"

He pawed the ground, then lowered his head and charged. Casey ran forward to try and stop the attack, but Buffalord's strength was too overwhelming that he was pushed backwards through several concrete support beams, and then flung into the air.

"Casey!" Lily yelled.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo yelled, coming to his leader's aid. He struck Buffalord's knee, bringing the monster down. He then flipped over the Buffalo and landed on his back, striking him with the charged tonfa.

Buffalord snarled, rolled away and stood, grunting.

"Let me get in on this!" Lily smirked. "Cheetah jabs!"

She punched Buffalord in the chest with swift and powerful jabs, making him fall back.

"Whoa!" Casey smiled, as Abby wrapped his arm around her shoulders and supported his weight against her. "Lily's amazing!"

"That she is," Abby nodded.

"I need more time to harness the true power of the Buffalo! I will return!" Buffalord said, before disappearing.

"Stop, come back, I'm not done with you yet!" Casey yelled, attempting to pull away from Abby.

The White ranger gripped his wrists and held him back, as Lily and Theo pushed against his shoulders from the front.

"Easy, cowboy!" Abby strained.

"Casey, stop!" Lily shouted.

"He's gone!" Theo stated.

_~*Abby*~_

Casey stormed angrily into the loft. Abby was behind him, looking serious, she could sense the anger radiating off of the red ranger from down in the store, it was that strong.

"Okay, you asked me to rub your shoulders, and I did! You wanted your chair fixed, it's fixed. I even wasted your mutant yoga mat with that twist and shake crap! Now, in case you haven't noticed, I have been getting my tiger ass kicked all over the city! _When_ are you going to train me?"

"The spirit of the Tiger, but the foresight of a Lemming," Abby muttered as she turned around and left the loft, leaving RJ and Casey to argue it out between themselves.

RJ chuckled as he heard Abby's commented, before turning to the young cub in front of him. "Listen, now that we know what kind of beast that you're up against, I've got just the plan," he grabbed a red towel from his back pocket and tossed it at Casey. "Scrub the floor."

"This is ridiculous!" Casey exclaimed, throwing the towel down and walking away. "Forget it! I'll find Abby; she'll teach me the right stuff!"

"We had a deal," RJ yelled after him. "Whatever I say, remember?"

"I quit!"

"Abby can't teach you," RJ shouted, "she's busy!"

"Doing what?"

RJ shrugged. "With Nick..."

Casey sighed, Abby had said that Nick was only around for a few more days and that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, so who was he to take that away from her? "Fine!" he caved, snatching the towel up.

_~*Abby*~_

"Whoa..." Abby groaned as her eyes slid in and out of focus, the moment she stepped into the loft later that afternoon with Nick. Casey was on his hands and knees and cleaning the floor by running back and forth it, pushing the towel with both his hands. The anger radiating off of him was enough to almost knock her off her feet.

Nick grabbed her waist and steadied her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his face worried and concerned.

"Yeah," Abby nodded, shaking off the feeling of anger. She frowned inwardly, where was this newfound feeling coming from? She had sensed Casey's anger earlier too, but she had brushed it off as nothing, she'd been feeling angry too if RJ had promised to train her but then just used her for everyday chores.

But even then, before she had left the loft, she could have sworn she felt Fran's frustration from the shop below. And right now, she was feeling frustrated, excited, happy and angry all at the same time. _**What the hell is going on?**_ She wondered curiously.

"Faster. Faster, come on, faster!" RJ coached from his seat.

Abby screwed her face up in disgust. "Oh, RJ, that sounds so inappropriate!"

Theo and Lily paused as they entered the loft behind their mentor. "And they call me a neat freak," Theo commented, as he spotted Casey, as the monitors beeped, showing Buffalord downtown. "No rest for the weary."

"Come on, Casey!" Lily called, as she, Abby and Theo headed for the doors.

"Ah no. Casey needs to finish the floors first," RJ reminded them.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"RJ, we're under attack," Casey protested, "If I don't help them, they could be destroyed."

"Then they'll be destroyed,"

Abby's jaw hit the floor. "That's cruel!"

_~*Abby*~_

Nick breathed in sharply as he saw Abby take one beating after another, while behind him; RJ was still coaching Casey on how to 'clean'.

"Good. Now, stay low. Nice Job," RJ smiled.

Tired, Casey stood up and threw the towel down; he marched over to RJ and growled. "You know what? Forget this! I asked you to train me, and you turned me into your servant! Now, my team needs me and I'm scrubbing the floor like Cinderella!"

"Well, you would actually just be Cinderel," RJ joked, "but you asked me to train you, and I have."

"How? By fixing your chair?"

Casey suddenly found himself blocking a punch from RJ. When he caught it, he twisted RJ's arm away from his face.

"See?" RJ smiled, "You used the screwdriver motion to catch the punch."

Casey looked down at his hands. RJ tried to attack him again, but Casey blocked him and flipped him over.

"Twisting and shaking the mat," Casey grinned. RJ tried to punch him again, but Casey dodged it by going under his arm, then spin kicking out of the way.

"Good, now when you face off against the buffalo, stay low," RJ smiled. "You'll cut his power in half!"

Casey grinned, and turned to the monitors as Lily and Theo yelled out as they were tossed through the air by Buffalord, and Abby was thrown backwards into a metal fence.

"_RJ, I don't care what you've got Cinderella doing,"_ she yelled over the comms link, as she staggered back to her knees. "_But we need him! I don't know how much more we can take!"_

At Abby's words, Casey started to run off, before stopping and turning back.

"What about the whole 'shoulder rub' thing?" he asked. "How does that help me?"

"Oh, that doesn't," RJ said, rubbing his neck. "I just slept funny last night."

_~*Abby*~_

Abby stopped dead in the doorway to the Jungle Karma Pizza parlor, the place was an absolute mess! Spaghetti sauce and salad ingredients had been thrown all over the place, and poor Fran was covered from head to foot too, making her look like a walking and talking dustbin.

"Oh My...God!" Lily gasped as she looked over Abby's shoulder and realized what had made the White ranger stop dead. "I can't believe it!"

"That went well," Fran winced as she turned to face the Rangers.

"That was awesome!" Casey grinned, arriving finally with Theo, and not realizing what he was setting himself up for.

Fran frowned and turned in his direction, thinking that he was referring to the children's birthday party that she had just supervised alone. "Oh. Now you show up. How convenient."

"...Yeah," Theo winced as he took in the store; his reaction was the same as Abby and Lily's. "We were a little busy."

"Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand," RJ said, as he and Nick arrived from the loft overhead.

Theo and Lily exchanged guilty looks, as they realized that they had abandoned Fran when she needed them earlier.

"Sorry, Fran," they apologized.

"Well, it's alright! I needed some crash course training anyway," Fran shrugged.

"Well, you're going to need all the training you can get," Abby pointed out. "Especially if you're planning on having monsters of your own someday,"

Fran's eyes widened and she started to furiously shake her head back and forth. "After today? Not a chance!" she stated.

Abby giggled. "Oh," she said suddenly, her lips creating a perfect 'o' and her eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I've got the sudden craving for Ice Cream! Anyone want some?"

And she made a break for the stairs leading to the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Thank-you to those who have voted on my Poll. I'll leave it up for a few more days, while I work on a few more of chapters, and then it will close. So if you haven't voted, please do so.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, March 07, 2012 at 01:18am**


	4. A Taste of Poison

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Hi, two of you have managed to answer my curious questions at the beginning of last chapter. And although I can't actually give you the answer, it is nice to know that some of you actually are reading deep enough.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Bryan102694, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, RHatch89, BeckyBoo12221**, **10th Squad 3rd Seat, Tylerbamafan34** and** Fallingstar22**

* * *

><p><em>She was walking down a long stone corridor, thinking over the next plan to take out the Power Rangers. Those pesky Rangers had managed to spoil her last two attempts to destroy Ocean Bluff, when did those colorful nuisances have to show up now? Why couldn't they just be good citizens and surrender? They were annoying to say the least.<em>

_But she had a plan that would knock those four annoying pests back a few steps, and hopefully make them reconsider standing in Dai Shi's way anymore._

_"Behold, the Five Fingers of Poison," she murmured quietly to herself. "An elite squad of venomous warriors each possessing a unique and treacherous poison."_

_She paused outside a door and peered into the chamber. A stone tablet was situated on the far wall; it bore the picture of a centipede. A red-robed Rinshi, wearing a white sash on his chest and a silver centipede emblem on his forehead._

_"Rantipede. He can stride a hundred times before his opponent can respond,"_

_She moved onto the second chamber, this time it was decorated with large stone cobra's head on the wall. Another red-robed Rinshi, wearing a blue sash and bearing the same Cobra emblem, walked into the frame of the picture on the wall._

_"Naja, the Cobra. Cold-blooded and lethal. It will take but one strike to conquer his foes."_

_She entered the third chamber, which was exactly like the third, but the picture on the far wall was that of a giant Scorpion with a red sash._

_"Stingerella. Her hypotonic dance lures her prey closer and closer...until she strikes!"_

_The fourth picture held that of a green-sashed Gecko._

_"The cunning Gakko. Master in the art of the surprise attack."_

_The last chamber housed the picture of a yellow-sashed Toad._

_She smiled as she peered at the creature in the frame. "And Toady. Able to ward off the strongest offences. Not smart, but not to be underestimated."_

_With a grin, she stepped back as purple swirls filled the rooms, and seconds later the five creatures stood before her in the long corridor. She nodded in approval, turned toe and lead the way towards Dai Shi's chamber._

_"As you requested..." she said, upon entry to her lord's chamber. "Five of the most dangerous warriors in your army."_

_~*Abby*~_

It was midday at JKP as Casey and Lily were hard at work making pizzas for all the hungry customers. Fran was in the dining room taking orders with Theo, while Abby had taken her morning break to spend it with Ronny while Nick returned to Briarwood.

"Sometimes I just can't believe my luck," Casey said, as he grated cheese with a huge grater. "Shredding cheese one minute, shredding evil beasts the next."

"Hey, this whole thing came out of nowhere for you, Casey," Lily replied. "It's got to be majorly intense. Especially for a cub."

"Well, I'm not a cub anymore," Casey pointed out. "You don't have to worry about me."

Lily smirked. "Tell that to Abby. She still sees us all as cubs."

"Yeah, well that's Abby," Casey shrugged. "She is going to see us as cubs, we are younger than her."

The Yellow ranger nodded. "Hey, Case, have you noticed something off with Abby?"

Casey looked thoughtful, before nodding, something had been worrying about Abby lately; she hadn't been sleeping well during the nights, often getting up at random parts of the night and falling asleep in RJ's chair. The first morning they had found her, they had woken her before RJ found out, but he found her the second morning, surprisingly enough he was OK with the whole situation.

There was also the fact that she had been having weird cravings lately. First it had started out with regular, sweet things like Ice Cream, but now it was manifesting into something even stranger. Like last night for example, she had been eating pizza with the rest of them when she suddenly added chocolate covered marshmallow's to her toppings. It was disgusting to say the least, but the White ranger had eaten it like it was an everyday topping.

"She's starting to remind me a little of Chip," Nick had said, and then went onto explain that the Yellow ranger on his old team used to eat the weirdest of things. Chocolate covered Marshmallow pizzas were just the beginning.

"I'm fine!" Abby would always defend. "It's nothing! Chip always told me it was nice, and you know me, I'll try anything!"

But they were starting to worry about her, especially when she admitted to Ronny that she felt woozy and queasy. She hadn't thrown up or anything, but what really pushed the limit (especially for Nick and Ronny) was when Abby had said that her size 8 jeans were no longer fitting her. It was nerve-wracking because Abby had never been anything other than a size 8.

"Yeah," Casey nodded, coming out of his thoughts long enough to answer Lily's question. "I'm sure she is fine though, she would tell us if anything was wrong, wouldn't she?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "It would be nice to know that she trusted us enough to tell us if something was wrong. I mean, I know her father is in the hospital, they have given him two weeks before his tumor completely destroys him; but why would she have put on weight, with the stress and fear that she could lose her father at any given time should have had her losing weight, not putting it on. So what other reasons could there be?

But before either of the younger rangers could start passing ideas on what was wrong with their mentor, Fran pushed open the door and shouted another order.

"One large Thrilla Gorilla Pizza, extra banana!"

"Thrilla Gorilla, comin' up!" Casey answered, and Fran closed the door. "Banana's?" he questioned Lily.

"RJ says," Lily smirked, raising her hands and imitating their Master's voice and mannerisms. "'Everything's better with bananas.'"

Casey snickered. "Where is RJ, anyway?" he asked.

"No clue," Lily shrugged. "He's been working on something in the garage for days. You get the board, I've got the dough!"

Casey nodded as he turned to pick up the board which was behind him; he then turned as Lily threw the dough into the air and grinned as it landed on the board with a soft thud. Casey then sprinkled it with bits of flour, before raising his hand and flinging some playfully in Lily's direction.

"Ooops! My bad!" he teased.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Lily gasped, grabbing a handful of cheese.

"Lily, now wait, you're a reasonable person, I..." Casey tried to say, but was cut off as the Cheetah took off his hat, dumped cheese on his head and then replaced his work cap.

"Whoops! _My_ bad!"

Casey smirked and nodded. "Oh, laugh it up," he said. "Because you're gonna be _so_ sorry for that one."

He picked up a wooden spoon from the pot beside him, and dumped handfuls of mashed bananas on top of the cheetah.

There was a heavy pause, as the two stared at one another, before starting to throw ingredients from the table at one another. Lily laughed loudly, and neither noticed that the kitchen door had opened.

Ronny gasped and stopped dead, looking dumbfounded at the teenagers. Abby yelped as she crashed into her best friend.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Abby complained, rubbing her face and ducking around the former Yellow ranger. Her eyes widened as she took in the state of the kitchen, and then her gaze landed on Casey and Lily, who looked worse for wear. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

Casey and Lily stopped throwing things and turned in her direction.

"He started," Lily said, pointing at Casey.

"Did _not_!" Casey defended.

Abby shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't care who started it," she said, "you've got half a dozen hungry customers waiting out there and you're in here acting like a couple of five year olds! Clean this place up, and get back to work! Oh, and Casey, take...whatever that is off your face."

Ronny smirked and draped her arm around Abby's shoulders. "Wow, you'll be ready in no time!" she smirked.

"Shut up,"

"Ready for what?" Casey asked curiously.

Abby shook her head, as she grabbed Ronny's hand and pulled her towards the stairs leading to the loft. "Nothing. We're going upstairs, we have to check something. Call me if you need help!"

"OK," Lily called.

However, Abby hadn't made it to the top of the stairs, when their morphers beeped.

The White ranger sighed and turned to her best friend.

"Go," Ronny smiled. "We'll check it when you get back. Just be careful."

Abby smiled, and took off with her cubs, who had left Fran in charge of cleaning, cooking, taking orders and serving.

"Urgh. I bet Wolfgang Puck never had to put up with stuff like this," Fran complained, as Abby skirted around her.

"Ronny will help you!" the White ranger called over her shoulder as she fled. "Just watch her with the ovens!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Surprise!" the red Ranger yelled as he and the others appeared before the monster that was attacking the city. "We're here to stop you!"

Abby staggered to a halt as she got a good look at the creatures in front of her. "Snake. Scorpion. Centipede. Toad. Gekko. - Oh no..." she breathed, as her eyes widened.

"So these are the Pai Zhuq students?" the scorpion asked. "I'm _so_ not impressed."

"They look pretty sorry to me," Gakko frowned.

"And ugly," Toady nodded.

Abby gasped. "Who you calling ugly, Toad?" she snapped. "At least we don't have warts!"

"Let's just get this fight started!" Rantipede said.

"Yes," Gakko nodded. "Let's."

"By the power of the Dai Shi, inner beasts arise!" the five beasts called together.

And before the Rangers eyes they started to transform.

"A hundred legs to strike you! Rantipede!"

"Fangs full of venom! Naja!"

"Queen of the toxic dance! Stingerella!"

"Master of trickery and decit - Gakko!"

"Skin stronger than armor! Toady!"

"Together we are the Five Fingers of Poison!" they called in unison.

Casey frowned. "Poison?"

"Huh?" Theo questioned.

"What?" Lily gasped.

Abby, meanwhile, having foresaw these creatures being brought to life by Camille earlier that morning, stepped forward. "Give it your best shot!" she challenged.

Naja smirked and snapped her fingers. "Get them! But leave the girl to me...I sense something about her that is... tantalizing!" she tasted the air with her forked tongue.

Charging forward, the four Rangers selected a creature and the fight began. But the beasts proved to be too strong and soon the three cubs were huddled together on the ground, while Abby still fought Naja near-by.

"You're a feisty one," Naja slithered. "But are how are your reflexes?"

"Pretty good for a surfer, Motocross rider and Skater," Abby answered, jumping backwards as Naja tried to wrap her snake-like body around the White ranger. "Did you honestly think I would stand there and let that happen? You're slower than I give you credit!"

Naja hissed angrily, before jumping forwards. Abby ducked to avoid being hit, but Naja didn't have eyes for her anymore, instead she repeatedly attacked the next closest thing - Casey.

"No!" Abby yelled, as Casey hit his knees and de-morphed, his morpher clattering to the ground beside him.

"Yes!" Naja hissed.

Abby felt her fists shake. "You bitch! Leave him alone!"

"Aw, is the young mother worried about her cub?" Stingerella taunted.

Abby ignored her, disappeared with a pop and reappeared behind her cubs. "Lily, Theo, grab Casey," she ordered. "They're too strong. We have to regroup."

She grabbed Casey's morpher, and then touched Lily and Theo's shoulders before disappearing.

"That's right. Run!" Naja laughed, as the Rangers retreated.

_~*Abby*~_

"Sit down there," Abby ordered as she and the other Rangers re-appeared at the bottom of a mountain, with rocks and boulders surrounding them. "Don't move the poison will spread faster the more you move."

"How do you know this?" Lily asked.

"I lived in Australia for a while when I was a kid," Abby explained. "My father was a motocross rider, and now he is a trainer, but when my mother died he used to take me and Kelly with him on his around the world trips, Australia was one of them. I learned a lot about snakes and spiders out there, and how to deal with the poison if someone I knew had been bitten. It is also where I developed my fear of Spiders."

Lily, Theo and Casey looked impressed.

"So, what do we do?"

"The key to survival is to remain calm," Abby said. "I know it sounds stupid, but it will save your life. By becoming agitated, your heart is beating faster and you're increasing the blow of blood to the affected area and increasing the amount of toxin able to find its way into your body tissue. Just rest."

Casey nodded and slumped backwards into the boulder. "I liked it better when we were just fighting one at a time," he breathed

"I feel you there," Theo nodded.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that knocked all the Rangers down. The five fingers appeared and created a diamond shaped pyramid. There was black and gold lighting as Dai Shi appeared at the top of the pyramid.

"Whoa! Is that..." Theo gasped.

"Jarrod!" Abby said.

_~*Abby*~_

"_Jarrod?_ What are you doing?" Lily demanded.

"The one you call Jarrod is gone. I am now filled with the evil of Dai Shi,"

Casey sighed. "Great. It was bad enough when you were just a jerk that got kicked out of our school."

"And you were responsible for that humiliation! Now you'll pay!"

"You're responsible for your own actions!" Abby yelled. "Casey did nothing but show your true nature! It is a wonder how you managed to complete 10 years at the academy with your violent nature!"

Jarrod - Dai Shi - glared at her. "Sayuri Guardian..." he growled. "With more power than she can wield. You're on the wrong side, precious."

Abby felt her skin crawl.

Camille, who had just appeared, approached Dai Shi and smirked as she turned to face the Rangers. "Ohh, this is going to be good!"

Dai Shi smirked, threw off his cape and transformed into his armor form. "I challenge you to a battle, Red Ranger!"

"I beat you once, I can do it again!" Casey yelled.

"No, Casey!" Lily said, stepping in front of her friend. "Not if he has the power of Dai Shi!"

"I can't back down now," Casey said, reaching for his morpher. However, before he could morph, there was an almighty roar from behind him, and seconds later a white polar bear run towards Dai Shi.

Lily, Casey and Theo turned to Abby, who was morphed and ready for battle.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked. "He challenged me!"

"Are you really this stupid?" Abby asked. "You're hurt Case, you're not going to survive an animal spirit fight with him! Just focus on the venom, I'll deal with Dai Shi!"

With that she followed her Polar Bear which was now in battle with Dai Shi's lion. While the two animal spirits rushed at each other and fought in midair, Abby and Dai Shi leapt at one another and clashed in midair, punching one another a few times before falling to their feet.

Abby then swiped at Dai Shi, who managed to block all of the blows. He grabbed the her arm and spun her several times, before landing a powerful punch to her chest, sending the White ranger flying backwards into her friends.

"The Arctic hunter is tamer than I thought," Dai Shi laughed. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Yes, master," Stingerella smiled as she walked forward, towards Abby.

"It is really too bad," Dai Shi smirked. "You could have provided me with the future evil. Such a shame that you refuse to cooperate! I guess now neither of us will get to keep what we want!"

Abby frowned in confusion, but before Stingerella could reach her, there was a fast moving blur and the Scorpion was knocked away.

"RONNY!" Abby yelled, as her best friend skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Good thing for super speed," Ronny grinned, pulling the White ranger to her feet. "Am I glad that Mr. Hartford let us keep our genetically enhanced skills."

"Me too," Abby nodded.

Dai Shi growled in annoyance at the former Ranger, before turning to Camille. "Leave them! Within a few hours they will be down a ranger anyway!"

And in a flash of Black and Yellow lightning Dai Shi, Camille and the Poisons disappeared.

_~*Abby*~_

Casey was curled up in his hammock, while Lily knelt beside him holding a washcloth to his head, it was nighttime outside of the windows, and Abby was curled up on the windowsill, with a shawl wrapped around her, she was watching the darkness as Ronny rested against the wall beside her; she looked over towards her cubs as Casey spoke.

"Thanks. I feel much better." he coughed feebly.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, genially worried.

"He said he's fine," Theo scoffed as he entered the room. "Leave the guy alone."

"Freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi," RJ said, popping up from under Casey's hammock.

Abby shook her head. "It's not really that freaky to me," she said loudly enough for her team to hear her. "I stand by what I said in the forest, he got kicked out of the academy of his own accord, Casey did nothing but show his true nature!"

"Standing up to him took a lot of guts," Ronny nodded.

"Or not a lot of brain cells," Theo muttered.

"Theo, i'm ignoring your negative energy," RJ said. "Casey, I'm working on something new for you that you're just gonna love. You just power it up with your Tiger spirit and it'll blow your mind."

"Is it dangerous?" Lily asked.

"Casey already has two mommies," Theo inputted, "he doesnt need another."

Lily frowned. "Two?"

"Abby," Theo said nodding at the White ranger, who was no longer listening to the conversation, and was, instead, staring out of the window.

"You don't hear me complaining," Casey smiled, getting comfortable in his hammock.

RJ shook his head and straightened up. "Okay, Lights out team! We're up against some major badness here. We all need some rest."

"I hear ya," Ronny nodded, turning to Abby. "Come on _Precious!"_

Abby glared.

"Too soon?"

"You think?"

Ronny sighed. "Okay...but seriously, c'mon, time for bed."

"What are you, my mother?"

"I can be, if you want?"

"I do not envy your child," Abby muttered, jumping down from the windowsill and walking towards her room.

Ronny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she pouted. "I happen to think I'll be a great mother,"

"You may want a baby," Abby grinned. "But trust me; it takes a lot of will power to look after an adolescent."

"How would you know?"

"Because I have three," Abby answered, pointing at the younger rangers. "Occasionally four..." she added, pointing at RJ.

RJ, Lily, Casey and Theo frowned.

"Hey!" they exclaimed as they realized they were being criticized.

_~*Abby*~_

_"Okay, Jarrod! This is going to end here and now!" Casey yelled as he and Dai Shi stood alone in a forest._

_"In your dreams!" Dai Shi laughed._

_Casey charged at the lion master, but Jarrod simply raised his hand. "I call forth the spirit of the mighty lion!"_

_The lion charged at Casey and blew him back._

"CASEY!" Abby called as she shot up in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead, and she looked scared.

"RIPPER!" Ronny yelled as she shot up in bed, startling Abby even further. "Whoa...weird dream..."

Abby shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had been sharing a bed with Ronny for the last two days, seeing as there wasn't exactly any space to set up another one, and she refused to Ronny to sleep on the couch. "Tell me about it..." she mumbled, running a hand through her slightly damp hair.

"Are you okay?" Ronny asked. "You're looking a little pale..."

"I'm fine," Abby answered, as her stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?"

"Abby, it's four in the morning," Ronny said, grabbing the alarm clock. "See!"

Abby swatted it away. "I know. And my tummy is telling me that it's hungry...I won't be able to sleep if I don't eat. Do you want anything?"

"Um, no," Ronny said, shaking her head, and as Abby slipped out of bed and grabbed her white dressing gown, she reached for something in the drawer of the bedside table. "Here, things got a bit tense earlier, but I haven't forgotten!"

She handed Abby a small home test.

"God, I hope i'm not," Abby whispered as she took the box and left the room.

_~*Abby*~_

When Ronny woke the next morning, Abby's side of the bed was empty and cold telling the former Yellow ranger that Abby had been gone for a while. "Abby...?" she called, as she left the bedroom after getting dressed, the others were starting to emerge from their own bedrooms, looking tussled and tired, but Ronny was starting to worry about her best friend.

"Hey, is Abby thinking about coming to work today?" Theo asked, spotting Ronny.

Casey, however, had just spotted the monitors and pointed. "Looks like she's already at work," he said.

Ronny, Theo and Lily looked around and gasped as they saw Abby take on Rantipede by herself.

"Abby..." Ronny sighed.

_~*Abby*~_

"You're mine!" Rantipede smiled. As he punched her repeatedly, but Abby was faster and blocked each of his punches.

"I don't think so," Abby smiled, as she changed tactics from defense to offense, and managed to get Rantipede to his knees.

Rantipede growled, and straightened up, so that he was towering over the White ranger.

"Hey!" Theo yelled as he, Casey and Lily arrived. "What's the deal, going off on your own? I thought as a veteran ranger, you would have known this!"

Abby glared through her visor. "I seem to be doing just fine," she responded, although she knew that he was right, she should not have gone off on her own. They were stronger as a team.

"Not for long! Rinshi warriors, charge!"

A small branch of Rinshi's materialized and hopped forward.

"Me and my big mouth!" Abby muttered.

"I've got these guys covered!"

"Right," Lily nodded.

"Right," Theo agreed.

Abby frowned. "Huh...wait...what did I miss?"

"This is what you get for running off," Lily said, as she grabbed Abby's hand and started tugging her along behind them.

Theo nodded and grabbed Abby's other hand and helped Lily pull the stubborn White ranger off the battlefield.

"Time to test RJ's new invention," Casey grinned. "With the strength of a tiger - Strike Rider, cruise!"

A red bike was created using the tiger spirit summoned by Casey. The red Ranger jumped on the bike and smiled at the speed of the vehicle.

"Tiger Strike! Full Throttle!" he yelled, speeding towards the Rinshi. With his new bike, he easily defeated the Rinshi within seconds.

Abby stared at the bike in awe.

"I WANT ONE!" she yelled.

_~*Abby*~_

With the battle over and Rantipede being the first of the Poison's to fall to the Jungle Pride Megazord, the Rangers returned to the base where Abby was being punished for going off to fight evil without informing her team.

"Whoa," Ronny said as she entered the kitchen and spotted the pile of dishes that Abby had to work though. "Is the dishwasher broken?"

Abby smiled. "It's my punishment..." she answered, "for going off alone!"

"Casey's thankful, you know?"

"I know," Abby nodded. "I've spoken to him. I apologized for treating him like a cub, but to me, they are cubs...and I guess I just feel protective of them. I mean, Dr. O felt protective of Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent and myself when we were Dino Rangers, I guess it is only fair that Casey, Lily and Theo know that they have someone who will worry and be protective of them throughout this whole ranger thing."

Ronny nodded, picked up a dish towel and started to dry as Abby washed, there was silence between them for a few minutes before Ronny spoke...about a subject that was in no way related to the Ranger business, but some rather personal business that included both Abby and Nick. "So...did you tell him?"

"No," Abby shook her head, knowing full well what Ronny meant.

Ronny sighed. "Abby..."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, but you have to tell him! He deserves to know."

"I know,"

Ronny paused. "So, how far...?"

Abby glanced sideways at her best friend, paused and then said, "Five weeks..."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Does this answer help those who are wondering/guessing what is going on with Abby? I wrote this chapter up while I had a three hour break in Uni today…so if you are lucky, you may get chapter four out before bedtime tonight.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, March 07, 2012 at 05:54pm**


	5. Can't Win Them All

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Hi. Well done to those who guessed what was wrong with Abby. Yes, she is pregnant. I kind of feel bad for Nick. Abby + ADHD + Mood swings = Run, Nick...run for your life! =D

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Beckyboo12221, DJScales, RHatch89, Bryan10269, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, TylerBamafan34** and **Pokeloon15.**

Again, have to reply to **Bryan102694** here because he does not have an account (which would make this a whole lot easier, but never mind,) of course Abby can still fight! A woman's body is designed to protect its young, but now that she knows she is pregnant, she has a higher advantage to protecting herself and her baby.

Trying to figure out a way to tell Nick...any ideas? Feel free to message me. I'm open to all suggestions.

* * *

><p>"Come on, is this the best you can do?" Theo smirked cockily as his two friends held him steady on the mat. They were attempting to arm lock him, but apparently it wasn't working out as they had planned.<p>

"Stop your jabbering and just get out of it, if you can," Lily grined, turning to her best friend for a moment.

"'If' being the operative word here," Casey grinned.

"You've got to be kidding me," Theo said. "This is Childs' play. It's not even worth breaking a sweat over."

"I knew it," Abby grinned, as she sat in the kitchen with Ronny, she had been eating breakfast, but she and Ronny had burnt just about all the bread, and the smell was starting to make her stomach churn. "Theo can't get out of it!"

Theo rolled his eyes and jerked his arms forward carelessly, slamming Casey and Lily into each other, before pulling them apart and dropping them like stones onto the mat.

"Aha!" he beamed, striking a Zen pose, and then skipping forward in triumph.

"He got out of it," Casey groaned, as he lay on his stomach at the edge of the mat.

"Oh yeah!" Theo grinned.

_~*Abby*~_

As if beating Casey and Lily in training wasn't enough, Theo figured it would be fun to show off his talents in other aspects, like: spinning pizza pies on sticks, while Fran, Casey, Lily, Abby and Ronny watched on, looking impressed.

"Get them while they're hot!" Theo called, pushing the door to the dining room open. Using the sticks he tossed the pizza plates into the air, catching the pizza on wooden boards before tossing them to the correct tables. Everyone in the room applauded as he cut the slices evenly.

"He's amazing," Casey marveled.

"That's Theo," Lily nodded. "When he does something, he does it better than anyone."

"I wonder how he does it." Abby murmured.

"I wonder how he's so good," Ronny added.

"I wonder if he could teach me," Fran grinned.

"I wonder if he's the only employee I need," RJ said as he appeared out of nowhere. The others jumped at his sudden appearance and turned to look at him, slightly offended by his comment. Noticing the looks he was receiving, RJ held up his hands. "I joke...it was a joke..."

Abby and Ronny exchanged looks. "Well, considering neither Abby nor I actually work in the kitchens, we don't lose our jobs, right?" Ronny asked.

"Yeah, we work on serving and working the register," Abby nodded. "Does that mean we can keep our jobs?"

RJ looked thoughtful as Theo walked over, bumped Fran aside from the cash machine and started clocking up the price from a receipt he had in his hand. "Um..."

Abby and Ronny stared, opened mouth at the master. "Theo gotta go..." they both muttered, pouting as Theo continued with his work, oblivious to everything around him.

Just then the solar morphers beeped simultaneously, causing it to echo through the store. The Rangers quickly shoved their belongings and notepads into Fran and Ronny's arms and ran off.

Ronny turned to RJ who motioned over his shoulder to the kitchen and the stairs leading to the loft. The former Yellow ranger nodded and put down Abby's personal items.

Back in the dining room, Fran watched as the others left and sighed, "Why are they always leaving me?" she frowned. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me, right boss? Ronny?"

_~*Abby*~_

Gakko stood on the side of an office building, laughing as he saw civilians running for dear life through the window.

"Look at them running from me," he chuckled. "They scatter like ants! They know they're about to meet their end, and no one can save them!"

"Where is he?" Abby asked, as she and the others arrived on site.

"Up there!" Lily yelled, pointing to the side of the building where Gakko stood.

"How predictable you are!" Gakko laughed, jumping down to stand before them. "What a joke!"

"Let's Ranger up!" Theo suggested.

The others nodded and reached for their solar morphers. "Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the pride of a Polar Bear! Jungle Fury White Ranger!"

"Come on up here, kiddies!" Gakko taunted.

Abby glared through her visor. "He did not just call us 'kiddies'?" she questioned.

"Come and fight on the ground, coward!" Casey yelled.

"What's the matter? Did you lose your roar?" Gakko grinned, pacing along the building. "You may be able to fight on the ground, Rangers, but on the side of a building, that's where real warriors battle."

"What?" Lily and Abby questioned.

"Fine! I'll come to you!" Casey yelled, jumping into the air, wielding his Junglechucks, however, before he could get close enough to attack, Gakko kicked him in the chest and sent him crashing back down.

"Casey!" Lily yelled as she, Theo and Abby run towards the fallen ranger. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little sore," Casey nodded. "How can we fight him up there?"

Gakko had started to pace again. "Now, pay close attention. Geckos have an uncanny ability to stick to anything they walk on!"

"If you wanna fight up there?" Theo asked. "Tell you want, I'll bring it on!"

And before anyone can stop him, Theo had jumped into the air, wielding his tonfa, but ended up suffering the same fate as Casey.

Abby rolled her eyes as she knelt beside the Blue Ranger. "Yeah, because that worked oh, so well, before," she said sarcastically. "If Casey couldn't fight him up there, why did you have to try? It's obvious none of us can walk on the side of buildings!"

Theo glared at her through his visor, his ego and confidence was bruised enough, she didn't have to make it worse.

"I'm clearly superior," Gakko laughed. "You're lucky, Rangers! 'Cause us no more problems, or I'll return and show you no mercy! Bye-bye!"

"Another day, Gakko!" Abby yelled, as Theo slumped down onto the ground, clearly depressed.

Casey thumped the Blue Ranger on the shoulder. "Good try, Theo. You almost got him."

"No," Theo sighed. "He made a fool of me!"

He shrugged Abby off and walked away.

"What...?" Casey frowned, turning to Abby who shrugged and got back to her feet.

Lily sighed. "Theo..."

_~*Abby*~_

Theo sat in a corner booth, sulking over the last battle and playing with a pizza slice. From the front of the store, Abby, Ronny, Lily and Casey watched on in worry.

"What's up with, Theo?" Ronny asked. "He ordered that pizza an hour ago and he still hasn't even taken a bite."

Lily shrugged.

Abby groaned and pressed a hand to her head. "He's depressed," she answered, before walking across the shop and sliding into the booth, across from Theo. "What's up, T?" she asked, smiling brightly.

Since finding out she was pregnant her moods had been all over the place, and it didn't help that she was suddenly feeling everyone's emotions either; yes, she and Ronny had worked through the symptoms and realized that she was starting to develop empathic powers.

Theo glared at her chirpy attitude.

Abby ignored him.

"You wanna go do something," Abby suggested. "You know, have some fun! How about a movie? Although I don't really enjoy sitting alone for two hours in the dark, I'll either fall asleep or get bored, and probably end up talking all the way through the movie...I tend to ram -"

"Go. Away." Theo snapped.

Abby paused mid-sentence, her eyes widened in response and glazed over with unshed tears, before they were replaced with a fiery look. "Fine!" she spat, standing up and stalking away.

Ronny sighed and hurried after her friend. Mood swings were a sure sign of pregnancy, and it didn't help that Abby had a temper _before_ she had gotten pregnant.

Meanwhile, Casey had figured that he would give it a go and try to talk to Theo. "Hey," he smiled, sitting at the table. "You know, Abby drives me crazy sometimes, always trying to be so peppy...oh, by the way, can you show me how to spin pies like you were doing before?"

"No."

Lily growled and approached the table and slammed her hands down. "Snap out of it, T. If RJ finds out you've just been sitting here all day he could fire you!"

"Good. Fire me, please."

"Look, I'm just the new guy here, and I may not have the right to say this, but..." Casey sighed, "You lost a fight. _We_ lost a fight, it's not a big thing you can't just fold your tent and go home."

Theo sighed. "You're right," he smiled, before it dropped. "You don't have any right. And yeah, I can just fold my tent and go home! Just watch me."

He got up and started to walk away, only to come face-to-face with an angry look Ronny. "Sit!" she barked.

"Move, Ronny!" Theo said, trying to side-step the racer.

Ronny grabbed his shoulders, steered him back towards the table where Casey and Lily were sitting and forced him into the seat beside Lily. She folded her arms and stood in front of him, preventing him from trying to leave again.

"Now listen up, Theo," Ronny hissed in a low voice. "You're acting like losing this fight is the end of the world! You're like a baby who has just had his favourite toy confiscated! Well guess what? It's not the end of the world!"

"It feels like it," Theo sighed.

Ronny growled inwardly. "You lost one, little fight! One, sad little fight...big deal! You don't always get to win, sometimes you've got to lose, but that shouldn't stop you! You want to know something? While you're upset over losing one measly little fight, Abby is worrying about losing hell of a lot more!"

"I don't -"

"Well you should care!" Ronny snapped, starting to get angry with the Blue ranger. "In 8 months Abby is going to be someone's mom... right now, she is going to need all the support she can get from you three! She can't afford to take direct hits in battle, and you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself because you lost _one stupid fight!_ Count your blessings, T, because you may not be around for much longer if you don't snap out of it!"

With that said, Ronny turned toe and left the dining room, leaving behind three surprised and stunned cubs in her wake.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby sighed as she glanced up from her PDA screen and looked out of the circular window as she sat on the windowsill watching people leave and enter JKP on the street below. Theo's attitude was really bugging her, and she wasn't sure if it was the fact that her hormones were out of tune, or the fact that she could sense everyone's emotions but the White ranger felt the urge to cry, scream and punch something all at the same time.

Behind her in the training area, RJ had just finished up a dance routine that would have put Lily and Tori combined to shame, it was only then that he realized he wasn't as alone as he had thought. The master frowned as he spotted Abby and then Theo, both of which were looking miserable.

"Abby...?" RJ called to the White ranger, but she made no movement or indication that she had heard him.

"Theo?"

Once again he received no response.

RJ frowned. What could have possibly gone on that would cause two of his rangers to stop working and sit around sulking? Deciding it would have been safer checking on Theo first, RJ made his way towards the purple exercise ball upon which sat the Blue Ranger.

He walked over to the boy and called his name several more times, but Theo didn't respond. RJ then waved his hand in front of Theo's face, but the Blue ranger was so entrapped within his thoughts that he did not see nor hear anything. "Mhmm..." RJ murmured, nudging the exercise ball with his foot and watched as Theo slid off of it and landed on a large orange beanbag chair.

"I pay you for working, right?" he asked, now that he had the Jaguar's attention.

"Yup," Theo answered, getting up.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yup."

"Are you _going_ to work?"

"Why bother? You can get someone better."

"Possibly! But right now I've got you."

"Yeah. Too bad for you," Theo sighed. "I got beat in that fight."

RJ nodded. "Yes, you did. Beat pretty badly. Ronny and I saw it on all five screens - it was ugly! Recorded it, played it back, it was still ugly," he laughed, but stopped instantly when he saw the look on Theo's face. "You're not gonna let that stop you, are you?"

"Yup."

"I see," RJ nodded, glancing across at Abby. "You wouldn't happen to know what is wrong with Abby, would you?"

Theo looked over at the White ranger. "She's angry at me," he answered. "Because I am ready to give up!"

"Ah," RJ nodded in understandment. "Yes, I can see why she is angry. Finding out that her life is about to change, and she could lose it all in a matter of a second because her team-mates doubt themselves in battle..." he paused, "I do not envy you right now, cub! I'd hate to be on the wrong side of a pregnant lady."

Theo sighed. "Well, she is going to have to get used to the fact that I am not the person I used to be," he shrugged. "I lost a fight. It's over!"

RJ heaved a sigh, before snapping his fingers. "Alright! Come on, we're going on a road trip. Help me with my chair."

"Your chair?" Theo frowned.

_~*Abby*~_

In the forest, the JKP jeep was parked under a tree as RJ sat in his green chair, holding a walkie-talkie in one hand and a drink in the other. Abby was sitting in the bed of the jeep with Ronny as they watched Theo complete a training exercise set for him by the master.

"_RJ, its Casey. Where is Theo and Abby?"_

"They are with me," RJ answered, catching Abby's attention.

_"Good, Lily and I are engaged in a battle with the Rinshi and Gakko! Camille's here, too!"_

Abby slipped from the bed of the jeep and approached the master. Her cubs were in trouble, and her instincts were telling her to go help.

"Well, fight on, my man!"

_"But we need Theo and Abby!"_

"You do not need them," RJ corrected. "You may think you want them..."

_"__**Fine!**__ We want them!"_

"Sorry, not possible. Theo's occupied at the moment," RJ explained.

"_What about Abby?"_

"Abby's dealing with some pretty serious emotional issues right now," RJ answered. "She'll get back to you when she can!"

He shut off the walkie-talkie and looked up, jumping a mile in his seat as Abby towered over him.

"I can go," she said.

"Sorry, can't risk you going out there," RJ shook his head. "Especially at this moment in time!"

Abby growled. "I'm five weeks! The baby's not even a baby yet! It's a three-layered cell!"

"I'm not talking about that," RJ pointed out. "You're emotionally unstable. Your emotions are clouding your better judgment, one false move and it's over...for both of you!"

He pointed at her stomach as he spoke.

Abby sighed as she knew what he meant, but that didn't mean she was happy about the situation. "This sucks!" she grumbled, stalking back to the jeep and Ronny.

"You're the one who decided to get pregnant," RJ yelled after her.

"It wasn't planned!" Abby cried. "Do you really think I'd plan on getting myself knocked up while training at the Pai Zhuq? Get real, RJ!"

"So, you're saying it was a mistake?"

Abby felt her hands shaking. "No! It wasn't a mistake either! Don't you dare call my baby a mistake!"

"But you just said you didn't plan this," RJ pointed out. "Henceforth making it a mistake!"

"IT WASN'T A MISTAKE!" Abby yelled, spinning around and throwing out her hand. Sadly, since her emotions were haywire at this point, her magic kicked in and sent RJ hurtling backwards across the forest clearing, he hit a tree and slid to the ground.

Abby's eyes widened and she, followed by Ronny, rushed to RJ's side.

"Oh, just great," Theo frowned as he looked down upon the scene. "Can I come down now?"

"Not until you get to the top," RJ coughed, pointing up at the Jaguar.

Theo frowned. "Was that Casey and Lily calling?" he asked. "Are they in trouble?

RJ stood with the help of Ronny and looked up at the Blue ranger. "Big trouble. But what good are you? You lost your confidence in that last fight!"

"I can try..."

"Can't take that chance," Abby shook her head. "Trying without confidence is called 'dumb luck',"

RJ nodded. "Now, get up there - then we'll consider you joining them."

Theo groaned and made his way quickly and carefully to the top. When he finally reached the pedestal he looked down. "There. I made it!"

"Great," RJ smiled. "Now walk across."

"Walk across?"

"I'll be in my chair," RJ nodded,

Ronny wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders. "I'll take Abby back to base..." she suggested. "She needs to rest,"

RJ nodded and watched as the girls walked a safe distance away, and disappeared with a pop. He rolled his shoulders, and winced as the impact for being thrown into a tree lingered in his bones.

Abby was stronger than he ever gave her credit for.

_~*Abby*~_

With Abby resting up in the loft, Ronny had lounged around the monitors watching the remainder of the fight. She smiled when Theo turned up and cheered when the Megazord beat the monster, now she was standing with everyone else in the kitchen watching as Theo seemed to be back to normal.

"Looks like the regular Theo is back," Ronny smiled.

"Confident," Lily nodded.

"Self-assured..." Casey added.

"Working," RJ sighed in relief.

Theo flipped the dough into the air and waited for it to fall back down. When it didn't he looked up to see what had gone wrong, but received a face full of dough in return. He peeled it off and smiled.

"You forgot, only human," he smiled.

The others laughed, as RJ turned to Ronny. "How is Abby?" he questioned.

"Scared," Ronny answered honestly. "This is all new to her and she feels like she is alone. I mean, it is easy for us to say that we'll be there for her, but none of us know what she is going through and none of us know exactly what she is feeling!"

Lily frowned. "Why won't she tell us?" she asked. "We can't help if we don't know,"

Ronny smiled fondly at the Cheetah cub. "It's not that simple, Lily," she explained. "Abby's an empath now, so it's not only her own emotions she is feeling, she can sense everyone else's too, add that to her pregnancy symptoms, and she is a time bomb waiting to explode."

The Jungle Fury rangers sighed as the reality of the truth sunk in, Abby was pretty high-maintenance right now and to say that they understood what she was dealing with would have been an understatement, because in truth? They didn't have a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Again...I am open to suggestion on how Nick will find out about Abby. I do have a scene written, but it needs editing, if you have a particular way that you think would work, don't hesitate to contact me, and we'll do some brainstorming. Should be fun.

Sorry there was hardly any battle scenes...I will bring them back soon.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, March 08, 2012 at 02:42am**


	6. Dance the Night Away

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Have had a request to bring back some Dino Rangers. I will see what I can do. Who would you like to see?

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Razmend, BeckyBoo12221, Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22, Kaigirl16, DJScales** and** Tylerbamafan34**.

* * *

><p>"Nick," Vida yelled from the stage, she was holding up his cellphone the same one that he had just spend the last half an hour searching for. "Abby left you a message; she needs to talk to you."<p>

Nick frowned and took his phone. "You read it?"

"Course I read it," Vida answered. "Abby's my friend too,"

"It's my phone!"

The former Pink ranger rolled her eyes. "Don't blow a fuse," she said, steadily. "She called me first and told me to check that your phone was on because she had messaged you and you hadn't messaged her back. I didn't read it because I wanted too; I was simply helping a friend."

"Abby called?" Maddie asked as she approached the stage. "How is she?"

"She seemed fine when I spoke to her," Vida smiled. "Said that she really needed to talk to Nick."

"Did she say why?" Nick asked.

Vida shook her head. "Nope. All she said was that it was important that you call her back," she relayed. "That she had something to tell you and you weren't going to believe her over the phone."

Maddie frowned as she looked expectantly at Nick. "Anything we should know?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," Nick said. "She probably wants to know when I'm going back up. That reminds me, I need to get Buddy from Kelly - My surprise to Abby."

Vida and Maddie nodded as they remembered that Abby had once told them that Buddy had been the mascot on each and every one of her Ranger teams. Why should Jungle Fury have been any different?

_~*Abby*~_

"Where is she?" Theo muttered to himself as he paced back and forth the dining room, wearing a blue shirt with a black blazer jacket and pants. He looked mighty handsome, or so Ronny had said when she had passed through with a tub of ice-cream and two spoons for herself and Abby. "12:05," he added under his breath as he glanced at the clock.

Fran, who was extremely busy serving customers in the background, yelped as she passed by the nervous Blue Ranger who turned and grabbed her wrist to check her watch, after checking his own.

"Is this thing right?" he asked.

"No. It's 24 hours ahead, it helps me keep on time," Fran answered, blushing slightly.

Abby, who had just appeared to get some more snacks and drinks for her and Ronny paused and frowned in the ditzy worker's direction. "So your watch read's tomorrow's times?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I tend to forget things,"

"O...kay," Abby drew out, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. "And I thought I was confusing."

Fran frowned as she watched Abby grab two bottles of water and a few snacks from the cupboards. "What are you doing up there? Having a party?"

"Sort of," Abby answered. "Ronny want's chocolate and I got a craving for salted crackers..." she felt around the top shelf in the cupboard for her secret stash of crackers. They weren't there. "Where have they -?"

"RJ," Theo answered as he stopped pacing. "Abby, have you see Lily?"

Abby pouted as she shut the cupboard and turned to the Blue ranger. "Why?"

"It's the second Tuesday of the month," Theo answered. "Lily and I always try a new lunch spot on the second Tuesday of the month. She's supposed to meet me right here at twelve o'clock!"

"How cute!" Fran squealed. "You guys have a standing date!"

Abby giggled.

"It's not a date!" Theo defended.

"Whateverrrr," Fran trilled.

"We just like hanging out,"

"Mmm-hmm," Fran nodded, patting his shoulder.

Theo sighed. "It's not a date. It's so not a date! No date!"

"But you so wish it was a date," Abby teased, grabbing a chocolate bar from Ronny's secret stash. They had to hide their candies because they knew that the others would eat them. "Oh, Cookies!"

Fran frowned and watched as Abby opened the cookie jar and reached inside, pulled out two cookies and started munching on them. "Hey, RJ was specific when he said no cookies!"

Abby pouted. "But i'm hungry! Just one!"

"That was two!"

"One more!" Abby said, reaching into the cookie jar again.

"Abby," RJ warned appearing on the steps leading to the loft. The White ranger whipped her hand out of the jar and turned to stare at the master, she pointed at Fran.

"Fran said I could have one!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Fran opened her mouth to retort, but RJ cut her off. "I'm sure you didn't Fran," he smiled.

Abby gaped, folded her arms and stalked back upstairs, carrying Ronny's stuff and the bottles of water from the table. "Meanies!" she muttered.

Theo, meanwhile, seemingly forgotten turned to RJ. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Yeah, man. She's upstairs, gettin' her groove on with Casey," RJ grinned, and he started to dance.

_~*Abby*~_

"Alright! Go, Lil!" Casey cheered, bobbing his head to the music as Lily danced for him. Theo walked in at that moment and managed to catch the end of the routine, he was looking extremely annoyed with the situation. The music ended and the cheetah cub struck a crane-like pose, while Casey whooped and clapped in the background.

"Whoa, that was awesome! You rock, Lil," the red Ranger said, oblivious to the raging anger and jealousy inside the Blue Ranger.

"Lil," Theo called, catching her attention, "did you forget something?"

"Oh right!" Lily smiled, as RJ, Abby and Ronny entered the room. "I was gonna do a triple flit at the end, but my ankle's not feeling it."

"No, I meant our lunch...appointment," Theo reminded her.

Abby turned to Ronny. "He means date," she corrected her cub.

"Aw, cute," Ronny teased.

Theo sighed in annoyance, hung his head and shook it at the older females on the opposite side of the room.

"Of course I didn't forget!" Lily gasped. "I even picked out the perfect place. You guys are gonna love it!"

"...guys?" Theo questioned, startled that she had invited Casey. This was supposed to be _their_ special thing, why would she invite outsiders in on something that was theirs, and why would she do it without asking him first?

"Sweet!" Casey grinned. "I'm starving!"

"But before we go, I wanna show you another move," Lily said. "I'm gonna need your help though. It takes three - one to throw me and one to catch me..."

"I'll catch you!" Casey and Theo said at the same time.

Abby slapped her hand to her head. "Oh boy..."

RJ, who was sat at his workbench, looked up over his shoulder and nodded, oblivious to the rising tension between two of his cubs. "That's a good idea, Lily! Teamwork's the name of the game. The new Claw Canon here will take all three of your Animal Spirits to work: two to charge it, and one to shoot it."

Theo ignored RJ completely and turned to Lily. "I think I should catch you."

"No, I was the catcher on my baseball team," Casey intervened. "I'll catch you."

"But now you're the big, strong Tiger! You should throw."

"But I don't wanna throw, Theo! _You_ throw."

"I'm not throwing, I'm catching."

"You're throwing."

"You're throwing," Theo yelled. "Look, Lily and I go way back. We have history. You're just the new guy!"

"_Theo,"_ Lily hissed.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "So that's how it is? I'm just the new guy?"

"Yeah. That's how it is." Theo answered, not really caring that he had hurt Casey's feelings, or that Abby and Lily were glaring at him. Casey was moving in on _his_ best friend, he wasn't about to stand back and allow the newbie Tiger to make moves on a girl that he had known for years.

Abby blinked rapidly and leaned over, resting her hands on the railing in front of her and breathing sharply. The rapid tension and rise of emotions in the room was making it almost impossible for her to function. "Okay...this gotta stop!" she mumbled as Ronny touched the small of her friends back. "These cubs are gonna be the death of me with their constant whining!"

Uh, guys..." Ronny called, hoping to break the tension that was heating up between Theo and Casey.

But before anyone could respond the alarm sounded and the monitors flashed to life, showing the newest monster - "or monsters, in this case," Abby groaned - from Dai Shi's arsenal.

"Let's go, Rangers!" Abby commanded.

"Be careful!" Ronny warned. "Remember! I'll be watching!"

"Yeah, that's too creepy to think about," Abby called back, as she grabbed onto her vine, run across the wall, overlapping Casey, pushed off and disappeared through a hole parallel to Theo's.

Ronny grinned and turned back to the monitors as RJ joined her and they were left to watch as the new monsters, Stingerella and Toady were intercepted by the team.

_~*Abby*~_

"Scare these fools," Stingerella commanded, "and get us some power! And... Go!"

She began to dance, as the Rinshi imitated her every step.

"And turn! One, two!" Stingerella coached, as the Rinshi continued to dance, bobbing their heads and striking poses as the bounced on the spot. "That's right! It's all in the rhythm!"

"Hey!" Casey yelled, interrupting the dance routine.

"Rangers! You are no match for my rhythmic Rinshi!" Stingerella said.

"Great. Dancing devils." Theo complained.

"You don't know the half of my power. Attack!" Stingerella commanded, pointing at the Rangers.

The Rinshi hopped forward and the Rangers engaged them as normal, however, what wasn't normal was the fact that the Rinshi seemed powered up with the rhythm to dance, which made it almost impossible for the Rangers to land decent hits and kicks to their targets.

"This is stupid!" Abby growled, as a Rinshi grabbed her arm, she rolled her wrist and gripped his in return managing to prevent him from flipping her. But he was still dancing! "Stop moving! I hate dancing!"

Lily frowned. "How can you hate dancing?" she asked. "Dancing is fun..."

"I can't dance!" Abby answered. "I sing! I have two left feet when it comes to dancing."

While both Abby and Lily, however, managed to stay standing, Casey and Theo met their end pretty quickly and rolled across the ground.

"Watch this step!" Stingerella yelled, as she jumped high into the air and landed between the Yellow and White rangers. She easily fended them off with a series of punches and kicks, causing Abby to defend herself, protectively blocking and avoiding any attacks to the stomach. Unfortunately, it seemed her years of training and being a Power Ranger was no match for this poison and she hit the ground straight after Lily.

Staggering back to their feet, the rangers re-grouped, as Stingerella taunted them into attacking her.

As they did so, only to be knocked back to the ground, and Stingerella to grab onto Theo.

"Now, Blue Ranger, I will finish this!" she laughed.

But before she could 'finish' anything, Toady appeared, monster sized, in the middle of the city. The four Rangers and the scorpion looked up at him.

"Toady?" Stingerella frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from these colorful fools!" Toady yelled.

Abby frowned and made it back to her feet, with the help of Casey and Lily. "Dude, you've got it wrong!" she yelled. "It _us_ that needs saving from _her_!"

"Abby," Casey groaned.

"What? It's the truth!"

Casey shook his head. "Just call the Zords!"

"Alright," Abby nodded. "Jungle Beasts, unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!"

The four Animal spirits leapt from their individual rangers and combined in mid-air, as the Megazord formed and shook the city slightly as it landed opposite Toady.

"Megazord," Abby grinned, turning to Casey. "All fired up and ready to go!"

"Let's do it!"

The four Rangers jumped into the air and appeared inside the cockpit, as the buzzing fly, Flit appeared to commentate the fight.

"Another epic battle! Let's enjoy the showdown."

"Come on, Rangers!" Toady taunted as he proved to be a good enough opponent for the Rangers, who were having great difficulty landing a hit. He charged forwards and head-butted the Megazord, knocking it backwards.

"Oh! Not bad for an overgrown toad. Are you two related?" Flit asked, turning to Camille.

Toady started to leap back and forth in front of the Megazord, slashing at it with his claws and causing the Rangers inside to cry out as sparks exploded from everywhere.

Abby touched her stomach, before glaring at the Toad. "Enough of this!" she yelled.

"Spin attack!"

The four rangers extended their arms, as the Megazord mimicked their actions, and started to spin severely fast in a circle. The Toad jumped into the air, but was met with several punches from the spinning arms as he tried to attack again.

"Ohh, Toady is down for the count! And it seems his beloved Stingerella is not in his corner." Flit buzzed.

"...Stingerella?" Toady questioned, looking around for the scorpion. "Where've you gone?"

"She's gone, Toad!" Abby yelled, hands over her stomach again. Her baby may not have been fully developed yet, but this was just the beginning and there was still a chance for her to lose it. She wasn't about to let that happen!

"I've ruined everything!" Toady cried.

Theo frowned. "What's his problem?"

Camille, who was watching from the ground, growled as Toady started to shrink. "No, Toady, finish the battle!"

However, Toady ignored her and run off, sobbing.

"Oh! He's been abandoned on the battlefield. A shocking loss... for a kid... from the pond." Flit buzzed.

_~*Abby*~_

"That freaky dance group had _some_ moves," Lily said as she led the way back into the loft after the battle. "I'll give 'em that."

"So do you, Lily." RJ smiled, looking up as the Rangers returned. "I think it's time to fight fire with fire. I want you to teach your new dance to Theo, Casey and Abby and incorporate it into each of your fighting styles."

Abby paused and turned to the master. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes," RJ nodded. "Why, is there a problem?"

"Only the fact that I have two left feet when it comes to dancing,"

RJ shrugged. "You'll learn," he reassured. "It's all about rhythm and remembrance. You have memory!"

"I don't have rhythm," Abby argued. "This is a disaster waiting to happen! I'm not doing it! Get Casey and Theo to do it!"

"If you don't do it," Ronny compromised, "then you have to remain behind next battle."

"But -"

Ronny shook her head. "Sorry, can't afford anything to happen to you or my niece or nephew," she patted Abby's stomach.

Abby swatted her hand away. "Stop it!"

She hated Ronny touching her stomach, something the former Yellow ranger had been doing ever since Abby had discovered she was going to be a mother.

_~*Abby*~_

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Lily called out, before Casey began to spin, lifting his leg and nearly kicking Theo in the chest. The Jaguar caught the tiger's leg and glared at him. Casey glared back, before his leg was pushed away by Theo, it was obvious they were still mad at each other.

Abby sighed as she dropped her head into her arms, trying to control the high feelings of anger, distress and jealousy that were filling the entire room.

"Five, six, seven, eight, your turn!" Lily called after showing he boys their routine again. Theo and Casey backed away, like they were supposed to do, but backed up into each other and turned to glare once more. Ronny rolled her eyes as she stepped up behind them, pushed their heads together, causing them to bump foreheads and stumble away from one another.

Lily sighed and face-palmed as both boys glared at a smirking Ronny, who was being pulled across the room by a giggling Abby.

"Do as I do," Lily called, as Theo and Casey watched on, then when she called them to imitate her, they tried their best. Casey managed to imitate Lily to almost perfection, until Theo came out from under his arm and stood right in front of him. Casey growled, danced around Theo to cover him. Theo shoved the tiger away, danced once more and kissed his bicep as he struck a pose.

Abby turned to Ronny who was frowning at the Blue ranger. "Seriously guys?" she asked. "We do enough posing when we're in our Ranger forms!"

"Its fun," Theo defended.

"It's annoying!" Ronny and Abby answered simultaneously.

Lily looked over towards the other two females and shook her head. This was getting nowhere. "Last time!" she said. "Just do exactly what I do. We're trying to defeat Stingerella, not compete against one another."

"If this was a competition," Abby chirped. "I wouldn't pick either of them...you'd win hands down, Lils."

The Cheetah smiled, before repeating the dance routine.

Then, all at once, all three Rangers were dancing in sync, with no fighting for the lead.

"Work, it, come on guys! Go, Theo!"

The Blue ranger grinned as he danced quite close to her, while Ronny, RJ and Abby swayed in time with the music as they continued to watch the team bonding from their respective places on the sidelines.

"Yo, Casey! Yeah!" Lily encouraged.

The music died away and the rangers ended their routine with a kick and cheesy pose ("Again?" Abby cried.)

"Alright! You guys got it!" Lily cheered; happy her failure of a dance class was over.

"No thanks to him," the two boys growled, glaring at each other.

Abby rolled her eyes while Ronny shook her head. Both of them adorned grins, however, at the clear jealousy signs. It was rather fun to watch Casey and Theo battle it out for Lily's attention and affection.

Thankfully, ending the dance recital completely, the alarm sounded forcing three out of four rangers to run off.

_"This time, that annoying toad better not interfere!"_ Stingerella growled from the monitors. "_Let's show these fools again what true rhythm looks like! Dance! And turn!"_

"Dance and turn..." Abby mimicked in a childish voice. "Oh, go dance yourself off the side of a cliff!"

Ronny and RJ stared at her, as they realized that Abby was mid-way through another mood swing.

_~*Abby*~_

"It's time to dance to a different groove," Casey said, stepping forward to deal with Stingerella.

The others followed his lead.

"Let's show 'em," Theo nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it, guys!" Lily grinned.

Tapping his finger against his side, Theo turned to the other two, grinned and said, "I've got rhythm!"

"Great, T. I knew you could do it!" Lily nodded.

"Come on!" Casey yelled, starting forward.

"Oh, so you think you can dance?" Stingerella questioned. "Attack!"

The Rangers ran forward, into the middle of the army of Rinshi as they began to dance. With every swing of their arm or leg, they knocked a foot soldier down, and every time they ducked or swung to the side, they dodged an attack.

Their final pose allowed them the capability to jump-kick the last few Rinshi, effectively destroying them.

"But...how?" Stingerella asked, dumbfounded at the destruction of her dancing Rinshi.

"It's all in the beat," Casey answered. "Let's get her!"

But before the three rangers can reach the Scorpion, Toady landed between them. "I won't let them destroy you! You are _my_ responsibility!"

"Since when? You're just a worthless toad."

"Enough! This is my destiny," Toady argued. "I love you, and together we will destroy the Rangers!"

Stingerella rolled her eyes. "Oh! That's so chivalrous!"

"Jungle Tonfa! Go!" Theo commanded, leaping forward and striking Toady, who deflected the blow and sent poor Theo flying backwards.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily commanded.

"Weakling!" Toady said, catching Lily's Bo staff and punching her several times in the chest, before sending her flying into Theo.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey called.

"Toad Power!"

Unleashing his Tiger spirit, Casey ordered it to charge at Toady, who put up a slime-shield around him. Something that prevented the Tiger from penetrating.

"What?"

"No!"

"Wait!"

"My love," Toady began again, turning to Stingerella, "together we will be unstoppable!"

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!" Lily called, as she made it back to her feet.

Theo, who had also made it back, nodded and unleashed his Jaguar spirit.

But Toady was prepared and created another slime-shield, which prevented neither the Cheetah nor Jaguar from getting through to him and his beloved.

"Stingerella! Attack!" Toady said, side-stepping and allowing the scorpion full access to the confused Rangers.

Performing a handstand, Stingerella flew forwards and struck each of the Rangers across the chests, before back flipping and landing next to Toady.

"Yes! Well done!" Toady cheered.

_~*Abby*~_

"_Yes, you were so right, Toady_." Stingerella gushed, falling head-over-heels in love with the toad instantly. "_Together we __**can **__rule_!"

_"Side by side!"_ Toady nodded, linking arms with his beloved as they turned to walk off together.

Abby gagged as she and Ronny lounged around watching the fight take place on the monitors, they were munching on a ham and mushroom pizza that Fran had made for them. "I think i'm gonna lose my cookies," she commented.

"You're not eating cookies," Ronny replied.

"I was earlier," Abby pointed out.

Ronny gasped. "Why didn't I get some?" she asked. "Did you eat mine too?"

"Hey, i'm feeding for two!"

"It's a myth!" Ronny exclaimed. "I'm gonna find the cookies!"

The race-car addict jumped to her feet and hurried from the room, almost crashing into Nick who was entering from the kitchen below. He was carrying something in his arms, something that moved and barked, and caused Abby to squeal in delight.

"BUDDY!"

_~*Abby*~_

"I'm so happy!" Toady grinned as he walked arm-in-arm with Stingerella in the downtown area.

"Hey!" Theo yelled as he and the others followed the happy couple.

"Do you hear something?" Toady asked.

"Let's see," Stingerella smiled, turning to the rangers as the slid onto the scene.

"Going somewhere?" Theo asked.

"Follow us to your doom," Toady hissed.

"Not this time," Theo shook his head. "RJ, send us the Cannon!"

There was a flash and the newly created Claw Cannon appeared in his and Lily's arms.

"Claw Cannon!"

Holding the cannon between them, they both aimed at the happy couple, but Casey stepped in front of them and prevented the shot from being taken.

"Wait!"

"Casey, wait! Teamwork, remember?" Lily chided.

"Yeah, tell that to Theo!" Casey responded

"What?" Theo frowned.

_~*Abby*~_

"Casey, what are you doing?" Abby yelled, as she watched her red ranger run at Stingerella and Toady without his team, thus leaving Lily and Theo with the Claw Cannon and unable to help him if he needed it.

Ronny, who had been searching for the cookie jar downstairs when she had heard Abby yell, came racing back into the room looking flustered. "What's wrong? What's happening? What's Casey done now?"

"Been a complete and utter fool!" Abby exclaimed. "He's taking on Stingerella and Toady alone!"

"Hey, why aren't you out there?" Nick asked, frowning slightly and prodding his girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't they need the _prideful _Polar Bear to charge that thing," he teased.

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "No," she smiled. "RJ fixed it so that it _can_ be charged with my Polar bear spirit, but it doesn't _need_ to be if I'm out of action."

"Are you out of action now?"

"Kinda,"

"Why, did something happen?"

Ronny and Abby exchanged looks. "Uh...kinda..." the blonde muttered.

Nick frowned as he looked between the two. "What's with the cryptic messages?" he questioned. "What don't I know...?"

"Um...you remember the week that you spent with me at the Pai Zhuq academy?" Abby asked unsure of whether or not to tell him now and get it over with, or wait until the others had returned, at least with the others around she could hide when the reality of truth sunk in.

"Yeah..." Nick nodded slowly, unsure of where this was heading.

Abby bit her lower lip and glanced at Ronny, who shrugged; unsure herself on how Abby was to proceed.

"Well, the night before you returned to Briarwood, we..."

"Yeah..." Nick interrupted, saving Abby from filling Ronny in on that night, despite not realizing Ronny already knew.

He knew it had been a stupid thing to do, especially with Abby in the middle of training, but it felt right at the time, especially since it had been almost a year since he had last seen her.

"...well, we kinda hit a consequence!"

Abby finished, curling her hand over her stomach. Nick noticed the action and felt his heart miss a beat.

"Oh, boy..."

_~*Abby*~_

"This is nice," Stingerella was saying as she walked hand-in-hand with Toady through the forest. They had just defeated the Rangers and left them to lick their wounds in the city. "Why don't you blast open that volcano so we can watch the city melt?"

Toady beamed. "Wonderful idea, my love," he croaked.

With snap of his fingers, several orange balls appeared in his hand as he juggled them, throwing them into the air, he aimed at the volcano at the base of which they stood, and tossed them high into the air.

But before they could make an impact, Theo arrived, morphed, and deflected the three balls away from the peak with his tonfa.

"Stop right there!" the three teenagers stated, as they landed in front of the couple.

"Those Rangers again?" Stingerella growled in annoyance.

"So, you've come back for a final beating?" Toady croaked.

Casey shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Only this time, _you're_ the one who's getting beat. Right, guys?"

Lily and Theo nodded. "Right!"

"Ready for the Claw Cannon?" Theo asked.

"You know it," Casey nodded.

Theo and Lily summoned the new invention to them and crouched down, supporting it on their shoulders.

"Charge!" they both commanded, using their Animal spirits.

While his team-mates were charging the Claw Cannon, Casey raced forward and met Stingerella in a one-on-one combat, unfortunately, Toady; jealous of the attention Stingerella was giving the Red ranger as they fought entered the fray himself and knocked Casey backwards.

"Come on, Casey! Hold 'em off!" Theo called.

"It's almost charged!" Lily added.

"You're as weak as she is!" Casey taunted the toad as they both battled for dominance.

"Don't talk about her!" Toady croaked angrily.

Stingerella growled. "I'll end this once and for all," she said, making her way easily towards Lily and Theo.

"Get away from them!" Casey yelled, charging at her.

Stingerella flipped over the red ranger and started to dance back and forth, confusing him. Toady, grabbing onto Stingerella's leg as she flipped over, crashed into Casey and slammed him into the ground, sitting on his chest and pinning him.

"Charged!" Theo and Lily yelled as the Cannon's eyes started to glow.

"It's ready!" Theo yelled.

Lily looked up towards their team-leader. "Alright! Casey!"

"Get...off...me!" Casey struggled.

He rolled back onto his shoulders, placed both his feet on the underside of Toady's stomach and kicked the monster backwards, knocking him into Stingerella.

"Let's do it, guys!" Casey nodded, rolling back to his feet and hurrying towards his friends. He took his place at the helm of the cannon.

"You think that little weapon can hurt us?" Toady asked, standing protectively in front of Stingerella, "I'll use my force field!"

Casey pulled back on the handle of the cannon. "Engage!"

The mouth of the cannon opened, revealing the inside barrel of the weapon, as the top started to glow white again.

"Powered by Animal Spirits! FIRE!"

The Claw Cannon exploded, sending a massive fireball, which slammed into Toady's shield.

"Please...hold...oh, no!" Toady complained, as the fireball melted the slime and broke through. It hit the toad square in the chest, turning him to stone and causing him to explode.

"You destroyed my beloved!" Stingerella growled. "For that, you will fall!"

She extended her arms outwards, and right before the Ranger's eyes, she started to grow.

"Whoa!" Casey, Lily and Theo yelped as they jumped backwards and looked up.

_~*Abby*~_

"_Abby, we need you!"_ Casey's voice sounded over the monitors.

The White ranger, who was once again sitting on the stairs with Nick, looked up at the sound of her name. "What's happening?" she asked Ronny, as the race-car addict was sitting in front of the monitors munching on Cookies.

"Stingerella just went big!" Ronny answered. "They can't form the Megazord without your Polar Bear."

Abby nodded and turned to Nick. "I know that I am going to have to slow down," she said. "Especially for Alyssa's sake. But I am _not_ one of these women that sits on her ass throughout her entire pregnancy, that's just not the woman you're dating."

Nick smirked. "I know," he agreed. "Just promise me you'll be careful,"

He wasn't completely happy with her going out to fight, but he knew that Abby was stubborn and would have gone whether he wanted her to or not, the only way he would have gotten away with preventing her from leaving the loft was if he were to tie her to the bed.

Leaning forward, Abby pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and smiled. "I promise," she said, pushing herself up from the steps and putting on her solar morpher.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Let's get ready to battle!" Flit buzzed as Abby arrived and the Jungle Pride Megazord was formed.

"Let's see how you like this, Rangers! Scorpion attack!" Stingerella growled.

She threw out her hands as thousands upon thousands of gigantic scorpions attached themselves to the Megazord.

"One sting and the Rangers are in trouble!"

Abby screamed as she grabbed her head, it felt like it was going to explode. "Guys! I know you're scared and in pain! But can you _please_ keep your emotions under control!"

"It's a swarm! Spin attack!" Casey commanded, as the Pride extended its arms and rapidly spun its upper body, dislodging the scorpions before they could attack.

Abby sighed as she felt the pulsating feeling inside her head, rapidly decrease and she was filled with a victorious feeling, as Stingerella leapt to attack, but the Pride Megazord deflected her attack, kicked her backwards with a spin kick, and the Rangers celebrated as she turned to stone and exploded.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" the Rangers chanted.

"Another bites the dust!" Abby grinned.

_~*Abby*~_

Once back at JKP, Abby and Nick sat together in a booth, both dressed in civilian clothing and talking about the news that Abby had dropped a few hours ago.

Fran, who was still working, set down a box of salted crackers in front of Abby, who frowned. "RJ's way of apologizing," the ditzy worker smiled. "I told him to bring them over himself, but he's afraid of your mood swings."

"Yeah," Abby giggled, as she stole a side glance at Nick, and smiled. "Tell him i'm not going to hurt him!"

"Duly noted," RJ smiled as he popped up behind Fran. "My shoulders still hurt from the beating you gave me."

Nick frowned. "You beat him?"

"Blasted him," Ronny added, appearing beside Abby and sliding into the booth beside her.

Fran frowned and looked at the former yellow ranger. "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"The same place my little niece is coming from," Ronny grinned, reaching over to touch Abby's stomach.

Abby glared at the hand as if it was infected. "Move it or lose it, sister!" she said.

Ronny took her hand back and laughed nervously. "I do not envy you, Nick," she said, looking across at the former Red ranger. "Not one little bit! You got your work cut out for you!"

"I think I can handle it," Nick smiled.

Abby returned the smile, before realizing what Ronny had said about where she had come from.

"You did not come from me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, March 08, 2012 at 11:02pm**


	7. Pizza Slice of Life

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Why I didn't watch Jungle Fury when it first aired is beyond me, because I am actually quite enjoying it, if I do say so myself.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Snake Screamer, Bryan102694, BeckyBoo12221, DJScales, Tylerbamafan34, RHatch89 **and** Fallingstar22**.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," RJ beamed as he stepped around Abby, Nick and Buddy who were sat on the stairs leading from the loft into the kitchen, they were supervising Fran, Lily and Theo as they worked. "Well, see ya, adios, ciao...see you in a few days,"<p>

Abby frowned at her boss. He was dressed as if he was going on a fishing trip.

"What, you're going fly fishing?" Theo asked.

"No, why would you ah..." RJ nodded. "Oh, this get up! I'm just going to a fly fishing contest!"

"RJ, you're such an animal rights guy!" Lily nodded. "I just don't see you fishing."

Abby nodded. "Yeah. Also as an animal rights person myself, and a vegetarian, I am begging you to not bring any fish home."

"Not to mention that her senses have heightened since she found out she is gonna be a mom," Nick smiled.

"That too," Abby nodded.

RJ smiled. "Ah, but i'm not going fishing," he corrected them. "I'm going to disturb the fish, so the fishermen don't catch the fish."

"Ah," Abby grinned. "Good plan. Can I come?"

"No," Nick and RJ said at the same time.

Abby pouted. "Meanies!"

"Hang on there," Theo piped up. "You can't just go without leaving someone in charge. Someone bright, resourceful and very responsible... Me!"

Lily rolled her eyes towards Abby. "If you don't say so yourself," she shrugged at her best friend.

"Theo is right," RJ agreed. "We need someone in charge."

"What about Abby?" Fran asked. "She is resourceful, responsible and bright..."

"Aw, thanks Fran," Abby smiled. "Not to mention I co-own a family business,"

Fran and Lily pointed at nodded. That was true. "Abby's perfect!" they grinned.

"Abby's perfect for what?" Casey asked, as he appeared behind RJ.

RJ turned in the Red ranger's direction. "Casey, you're in charge!"

"Me?"

"Him?" Theo questioned, looking rejected.

"Good it's settled," RJ nodded. "Ta-ta..."

He bypassed the red ranger and left the store.

Casey frowned after him and then turned back to his team-mates. "What just happened?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder.

"Little kitty just got promoted to daddy for the next couple of days," Abby teased. "Have fun with your cubs."

"But -" Casey stuttered, he didn't want to be the big daddy. He wanted to be Casey.

Lily grinned. "Alright, what's the plan Stan?" she asked.

Casey shrugged. "Beats me. I didn't even actually agree to be in charge."

"Yet, you're going to step up to the responsibility," Abby said, looking stern. "Do I need to kick your ass into gear, too?"

"But you're -"

"Ah!" Abby warned. "I can still kick your ass!"

"She's got a point," Nick nodded.

Casey sighed. "Wait, I got it! Why don't we split the responsibility? We'll all be in charge. Lily can run the kitchen, I'll handle the orders and meeting and seating."

"What about me?" Theo asked. "What am I going to be in charge of?"

"You my friend can be the waiter..."

"That's my job!" Abby exclaimed.

"But you never actually do your job," Nick pointed out.

Abby shrugged. "Not since Ronny's left," she answered. "Okay, Theo, you can have my job!"

"So, i'm just a waiter?" Theo questioned, not impressed by the delegation. "What if I don't want to be the waiter?"

"Great! I'll switch," Lily grinned. "You work in the sweaty kitchen and I'll get the big tips.

"My bad! Forgot about tips," Theo interrupted. "Vice president in charge of services is fine with me,"

Casey saluted him.

"What about me? What am I going to do?" Fran asked.

"You can be our floater," Casey smiled.

Fran looked uncertain.

"Great, everyone's happy, especially me," Casey nodded, turned toe and walked back out onto the shop floor.

Abby chewed her lower lip as she watched Theo, Fran and Lily scramble to their appointed positions. "Why do I have the feeling that is going to go horribly wrong?" she muttered.

"Because it usually does," Nick answered, as Buddy barked and disappeared back upstairs. Even he knew something was going to go wrong.

_~*Abby*~_

"Abby... Abby!" Casey yelled, tossing a paper ball at the White ranger. Abby was curled up in her usual spot on the windowsill; she had her headphones in and Nick's jacket around her shoulders.

The paper ball hit her in the side of the head and rolled down into her lap. Abby frowned, picked it up and then looked around.

"What's the big idea?" she asked, tossing the ball back at Casey. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Fran?"

Abby shook her head. "No since you delegated positions this morning," she answered. "Why?"

"Because I can't find her anywhere," Casey sighed, disappearing back downstairs. "Fran! Fran..."

"Case, why is Fran outside?" Nick asked as he returned with Buddy.

"Filling the tables is my responsibility, right?" Casey smirked. "Well I've got her helping me."

Just as Casey said this, Fran walked in wearing a giant pizza costume. Lily's jaw dropped as she felt sorry for the bookworm.

Fran tried to walk through the doorframe, but her crust was too wide and she ran into it.

"What is that?" Lily asked, as Fran finally made it into the store.

"I am the Jungle Karma mascot, pepperona!" Fran cheered softly, feeling uncomfortable and out of place. "And I hate it! Its garlicky and my cheese is melting in the heat."

"Well, I need you and your pepperonis in the kitchen," Lily said quickly, herding the bookworm in the direction of her workstation. "Now!"

"And I need you out here!" Theo intercepted them.

"Well, I need her more!"

"I looked for her first!"

"Oh boy," Nick muttered disappearing upstairs. Abby wanted to play mother to these cubs then it was time for the cubs to get some discipline.

Fran pulled out of their grips, turned and knocked over a table. Casey groaned at the mess, this is why he hated being in charge.

Abby, who had just arrived, groaned at the mess and approached the Red ranger. "Having fun?" she asked.

"No," Casey shook his head. "Please help..."

"Okay," Abby nodded turning to the bickering Jaguar and Cheetah, she placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Enough! Both of you!"

Lily and Theo fell silent and stepped away from one another.

"Good!" Casey sighed.

"Now, Lily, kitchen," Abby pointed. "Theo, serving! Go! Now!"

Both Jaguar and Cheetah sighed and slowly made their way back to their delegated workstations.

"Fran," Abby pressed on, helping the girl up off the floor. "Let's get you out of this suit and into something less hazardous."

_~*Abby*~_

"What'll it be?" Casey, Theo and Lily asked the same table, before realizing what they had done.

"This is my table," Theo frowned at the other two.

"Oh yeah, well it's about time!" Lily retorted. "You didn't cover your last three tables!"

"Talk about not doing your job," Casey frowned. "I've been covering for you all day!"

"Because I've been covering for him!" Lily yelled, pointing at Theo.

"And I've been covering for him!" Theo groaned, pointing at Casey.

"And if the three of you don't work this out we'll be out of business before the day is through!" Abby yelled appearing in the doorway to the kitchen, as several more people left the shop. "In here, now!"

Casey, Theo and Lily sighed as they entered the kitchen. Abby swung the door closed behind her, approached the steps and then turned to face her cubs. "Honestly, I don't know which one of you I am madder at!"

"I'd just like to say that if I had been left in charge, none of this would ever have happened," Theo spoke up.

"Oh, so now you're blaming us?" Lily asked her temper spiking.

"Hey," Abby snapped. "Enough with the sniping, alright! You're a team, start acting like one!"

"We do that as Rangers," Casey said.

"You should do it all the time," Abby told him. "You're a team when fighting Dai Shi and working the store! You rely on one another to do your jobs, it makes things easier. Casey you meet and greet, Theo you take orders, and Lily you cook the pizzas, and this is how the team works! It makes for smooth sailing, arguing is helping no one, in fact it is damaging business!"

The cubs sighed.

"Now, look," Abby continued. "Casey, if you had just taken on the responsibilities instead of just splitting them up then you would have had one hell of a leader! Remember, one leader, one game plan, both on and off the battlefield."

"Alright, so we all agree," Casey smiled. "With the agreement of my two former business partners, I am taking back my responsibilities."

Lily and Theo nodded. "Go for it!"

"Okay, first things first," Casey grinned.

"Huh...do you guys smell something burning?" Lily asked, looking around. There were dark clouds of smoke billowing out of the oven, the stench of which filled the kitchen within seconds.

Abby's hand flew to her mouth. "Stupid hypersensitivity!" she cursed, running for the bathroom.

Lily, Casey and Theo exchanged looks before scrambling away to find the fire extinguisher as Fran ran into the kitchen looking frantic.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby groaned as she hugged her stomach and left the bathroom, Buddy barked as he bounced around her feet and Nick winced as he stood in front of the monitors. He had been in the loft when Abby came running up the stairs and into the bathroom, and he had a pretty good idea what had hit her, he also knew that this was partly his fault and Abby was more than likely cursing him.

"I hate you so much right now," she said, as she flopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes. "Really, really hate you..."

"It takes two to make a baby," Nick pointed out. "So you can't hate me without hating yourself!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to deal with the aftermath!" Abby argued. "I don't see you running to the bathroom every time your stomach churns! Or better yet, I don't see your head exploding with everyone else's feelings. Why do you think I've been hiding up here all day? I can't be dealing with teenage hormones today; I got enough to do with my own!"

Just then Abby's morpher beeped.

"Oh, what does Dai Shi want now?" Abby groaned, putting on her sunglasses and touching the side.

Camille appeared in the lens; she was in her battle mode and was at the beach. "_Rangers, i'm waiting_..."

"Well, can't you reschedule?" Abby questioned. "Seriously, I have enough problems to deal with today! I have three bickering cubs, a leader who doesn't want responsibilities and a parlor full of hungry customers!"

"And your hormones are all over the place," Nick pointed out.

"_That_ is an even better reason for me to go out and fight," Abby grinned, getting up carefully from the couch.

"Abby!" Casey yelled running up the steps. "Fran's in charge! We gotta go!"

The White ranger saluted and the two Rangers hurried off.

Buddy whined after them, causing Nick to scratch him behind the ears.

_~*Abby*~_

"Okay, Camille," Lily called as she and the others arrived at the beach.

"What kind of trouble are you up too?" Theo asked.

"Not a whole lot, by the looks of things," Abby frowned. The beach was deserted, save for them.

"I just need to borrow something from you," Camille answered, calling for her Sais. "Your power!"

"Not a chance!" Casey said, running headlong into battle with the others.

Flipping over the chameleon, Lily and Abby landed behind him as Theo and Casey kicked up on either side. Camille blocked the attacks and spun both boys away, before turning to deal with the girls, she stabbed out at Abby, who jumped into the air and kicked the offending weapon away from her being.

When she landed, Camille aimed a high kick for Abby's stomach, but the attack was blocked by Lily who was sent flying backwards.

"Lily!" Abby yelled, kneeling beside the fallen ranger. "Thanks!"

"Couldn't let anything happen to her now, could I?" Lily smiled.

Abby shook her head, grasped the Cheetah's hands and pulled her up. "C'mon!" she shouted at Camille, and run back towards the chameleon with the rest of her teammates, however, they were easily defeated as Camille spun in a complete circle and slashed at them with her sais.

Knocking them back a few steps, Camille leapt into the air and fired laser beams at the four. The ground exploded and the rangers rolled over to avoid any direct hits.

"Ha! Fire!" Camille yelled.

Pushing up the second the explosion hit, the four rangers planted similar kicks into Camille's chest and sent her flying backwards.

"Claw Cannon!" the Rangers called, as the cannon appeared between them.

Lily, Theo and Abby knelt beneath it and supported it on their shoulders, using their Animal spirits to charge it. With Abby's polar bear combined with the Cheetah and Jaguar, the cannon charged faster than before.

"Charged!"

"Powered my Animal Spirits!" the four yelled. "FIRE!"

"I hope I can handle this," Camille murmured, as the blast hit her dead on and knocked her back across the beach. "Is that all you've got?"

"What!" Theo gasped.

"Try again!" Lily said

"FIRE!"

The cannon exploded again, and Camille was knocked backwards once more.

"C'mon!" Camille yelled, staggering back to her feet. "Give me some more!"

"No!" Abby said, standing in front of the cannon. "She wants to be attacked!"

"Why would she want that?" Casey asked.

Camille glared at the White ranger, she felt stronger than she had since Dai Shi had returned, and she knew that if she wanted to now she could easily have defeated Naja. She didn't need any more power from the Claw Cannon, not that Abby was going to allow her that privilege.

"Thanks for the help, Rangers!" Camille hissed, as she disappeared.

"What...?" Casey, Theo and Lily frowned.

Abby, meanwhile, was glaring off into the distance that Camille had disappeared. She could sense that Camille was up to something, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.

_~*Abby*~_

Back at JKP, Fran was having a better chance alone that she had done all morning with the others. She was just in the middle of adding garlic and cheese to a pizza, and then placing it into the oven when the other's returned.

"Yo! Fran!" Theo called as he entered the kitchen.

Fran screamed in fright and flung the pizza backwards over her shoulder, hitting Theo in the face.

Abby and Lily giggled.

"Did I do something terrible to you in another life?" Theo asked, clearly not impressed.

"What happened in here?" Lily asked. "It's like a hurricane blew through,"

Fran looked guilty. "I was doing fine until this _dog_ came hurdling through!" she explained. "I chased it through the kitchen and out here knocking several things out of the way, it disappeared back upstairs, by the way, so be careful."

Abby chewed her lower lip as the younger cubs turned in her direction. "I'm gonna go..." she mumbled, pointing towards the kitchen. "And for the record, Buddy is probably hungry because Casey didn't feed him."

"He's your dog!" Casey called after her. "Your responsibility!"

"I have responsibilities," Abby called back. "Other responsibilities. Like looking after you cubs," she added under her breath and disappeared through the door.

Casey shook his head and turned back to Fran.

"Yuck!" Theo groaned. "I hate garlic pizza. Now, i'm gonna stink for an hour!"

"Well, at least I won't have to smell it," Fran said, ripping off her uniform and throwing it at Theo. "I quit!"

And she stormed out.

"Oh, great," Casey complained.

_~*Abby*~_

"What do you mean she quit?" Abby asked, as she helped Casey meet and greet customers. She had come down to see how everything was getting on since their little talk earlier, and frowned when she saw that the bookworm wasn't present.

Casey sighed. "Theo complained about smelling of garlic for the rest of the afternoon, and she just quit!" he answered.

Abby shook her head. "Remind me to barbecue the Jaguar later," she muttered to the tiger, taking a receipt from a customer and ringing them up on the register. "Thank you for eating at JKP, come again."

She smiled as the group of four left the store.

"How do you do it, Abby?" Casey asked. "What's the trick to running a store?"

"There is no trick," Abby smiled. "You've just go to work with your team, trust them, it's the only way that they'll learn to trust you."

The red ranger looked thoughtful before nodding. "So, you work with your sister?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "Storm Charges is a small family business. It's for extreme addicts that need new gear and whatnot. It's really impressive. This is why I said earlier, RJ could have left me in charge, but he didn't."

"Why?"

"Because he knows you have a great potential to be a leader," Abby smiled. "Not just on the battlefield, but here too, you just need to trust Theo and Lily, and they will soon trust you."

Casey sighed. "I screwed up,"

"Yeah, you did," Abby agreed. "But that's okay. We all screw up; it's what makes us human! Now you can take that mistake and learn from it, oh and while you're at it... get Fran back!"

Casey laughed and saluted his team-mate. "I'm on it!"

_~*Abby*~_

After hours, everyone was helping clean up the restaurant. Abby was sweeping the floor, Theo and Lily were clearing tables, Nick was pushing chairs away, Buddy was just eating scraps from the floor and Casey was washing the window on the door of JKP when he saw Fran on the other side, he smiled and called to the others.

"Okay, what is so important that you had to leave five messages on my cellphone," Fran said, pulling away from Casey and hiding slightly behind Abby, she was the only person, other than Nick, that Fran actually felt safe to be around, seeing as she acted all motherly rather than complained over the smallest of things, like some people.

Abby smiled and placed her arm around Fran's shoulders. "They want to apologize," she said, turning to her cubs. "Casey, you first!"

"I'm sorry, Fran," Casey sighed. "I was the one who let you down. It won't happen again."

"And I'm sorry too," Lily piped up, needing no prompt from Abby. "I wasn't a good co-worker and more importantly a good friend."

Fran smiled.

"Theo," Abby prodded with her foot, seeing as he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, at her feet.

"I'm sorry too," the Blue ranger jumped, getting to his feet. "Really sorry. You didn't deserve this!"

When Fran hesitated to accept their apologies, Casey tried a different approach.

"Ka-ching! You hear that Fran? You hear it? That is the sound of your new salary! Double what you make now."

"Double?"

"Did I miss-spoke, I meant triple! But I'm not holding the offer over much longer!"

"Oh, okay, I'll do it!" Fran smiled.

"Great, welcome back!" Casey beamed, as their morphers beeped alerting them to trouble downtown.

There was a loud bark from upstairs and next second Buddy burst into the diner and jumped up at Abby, barking rather loudly.

Fran frowned. "I hate dogs!"

_~*Abby*~_

Abby skidded to a halt in front of a familiar looking monster. Her jaw dropped as she realized where she had seen him before. "Gakko?" she questioned. "But he...and we...and...huh?"

"My thoughts exactly," Casey nodded.

"Rangers! You won't destroy me again!" Gakko shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Lily asked.

"Let's give him something to talk about," Casey said.

"Oh yeah!" Abby nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Once morphed the four rangers ran headlong into battle, but Gakko jumped over them, gripped onto the side of a building and flipped back into the fold taking out Lily and Theo in the process.

"Hey!" Abby yelled, rolling in front of her fallen cubs. She gripped Gakko's wrists as he reached down for her; which gave Casey and advantage as he appeared to the side of them and planted a spin-kick to Gakko's chest, knocking him away from his teammates. With Theo and Lily back in action, the four rangers double teamed the salamander.

While Casey and Abby pulled out, Theo and Lily jumped into the air and planted kicks to Gakko's chest knocking him back across the pavement.

"Casey," Theo said, patting his friends shoulder. "You're the leader. It's your call!"

"Thanks, Theo!" Casey nodded. "It's cannon time!"

"Powered by Animal Spirits!" the four rangers called. "FIRE!"

The cannon exploded as did Gakko.

"See!" Abby grinned. "One leader. One direction..."

"One less bad guy!" Casey added.

_~*Abby*~_

"Now you're done," Fran smiled as she put the jar of garlic down on the table, and Casey was able to close the pizza box.

"Nice!" he nodded, picking up the box and heading for the door.

Lily stopped him. "I can take it," she beamed.

"Thanks," Casey smiled.

"Thanks Lil," Theo said, taking the box and turning towards the customers that had ordered it. He ducked around RJ who had just entered the store and announced his return.

"I would just like to report that not a single fish was caught," RJ smiled, before looking around. "And everything looks perfectly fine in here. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong."

Casey smiled. "Don't be too hard on yourself, RJ, now you know that you can always leave me in charge."

Abby, who had only just then appeared, shook her head. "No! Not again! RJ, please, I beg you, do not put me through all that again!"

"Don't worry, Abby, I won't," RJ promised. "It is going to take Casey a long time to pay off the raise that he gave Fran."

Abby sighed in content. "Good. Now...can I relax?"

"You've been relaxing all day," Lily frowned.

"With you cubs, I need an entire month!" Abby answered, returning upstairs for a well-deserved nap.

Casey shook his head. "How did you know -?" he frowned at his boss.

Fran giggled. "Ka-ching," she teased, punching Casey's shoulder as RJ disappeared upstairs after Abby.

Lily giggled as Casey shook his head and lowered it. He was such an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, March 10, 2012 at 04:22am**


	8. Way of the Master

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** I'll say now (in case any of you are expecting it) but the new Samurai season that has been brought back by Saban will not be included in the Abby series (or the Phoenix series) mostly because I am not a fan of the season. That is all.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **Kaigirl16, Bryan102694, Taeniaea, RHatch89, Tylerbamafan34, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl **and** DJScales.**

* * *

><p>"This way!" Theo yelled as he turned a sharp corner with the others in pursuit. They were on the run from a giant bowling ball of death; another monster of Dai Shi. However, they weren't fast enough in turning the corner and ended up being hit in the back by the new threat and sent hurling through the air, landing rather roughly on the ground.<p>

Abby winced as she rolled over onto her back. "I _so_ should have stayed in bed this morning," she grumbled, getting to her feet.

"Watch out!" Casey yelled, jumping up. He raced forward, grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her over the top of the bowling ball as it returned for another round.

"Thanks," Abby said, staggering slightly as she landed on the otherside of the monster. Theo and Lily joined her and Casey within seconds, and the ball transformed into the rather indescribable armored monster.

"You think your other fights have been tough," the monster rumbled, "I'll show you tough!"

Calling forth their weapons, Theo and Lily dashed forward, slashing and hitting in sync, but nothing was powerful enough to break through their armour. Taking similar hits to the chest, the Cheetah and Jaguar were knocked backwards.

"Guys!" Abby and Casey yelled, kneeling behind their fallen teammates.

"He wasn't kidding about being tough," Theo said.

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him," Lily sighed.

"That is because nothing can get through my armour," the monster told them.

At that moment, Camille arrived, "Forget these brats! You're here to clear out the city, now get to it!"

"I'm all over it!"

Within a split second, the monster started to grow, crashing through the roof and towering over the city.

"Megazord time!"

"Animal Spirits, unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!"

Striking fighting stances, the four rangers raced forward and slammed their Polar Bear fist down onto the back of the creature's armour, only to cry out in pain as they were repelled backwards.

"Ouch!" Abby yelped, cradling her fists close to her chest.

"Rolling attack!" the monster commanded, transforming back into his ball.

Lily turned to the others. "This calls for a savage spin!"

Extending their arms, the four rangers spun in similar circles while the monster collided with them on the outside.

Abby groaned as her stomach turned over. "I think i'm gonna be sick," she complained.

"Not in your helmet, Abby," Lily called.

"Then can we stop?"

As if her words had acted like a trigger, the Megazord was thrown backwards and the four rangers ejected from the cockpit. Landing on the ground, Abby rolled to a stop on her back and remained still, her head was still spinning and she was still ready to throw up.

"He got away!" Casey groaned, as the monster rolled off down the street.

_~*Abby*~_

"Stop moving me!" Abby complained as Theo and Casey lowered her down onto the sofa inside the loft, they had just returned from the battle with the freaky unnamed monster, and were now looking for a decent weapon that they could use to break through its armour.

Casey rolled his eyes and glanced across at the White ranger. "We're not moving you," he said. "Actually, we are nowhere near you,"

"Oh," Abby grinned sheepishly. "Man, that savage spin really knocked me about,"

"Talk to me team," RJ said, bringing the conversation back to the fight they had just come from.

"So this giant ant-eater," Lily said, before getting interrupted.

"Hedgehog," Casey and Abby corrected.

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs?" Theo frowned.

Abby stared at him strangely.

"It was a Pangolin," RJ informed them.

"Pango-wha?" Theo questioned.

"Pangolin," RJ repeated. "The name means 'something that rolls up'. It has plate-like armour that is almost impossible to break through,"

"We found that out the hard way," Lily sighed. "None of our weapons worked,"

Abby raised her hand. "Technically I don't have a weapon," she pouted.

"It probably still wouldn't have worked," Nick said, as he walked into the loft.

"That's not the point," Abby smiled, as Nick passed her another congratulations card and present from her friends back in Briarwood, ever since she had called everyone to break the news she had been receiving cards and presents nearly every day. "The point is; usually on a ranger team I am stuck with no Zord, but this time, I have a Zord but no weapon! See my problem?"

"Clearly," Nick nodded. "But you have a weapon...we're just not sure if you can handle it!"

Abby's eyes widened. "I have a weapon but you're not giving it to me? Especially now, when I need it the most?"

"We're not sure if you can handle it," RJ repeated. "It's a little...uh; I guess you could say dangerous,"

"And you don't trust me?" Abby questioned. "Me! Of all people! I'm sure I can handle it, what is it?"

Nick shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he said. "When you start training,"

Abby pouted and went back to opening her new present; she would get Nick to reveal her secret weapon before the day was through.

"Anyway," RJ said, turning back to the other rangers, and continuing the conversation about the Pangolin. "I said it was almost impossible to break through a Pangolin's armour. You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there is something that might work?" Theo asked.

RJ nodded. "There is a legend in the Order of the Claw about a Master that could wield a weapon that could break through steal, his name? Master Phant..."

Abby frowned. "As in Elephant?"

"The very same," RJ nodded.

"I thought he retired?" the White ranger asked.

"He did," RJ answered. "And when he did he moved to a remote forest to live a life of solitude..."

Casey frowned. "Well, can't we just break his solitude for a couple of seconds?" he asked. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Abby laughed shortly. "Good luck trying to call him, Case," she smiled at the Tiger. "Since his move, no one has heard from Master Phant in years. I'm not even sure Masters have cellphones or phones of any sort...do they?" she asked RJ.

"It doesn't matter," Lily interrupted. "Whether he has a cellphone or not, we need his help! C'mon guys, we're going to find Master Phant!"

_~*Abby*~_

The team of four walked up to a clearing in the forest and spotted a small cabin.

"What a dump!" Theo commented, taking in the sight of the cabin. "Don't tell me that Pai Zhuq master lives here,"

Abby shrugged. "Well, there is only one way to find out," she said, leading them up to the front door and knocking lightly.

"Hello?" she called, looking inside. When no one answered, she opened the door and walked in, "Anyone here?"

"Yes," a voice answered, making the four rangers jump. They turned and spotted an older man, sitting in a corner, watching them.

"We're looking for Master Phant," Abby said as she approached him.

"I was once known by that name," the man said. "Why do you disturb my solitude?"

The rangers exchanged smiles and bowed in respect of the master.

"Master, we need your help," Casey said.

"Pertinent children! You're not invited here! Leave me be!" Master Phant barked.

"No! We're not children," Lily said. "We're students, of the Order of the Claw..."

"I see, well that is no matter to me," Phant sighed.

"Really?" Theo questioned. "Well if you really were a Pai Zhuq master it might matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped."

"What?" Phant frowned. "No, no! That cannot be!"

"It's true," Abby nodded. "We're the new guardians trying to stop him."

Phant looked her over, before taking a step back. "You have great power..." he murmured. "You are no ordinary Order of the Claw student!"

"No, I am a Sayuri guardian," Abby answered. "Daughter to Takara and Lothor..."

"Grandchild to Master Ren..." Phant murmured. "Your grandmother was a great master...she just chose the wrong choices. Ninja's," he scoffed.

Abby frowned. She had never met her grandmother, nor had she read anywhere within Snow Ninja history that Takara's mother, the Sensei to the Snow Academy had been a Pai Zhuq master before; however, she did not like the tone of voice that Phant had whenever he questioned the Ninja within.

Ninja Academies and the Order of the Claw were loosely related, the only difference were their fighting skills.

"It is unfortunate that Dai Shi has escaped," Phant said, breaking through Abby's thoughts, "but there is nothing I can do to help you."

"Yes, there is," Lily nodded. "We need you to teach us how to use your special weapon,"

"The Jungle Maze? I haven't looked at it in years," Phant explained. "It is a weapon of a warrior...not a useless old man!"

"Useless?" Abby asked. "If you're so useless then you shouldn't have been able to sense how great my Guardian powers are. Only one who is in sync with their animal spirits should be able to sense me. Master Mao trained me; he made it near impossible for anyone who does not still practice Pai Zhuq to be able to sense my power. How could you, if you are useless?"

Phant frowned at her.

"I sense more than just your power, missy," he barked. "Your body is changing, adapting to your new arrival..."

Abby cradled her stomach and stepped backwards away from the Master.

"If you think I am the only one who can sense that, Missy, you are terribly wrong," Master Phant added. "I can tell by your fear that Dai Shi already knows..."

"Even more reason for you to help us," Abby probed. "Yes, you are correct to assume that Dai Shi knows about my 'new arrival' he wants an heir. I fear that he may want my child! He has already stated that it is a shame that neither of us will get what we want... if your Jungle Maze can help us, if it can help me, then why won't you train us?"

Master Phant stepped towards her. "I do not tolerate intruders!" he snapped. Abby staggered backwards, hiding slightly behind Casey, who had stepped between her and Master Phant. "I just want to be left alone! Live out my days in peace!"

Grabbing his backpack, Theo headed for the door, Lily, Abby and Casey following him.

"Can you believe this guy?" Theo said loudly, once they were outside. "He is the only one that can help us, and all he wants to do is sit around and feel sorry for him!"

"Theo, he is a Pai Zhuq master," Lily interrupted. "Show a little respect."

"I'm a Ninja master," Abby said, turning Lily's attention to her. "I'm all about respecting those greater than myself. But I agree with Theo on this one! Master or not, I am not going to stand here and beg for his help, when there are people are in danger! Casey, you coming?"

Casey glanced over his shoulder at the Master and turned back to Abby. "Sorry, Lils," he apologized to the Cheetah. "Abby and Theo are right,"

"I'm sorry," Master Phant shouted after them, "but there is nothing I can do!"

"How can you turn a blind eye on something that we've worked so hard for? How can you sit here and forget that Dai Shi is once again at large, threatening to destroy the human realm, starting with Ocean Bluff?" Abby asked. "How can you turn a blinds eye on your training? Everything that you and the Order of the Claw worked so hard to protect all these years? That doesn't sound like a master to me!"

Before anyone could reply, their morphers beeped, alerting them to trouble back in the city.

"C'mon guys," Abby said, turning to walk away from the cabin. Casey and Theo followed, but Lily remained.

Theo paused and turned back. "Lily, you coming?"

"No," the Yellow ranger answered. "Master Phant is going to show me how to use that Jungle Maze..."

"Stubborn girl!" Master Phant answered. "I said No!"

"And I say; I'm not leaving until you do!"

Master Phant glared at her before returning to his inner sanctum. Lily, meanwhile, prepared herself for a long wait outside the house, she was going to be a major thorn in the side, at least until Master Phant realized that the only way to get rid of her was to teach her what he knew.

Abby, Theo and Casey exchanged looks.

"Have fun," they called, as Abby teleported them back to the city.

_~*Abby*~_

"Ha!" Abby giggled as she ducked under a high kick from Nick, she flipped over backwards and brought up her hands as the former red ranger aimed a punch to the side of her head. Pushing Nick away, Abby spun in a complete circle and aimed a kick to his chest knocking back a few steps. "C'mon Nick, you can do better than that!"

Nick shook his head as he jumped forward for another attempt, but Abby deflected each of his punches, flipped over backwards again and snagged her new weapons (a pair of Katana's from the floor). She spun around and jabbed the two swords in his direction causing him to jump backwards in surprise.

"Careful where you're swinging them things!" he complained, grabbing a pair of Sais from the floor. He had been training with them when Abby and the boys had returned, now the boys were out in battle with Camille, and Abby had started training with her new weapons.

Abby smirked and blocked a hit from the Sais, twisted her sword and wrenched them from Nick's hands as the two blades intertwined. "Training over..." she said, as the Sais hit the far wall and became lodged within the bricks. "I'm a little disappointed that you couldn't beat me," she pouted, picking up her training towel and dabbing her face with it.

"It's been a while since I practiced," Nick defended. "There are no more monsters to fight, so I didn't see the point..."

Abby gasped and covered her ears with her hands, her swords hitting the ground with a resounding bang. "Lalalala! I can't hear you!" she sang, twirling away from him. "You're supposed to train every day! Don't you remember what Udonna said? If you don't use your magic, you could lose it!"

"What does magic have to do with training?"

"Not all training is combat," Abby reminded him. "Magic training is just as important. Wait until I see Daggeron or Leanbow next, I'll have them see how much you remember from our time as Rangers. It will be fun to watch someone else kick your ass!"

"Meanie!"

Abby grinned; spun around in his arms and wrapped her's around his neck. "It's my job," she smiled. "Besides, Alyssa is gonna have one of our magical powers...what if it's the Phoenix? Who's gonna teach her, because I won't be able too! You need to start training again for her."

Nick smiled and touched her flat stomach lightly. He couldn't wait until his daughter was bigger so he could feel the first movement, kick and whatever else came with it. While he had been surprised at first to learn that he was going to be a father, he now couldn't wait for the day where he would get to finally meet his baby girl.

"Hey, how come he gets to touch your stomach and I don't?" shouted a voice from the stairs.

Abby grinned as she glanced over Nick's shoulder and spotted Ronny standing at the top, but the racer wasn't alone, standing alongside the former Yellow ranger was none other than retro Ranger and old friend: Kira Ford.

_~*Abby*~_

Master Phant watched through the carved blind on his door as Lily sat cross-legged outside. She was a stubborn cub, he had to give her that, but what caught his attention more than the blonde was the fact that a horde of Rinshi had just appeared in his front garden and Lily was on her feet and fighting them within seconds.

She was putting up a decent fight but the Rinshi seemed to be too much for her to handle. She was easily defeated, but yet, thanks to her stubborn nature, she got back to her feet and continued to fight. Speed of a Cheetah and the stubbornness of one too, he thought as he turned away from the door and set his gaze upon the box which kept the Jungle Mace.

He sighed, opened the box and reached inside.

Meanwhile outside, Lily was lying in the throng of Rinshi, she could easily have called in back-up, but did she really need it to deal with a bunch of fear foot soldiers? No! She could deal with this lot on her own, she didn't need to worry the others about it, and anyway, if she was in any serious danger they would pick it up on the monitors back at JKP and Nick would send Abby.

Suddenly an Elephant roared in the distance as its spirit charged out of the house.

"Get away from my student!" Master Phant yelled, coming out of his house with the Jungle Mace in hand. Lily smiled, looking up from her position on the ground.

The Elephant spirit charged at the Rinshi, knocking them all over and turning them into purple mist, before turning to Lily and fading away.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby smiled as she pulled away from Kira and took a step back. It had been almost three years since she had last seen the small blonde, and while she was happy to see her, she was also confused on what she was doing at JKP in the first place. "What are you doing here?" she grinned.

"I got a call from Ronny," Kira smiled. "She said that you were a part of a new team now, and that you may have needed a little assistance in the upcoming months. Why, has something happened that is preventing you from doing what you do?"

Abby smirked and turned the Ronny's direction. "You are a thorn in my side," she said. "Do secret identities register at all in your mind?"

"What?" Ronny shrugged. "Kira is a former Ranger I didn't see the problem in her knowing that you were a ranger again."

"Why don't you just call all my old teams and tell them?"

"No need," Ronny smiled. "Kelly already told Tori who went on to tell Cam and Rose, who in turn told Dustin, Shane, Hunter and Blake! Then I told Kira, who informed your Dino Ranger team and well, I'm guessing Nick has already told Xander and them considering you've received... how many cards and presents?"

Abby rolled her eyes and looked down. "Yeah, I was wondering where they were all coming from..."

"See? So, I guess I did you a favour!"

"Yeah, but I would have liked to tell them I was gonna be a mom, myself,"

Ronny frowned. "Oh God... No! I didn't tell them you were pregnant!" she said. "I left that to you. Nick probably told Vida, Xander and all them when he went home, can you blame him? He's gonna be a daddy, I wouldn't blame him for telling your friends, but I didn't tell Kira or the Dino's and i'm sure Kelly didn't know either, so I think it's safe to say that the Ninja's don't know about that yet..."

Kira's eyes were wide by this point, and she was staring at Abby. "You're... pregnant?" she whispered.

Abby nodded.

"Yup," Ronny grinned. "We're gonna be aunties!"

Kira grinned and pulled Abby in for another hug again. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you call me, or text me... or something?"

"I haven't had the time," Abby answered. "Besides, like Ronny said, I still haven't told Kelly or my father."

"You told us before you told Kelly?" Kira asked. "Oh, she's not going to like that..."

Abby sighed. "I honestly don't know how I am going to tell her," she explained. "I found out around the same time that we learned my father only has two weeks left to live...make that a week and three days. That reminds me, I have to talk to RJ about time off, I need to go home and be with Kelly!"

"Your mind is awfully spaced," Ronny frowned. "It's not like you; normally you are on top of things,"

"I know," Abby nodded. "I don't know what is happening! But it feels like there is too much going on at one time, I can't keep up with it all. I mean, Dai Shi and Camille are attacking every day! My dad is dying! I'm pregnant! I... I feel like i'm suffocating..."

Kira and Ronny both touched her shoulders; they didn't need to be empath's to realize that Abby was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey, breathe," Kira soothed, directing her friend towards RJ's chair and sitting her down. "Your father is dying; he should be your number one priority..."

"What about the city?"

"You have team-mates, yes?"

Abby nodded.

"Then let them take the heat for a while," Kira smiled. "They can always call if they need you. Your father should be you're first and foremost at the moment; plus, you can't let him die without letting him know that he is going to be a granddad, it may give him the will to live."

Abby looked thoughtful, before springing to her feet. She needed to talk to RJ. Kira was right, if there was an attack, and the others needed her she was only a call away, besides, they usually only needed her these days to form the Megazord.

Speaking of which...

_"Abby, we need help!"_

_~*Abby*~_

Appearing between Lily and Casey, fully morphed, Abby looked up at the giant monster they were fighting that morning. "Oh, why does _he_ have to grow big?" she complained, not looking forward to another Savage spin that was due to come.

Lily touched her friends shoulder. "Ready for the big league?"

"Yeah!" Casey nodded.

"Totally!" Theo agreed.

"No!" Abby shook her head, but called forth her Polar Bear spirit nonetheless.

"Animal Spirits unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!"

Pumping her fists together, Lily turned to her team-mates. "Yeah! I'm ready for this!"

"A re-match! This is gonna be good!" Flit buzzed, as he arrived, buzzing around Camille.

"Buzz off before I put you in a jar," Camille threatened.

Flit squeaked in fear and flew away. "How about that fight. Pangolin is rock hard and ready to roll! Oh, that's a strike!"

Pangolin had collided with the Megazord and knocked it off its feet, causing the entire city to shake in the aftermath of its landing.

"Now what do we do?" Abby asked, holding her head and stomach as she pushed herself back up. "Because I am really tired of being treated like a rag doll!"

_"Lily,"_ Master Phant said, speaking directly to his new student. "_Channel the spirit of the Elephant to fight your opponent."_

"I hear you Master Phant," Lily answered.

Abby frowned and glanced down at her friend. "Great, Lily is hearing voices! And I thought having visions was bad!"

_"Use my technique! I know you can do it!"_

"Yes, Master, I'll try!" Lily nodded, pushing herself to her feet. The others followed. "C'mon guys, we're going to use the Elephant technique."

"The what now?" Abby asked, she placed her fist in her hand and concentrated on the elephant spirit.

"Calling the spirit of th elephant! Jungle Fury!"

The exterior of the Megazord glowed a luminous blue, while a blue elephant shot into the sky and landed in front of the Rangers.

"Awesome!" Casey and Theo grinned.

Abby giggled. "Cute!"

"They have a new animal spirit!" Camille complained. "That's not fair!"

"It looks like the Rangers are back in business," Flit buzzed.

"Elephant attack!"

The Elephant spirit charged forward and attacked Pangolin by smashing a medium sized ball into his chest.

"Spirit of the Elephant, combine!"

The Elephant broke apart as its hide attached to the Megazords shoulders, its trunk attached to one of the Polar bears arms, while the tusks attached to the tiger's head, giving the Rangers even more power and a Jungle Mace.

"Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant power!" the Rangers chanted.

Swinging the Jungle Mace around, the rangers let it rip onto the unsuspecting Pangolin.

"Ohh, the Jungle Mace as put him in his place!" Flit buzzed. "And I thought that technique was lost forever!"

"You can't defeat me!" Pangolin growled, as he transformed back into a ball and rolled forwards.

"Follow my lead, guys!"

The others nodded, and held the mace up in front of them. "Jungle Mace! Spin attack!"

"And the Rangers wind up..."

The ball of the mace connected with Pangolin's armour, shattering through it to the softer exterior below.

"You destroyed my shiny armour," Pangolin cried, as he turned to stone. "Oh, the shame!"

Lily smiled beneath her helmet. "Thanks Master Phant, you're the greatest!"

_"Thank you for believing in me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

This chapter was not easy to write! I completely lost faith mid-way through. There was no plot, nothing that would get me to write it. I wanted to bring in the fact that Abby didn't have any personal weapons like the others; and I also wanted to show that you don't necessarily need to be told that Abby is pregnant.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, March 11, 2012 at 1:01am**


	9. Blind Leading the Blind

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Beginning of this chapter would have taken place at the end of Good Karma, Bad Karma. But since I didn't include the episode (because it felt more like a filler than anything else) I have decided to use it at the beginning of this chapter instead. Also, the poll for who Kelly should be partnered with has closed. Thank you to everyone voted, but RJ was the number one favourite... so this story will be a RJ/Kelly pairing.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Tylerbamafan34, RHatch89, Bryan102694, Taeniaea** and** Razmend.**

* * *

><p>The monitor beeped steadily, keeping in time with Adam's heart. The oxygen mask remained firmly placed over his nose and mouth, providing his body with the life giving substance. His skin was pale, almost ashen in appearance against the crisp sterile white sheets.<p>

It had been almost a week since she had come here, and within that week Abby had refused to abandon her father and maintained vigil by his bedside. The doctors had stabilized him but refused to yield anything further than necessary.

It had been determined at the beginning that he had a tumor that was affecting the frontal lobe of his brain, mostly because he was having personality changes and weakness in one side of his body, but now results had come back confirming that he had two tumors, one on the frontal lobe of his brain and the second was affecting the temporal lobe which was causing fit, blackouts and problems with speech and memory.

"Daddy," Abby murmured, raising her head out of her arms. She had been resting quietly when she thought she had felt her father move. "Daddy, can you hear me?"

"Abby," Kelly stood at the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

"He just moved," Abby answered, looking up at her sister. "I felt him!"

The rift that had formed between the two sisters had been reformed since Abby had arrived over a week ago; they were now closer than ever, especially since Kelly found that she was going to be an Auntie. She didn't believe her sister at first, but confirmation from Nick, Ronny and Kira was enough to make her reconsider her claim.

"I think you're just tired," Kelly said, entering the room and pulling up the chair opposite her sister, and placing her hands on top of her fathers. "He's not going to wake up, Abs; the doctors said themselves that he is no longer with us. The life-support is all that is keeping him alive now, but Dad's gone."

Abby shook her head. She didn't want to believe that her father was gone.

"No...No..." she cried. "He can't be gone! He needs to know!"

She touched her stomach as tears burned the corner of her eyes, she hadn't got around to telling her father that he was going to be a grandfather... he had died, long before she had the chance.

_~*Abby*~_

It had been a few weeks since Abby had returned from Blue Bay Harbour, bringing Kelly with her. Kira had to head back to her home town, seeing as she was leaving in a few days to finish her tour but then she had promised that she would return to spend more quality time with her friend and soon-to-be niece.

This left only the Jungle Fury Rangers, Fran and Nick to work the shop. They had to work hard to make up for the lack of employees due to the fact that Abby still hadn't recovered from the fact that her father had died several days ago after the doctors had taken him off life-support claiming that he was brain dead and unreachable.

This news had broken both Abby and Kelly who were not parentless.

However, Theo was ready for the extra work. He was multi-tasking, filling cheese shakers while stamping turtle pictures onto napkins and reading up on the History of War.

Lily walked up to him and smiled. "Hey Theo, how's it going?"

"Couldn't be better!" Theo smiled. "I've just got one more cheese shaker to fill before I stamp the last of the napkins, and finish the last chapter on the Art of War. Not only will I be the world's greatest warrior, but I just might possibly be the employee of the month!"

"Well, you might want to read the art of filling cheese shakers," Lily said. "Because this..." she took the jug that Theo was using, dipped her finger and dabbed the essence onto her tongue, "...is salt!"

"EW!" everyone in the restaurant yelled, confusing Fran as she tried to work out what was wrong.

"See this is what happens when you try to do too much at the same time," Lily scolded.

Theo looked uncomfortable. "I think I'll read upstairs," he nodded, grabbing his book and walking away.

Lily smirked, shook her head and giggled at his retreating back.

_~*Abby*~_

Meanwhile up in the loft, Abby and Casey were sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, their eyes closed and breathing labored, which seemed to be an achievement for Abby considering ever since she had returned home her breathing usually hitched every few minutes and she would burst into tears. Her father's death was still something that she was finding difficult to overcome.

"What are you guys doing?" Theo asked, laughing at his two friends.

"Meditating," Casey answered, opening one eye to look at the blue ranger. "It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

Abby smiled and nodded at the red ranger.

"No need," Theo smirked. "My mind is a well-oiled machine. I can juggle two jobs, read a book and save the world all before the lunch rush!"

"Yeah, about the lunch rush," Abby said, getting to her feet and following the Jaguar. "Apparently when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the fridge..."

"Oh... so that means all the perishables..."

"Perished," Abby nodded. "Breakfast was not the same this morning, was it baby," she cooed patting the small bump that was starting to form around her abdomen.

"Whoops," Theo muttered guiltily. "Well, you see, I was working on my invented battle technique," he smiled. "So I did the whole job walking on my hands."

Abby took a deep breath and pulled her t-shirt down over stomach. "I know we have a lot on our plates, Theo, but I need you to stay focused on what you're doing, when you're doing it."

"How mad is RJ?" Theo asked.

"He'll get over it," Abby shrugged. "But Kelly or Nick won't be if you happen to poison myself or Alyssa," she cradled her stomach.

Theo nodded. "Sorry," he breathed.

The alarm blared to life alerting the three Rangers to trouble downtown. "Let's grab, Lily!" Casey said, running for the stairs, Theo and Abby on his tail.

_~*Abby*~_

"Did I mention how much I hate sharing my colour with evil?" Abby asked as she spotted the two monsters in the air above her and the others. "Why can't they just stick with black? Black is evil!"

"C'mon Abby!" Theo said, tugging her wrist and pulling her into battle with the White bird.

"But I don't want to fight my own colour," Abby pouted, while blocking a few punches and kicks that were aimed at her. She defended herself rather well, considering she had a slightly more swollen stomach than her last battle.

The black bird, however, was giving Lily and Casey a hard time.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" he taunted, waving to the two rangers as he flew around in the air above them.

"Come and fight on the ground!" Casey called.

The black bird flew down, swiping at the Rangers with his sword.

Theo noticed the others were struggling and figured Abby could handle the bird on her own. He jumped up and ran off.

"Theo, where are you going?" Abby yelled. "Help me with this freak!"

Casey, upon hearing Abby's yell, looked around. "Theo! Go back; help Abby keep that freak off of us!"

"I'll help you first and then go back!" Theo called.

"No, Theo!" Lily yelled, knowing that Abby needed more help than she and Casey did.

Abby's screams joined the ruckus as the white bird slashed at her across the stomach and chest with his swords, and then run off to help his brother defeat the other Rangers.

"Let's show them what we can do!" the white bird, Carden, laughed; putting his hands together, as did his brother, Bai Lai.

Purple energy surrounded them and the instantly grew big.

"Animal Spirits unite as one!" Theo and the others called, summoning the Megazord. The birds flew off, causing Abby to groan.

"Spirit of the Elephant!" the rangers commanded as the elephant zord emerged from the Megazord and attached itself.

Camille appeared on the ground, with Flit by her side.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Camille said. "But I actually hope the Rangers win this time."

Ever since Carnisoar had returned, Dai Shi had been ignoring her. Focusing more on his training rather than paying her any attention; which was another reason why she was raging against the Sky Overlord, he had summoned these two bird beats to distract the rangers and kicked her out of the temple to monitor the fight, so that he and Dai Shi could continue on with their training, without interruptions.

The Rangers threw the Mace into the air, coming short of hitting the two birds. Swinging the mace back around, the Rangers tossed it once more towards the birds, but Carden crossed his swords, blocking the attack. The mace flew back and hit the Megazord in the stomach.

Abby hunched over, clutching her stomach as the wind was knocked out of her and she started to cough violently.

Both birds flew in rapid circles around the Rangers, before charging forwards through the air, crashing into the Megazord and sending the rangers down.

"The Rangers are defeated," Bai Lai announced.

"Let's get some more power to open the vortex," Carden agreed.

_~*Abby*~_

"Okay, what the hell were those things?" Casey asked, entering the loft with the others.

Nick, who had witnessed the fight on the monitors, instantly made his way to Abby's side and pulled her into his arms at the painful look that crossed her face. She was cradling her stomach. The knock that the Megazord had taken had reflected back on the Rangers in control, and the last thing she needed was a hard hit.

"Abby," Kelly gasped, appearing in the doorway to her sister's bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "Just took one hit too many, that's all."

"Maybe you should stay behind," Kelly reasoned. "You're in no fit form to fight."

Abby smiled. "I'm alright, Kel, at least, I would be if my team-mates stopped running off on me in the middle of a fight!"

She rounded on Theo.

The Jaguar held his hands up in defence. "Casey and Lily needed help," he defended.

"I need you more!" Abby shouted. "Both Casey and Lily told you to come back, but you didn't listen! Why didn't you listen? Didn't I tell you before we left that I needed you focused on the task at hand, bad things happen to those who are unfocused, Theo!"

"Prove it," Theo said.

"We just got slammed!" Abby snapped. "That's proof enough!"

Knowing full well what Abby's temper was like, Kelly latched onto her sister and pulled her out of Nick's embrace and into her own; she knew that Abby was more scared of the damage the Megazord battle had done to Alyssa, than she was herself, any hard hits to the stomach at any point could cause Abby's body to reject the baby.

"Tense," RJ said, turning to Theo, Lily and Casey, and then spotting a man hanging on the support beams overhead. He smiled. "Master Swoop..." he smiled.

Those present frowned and looked up at the strange man dressed in Black; he dropped from the support beam and landed in front of them. "Greeting's RJ," he nodded at the Wolf-warrior.

"You know this guy?" Theo asked.

"Swoop was my favourite Master," RJ grinned. "Taught me the Swoop technique of fighting without eyesight."

"The same technique you used to defeat Lily and Casey in training," Abby grinned. "See... your other senses are good for something."

Lily and Casey grinned in agreement.

"You taught this blind Master a few tricks yourself," Master Swoop smiled at RJ.

Theo frowned, walked up the Master and started waving his hand in front of his face. Master Swoop turned to the cub.

"Yes, Theo, I am blind..." he removed his glasses to prove a point. "But that doesn't mean I enjoy you waving your hand in front of my face."

"Busted," Abby teased, as Casey and Lily grinned.

"You always did like to make an entrance," RJ nodded, holding an orange in his hand. "Think fast..." he tossed the orange through the air at the Master, who caught it showing his three stripped Master tattoo, he then tossed it towards Abby, Nick and Kelly.

Abby caught it and grinned. "Sweet!"

"I can only guess why you are here," RJ said, approaching the Master.

"Yes," Swoop nodded. "My bat spirit picked up a sonic disturbance in the skies. Bai Lai and Carden have returned. Can I have a word with you RJ, alone?"

RJ nodded. "Sure. Guys, do you mind?" he added to the Rangers.

"Not at all," Abby smiled, nudging her cubs towards the stairs leading to the parlor.

"Great," Theo called over his shoulder. "You two Masters catch up. I'm gonna make some sauce, figure out to defeat those beasts and -"

He cut off as Abby stuck out her foot and tripped him. "Fall flat on your face?" she teased, helping him back up. "C'mon cub... we got work to do!"

"Yeah, make some sauce," Theo muttered.

_~*Abby*~_

With the Rangers, Nick and Kelly gone from the loft, RJ turned to Master Swoop had started speaking again.

"Theo is scattered his mind is not focused on the task at hand."

"Yeah," RJ nodded. "I've noticed and Abby has complained about it I don't know how many times."

"In this state he is no use to Abby, Casey and Lily," Swoop stated. "You're White ranger needs all the help she can get!"

"Especially with those flying freaks on the loose," RJ agreed.

"I think I know how to help him," Swoop said.

_~*Abby*~_

"Alright, let's do it!" Theo smiled, playing with a fan Master Swoop gave him as they walked through a forest. "You're going to teach me how to fly with my eyes closed, right? Don't be surprised if I pick it up right away... I'm a master at doing three things at once."

"Even a man with sight still needs to focus," Swoop spoke, confusing Theo.

"What do you mean? I'm focused."

"Look around, tell me what you see," Swoop told the boy.

"I see woods, so what?" Theo said, turning in a complete circle.

"I see harmony," Swoop said, "Dirt, trees, the sun... all focused on a single goal. Like an orchestra of life, perfectly in tune. It is this type of focus you will need to defeat Bai Lai and Carden."

"I know that," Theo nodded. "I'm focused on everything."

"Yes, and that is why you will fail," Swoop commented, turning and walking away.

Theo frowned. "Wha - wait!" he called, running to catch up with the Master.

_~*Abby*~_

"The birds are back in town?" Casey asked as he and the girls ran over to the monitors, which showed Bai Lai and Carden attacking the city.

"Where's Theo?" Lily frowned.

"He's off training with Master Swoop," RJ answered. "Until he gets back, it's up to you three."

"I hope he trains fast," Abby groaned, grabbing her jungle vine and swinging out.

Kelly frowned as her sister disappeared. "She shouldn't be going!" she told Nick and RJ. "Two months pregnant and she is out fighting evil."

"Completing her destiny," RJ corrected.

"What destiny?" Kelly asked. "The same destiny that Takara had? The one that got her killed! What if Abby's destiny is exactly like her mother's?"

RJ and Nick fell silent. They hadn't thought about that.

_~*Abby*~_

"I've had enough of these birds!" Abby yelled pushing her way through scared civilians and looking up at the vortex they had created.

"Rangers!" the birds screeched, swooping down onto the three of them.

"Back for more!" Casey yelled.

"Ready for another bird bugle, Rangers?" Carden laughed, charging at the red Ranger. Bai Lai smirked, attacking the girls.

Bai Lai jumped up on a roof. "You can't fight with the big boys!" he taunted.

Lily growled, swinging her Bo around. "Don't be so sure!" she yelled, jumping up to attack him, but Bai Lai shot out an energy blast and knocked her down.

When Lily was down, Bai Lai jumped down from the roof and slashed at her before she could get to her feet, however, his swords clanged as they connected with the blade of Abby's Katana's.

"What kind of warrior hits a girl when she's down?" Abby demanded, spinning around and slashing her swords across the bird's stomach, before jumping into the air and kicking him backwards.

"The kind of warrior who wins!" Bai Lai growled, running at the girls. Abby stood protectively in front of Lily and swung her swords around clashing them with Bai Lai who fought vigorously and dangerously, before he pulled the swords from Abby's hands flipped her over and knocked her down.

_~*Abby*~_

"Master Swoop, I can't fail," Theo assured the tall Master. "I can't let down Lily, Casey and Abby..."

"But you are letting them down," Swoop told the cub. "They are battling Bai Lai and Carden as we speak, and they need your help."

"Then I have to help them..."

"NO!" Swoop said turning to Theo as the two reached the training grounds. "In your state of mind, you're of no use..."

"Look, enough Master talk, what do you want me to do?" Theo asked. "Do you want me to stare at the tree? Whatever it is, I'll do it! I can do anything."

"Good, if you really want to help Casey, Lily and Abby, do this," Master Swoop pulled out a fan before levitating into the air. Theo watched as he hovered over the lake, and came back. He then levitated over the water and hung in midair.

Theo stared in awe.

_~*Abby*~_

"I can do this," Theo nodded. "I can do anything."

He grabbed a fan and opened it, but nothing happened.

"Clear your mind," Swoop instructed, still hovering over the water. "Only when you're truly focused can the impossible become possible."

Theo tried everything he could to get his feet off the ground for more than a split second. He even went as far as imitating a bird by waving his arms in the air.

"It's not working," he told the master, but by the smirk on Swoop's face, Theo knew he could tell.

"This isn't fair," Theo frowned. "You have the spirit of the bat! Jaguars can't levitate."

"I taught RJ how to fight blind," Swoop smirked. "I can teach you how to levitate! Manage your mind, release your anxieties, and focus on a single goal."

Theo cleared his mind, thinking only of levitation. Suddenly, his feet were lifted off the ground and he was flying over the water.

"Excellent," Swoop nodded.

"See, I can do it!" Theo smiled, looking at the master. "Now I have to he- WHOA!"

As his concentration broke, Theo dropped like a stone into the water below.

_~*Abby*~_

"Not bad for a first attempt," Swoop nodded as Theo dried off. The blue Ranger sat on the grass, in the sun, and sighed.

"I know what you want from me," he said, "and I can't do it."

"You're giving up so quickly? That's not like you, Theo."

"It's not just the levitating," Theo sighed. "You want me to focus on a single task, and block everything else out! All my life I've had to juggle everything at the same time... It's what everyone expected... my parents... my teachers... It's what I've always done..."

Theo paused, got to his feet and turned to face the Master. "I can't just change who I am overnight," he said. "Maybe i'm not cut out to be a superhero after all."

"You are a superhero," Swoop nodded. "No one is asking you to change who are inside. Your abilities and work ethic are not in question, you just have to learn to be present, and in the moment," he paused. "Listen, life is a series of obstacles, it is not a question of _can_ we manage them, but how."

Theo shook his head. "Too many obstacles!"

"Yes," Swoop nodded. "Sometimes they can come all at once, but we can't conquer them all at once."

"So," Theo smiled. "What do I do, Master Swoop?"

"You learn to relax," Master Swoop smirked.

_~*Abby*~_

"AH!" Casey, Lily and Abby screamed as they were thrown across the battlefield and landed painfully hard on the ground. They had been subjected to the severe abuse of Bai Lai and Carden, and were now feeling the pain as their bodies protested and begged them to quit.

Bai Lai and Carden laughed maniacally as they looked up at the vortex.

"When the city is gone, Carnisoar will rule this land!" Carden laughed.

"HEY!" Theo yelled, throwing his Jungle Fan into the air and knocking the two birds away from the vortex.

Theo stood protectively in front of his friends, waving the fan around. "I'm crashing the party! How about some Jungle Fan?"

"Right on time," Casey grinned.

"Yeah!" Lily and Abby agreed.

"Look who's here," Carden screeched. "The Blue Ranger!"

"No problem," Bai Lai squawked. "He will fall too!"

"Not this time!" Theo yelled, brandishing the fan and running forward.

With his mind on task at defeating the birds, Theo found it much easier to take them out. He swung his fan, in midair, at Bai Lai, knocking the bird down to the ground as he landed on his feet, smirking.

Carden ran over to the blue Ranger, swinging his sword around. Theo grinned, blocking with his fan, before spinning around, hitting the bird with the sharp ends.

"You're all squawk and no talk!" Theo taunted.

"Go Theo!" Lily cheered.

"Yeah!" Casey nodded.

"Now i'm mad!" Carden yelled.

"I've had enough of this!" Bai Lai squawked as he and his brother grew to monster size.

"AMINAL SPIRITS UNITE AS ONE!"

Inside the Megazord, Abby had a better view of the vortex

"The vortex is creating massive suction!" she yelled.

_"Theo,"_ Master Swoop said, speaking telepathically to the Blue Ranger. "_Channel the spirit of the Bat."_

"Use the Bat?"

Abby frowned. "First Lily now Theo...?" she muttered. "Casey, if this keeps up, we'll be the only two sane rangers left!"

The Red ranger smirked, knowing that Abby was only kidding around.

_"Focus..."_

"Yes, Master!" Theo nodded.

"Spirit of the Bat!" the four rangers called.

A bat Zord emerged from the Megazord, flying towards the two birds and opening its mouth as it shot lasers. The beams flew past the birds, hitting the vortex, causing it to implode on itself.

"NO!" Carden screeched.

"Spirit of the Bat, unite! Jungle Pride with Bat power!"

Abby grinned. "Now _this_ even's up the playing field... let's take it to the skies!"

"You heard her, Theo," Casey said, patting the Blue Ranger's shoulders.

Theo nodded "Flight mode," he commanded and the Megazord left ground zero.

"Hurry! Let's go!" Carden screeched, as he and Bai Lai took off through the clouds.

"Not so fast!" Abby yelled, as the wing of the Megazord clipped Carden knocking him out of the sky and sent him hurtling into the side of a mountain.

Bai Lai, however, had to try his luck and returned for another round. Unfortunately the Rangers were ready; using the Swoop attack they slashed through the bird causing him to explode mid-flight.

With Bai Lai gone, Carden made it out of the rubble he had crashed into on the side of the mountain. He growled, vowing revenge on the rangers for the death of his brother.

_~*Abby*~_

"Have you seen Theo?" Lily asked Abby as she and Casey walked into the loft, with Master Swoop behind them.

"I would like to say goodbye," the Master smiled.

"He should be around here somewhere," Abby smirked, removing her headphones and scratching Buddy's stomach as she looked over their shoulders.

"Right here," Theo said, as he floated down behind his friends. He was sitting in a meditation pose and levitating in mid-air. "I was just doing a little meditation. It helps the mind to stay focus and on task,"

Abby grinned as she exchanged a look with Casey.

"I'm proud of you," Master Swoop told his student. "You are an excellent student, and I will miss you."

Theo bowed his respect.

"But don't forget," Swoop continued, "you have to sweep out the stock room, roll some pizza dough and focus on saving the world."

Theo's smile dropped as he turned away. A few steps in, he realized something and turned back to his master, who was smirking madly.

"Gotcha," he said.

Theo laughed and shook his head as he returned to where the others stood, laughing along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated**** Monday, March 12, 2012 at 4:05am**


	10. Pushed to the Edge

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **I _think_ I may have worked out a way for Abby to have her daughter _and_ still be a part of the final Fury battle, something that I don't want to keep her out of. Also, there is the fact that there are certain battles that I want her involved in that Kelly, Nick and the other rangers will want her out of as her pregnancy continues... I may have worked around that too. We'll see what how it all works out.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following:** DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Bryan102694** and** Fallingstar22**.

**Bryan102694** - I can't answer your question directly, because you are asking for spoilers, and if you had read the Abby series from start to finish you will see that I don't like giving spoilers. All I can really say is that Abby already has a Master, because she has been trained her entire life for this team.

* * *

><p>Camille walked the streets of Ocean Bluff, angry. Carnisoar had insulted her in front of Dai Shi, and he had done nothing to stop it, even going as far as to agreeing with Carnisoar when he had dismissed her, so that they could finish training without any further interruptions.<p>

The people of Ocean Bluff screamed in fear as Camille walked amongst them. She sighed deeply, stopping in her tracks

"Normally your fear would amuse me... but not today," she said, changing her appearance into that of a blonde woman.

She suddenly began coughing, as Flit flew out from her stomach. He started buzzing around her.

"EW!" he yelled, looking at her new appearance, "What is this? Halloween? You look horrible!"

"I'm not in the mood for you, Flit," Camille snapped. "BUZZ OFF!"

"I hate to complain, but you eat like a supermodel! Please eat something, so I can eat something!" Flit begged.

With a small thoughtful smirk, Camille realized he was right. She was hungry. She looked around for a decent place to eat and spotted a quaint little shop.

Jungle Karma Pizza.

She stepped inside and saw a table. Unfortunately there were people sitting there. She walked over to them and growled.

"I wanna sit here," she said. "Get out."

The two girls looked to her before getting out of their seat and walking off, complaining about her attitude.

Camille sat for a few seconds before growing impatient.

"Somebody bring me some food!" she yelled.

Fran turned around at the sound of her voice and grabbed a notepad. She walked over to her table and smiled nervously.

"Hi... uh, Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, can I help you?"

"Which part of 'bring me food' do you not understand?" Camille snapped.

"The part where you were yelling at me," Fran answered, uncertainly.

"NOW!"

Fran walked away nervously. She approached the front counter, where Lily was pulling pizzas out of the oven, and Abby and Nick were looking through a baby magazine. They saw her fearful look and frowned.

"What's the matter, Fran?" Abby asked.

"Well, I have a... let's say... difficult customer," Fran explained, looking over her shoulder to where the blonde was sitting.

Nick followed her gaze and frowned. "LeeLee?" he questioned.

"LeeLee?" Abby repeated. "Where?"

Nick pointed at the blonde. Following his finger, Abby grinned as she too spotted the familiar blonde, "LeeLee!" she exclaimed, abandoning the baby magazine and hurrying to her friend, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "When did you get here?"

Camille - who Abby had mistaken for LeeLee - frowned and pulled away from the over-excited worker, only to realize that it was none other than the White Ranger. The Chameleon's eyes were drawn to the protruding bump which appeared out from underneath her t-shirt and a small smirk came to her lips. "Just today," she answered, playing along to the White ranger's mistaken identity.

What better way than to get Dai Shi to notice her, other than to deliver him the White Ranger and her unborn child?

"Why didn't you call?" Abby asked, taking a seat beside the blonde. "I would have loved to have known you were visiting. I could have picked you up; we could have spent the day together."

"What kind of surprise would it be if I had called?" Camille asked, feigning innocent. It made her really uncomfortable to pretend to be good, but if it worked on getting the White ranger alone and away from the others, then it was a sacrifice she would make.

Abby smiled. "Weird, that's what Kira said too," she shrugged. "Whatever. Are you hungry? You did always get cranky when you were hungry."

"Starved," Camille answered.

"I got just the thing," Abby smiled. "Wait right here!"

Getting to her feet, Abby hurried back to the front counter where Lily was adding the finishing touches to her new invention.

"There," Lily grinned at her friend. "Finished! Now for someone to try it."

"I have just the person," Abby smiled, picking up a slice of pizza and carrying it back to Camille. "Here My friend Lily needs someone to test her soy-rific-safari pizza, it's on the house."

Camille stared at the pizza, it didn't look very appeasing to her, but she was hungry and right now she would eat anything. She reached out and grabbed the slice, shoved it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Yum..." she sighed in satisfaction.

"Cool. Lily will be pleased..."

There was a silent pause between the two of them.

"Hey, listen, is everything alright?" Abby asked, sensing the sadness which was rolling off of her friend, "back home, I mean. I know I haven't been around much lately, but things are pretty hectic here..."

"It's nothing," Camille sighed. "It's just... someone I care about really let me down..."

"Phineas?" Abby asked, sounding confused. In all the years she had known Phineas, he never struck her as the type to upset LeeLee, and he actually did have feelings for the human Vampire.

"No," Camille shook her head, confused on who this 'Phineas' was. "No... My boss thinks I'm useless."

This caused more confusion to settle in the pit of Abby's stomach. "Toby...?" she asked. "Well, that doesn't sound right, but if it is true, then, maybe it's time for a new boss?"

Camille looked thoughtful, before grinning. Yes, that is exactly what she needed. Clutching her bag tightly, Camille got hastily to her feet. "I gotta go... I just want to be left alone!"

"Uh... okay," Abby nodded, getting to her feet as well. "Maybe we can meet up later? You know, catch up..."

"Sure," Camille nodded before leaving the store.

Abby frowned after her... something was terribly wrong. She could sense it.

_~*Abby*~_

At least an hour after Camille had left the store, Abby had retreated to the loft taking Nick and her baby book with her, and there they found Kelly, Casey, Theo and RJ around the monitors. "What's going on?" the White ranger asked, popping up beneath her sister's arm and allowing it to fall around her shoulders.

On the screens Abby spotted Carden.

"Oh, great," she complained. "Big birds back!"

"Let's grab Lily," Casey said. "And get out there!"

Theo nodded and raced downstairs to find his best friend, leaving Abby and Casey to prepare the morphing sequence. Once the other two had joined them, they morphed, grabbed a vine and took off through the shoots on the wall.

"She obviously doesn't know when to quit," Kelly said, watching her sister leave and then turning back to the monitors. She was starting to worry that Abby was pushing herself and her body to far, and the results were not going to be catastrophic if she continued.

_~*Abby*~_

"I'll get the bird!" Lily said, as she raced ahead of her friends and double-kicked the Rinshi aside as she made for Carden. This left Casey, Theo and Abby to deal with the fear foot soldiers.

"Let's do it, guys!" Abby said calling for her Katana's and running into the midst of the bopping fear squad. Every day during weapon's training, Kelly and Nick would remind her the importance of using them when in battle, it saved her from kicks and punches to the stomach. When using her blades she could keep whatever she was fighting at arm's length.

Running mid-way up the stairs, Abby flipped over in mid-air, jumped over the railing and landed on her feet underneath; slicing through several Rinshi that got in her way. "Ah!" she yelled, kicking up in front of her and knocking another down, she kicked up again only to have her foot caught and twisted.

Twisting over, Abby landed on one foot, stumbled and swung her blades around in a full circle. "Fear Squad, going down!" she snarled, stabbing at another set of Rinshi. "Call to the Beast inside, Unleash the Polar Bear!"

There was a snarl and a giant White Polar Bear erupted from her chest, clawing at the Rinshi and turning them all too purple dust in the wind.

An explosion caught her attention and as Abby turned she saw Carden hit the ground and explode, as Lily turned her back on the explosion.

"Bye-bye birdy!" the Yellow ranger smirked.

"Lil," Casey called as he, Theo and Abby hurried towards their friend. "You rock!"

"Put it there," Theo grinned, pumping fists with his best friend.

Abby grinned and wrapped an arm around the Yellow ranger. "Nice one, cub," she grinned, knowing that her teammates hated it when she called them cubs.

_~*Abby*~_

Theo and Lily were shooting hoops on the basketball court, while Kelly sat overhead looking through baby names for Abby. The White ranger had returned home, grabbed Buddy and Nick and disappeared again to find the customer 'LeeLee' from that morning. Grabbing the ball and jumping over the cheetah, Theo flipped mid-flight and slammed dunked the final ball.

He grinned and turned to Lily. "Jaguar style," he shrugged. "You don't even see it coming!"

"Okay," Lily smirked, taking the ball, "get ready for an incredible comeback!"

"You sure you don't want to call it a game?" Theo asked.

"No way, there is still a minute on the clock."

"Only you would think you could come back from twenty points behind," Theo teased, patting her shoulders.

Lily glared playfully at him. "Okay, so my game is a little off," she shrugged. "I'm just worried about Abby..."

"Why, has something happened?" Theo asked.

"No! It's just Fran has this real weird customer today," Lily explained, "and Nick and Abby recognized her. When I asked Kelly about it she told me about this girl called LeeLee from Briarwood who was once evil but turned to the side of good and helped the Mystic Power Rangers against her mother, Kelly also said that she strikes and uncanny resemblance to Camille..."

Casey, who had just approached his friends, frowned as he caught the end of the conversation. "So, what? You think this customer was really Camille?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know what to think," she answered. "It could be LeeLee... I had Kelly call someone in Briarwood just to check. It's better safe than sorry, right?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded. "Especially now that Abby is 2 months pregnant. She doesn't really need to be captured by Camille; we all know that Dai Shi want's that child."

_~*Abby*~_

Buddy growled at the jelly-fish like monster that had tossed his master across the ground, Abby was lying in Nick's arms, tears streaming down her face as she cradled the bottom of her stomach from where she had been hit.

"Pesky creature!" the jelly-fish snarled swinging her staff at Buddy and hitting him in the side, sending him flying across the beach.

"No!" Abby yelled. "Buddy!"

The dog crashed into the side of some rocks and whimpered.

"You bitch!" Abby screamed at the Jelly-fish, as she staggered to her feet. "Call to the Beast inside, Unleash the Polar Bear!"

There was a blast of white energy and Abby's animal spirit charged the Jelly-fish, clawing uselessly at the creature that turned to Jelly to avoid any attacks. She laughed manically, before slashing through the spirit and causing it to disappear.

Abby's legs buckled under her weight and she fell against Nick who supported her easily. "We have to get out here," he told her.

"No," Abby shook her head. "Get Buddy and take him home! I'm staying..."

"Abby, you're in no condition to fight!" Nick protested.

A battle cry caught their attention, and seconds later Casey, Theo and Lily landed in front of them as the Jelly-fish grew to Megazord height.

"Now what?" Abby said, as Lily knelt beside her. There was blood staining through her shirt from the hit she had taken to the stomach, and the Yellow ranger feared that there had been more damage done than met the eye.

"Abby, you have to go home," Lily said, agreeing with Nick. "You're bleeding! You have to leave!"

Abby shook her head stubbornly. "You need me to form the Megazord!"

"Your daughter is in danger!" Lily argued, hoping to snap through to her friend. She knew Abby was stubborn, but she hoped that life of her unborn child would be enough to make her see that a battlefield was not a place that she needed to be.

Cheetah and Polar Bear stared at one another for a brief second, before Abby sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine! But someone grab me Buddy! He needs help!"

While Theo rescued the dog from the rocks, Abby prepared to teleport herself, Nick and the Golden Retriever back to the loft were RJ was waiting to examine the White ranger for any internal injuries that may have been caused by the slamming she had taken from the Jelly-fish.

"What about the Megazord?" Abby asked confused on how her friends were going to fight without her animal spirit.

"Call it," Casey said. "I'm sure we can control it..."

Abby hesitated, but did as requested. "I call upon the ancient power of the Polar Bear! Combine with that of the Tiger spirit - Casey, you should be able to control her now!"

Casey nodded and rushed forward with Theo and Lily, each calling forth their animal spirits and creating the Megazord.

"Let's go home," Nick said, pulling both Abby and Buddy closer. The White ranger nodded, looked up at her battling friends, before teleporting back to the loft.

_~*Abby*~_

The battle was over and the rangers had returned to the loft.

Abby was sat, curled up in her usual place on the window ledge staring out into the darkened skies. She was lost in her own little world that she didn't hear Kelly approach her, and only looked round when her sister tapped her leg. "I know what you're going to say," the White ranger sighed, jumping down from the ledge and walking away, "so you don't have to say it."

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asked. "What am I gonna say?"

"That I screwed up," Abby answered. "That my stubbornness nearly cost me not only my life and Nick's but it nearly cost me Alyssa's too. I know you don't want me to continue fighting; Kelly, but I don't really have much of a choice! This is my destiny!"

"It has been your destiny for the last seven years," Kelly pointed out. "When is it going to end?"

"I don't know," Abby sighed, turning to face her sister. "I wish I did! Really I do... because at the moment this all sucks! I can't protect myself in battle, let alone my child! What if I am doomed to live out the same destiny that Takara did? What if I leave Alyssa exactly the same way Takara left me?"

Kelly was surprised to find tears in her sisters eyes as she spoke, she was even more surprised to hear that Abby was thinking along the same lines she had been a few weeks ago. What if Abby was destined to die at the end of this? No one could change destiny, whatever was meant to be would happen whether it was interfered with or not, that was the point of destiny.

"I know you want me to walk away from all this, Kelly," Abby continued, drying her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "But I can't... I've tried! I have tried so many times to walk away in the past, but walking out on your destiny is like trying to find Narnia."

Kelly smirked, as she remembered back to when Abby was younger and she was utmost certain that Narnia was hidden in the back of wardrobe, it wasn't until she went to Pai Zhuq did the Snow Ninja stop believing in childhood fantasies.

"It's impossible," Abby sighed.

"Abby, listen to me," Kelly soothed, grabbing her sister's shoulder. "Nothing is impossible for you, but you have something that Takara didn't."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Me,"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, March 13, 2012 at 02:00am**


	11. One Master Too Many

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. Was planning on updating on Tuesday but I didn't get home until 8:30pm and by 11:30pm I was half-asleep. So you'll excuse my lateness in this chapter.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22, Tylerbamafan34** and** 10th Squad 3rd Seat** (who has been playing catch-up. Loved your reviews.)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Abby," Casey frowned as he entered the loft that afternoon to find the White ranger curled up on the sofa with Ronny eating ice-cream. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

Abby nodded and dropped her spoon into the tub of chocolate ice-cream. "What's on your mind, cub?"

"How do you do it?" Casey asked.

"Do what?" Abby asked, looking confused.

"Be so calm," Casey answered, confusing Abby further. "How do you not feel jealous? Lily and Theo have already met their masters and we've been pretty much left in the dark. How can you not feel jealous about that?"

Abby looked thoughtful, before shrugging. "I guess it's because I have been trained my whole life for this battle... that and Master Mao taught me everything I needed to know while I was at the academy. Why, are you feeling left out?"

"A little," Casey admitted, feeling there was no point in lying to Abby, seeing as she was now an empath and would probably sense his lie anyway.

"Casey, you trust me and RJ right?" Abby asked.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, you're my mentor and RJ is my Pai Zhuq Master!"

"Then why would you want another Master?"

Suddenly the ground started to shake as the Rangers ran into the loft, grabbed Casey and hurried off to make sure this wasn't a monster attack.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, appearing in the doorway to Abby's bedroom. "Earthquake or Monster attack?"

"Considering Casey, Theo and Lily are out there," Abby answered, pointing out of the window, "and i'm still here... I am gonna go with Monster attack!"

"And you would be correct," RJ nodded, turning on the monitors and pointing at the scene where the Rangers were just arriving.

_~*Abby*~_

"This sucks!" Abby pouted as she folded her arms over her chest and sunk lower into the couch. "Why couldn't I go fight?"

"Because we had a deal," Ronny answered, sitting on the back of the couch and flopping backwards so that she was hanging upside down. "You'd relax on the battle fights when you started showing..." she reached across and patted Abby's stomach.

Abby glared at her. "I'm not even showing much," she answered. "The spandex would cover my bump... or the lack of..."

"It's still too dangerous," Ronny said, shaking her head.

Kelly nodded as she sat beside her sister. "Besides, enjoy yourself, you have the chance to relax, now that you're not being thrown around like a rag doll!"

"But -"

"No buts," Nick interrupted. "A deal's a deal,"

Abby looked around at all three of them, her lower lip quivered slightly, but when she noticed that their looks were unmoving, she sighed and turned her back on the three of them. "You all suck!" she muttered.

"Love you too, Abby," Nick, Kelly and Ronny laughed, turning back to the battle that was still going on down at the beach.

_~*Abby*~_

"Abby," Casey grinned enthusiastically as he hurried into the loft. Once the battle had ended, he and the others had returned to JKP with the most amazing news. "Guess what...?"

"You found your new master?" Abby asked, spotting an older gentleman following the rangers. "Either that or your identities have been revealed to the general public and I have to do some major research into finding a way to erase his memory?"

Theo, Lily and Casey frowned.

"No," Casey answered, a little uncertain. "But you're right to assume that I found my master!"

Abby nodded. "Hi," she smiled at the older gentleman. "Wait, don't tell me... let's see how much I remember from Pai Zhuq history. We've already met Swoop and Phant, which leaves Fox and Finn... and I remember Master Mao telling me that Master Fox was female... so, that leaves Master Finn!"

"Correct," the older gentleman nodded. "And you're Abigail Sayuri... the last Sayuri guardian... at least you are for the next couple of months. I would like to extend my congratulations, Miss,"

Abby smiled. "Thank you, Master Finn."

At that moment, RJ returned, yelling out to Abby as he entered the room, oblivious to the fact that they had newcomer amongst them. "Abby, Fran needs your help down -" he cut off when he spotted Master Finn. "Dad...?"

"Dad!" Casey exclaimed, into a stunned silence that had fallen amongst the others, as RJ and his father stared at one another in a content silence.

_~*Abby*~_

"Well, look at this," Master Finn sighed as he looked around the loft. The rangers, Nick and Kelly had retreated downstairs to give father and son some privacy, and it didn't help that Abby could feel the tension within the room, and it was making her feel slightly uneasy. "You're a Master and you still need me to clean up after you."

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ smiled. "Things are where I want them."

"Yes, so I see, Potato chips... dirty socks..."

"I like things my way," RJ commented. "It shouldn't affect you."

"Of course it affects me," Master Finn answered. "Everything you do reflects me, you're my son!"

"Yes... that I am... but what's it been, six, seven years since we last spoke?" RJ asked.

"That was your doing, if I remember,"

"Well... let's not get into it."

"Yes, please, let's not," Abby agreed, as she re-entered the loft. "Do you guys mind if I hang out here? Kelly has kicked me back up here; she reckons the fumes from the oven are too toxic for my current state."

RJ nodded, showing that he didn't mind, and it seemed that neither did Master Finn, because he went on talking to his son like Abby hadn't interrupted them at all. "All I ever wanted was to teach you the ways of your father... my father, and my father's father..."

"Can we drop it?" RJ sighed, glancing across at Abby who was curled up on the couch with Buddy, paying little to no attention to him and his father. "I know why you're here."

Footsteps reached their senses and Casey burst into the room seconds later. "I hate to break up this reunion," he said, interrupting the father/son spat. "But I was just wondering if you had some time to train me..."

"Sure," RJ nodded. "I'll be right there!"

"Uh, no," Casey shook his head. "I meant your dad. Master Finn."

Master Finn looked slightly smug to say the least, before turning to Casey and motioning for him to lead the way.

RJ sighed as he watched them leave, before turning to Abby. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Abby," he called.

"Eh, you'll never get rid of me, RJ," the White ranger smiled. "I don't see myself getting a new master anytime soon! Besides, i'm just one battle away from my Master stripes!"

The Pai Zhuq master nodded, feeling slightly better that he had at least one of his cubs left on his side.

_~*Abby*~_

After leaving the loft and finally reaching the training grounds, Master Finn presented Casey with his own pair of shark sabers and was teaching him to fight with them. Casey was doing relatively okay, for a cub of his status, but he was nowhere close to mastering it.

"You'll never master the shark technique at half-speed!" Finn frowned.

"I'm trying!" Casey yelled. He jumped in the air, spinning, but couldn't catch himself fast enough, and landed face down in the dirt.

"Are you spinning or is it just me?" Casey asked, sitting up.

There was a giggle as Abby appeared out of thin air beside Master Finn. "Have you been drinking on the job, Casey? Tut, tut, i'm highly disappointed in you, cub!"

Casey scowled in her direction and childishly stuck his tongue out.

Abby grinned and clapped her hands happily. "Yay, there's the Casey I know and love," she teased.

"What are you doing here?" the Red ranger asked. "How did you get here?"

"I teleported," Abby answered. "Just don't tell Kelly, Nick or Ronny, they already threatened to tie me to the chair," she turned to Master Finn. "Do you mind if I sit in on your training session? I fear I am on the verge of insanity if I stay in the loft any longer."

Master Finn smiled. "You are very welcome to watch," he nodded. "Maybe pick up a few techniques."

"With all due respect, Master Finn, but Master Fox is my next master," Abby returned the smile. "And she has already taught me all that she knows."

Casey frowned in confusion. But before he could ask what Abby was talking about, Master Finn started speaking directly to him.

"Soon you will know everything there is to know about the shark technique," Finn assured the cub.

"Master, I won't disappoint you," Casey smiled.

"No... No one likes to be disappointed," Finn walked over to the bag he had left by the arc, and pulled out a new pair of sabers, handing them to Casey. They were made of wood, but Casey was still excited to hold them.

"Shark sabers," Casey grinned. "Slammin'"

Abby rolled her eyes. _**Forever a child**_ she thought with a soft smile.

"You'll get the real ones when you master the technique," Master Finn explained.

"Teach me," Casey grinned.

Master Finn stepped away, giving himself room before showing Casey the fighting stances for the sabers.

"Power of the Shark..." Master Finn muttered as he and Abby stood under the arc, watching Casey train alone.

After hours of training, Finn (and Abby) was finally proud.

_~*Abby*~_

Kelly frowned as she waved her hand in front of RJ's face. "Helloooo..." she called, "anyone home?"

"What's up?" Ronny asked, appearing behind the red head. She noticed RJ staring into space and frowned too. "Is he broken?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kelly shrugged, "he was like then when I came looking for Abby. You haven't seen her have you?"

Ronny shook his head. "She told me that she was going to help Fran."

"Nope. Fran said she never showed."

"Well, she's pregnant, how far could she have gone?" Ronny shrugged.

"It's Abby," Nick answered. "She's stubborn... so very far... what's up with RJ? Is he asleep?"

RJ blinked and looked up at the three of them. "No, i'm not asleep!"

Kelly, Ronny and Nick jumped in surprise.

"Oh! RJ!" Kelly scolded. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," RJ said, looking sheepish. "Oh, and Abby has gone to watch Casey train," he answered their curious questions on the White ranger's disappearance. "She needed some fresh air, and you know how she feels about Casey... in comparison to Theo and Lily."

Ronny nodded. "She does baby him more," she agreed.

Kelly rolled her eyes, and looked down at the Wolf Master. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I'm trying to visualize a positive future to live in," RJ answered.

"Is it working?" Ronny asked.

"Is my dad gone?" RJ asked, sounding hopeful.

Ronny shook her head. "No..."

"Then it's not working!" He sighed and pushed himself out of his seat. "I don't know... maybe I've just got to get used to losing Casey."

Kelly frowned. "Who said you were losing him?" she asked. "Lily and Theo still have new masters but they are still with you..."

"Yeah," Ronny nodded. "You mean a lot to Casey... to all of them! You're not gonna lose Casey just because your dad is teaching him."

"And besides," Nick interrupted. "Abby still hasn't found her Master... she still needs you."

"Abby is one battle away from earning her Master stripes," RJ corrected.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, but she still needs you to help her reach that battle,"

RJ paused. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he agreed. "I am letting old baggage get to me. I'm still Casey's master!"

_~*Abby*~_

Sometime later, Abby teleported Master Finn, Casey and herself back into the loft. Ronny and Kelly were sitting on the sofa, while Nick had taken up his training again. He stopped, however, when his pregnant girlfriend returned and leveled her with a stare.

"Um... am I in trouble?" Abby quipped, noticing the stare straight away.2

"Yeah," Nick nodded.

"Well, technically, you said I could leave the house as long as I wasn't alone," Abby reminded him. "I wasn't alone... I was with Master Finn and Casey. So, theoretically, I can't be in trouble..."

Ronny frowned as she worked through what her best friend had said. "Uh... sadly Nick, she's right,"

Abby grinned. "2 points!" she cheered.

Meanwhile, Casey was gushing over how brilliant Master Finn was at being a new trainer, that he didn't notice the hurt look that had crossed RJ's face from the moment he had started speaking, he also failed to notice that RJ was no longer present.

"Casey," Kelly called, interrupting the Red ranger as she saw RJ leave.

"Uh..." Casey rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It was something I said, wasn't it?" he asked.

Ronny nodded. "Yeah..."

Abby smiled as she patted the Tiger cub's shoulder. "He'll come around..." she smiled reassuringly. "But in the meantime... you've got work to do."

She pointed at the monitors where the giant crab from earlier had returned, this time armed with Rinshi and Camille.

_~*Abby*~_

With the rangers out in battle, Kelly found RJ tossing cards into a hat... well, he was trying too. She sighed as she sat down behind him. "You're not doing too well," she teased, nudging his shoulder.

"It depends on how you look at it," RJ smiled, "what if the purpose was to avoid the hat?"

"Then you're doing great," Kelly laughed.

RJ chuckled along with her, before falling silent.

"Why aren't you monitoring the fight?" Kelly asked after the silence became too much for her, having lived with Abby her entire life, she wasn't used to long silences. "I know that it would mean a lot to Casey, Theo and Lily to know that you are watching them, even if you can't be out here with them!"

"They don't need me," RJ sighed. "Especially Casey, he has my father now..."

The red head shook her head. "That's not true," she promised. "Casey still needs you,"

"Uh, guys..." Abby yelled from the monitors. "We got a big problem!"

"Define big," Kelly called back, knowing full well that Abby could over-exaggerate.

"Massive! Master Finn's shark zord has turned against the Rangers!" Abby explained. "They are fighting against it, rather than with it!"

RJ sighed and turned to Kelly. "Looks like my father's not so amazing after all," he said. "See, even he makes mistakes! He's not perfect!"

"No one is perfect," Kelly replied.

RJ offered her a look that clearly said that he wasn't just talking about the battle.

"Oh," Kelly nodded. "So, what happened between you and your father?"

"He never got over the fact that I wanted to find my own animal spirit," RJ answered. "All he knew was to work me over and over into the Shark technique; he wanted me to do it his way!"

Kelly listened intently. "According to Abby, Casey loves the Shark technique..."

"Well, maybe it fits him," RJ shrugged. "It didn't fit me... and then when I went to find my new master to train, that was it between me and my dad. He just doesn't understand. It's either his way or the highway,"

"And you chose to take the highway," Kelly nodded.

RJ paused and nodded along with her.

"Yep, make's sense," Kelly smiled.

_~*Abby*~_

"DAI SHI!" Abby yelled from the monitors. "Dai Shi's at the beach... the others need help! I gotta go!"

Grabbing her around the waist, Nick held her away from the exit. "Not so fast," he said. "You're not going anywhere or do I have to remind you of our deal?"

"But they need help!"

"I'll go," RJ said, appearing on the overhead loft with Kelly. "My dad's in trouble... This is my one and only chance to show him, that I am still his son, even if I didn't train with the shark technique!"

Kelly smiled and nodded.

RJ nodded and headed for the exit.

Abby frowned before calling after him. "Bring my cub's home safe, RJ! I'll be watching!"

_~*Abby*~_

RJ arrived at the beach just in time to see Jarrod advancing on Master Finn. He rolled up his sleeves, before jumping in the air and knocking the villain down.

"You mess with my dad, and you mess with me!" RJ said, as he stood protectively in front of his father.

"He's strong, RJ," Master Finn warned.

RJ smirked and looked back to Dai Shi. "So am I!" he answered.

He closed his eyes for a second, before channeling his animal spirit.

"SPIRIT OF THE WOLF!"

Jarrod was pushed back by the spirit, but stood his ground. When the violet wolf disappeared, he looked to RJ.

"Consider this a draw. But remember this wolf Master," Dai Shi growled. "Tomorrow is another day!"

"And tomorrow will be today, and today will be yesterday," RJ responded.

Dai Shi growled. "We will meet again!"

He turned and left in a shower of golden sparks.

"I always like to leave my enemies with a confusing thought," RJ told his father as he turned to face the older gentleman.

Master Finn nodded. "The wolf, huh?" he questioned.

"Sorry, dad," RJ apologized. "It's just who I am."

"Yeah, I can see," Master Finn nodded. "You make an old shark very proud..."

RJ beamed with an air of acknowledgement as his father finally accepted that he was different... even after all these years.

_~*Abby*~_

The day had ended again, the rangers reigned victorious over Dai Shi, Camille and the rest of their army, while RJ had reconciled with his estranged father.

It was now late afternoon and Abby was retreating down the stairs into the kitchen for more ice-cream for her and Ronny, when she spotted RJ and his father rolling dough in the far corner.

"Father/son bonding?" she asked, stepping of the last step and approaching the freezer.

"Kinda," RJ smiled. "Ice-cream?" he asked.

"Kinda," the White ranger grinned.

RJ smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were gaining a lot of weight," he teased.

"Well, if I wasn't pregnant," Abby answered, closing the fridge and grabbing two spoons, "I wouldn't be eating so much junk... Which is why I have convinced Kelly, Nick and Ronny to let me go for a run tomorrow..."

"Unsupervised?"

Abby laughed. "Ha! Yeah, right..." she nodded. "Unsupervised. Please, I am now on a short leash until the baby is born..."

"It's only fair!" RJ called after her, as she disappeared back upstairs. "You remember all too well what happened to Master Fox!"

"Don't remind me!" Abby yelled.

Master Finn smiled as RJ turned back to him. "She is so much like her mother," he commented. "It will be such a shame if their destinies turn out to be exactly the same,"

"Indeed," RJ nodded. "It will be..."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, March 15, 2012 at 03:34am**


	12. Ghost of a Chance, Part I

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's in the world. Hope you have a fab day and get showered in gifts from your children. I would just like to apologize for the lateness, I stared writing this last night but fell asleep, and today I discovered the love of the Hunger Games and have been caught up in reading the beginning of the series, it's truly amazing… anyone else read it? If you haven't then you are missing out.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following:** Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, DJScales, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, RHatch89, Fallingstar22** and** Bryan102694.**

On with the chapter…

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's get back to base!"<em> Casey's voice came over the comms, he sounded extremely excited and it may have had something to do with the fact that had just destroyed another of Dai Shi's creatures without too much hassle.

Abby sighed as she turned to the Pai Zhuq master that was sitting in his chair behind her. "RJ, are you completely _sure_ about this?" she asked. "They don't need to go back to basics; they just need to learn to not be so cocky in the face of danger. If I had to make a comparison, I would say he could be in league with the Master!"

Nick winced and drew her closer as he remembered their final battle with the Master of all things evil. "Yeah, they should take it from someone with experience," he nodded.

"Well, technically, you didn't get cocky," Abby corrected him, "just lazy! Started taking your magic for granted."

"Did we ever get cocky?" Ronny frowned.

"Every Ranger team does it," Abby smiled. "We win a few battles one after another and suddenly we think we are unbeatable, and then something new comes along and shows us that we're not as unbeatable as we thought!"

"We are all still human," said a voice from the stairs, "and we are prone to human mistakes."

Abby frowned. "Someone pinch me," she said, "because I swear I just heard Tommy's voice..."

She cut off as she turned around and her gaze settled on her former team-mate on the opposite side of the room. "Tommy...?"

"Hello to you too, Stranger," Tommy chuckled, stepping further into the room.

_~*Abby*~_

After returning from the battle, Casey, Theo and Lily made their way through the shop towards the kitchens.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Theo beamed.

"They set 'em up, and we knock 'em down!" Casey agreed excitedly.

"Um, knock what down?" Fran asked, appearing behind the cubs and drawing their attention onto her. All three cubs paused, turned around and sighed.

"Uh... we went bowling and Casey got a turkey," Theo explained.

"You mean a frog..." Casey joked, causing Lily to snicker in response.

Fran nodded. "Well, I would appreciate it if someone would inform me before you go on break," she frowned, crossing her arms.

The door leading into the kitchen swung open to reveal Kelly standing on the other side. "You three are needed upstairs," she said, "don't worry Fran, I'll send Ronny down to help you!"

"No! It's OK," Fran said quickly, remembering the last time Ronny had been sent down to help. The kitchen had nearly been blown apart. "I'll manage,"

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

Fran nodded.

"Okay," Kelly smiled, turning to the cubs. "On the double..."

Casey, Theo and Lily turned to Fran and smiled as Kelly disappeared. "We're going on break!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Did you see that frog whooping, guys?" Casey beamed, as he entered the loft and looked around. He spotted Abby with an older male with short spiky hair, dressed in black, but other than his appearance nothing struck the red ranger as odd.

"We're invincible!" Theo added. "He didn't stand a chance against us!"

"Yeah, when do we get our Master tattoos?" Lily asked.

Abby paused in her conversation with Tommy and looked over at her cub. "Masters?" she laughed, turning to RJ. "Yeah, not quite."

"What do you mean? We're fearless fighting machines! We're unbeatable!" Casey frowned.

"Fighting machines, yes," Abby nodded. "Unbeatable? Not so much!"

The cubs frowned in confusion.

Abby sighed. "Look, where confidence is a good thing, overconfidence isn't," she explained. "RJ and I have talked it over, and we think it's time you went back to basics."

"Basics?" the three cubs whined.

"Yes," RJ nodded.

"But we've come so far," Theo said.

RJ seemed to not hear them. "I want you to practice your stances," he informed them, "and here to help you do that, Abby has called in an old friend, maybe you'll recognize him."

The cubs turned to Abby and Tommy.

"Casey, Theo, Lily," Abby smiled. "Meet Tommy. You're new combats instructor... at least until i'm back in action!"

_~*Abby*~_

Tommy and Abby stood in front of the training mat as the three cubs practiced their stances. Since his arrival, Tommy had been re-acquainted with Kelly and met Nick and Ronny, he was more than surprised to learn that Abby and Hunter were no longer together, but seemed to accept her relationship with Nick straight off the bat... he seemed to accept it more when he found out she was pregnant, although she seemed slightly worried that her ranger status was still active while she was carrying.

"Please, don't you start," Abby sighed tiredly. "I'm on a short leash as it is, and even that is growing tiresome! I want to get out! I need to get out! I can't stayed cooped up throughout the whole nine months I am pregnant,"

"It's for your own safety, Abby," Tommy told her.

"Is it?" Abby questioned. "Is it really? Condemning me to nine months trapped inside the loft, watching my teammates, my cubs take a beating knowing that I should be out there with them. If I could find a temporary replacement to take over my position, I would happily stand down until my daughter is born, but even then..."

"You need exercise," Tommy nodded. "I'll talk to Kelly."

Abby rolled her eyes skyward. "Good luck," she said, "but she won't listen to me and the other person I know she will listen too died two months ago."

"Your father's dead?" Tommy questioned. Abby nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's OK," Abby whispered. "At least now he is no longer suffering!"

The legendary ranger nodded, although he still felt slightly guilty that Abby was now upset and thinking about her father.

However, seemingly trying to rescue Tommy from his blunder, the monitors beeped rather loudly, flickered to life and displayed Dai Shi, Camille and two shadow guards standing in the quarry.

"_Face me, Power Rangers..."_

"He's calling you out," Abby murmured.

Casey, who had stopped his training, smirked. "If he wants a fight..." he nodded, "we'll give him one!"

Theo and Lily nodded.

"Wait," Abby ordered them, "there is something different about him, and I can sense it."

"Don't worry, Abby," Casey reassured her. "We're not afraid of him."

Theo nodded. "We're not afraid of anything!"

"Then let's do it!" Lily called, grabbing her vine and swinging out. The two boys followed her.

Tommy frowned and turned to Abby. "I now see what you meant by overconfidence,"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "Cocky attitudes and overconfidence..."

"Not a good mix,"

_~*Abby*~_

Dai Shi's eyes narrowed as he spotted three out of four of the Rangers as they arrived on scene. "I didn't think you were going to show," he sneered. "Where is the White Ranger?"

"Safe!" Casey snapped. "You're not getting her! We won't let you or your buddies get her!"

"Let us see if we can draw her out, shall we?" Dai Shi laughed, removing his cloak and morphing into his lion form. Once fully morphed, he jumped from the cliff and landed in front of the three rangers, throwing an energy ball at them the moment he landed. "On your feet, Rangers!"

Casey, Lily and Theo followed his orders and pushed themselves up, removed their solar morphers from their pockets and re-grouped in front of the fear squad. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a Tiger, Red Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Blue Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within," the three of them yelled. "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

_~*Abby*~_

Tommy nodded. "Impressive," he commented.

"I know," Abby grinned; as she watched her cubs run into battle with Dai Shi and the Shadow guards. She winced as they were brutally attacked, but knew that pleading with Kelly, Ronny and Nick to go help would be useless, they would never allow her to go to a battle that looked almost impossible to beat.

"They're not doing so well," Tommy pointed out.

Abby nodded and glanced across at Kelly; her eyes narrowed and determined to leave.

Kelly caught her sister's look and shook her head stubbornly. "No," she said flatly. "You're not leaving this loft!"

"They need help!" Abby snapped. "I'm still an active ranger!"

"Then it's about time you learned how to be an inactive Ranger!" Kelly argued.

Abby felt her hands clench into fists, and while she knew that she would _never_ strike Kelly, she felt the need to remind her sister that there was no such thing as a retired ranger. "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger!" she stated.

"You're not going!" Kelly said defiantly. "End of story!"

Biting back a scream, Abby rounded onto the monitors as Lily, Casey and Theo hit the ground painfully hard and de-morphed. "They need help!" she yelled, rounding on Kelly again.

"I said NO!" Kelly yelled.

Silence fell within the loft as Abby and Kelly glared at one another, there had been tension between the two sisters for some time now, and with Kelly keeping Abby on a short leash since finding out that she was going to be aunt the tension had only heightened.

"I'll go," RJ said, intervening and drawing Abby's attention to him.

The White ranger bit back an angered snarl, clenched her teeth, uncurled her fists and said:

"Fine!"

_~*Abby*~_

By the time RJ had made it to the battle, Casey, Theo and Lily were attempting to get back to their feet, but their bruised and battered bodies were preventing them from getting back to their feet.

"Stay away from my cubs!" RJ yelled, as he jumped over his students and landed in front of them protectively.

"So,"Jarrod sneered. "The Wolf Master returns..."

"Why fight warriors?" RJ questioned, as he faced off against Jarrod. "When you can fight a Master?"

_"_Why indeed!" Jarrod agreed. "But your skills are no match for my powers! Surrender yourself and I will spare your students."

_"RJ..." _Lily said, shaking her head. _"_Don't!"

_"_No..."Casey breathed, fearfully.

RJ paused and glanced back at his students. "Abby will know what to do..." he whispered, before lowering his stance and allowing the Shadow Guards to capture him.

_~*Abby*~_

Defeated and depressed at the recent turn of events, Casey, Theo and Lily returned to JKP where they were sure that Abby, Tommy and the others were waiting for them. Neither one of them were sure how Abby was going to react to the news... or whether she had watched the fight - which was a possibility - and how she was reacting now.

However, before they could make it to the kitchen and upstairs to the loft, the three multi-colored heroes had to deal with a _very_ sarcastic Fran. "Wait, don't say a word, and let me guess: "Sorry, Fran, we were on break during the lunch rush and now we have to go up to the loft while you finish cleaning up", hmm?"

"Yeah," Casey whispered, sounding more broken than he intended. "That's about right,"

"Sorry, Fran," Lily apologized, sounding close to tears herself. "We'll make it up to you!"

Fran's face softened as she heard the undertone hidden within each ranger's voice. "Well, hey, it's okay... don't sweat it."

The three nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

Fran paused before chasing after them. "Where's RJ?" she asked. "I haven't seen him... all afternoon!"

Casey, Theo and Lily paused, exchanged disheartened looks, and then hurried upstairs to the loft to where their last remaining team-mate was waiting for them.

_~*Abby*~_

"What do we have here?" Jellica asked as she turned to the re-turn of Dai Shi, Camille, the Shadow guards and RJ.

Carnisoar nodded. "Well done," he congratulated. "You truly are an agent of evil!"

"A Pai Zhuq master," Jellica smirked, "as I live and breathe!"

"Please," RJ smiled his usual laid-back smile. "Compliments embarrass me,"

"I wanted to destroy him in front of you," Jarrod said, "as a gift for my training."

RJ chuckled. "Whoa, I have never been a gift before,"

"Excellent!" Jellica nodded. "Camille..."

"Yes, Overlord Jellica," Camille answered.

"Prepare the stadium for battle!"

Camille nodded and turned to leave.

"And what of the Power Rangers?" Carnisoar asked, causing Camille to pause and turn back.

"Without their Master," Jarrod answered, addressing to the Sky Overlord, "they are irrelevant."

"Maybe so," Jellica nodded, "but they still have the White Ranger! She has been a thorn in the side of every evil before us... she does not go down so easily."

"She has a weak spot," Camille answered. "She is now with child... which means she will do anything to make sure that her child as a fighting chance of survival! If anything were to happen to the White Ranger, the father of her baby, or the White Ranger's sisters would raise the child. Destroy them... then you destroy any chances of that child surviving once its mother is out of the picture!"

_~*Abby*~_

"I guess we're not Masters after all," Theo sighed, standing on the edge of the training mat, behind him, equally depressed, was Casey and Lily, while Abby sat, curled up on the sofa hugging a pillow close to her chest. The moment she had witnessed RJ surrendering himself to Dai Shi, was the moment she lost all faith in herself.

"_If I can't even protect my three cubs and Master!"_ she had said, "_how do Master Mao and Takara expect me to protect the rest of the world!"_

Lily sighed. "We have to save RJ, whatever it takes!"

"Yeah, but without a Master," Theo replied, turning to face the Cheetah, "how can we learn to defeat Jarrod? He's like super evil now!"

Casey, who had been silent up until this point, straightened and turned to Abby. "Abs, what did RJ mean when he said 'Abby will know what to do'?" he asked.

"What?" Abby questioned, lowering the pillow from her chest and looking over the back of the sofa towards the Red ranger. "What did you say?"

"RJ," Casey answered, "out there... before he surrendered himself to Jarrod. He said that you will know what to do..."

Abby looked confused, before she shook her head. "I don't..." she started, shaking her head as she pondered the meaning behind the Master's words.

"_It's time for them to go back to basics,_" the Wolf master's words echoed loudly within the depths of her mind, as a small gasp escaped her lips as they formed a perfect 'o'.

"What?" Tommy asked, being the first to react to Abby. "What is it?"

"Go back to basics," Abby murmured. "That is what he meant when he said I would know what to do! He wants us to do exactly what he told us to do! Go back to basics,"

The others within the loft frowned in confusion.

"I don't think basic training is going to help right now," Ronny pointed out. "You guys need more than just the basics to take on Jarrod and survive."

"No," Abby smiled, shaking her head. "You miss understand me, Ronny! I don't mean basic training! I mean we go back to basics all the way to the beginning!"

Lily grinned as she jumped onto Abby's thought train. "The Forbidden Room!" she said, getting to her feet.

"Hey, I'm all for it," Theo agreed, "but if I remember correctly the room is empty! I don't see how that can help us!"

"Yeah, well," Casey shrugged. "We have to try! This may be our only hope!"

Abby nodded, got to her feet and approached her cubs. "To the Pai Zhuq academy!"

_~*Abby*~_

Camille pushed RJ into the stone brick cage that would stand as his home and prison for the next couple of hours, while Dai Shi prepared for the battle between himself and the Wolf Master.

"Well, well, well," RJ joked, looking around, "first class accommodation!"

"I can't wait to watch Dai Shi tear your wolf spirit to shreds," Camille told him. "You're gonna beg for mercy!"

"Oh," RJ grinned. "Do you always treat your guests so... graciously?"

Camille glared. "Don't worry; it'll be a short visit."

"I may be defeated by Jarrod," RJ said, as Camille turned and started to walk away. "But your Master has made an error in judgment."

"What error?" Camille asked, curiously.

"He underestimates the Power Rangers," RJ smirked, "and you all underestimate the White Ranger... she is more powerful than any of you think... what makes you so sure that she doesn't already have a plan?"

Camille glared. "She'll be less than alive when we eliminate her child... her family... she'll be begging to die when she realizes that she is the cause of the reason that she has lost everything she has ever cared about!"

"If she allows you to get that close," RJ responded, "Abby has done this for seven years... she understands the insides of an evil mind... your master is no different to that of the Master, and he was soundly defeated by the essence of good. My rangers possess something that you do not... something that makes them stronger!"

Camille frowned. "What's that?"

"Courage!" RJ answered. "The will to live... and something worth fighting for!"

_~*Abby*~_

Holding lanterns, the four Pai Zhuq students hurried into the Forbidden Room and looked around at the mess that had been made the last time they had been there. Obviously it seemed that no one had bothered to clean it up.

"Spiders..." Lily gasped as an eight legged monster crawled its way over the stone table several feet in front of her.

Abby squeaked, as her eyes widened at the light brown body and the dark brown legs of the creature, her throat started to close before she remembered her breathing exercises. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, focusing on her breathing and allowing her nervous system to return to normal.

"Breathe, Lily," she instructed the Cheetah. "In through your nose and out through your mouth! That's it! Good girl!"

Lily smiled as she felt herself start to calm down, the spider had disappeared again which did very little the help the situation, but as long as she concentrated on her breathing she was going to be a lot more help to her friends, as opposed to being a gibberish mess out in the hall.

"Check this out!" Casey called over his shoulder. He was standing in front of the stone wall that held the story of the battle ten thousand years ago. His lantern was hovering over the image of a stone elephant.

"That must be Master Phant in his animal form," Lily smiled.

"And there's Master Swoop," Theo grinned, pointing at bat creature.

"And Master Finn!" Casey said, pointing to a stone drawing of a shark. "But who are these guys?" he added, motioning to the stone carvings of a Gorilla, Antelope, Penguin and a Fox.

Abby smiled and touched the stone carving of a Fox, a sense of belonging and familiarity washed over her. "Master Fox," she whispered fondly. "They must be the other Pai Zhuq Masters!"

"Yes, Abigail... they are the other Pai Zhuq Masters!"

The four rangers turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, before four, very similar smiles slid onto their faces as an orange spirit appeared, smiling back at them.

"Master Mao!" Abby and Lily cried.

The four of them rounded the stone table and bowed in respect of their former Master.

"How can we find the other Masters?" Theo asked. "RJ has been captured and we need more training."

"Yes, I know," Mao nodded. "But these Masters cannot be found. Three out of four of them were destroyed in the Great Battle..."

Casey frowned. "Three out of four?" he questioned. "Does that mean there is another Master somewhere in Ocean Bluff?"

Master Mao shook his head. "No," he answered. "The fourth Master was destroyed nineteen years ago in Blue Bay Harbour..."

"Blue Bay Harbour?" Abby frowned. "But that's my hometown!"

"Yes," Master Mao nodded. "The fourth Master was also a part of the Snow Ninja Academy... your Academy! It is time that you learned the truth, Abigail, but in order for you to do that you must pass through into the spirit world where those that can teach you, reside."

"Can you take us there?" Casey asked. "We have to save RJ!"

"No one has ever returned from the realm..."

"Except my mom," Abby intervened. "Please Master Mao, we'll find a way back!"

"It's too risky," Master Mao said. "I'm sorry... But the answer is no!"

_~*Abby*~_

Jarrod slid a tin tray into the cell that held his prisoner.

RJ took one look at the food and grimaced. "Urgh! Wrong cell," he said, looking up at Jarrod. "I ordered the pizza!"

"Eat it!" Jarrod ordered. "I want you at full strength for my showcase!"

"Ah, yes, the big event," RJ nodded. "Is there anything special that you would like me to wear?"

Jarrod growled. "Joke while you can, Wolf Master!"

He grabbed the cell door and slammed it shut as he walked away, leaving RJ once again with his thoughts.

"C'mon Rangers," RJ sighed, he had faith that Abby would have taken the others back to the Pai Zhuq where he knew that the answers to what they seeked were buried, but he feared that once she had worked out what was needed to be done, she would be hesitant to learn any more in fear of harming her baby... or even the chances of her survival.

If she learned too soon of her destiny's end, then it could have been the end of all humanity, especially if she refused to believe and accept that fate happened for a reason.

_~*Abby*~_

"Please!" Lily begged, stepping forward. "You have to take us!"

"This is our only hope!" Theo agreed.

"Master, we can do this!" Casey said. "You trained us and RJ picked up where you left off! We won't let you down!"

"Please!" Abby begged, looking around at her cubs. "We're not afraid!"

Master Mao considered their pleadings for a split second. "Once I open the door," he said, "you will be!"

Exchanging looks the four rangers clasped hands, as Master Mao pooled all of his energy into opening the door to the Spirit world. A spiraling vortex exploded into the centre of the room, and the Rangers all stepped back in surprise.

"No turning back now," Abby muttered, as they were pulled out of their world and into that where the dead rested.

_~*Abby*~_

Landing on her back, Abby touched her stomach as it churned unpleasantly. The trip hadn't been what she expected and she knew that Alyssa wanted to punish her for it as well. "Oh," she squeaked, jumping to her feet, running to a near-by tree and throwing up into the under bush.

Casey and Theo winced as Lily hurried over, held Abby's hair back and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"I hope the way out isn't as uncomfortable as that," Abby complained, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as she straightened and turned back to her team-mates. "Lily, whatever you do, never have kids!"

The Cheetah smiled and nodded. "I wasn't planning on it," she said, turning to Theo who had also spoken.

"Not exactly a vacation resort," the Jaguar had commented, as he looked around, taking in everything that was in sight.

"It's a nether world of ghostly spirits," Lily pointed out, "what do you expect, palm trees and hula girls?"

"Guys," Casey intervened, "let's get serious here! RJ is counting on us!"

Lily and Theo nodded.

Abby gasped and pointed over their shoulders. "Uh guys? We've got company!"

Out of the mist behind the four them appeared four other beings. Two men and two women. They ran at the rangers who prepared themselves for a fight.

However, the fight did not occur, as a blinding white light illuminated the clearing and another woman appeared in front of the rangers. "Stop!" she yelled, causing Abby to look up in alarm and surprise.

Takara Sayuri hovered inches of the ground, her eyes trained upon the four masters that were just about to attack her daughter.

"They should not have come here, Takara," said the second female, she was wearing a full white body suit and a face mask, which resembled Abby's Ninja uniform. The only difference between the two, the White ranger noticed, was that hers had blue accents while this one was pure white, like an angels light.

"They are here for a purpose," Takara answered. "As Pai Zhuq Masters it is our job to give them what it is they need!"

The Ninja faced the spirit. "And what is it they need?" she questioned.

"Your help," Abby answered, stepping in front of her cubs. "We need your help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Wow! I think I made more changes to this chapter than I have the entire series! What did you think? And any guesses on who Master Fox is yet?

Oh yeah... I plan to break this two part saga into three parts, because there are several things that I want to include. I hope you don't mind.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, March 18, 2012 at 4:38am**


	13. Ghost of a Chance, Part II

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **For some reason Fanfiction is not sending out any notifications saying that I have updated or received reviews. Until this is fixed I will probably be sending my own personal notifications. So keep an eye on your PM's.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Razmend, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Taeniaea, RHatch89, Tylerbamafan34, Twilightgirl0000000, Bryan102694** and** Fallingstar22**.

* * *

><p>"You're the Pai Zhuq masters that died during the Great War, aren't you?" Abby asked.<p>

The Ninja, who wore the same Snow Academy clothes as she did, nodded. "This is Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guinn," she pointed at each Master in turn.

"And you?" Casey asked.

"Me?" the Ninja questioned. "I'm not a Pai Zhuq master,"

"You're not?" Theo frowned.

The Ninja shook her head. "I am a Ninja Master," she explained. "Former Head Sensei of the Snow Academy,"

"Head Sensei?" Abby questioned. "Of which time?"

"Of the same time your father was banished from this earth,"

Abby frowned in confusion, before her stomach dropped like a stone in water, and realization washed over her. "Ren Sayuri," she muttered, looking up at Takara. "You mean to say this is your -"

"Yes," Takara nodded. "Abigail, meet Ren Sayuri... my mother!"

The Ninja removed her face mask as long black hair fell around her shoulders, and she surveyed the Rangers with cobalt blue eyes, the same colour that were identical to Abby and Takara's. Casey, Theo and Lily exchanged looks and turned to their teammate; they were lost and confused on the reason why this Spirit's mother was so important.

"Abby...?" Casey questioned.

"Casey, Theo and Lily," Abby said, addressing her cubs. "Meet my mother -" she pointed at Takara and then motioned to Ren, "and my grandmother!"

The rangers nodded.

"This is all highly entertaining," Theo cut in, "but which one of you is Master Fox?"

"I am," Takara answered. "I am sure Master Mao has explained that Master Fox died nineteen years ago in Blue Bay Harbour?"

The rangers nodded.

Takara smiled. "Yes, when I was training at the Snow Academy I received several invitations to join the Pai Zhuq academy, it was only mandatory considering my mother was born there. I accepted and was shipped off to Ocean Bluff at once to train, after my training I returned home to Blue Bay Harbour and attended the Wind Ninja Academy with my family, there I was put under arrest by the academy guard but fled before I had the chance to be brought in,"

"You were a fugitive?" Theo questioned, surprised to learn this of a Pai Zhuq master.

"I was believed to be one, yes," Takara nodded. "I was wrongly accused. After I had fled the academy I was captured by Lothor... and I am sure you know the rest,"

Casey, Theo and Lily nodded. They did know the rest because Abby had already explained it to them, back when they first became Power Rangers.

"So, you're Abby's mother?" Lily asked, pointing at the White ranger. "And her second Master?"

Takara nodded.

"How come you haven't shown up to train her like the rest of our masters?"

"Because Abigail has been preparing her whole life for this battle, she just didn't realize it," Takara explained. "I have nothing more that I need to train her on... except..."

"Except?" Abby pressed.

"Your fears,"

Abby frowned, before shaking her head. "Yeah, okay, whatever... look, I hate to get straight to business, but we don't have much time!"

"Patience," Master Rilla interrupted. "You must prove yourselves worthy before you can be rewarded,"

The cubs exchanged looks.

"Then let's get too it," Casey agreed. "What kind of test do we need to past?"

"Monsters, Ghouls, Demons," Theo listed. "We're not afraid of anything,"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Again with the cocky attitudes," she whispered to herself.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Master Guinn reprimanded the Blue ranger. "True courage comes from being able to face those fears - you will be the first to be tested," she added to Lily.

The Yellow ranger gave a start and looked towards Abby.

Abby nodded. "It's okay..." she reassured her cub. "Just do as she says,"

"Okay," Lily whispered turning back to Master Guinn. "What do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes," Master Guinn instructed.

Lily did so, and disappeared.

_~*Abby*~_

Lily opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room, filled with cobwebs. When she looked around, she saw she was surrounded by giant spiders.

"Sp-p-spiders!" she breathed.

_~*Abby*~_

"What did you do with Lily?" Theo asked.

"She has gone on her journey," Master Lope answered. "Now it is time for you to go on yours,"

Theo hesitated and looked towards Abby and Casey.

"Better do as he says, Theo," Casey murmured.

Abby smiled reassuringly. "It's okay... neither you, Casey nor Lily are in any immediate danger," she promised.

Theo nodded, closed his eyes and disappeared.

_~*Abby*~_

Theo opened his eyes to find himself on stage, holding a microphone, with hundreds of people watching him.

"GO, THEO!" cheered familiar voices as music began.

"No... I don't sing!" Theo frowned. He had tried singing once before and it turned out to be a disaster, now singing in front of crowds of people had become his biggest fear because he didn't want to become a laughing stock.

"You're not afraid, Theo, are you?" Abby teased, as she stepped out onto the stage. She was twirling a microphone in her hand, and her eyes glinted mockingly. She _knew_ how to sing, which made this all the more worse for him, mostly because he hated being upstaged, and being upstaged by someone you considered a friend and mentor was the last thing he wanted.

"N-no... I just... I don't know any songs."

"Please," Abby scoffed. "I'm always playing music, where do you think Lily gets her dance music from?"

_~*Abby*~_

Kelly paced back and forth the loft; she wrung her hands nervously and turned to her sister's former teammate expectantly. "Anything?" she questioned for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"No," Ethan James answered, "Wherever Abby has gone, I can't trace her!"

"You don't think she's in any trouble, do you?" Ronny asked, nervously. She was scared for Abby, but not as bad as Kelly.

Tommy touched the former Yellow ranger's shoulder. "As long as Abby is a Power Ranger she is going to run into a lot of trouble. You just have to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario! I know it is not a fine idea given the circumstances, but if you have to aim high just in case you come up short!"

"Aim high?" Nick questioned. "How high is there?"

"Just prepare you," Tommy repeated. "The outcome may not be what you expect,"

_~*Abby*~_

"Guess i'm next," Casey said, stepping closer towards Master Rilla. "Bring it on, Master!"

Master Rilla looked towards Abby, who nodded. "Very well," he confirmed.

Casey closed his eyes and just like the others, he disappeared.

_~*Abby*~_

When Casey opened his eyes he was in a darkened bedroom. He recognized it as his own from when he was a child.

"This is crazy," he laughed, sitting on the bed and looking around, "how is sending me back here supposed to test me?"

With his back turned to the wardrobe, Casey failed to notice a green misty light emitting from inside. It wasn't until a scratchy, scary voice filled the room did he become aware of it.

"Casey..." the voice drawled.

The Red ranger's blood froze, but he managed to turn around. The doors rattled and the mysterious voice laughed menacingly. "No...No..." Casey stammered.

_~*Abby*~_

"They are going to be okay, right?" Abby asked her mother.

Takara brushed a strand of hair from her daughter's shoulder. "Do you trust me?" she asked. Abby nodded. "Then have faith that your cubs are in safe hands, and so are you, close your eyes!"

Abby nodded and did as instructed.

_~*Abby*~_

_**Where am I?**_ Abby questioned as she Master Fox, Guinn, Rilla and Lope disappeared. "Takara... where are you?"

"Mommy?" a little voice questioned.

Abby frowned and turned in the direction the voice was coming from. She spotted a small girl, around the age of four... maybe five... with chocolate brown eyes and wisps of black curls. A grin slid onto her face as she spotted the White ranger, and within a matter of seconds, she was across the room, wrapping her tiny arms around Abby's legs.

"MOMMY!" she cried hysterically.

"Okay, just go with it..." Abby whispered, peeling the child from her leg and kneeling down so that they could see eye-to-eye. "What's the matter, baby girl?"

"You almost didn't make it," the girl whimpered.

"What do you mean?"

"You almost left us," the girl said.

"Who?"

"Me and Daddy! Don't you want us, Mommy?"

Abby sighed. "Of course I do," she whispered, hugging the little girl tightly, as she realized exactly who she was dealing with. This was an older version of the child she was carrying... this was Alyssa. Her daughter.

_~*Abby*~_

Lily saw a light, and tried to make her way over to it. She had to push through spider webs to get there.

"Looks like the only way," the Cheetah muttered to herself as she started for the light. If it was going to get her out of this place, then she had to trust her instincts, and follow it through the webs and spiders... there was only one problem...

The _spiders_ were preventing her from reaching the light.

"Lily," called a familiar voice. "C'mon Lily..."

"Abby?" Lily called into the surrounding silence.

"Remember what I have taught you, Lily..." Abby called back. "Remember... remember..."

_**Remember?**_ Lily questioned with a slight frown. _**Remember what?**_

_~*Abby*~_

"C'mon, Theo!" Abby laughed, as she twirled the microphone again, she sung a few bars of her favourite song and then turned to him to carry on the rest.

"I don't know the words," Theo told her, but Abby crossed her arms, and looked at him with sheer disappointment. "I couldn't sing at my third grade recital and I can sing now!"

Abby started to laugh and the crowd soon joined in.

"Stop it!" Theo cried. "Stop laughing at me!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Casey..." the voice continued to call, forcing the Red ranger to slide further back on the bed in fear that whatever was behind the double doors would get him.

"There is something in the closet," Casey told himself, "just like when I was a kid..."

"Casey..."

"Get out of here!" Casey yelled in fear.

_~*Abby*~_

Lily felt her heart begin to race as she ducked and avoided all the webs around her, her breathing was coming in short gasps as she tried to remember what Abby had told her about fears, that was the only thing she could think of and figured it must be related to why she was hearing Abby's voice inside her head.

"Remember..." she muttered. "Remember..."

_"Remember, Lils, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,"_

_"You so totally ripped that from Harry Potter," Lily teased._

_Abby smiled. "I know," she nodded. "I don't own copyright over the phrase, but I do believe that it is true. If you fear the name of a something, like a spider, then you are going to fear the thing itself. Just remember... while Spiders are scary looking, they cannot hurt you! unless you give them a reason!"_

"That's it!" Lily gasped, momentarily losing her balance and tumbling forwards into a spider's web, twisting and turning in a futile state to get the web off of her, Lily rolled onto her back and looked relieved, before spotting movement on her stomach.

There was a spider crawling on her.

Hyperventilating, Lily realized that what Abby had said, about the spiders not hurting her unless she gave them a reason too, had been right. The spider wasn't moving it was just sitting there, staring at her.

"You're not so bad," Lily said with a sort of laugh in her voice. "You're actually kind of cute..."

The spider scuttled away and Lily made it back to her feet, pulling cobwebs from her hair with a smile on her face.

Once she was cobweb free, Lily turned towards the door and stopped short as Master Guinn stood in front of her.

"Well done, Lily," she smiled. "You passed the test,"

"You knew I was afraid of spiders, didn't you?" Lily asked.

Master Guinn nodded. "And you still are," she explained. "But now, you know you are able to control those fears!"

"Abby once told me that fearing a name caused the fear of the object itself to grow," Lily said.

"Yes," Master Guinn nodded. "Abby is full of many surprises... the Sensei in her is strong!"

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Master," she nodded.

_~*Abby*~_

"Disgraceful," Abby said. "I guess being the best at _everything_ isn't one of your strong points anymore!"

Theo frowned at her. Why was she being so mean?

And then it hit him, didn't Abby always tell him that being good at everything counted for nothing? You didn't _have_ to be good at everything to be someone! She wasn't good at _everything_ no matter how much she seemed to be, everything she was good at she had to train for it, she couldn't dance, but she wasn't afraid to do it! You just had to learn to laugh at yourself.

Putting the mic to his mouth, Theo glanced at Abby who was looking at him with a disappointed expression, and then -

_"This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm going let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_Let it shine_

_Let it shine_

_Let it shiIIIINE!"_

Theo ended as Abby nodded her approval and disappeared.

"Well done, student," Master Lope congratulated the Blue ranger as he appeared on the side of the stage. "You have passed your test,"

"I did it," Theo grinned, completely surprised by his own actions. "I did it!"

_~*Abby*~_

_"You were afraid of something in your wardrobe?" Ronny giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to smother them._

_Casey glared at her._

_Abby swatted her friend across the back of the head and turned to Casey. "When I was 6; I used to think that there was a monster under my bed," she explained, "I remember having my father check every night that it was empty before I could go to sleep, and even after he confirmed that there was nothing there I ended up sleeping in with Kelly because I didn't feel safe. It wasn't until I was 8 did I work up the courage to check under the bed myself. It was late, I had rolled over and dropped my Polar Bear on the floor, and I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep without it, so I reached over to get it when I heard this growling voice calling out to me,"_

_"What did you do?" Casey asked, looking intrigued._

_"I got out of bed," Abby answered, "I was terrified in case whatever was under there grabbed me, but I managed to switch on the light, after that I got on my hands and knees and check for any signs of a monster, I was relieved to find that there wasn't anything there. When I told my father the next morning he was so proud of me... proud that I had worked up enough courage to check under the bed myself. The point of my story is, Casey, that every kid is afraid that there is something under the bed or in the wardrobe, you've just got to learn that, whatever is hiding behind the curtain, isn't going to hurt you..."_

Casey frowned as a familiar memory surfaced within his mind. He remembered it all too well, it was of the night that he, Abby and Ronny had been talking about Abby's life before and after she had found out she was supposed to be some Ranger legend, and Abby was more than happy to explain her entire life history to him.

He had learned that she was terrified of heights and spiders, but Master Mao had helped her overcome them, she had explained to him that fear didn't have to be something that paralyzed you, it was something that you could conquer you just had to be prepared and willing to face them.

"C'mon, Casey..." Abby called, startling the Red ranger. "Remember... you're a Power Ranger! You face monsters every day! A simple disembodied voice can't do much to you!"

"Abby...?"

He could imagine her smiling. "Believe in you, Casey," she said. "Believe in yourself! Open the doors... face your fear... I know you can do it!"

As his breathing evened out, Casey stood and approached the wardrobe, with shaking fingers he wrapped them around the doorknob and pulled them backwards towards him.

The light mist started to clear and was replaced with that of a forest, the same forest he had started in at the beginning of this nightmare.

Stepping into the forest, Casey smiled as his new Master appeared before him. "Master Rilla," he laughed.

"Hello, Casey," Rilla smiled.

"I was never brave enough to open the door and look inside," Casey admitted.

"A child's imagination can create very frightening things," Rilla explained.

Casey nodded.

"I'm proud of you," Rilla admitted, "and I am sure you're White ranger will be too,"

_~*Abby*~_

Abby frowned as she looked around, she was still holding Alyssa, but the scenery had changed and she now found that she was no longer standing in her Briarwood home with her daughter, but in the loft above Jungle Kama Pizza. The other rangers were present, along with Kelly, Ronny and Nick.

"Uh... what's going on?" she asked, as she balanced Alyssa on her hip, her head resting comfortably on her mother's shoulder.

"We've got trouble," Casey answered. "Dai Shi is attacking. We need your help..."

Abby looked confused. Why did it seem that Casey was _asking_ for her help? She was a ranger, wasn't she? Didn't that automatically mean that she was going to be at every battle that arose? "Then why are we standing around here?"

"Because we had a deal," Kelly said. "One that states that you'd step down as being a ranger when Alyssa was born..."

"What?" Abby asked. "No, the deal was that once Alyssa was born and I'd return to my full status as Ranger. How she is five years old and Dai Shi is still around is confusing me, but I am guessing that this is a dream and anything can happen in dreams!"

"This isn't a dream, Abs," Ronny smiled. "It's real!"

The White ranger shook her head. "Nice try, Ronny," she laughed. "But I know this is a dream. In the real world, Alyssa isn't even born yet!"

"And she never will be born if you go out after Dai Shi," Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Abby questioned. "Of course she'll be born... If this is a dream, then I just have to follow it to wherever it takes me and then I'll wake up."

"And what if it's not a dream?" Kelly asked. "What if this actually turns out to be reality? You could die in that battle with Dai Shi!"

Abby frowned at her sister and then looked down at her daughter. "I have to do what I have to do," she reminded the red head. "For the greater good of humanity..."

"I'm not going to let you leave, Abby!" Kelly said, stepping forward with every intention of stopping her sister from leaving.

Abby paused. "And who's going to stop me?" she asked.

"Are you concerned at all about your family?" Kelly questioned. "Because right now it seems your only concern is defeating Dai Shi..."

"Because it's my job!" Abby argued. "Seven years I have been trained for this battle, the one battle that would end my destiny -"

"The one battle that could end your life," Kelly added.

Abby breathed sharply. "I didn't ask for this..." she answered, she knew that Kelly and the others were just worried about her, but two out of three of them were ex-Power Rangers and knew that the safety of the world came first, "but this is my destiny! This is my legacy! And my time has come!"

There was another heavy silence.

Kelly shook her head. "Destiny doesn't make you invincible, Abby," she all but whispered.

"I never said I was,"

"You don't need too," Kelly answered. "Your actions say what your words cannot! Takara thought she was invincible too, remember? And look what happened to her!"

Abby was left in silence, pondering what her sister had said. "Takara died for the greater good," she finally managed to say. "And if I have to die, to protect those that I love..." she glanced at Alyssa, "then that is something I am willing to do!"

Kelly took a step back, smiled and suddenly, along with the others, disappeared.

"What...?" Abby questioned, in complete confusion.

_~*Abby*~_

"No one life is more important that millions," Ren smiled, as Abby re-appeared back in the clearing that she had disappeared from at the beginning of her journey. Casey, Theo and Lily were also present, all of whom had managed to conquer whatever it was they had been sent to conquer.

"And that includes my own," Abby said.

Ren looked sympathetic. "As cruel has it sounds," she nodded. "You have known, for a very long time, that your life is no more important as the rest of the world. You know, deep down, that when the time comes, your life maybe all that it takes to defeat Dai Shi and protect the greater good."

"But my biggest fear -"

"Was leaving your family," Takara answered, before Abby could continue, "leaving your daughter..." she walked across the clearing and touched Abby's stomach, "without a mother..."

"The same way you left me," Abby answered, thoughtfully.

Takara nodded. "Yes. But you must have faith, Abigail," she continued. "Have faith that your destiny is different than mine... that your daughter will grow up with all the love and protection that she will need, until the time comes, for when she will carry on the White Ranger legacy that you started."

Abby smiled and cradled her stomach neatly in her arms. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"There is much work to be done," Ren answered, "we have so much to teach you! Now, must we must train you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, March 20, 2012 at 03:00am**


	14. Ghost of a Chance, Part III

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** YAY! The alerts have been fixed. Also there is an alternative ending coming up. Fran will still find out the Rangers identities but we just won't see it. I think you may enjoy this new ending, it's very sweet.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, RHatch89, Fallingstar22, Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Bryan102694, Digmon3** and** 10th Squad 3rd Seat.**

* * *

><p>Kelly blinked as her eyes started to re-focus and the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer at the loft or the grocery store. She had gone out to pick up a few more items for Abby and Ronny, who were eaten just about everything out of their secret stashes that had built up all over the kitchen, when the attack had occurred.<p>

At first she didn't understand what was happening, until two strange looking mechanical beasts shattered the entire side of the building causing debris to fly in different directions.

She remembered the attack vividly, mostly because it kept replaying in slow motion within her own mind; what had happened after the wall had been blown apart, she didn't know because in the chaos of running in the opposite direction, she must have tripped and hit her head and her world had gone black.

"Oh..." Kelly moaned softly as her head spun and her eyes slid out of focus again.

"Don't move you stupid girl!" a musical voice snapped. "We want you alive... at least for now!"

Kelly frowned. "Who are you?" she asked, blinking heavily and looking up. Her vision was fuzzy but she could vaguely make out the outline of a person standing outside what appeared to be a gate. "Where am I?"

"My name is Jellica," the person answered. "Overlord of the Sea! And you, my dear sweet victim, are at Dai Shi's temple!"

_~*Abby*~_

"What? No! We can't stay!" Lily interrupted quickly. "We have to get back and help our Master, RJ!"

"That is impossible," Master Guinn answered. "You must remain here for eternity!"

"Eternity?" Casey repeated.

"Takara," Abby exclaimed, rounding on her mother. "We have to go back! It's not just our Master that's in trouble, the whole world is! We are Pai Zhuq guardians, the chosen four; we have to protect the world from Dai Shi..."

Ren Sayuri gave a start. "Dai Shi has escaped?" she questioned.

The Rangers nodded, although Abby was eyeing her grandmother in a sort of odd way, why did this particular piece of information cause her to start in such a manner? Something was wrong... she could sense it.

"There are times when even unbreakable rules can be bent," Master Lope nodded. "You may return,"

"Go back," Master Rilla instructed, "knowing that your animal spirits will now be stronger than you ever imagined!"

The rangers smiled, linked hands, closed their eyes and disappeared.

"She does not know, Takara?" Ren asked.

"No," Takara answered, "and I intend to keep it that way..."

There was a flash of white and the Snow Ninja and Pai Zhuq master disappeared.

_~*Abby*~_

Fran sighed as she scrubbed the pot in front of her clean, there was static coming from the loft overhead which could only mean that Kelly, Ronny Nick and the two that had turned out within hours of one another had left the TV on.

"Is it too much trouble to switch everything off before they leave?" Fran muttered to herself.

She was aware that Kelly had left over an hour ago to stock up on Abby and Ronny's secret stashes, they weren't exactly a secret anymore considering everyone knew where they were, but no one was stupid enough to confront a pregnant woman and her need-for-speed friend when it came to chocolate and sweets.

But the red head hadn't returned yet, which wasn't exactly worrying the determined worker, what was worrying Fran was the fact that at least half an hour after Kelly had run out, Nick, Ronny and the two new comers had left, and they hadn't retuned yet either.

"I'm sure RJ wouldn't mind if I turned the TV off," Fran said self-assertive, as she removed her apron and climbed the steps.

_~*Abby*~_

**Abigail, you must hurry... but you must also be very careful!**

_**Why? What has happened?**_

**It would seem Dai Shi is trying to lure you out... he has kidnapped Kelly.**

"He did _WHAT?"_ Abby screeched, skidding to a halt and whipping around.

Casey, Theo and Lily paused and turned back to their White ranger, confused what had gotten her so angry all of a sudden. "Abby..." Casey called, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Dai Shi has Kelly," Abby growled, her hands clenching tightly into fists. "Wait until I get my hands on him! I'm gonna rip his hosts body limb from limb!"

With anger coursing through her, Abby stalked past the younger rangers and continued onwards to the quarry. Jarrod... Dai Shi... whoever and whatever... were in deep trouble now.

_~*Abby*~_

"Rangers..." Dai Shi called out over the deserted quarry. "Hear me! Finish the battle we started or lose your beloved Master forever... bring me the White Ranger or lose your red headed friend to my hand!"

Kelly, who was tied to a post identical and parallel to RJ's paled in comparison, this was not what she had planned to do when she woke up this morning. While she loved Abby, she really didn't want to die if the Rangers didn't show._** They'll show...**_ she reminded herself, _**they'll show... Abby won't let you die... no matter how much you hate each other right now!**_

"Dai Shi!" Abby yelled as she landed in the middle of the quarry, her eyes ablaze with fury and anger. "Let Kelly and RJ go! It's me that you want!"

Dai Shi laughed darkly. "So predictable, White ranger..."

"Leave her alone!" Casey yelled, as he, Theo and Lily skidded to separate halts in front of Abby. "The rangers are a team! We fight as one!"

"Wow," Abby smirked. "On my last few teams I had to drill that message in several times! You guys are very unique!"

Lily smiled. "Can we compare teams later?" she asked, "now we have more pressing problems to deal with!"

Abby nodded. "Right!"

_~*Abby*~_

Ronny sighed as she opened the kitchen door for Buddy and watched as he bounded back upstairs to the loft. "Where the hell could Kelly have gone?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Tommy, Ethan and Nick, "there is no way she just disappeared!"

"Maybe she went home?" Ethan suggested.

"This is her home!" Ronny cried. "She lives here now with Abby!"

Ethan frowned. "I thought she lived in Blue Bay?"

"Since her father died she has been living here," Nick explained, nudging Ronny up the stairs to the loft.

The former Blue ranger nodded in recognition, before pausing as he followed the others up the stairs, a small beeping was coming from his wrist and it had been the cause of his hesitation. "Guys..." he called to the others, who had almost reached the top. "I'm picking up Snow energy signatures..."

"That can only mean one thing," Tommy smiled, turning to Nick and Ronny.

"Abby's back!" Ronny yelped, darting up the stairs and into the loft, she hadn't made it more than a few feet towards the monitors where the scene of Abby, Casey, Lily and Theo were morphing, but that hadn't been what had stopped her, it had been the sight of a familiar brunette sitting in RJ's chair.

"FRAN!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"I see you didn't learn the last time," Dai Shi sneered, he kicked off from the ground and landed opposite the Rangers in the Quarry. He ripped his cloak from around him and morphed into his Lion mode. "It ends here, Rangers!"

Abby shook her head. "You go after Dai Shi..." she ordered the younger cubs, "I got Camille!"

"Right!" Lily, Casey and Theo nodded as the four split up.

Kicking off from the ground, Abby Ninja streaked up the side of the cliff and kicked aside the two shadow guards, before landing beside the chameleon and aiming a high kick in her side. Camille caught Abby's ankle, twisted her and knocked her back into the quarry.

"Sorry, White Ranger," she taunted.

Abby growled, slammed her fist into the ground, and pushed herself back to her feet. "C'mon you useless waste of energy!"

"Who you calling useless?" Camille snarled. "You're the one that's knocked up!"

"And I can still kick ass!"

Camille morphed into her fighting mode and removed her Sais. "We'll just see about that," she hissed, jumping through the air and landing behind Abby. The White ranger called for her blades and instantly engaged in battle with the insect.

The sounds of blades clashing was all that filled the quarry as the Shadow guards run at Theo and Lily, while Jarrod and Casey fought a few feet away from the others. Each of the Rangers held their own for a little while, before Dai Shi's lion spirit rendered them incapable of any further attacks.

"We're still not strong enough!" Theo complained, holding his chest as he lay on his side.

Abby, who had landed just beside Casey, cradled her wrist to her chest and winced as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. From where she had landed she was sure that she had bruised her tailbone.

"Never give up, Theo!" she encouraged, digging her fingers of her free hand into the dirt. "Remember what Master Rilla told us... we've got more Power than ever before! Well, I'm gonna see just how much we've got!"

Ignoring the painful protest her body made as she moved, Abby staggered to her feet and glared at Dai Shi through her visor. Over his shoulder she could see Kelly struggling with her restraints, and Camille waving the Sais through the air, indicating what she would have loved to have done to the red head.

Clutching clumps of dirt in her hand, Abby threw them into the quarry wall angrily. "Jungle Master Mode!" she commanded, feeling the new found energy and power wash over her, Abby glowed a brilliant light blue as her suit began to change, starting with a new weapon which she clutched in her right hand. "Claw booster!"

"Spirit of the Polar Bear, full Fury! Jungle Master White Ranger!"

The new suit was mainly white, with her blue accents outlining the shoulder area, down the arms, sides and legs. Jets were also positioned on the back, chest and side areas, giving each ranger the ability to control their movements while in the air.

"Yeah! We do have more power!" Abby grinned, standing strong and powerful in front of her cubs.

"Incredible!" Theo grinned.

"Awesome!" Casey agreed.

"NO!" Camille yelled in annoyance and frustration.

"Impossible!" Dai Shi exclaimed, while Kelly and RJ watched on in fascination.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Abby nodded to her teammates, "Divide and conquer!" she instructed them. "I got Camille! You take the rest!"

"Got it!"

"Jungle Master Mode!"

While the other's transformed into their magnificent new outfits, Abby Ninja streaked over the Shadow Guards and Dai Shi, landed in front of Camille and kicked the Sais from her hands, embedding it in the side of the quarry wall.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was dangerous to play with sharp objects?" Abby scolded. "Now it's time to unload some punishment for your disrespect for the rules!"

"I don't think so!" Camille sneered, retrieving her Sais and throwing it at the White ranger.

"Activating jets!" Abby called, flipping backwards off the cliff to avoid the weapon, it missed it's intended target and continued on its course as Abby was propelled backwards through the air and landed on her feet in the Quarry, looking up at Camille with a distinct smirk on her lips, although no one could see it, they knew it was there. "Missed!"

Camille glared and took after the White ranger into the quarry for their second fight that day.

However, with their new toys at their disposal, the rangers were at a higher advantage than their evil counterparts, and before long Theo and Lily had effectively dealt with the shadow guards leaving only Dai Shi and Camille in the arena.

Leaving Casey to deal with Dai Shi, Theo and Lily hurried towards Abby to help, and just in time as Camille slammed the heel of her hand into Abby's shoulder causing the White ranger to reel backwards into her friends, and allowing the Chameleon time to return to Kelly and RJ.

"They can't do this!" Camille hissed, retrieving her last Sais from the cliff-top.

"That's my sister," Kelly grinned. "She can do anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Camille asked her eyes narrowing as she held the Sais to Kelly's throat. "Can she save you?"

Streaking between the two, Abby kicked at Camille's wrist and knocked the Sais from her grip, she then landed, grabbed the woman's shoulder and flipped her over into the air, but before she could land the White ranger planted a kick to her stomach and knocked her into Dai Shi who had just been defeated by Casey.

"No one threatens Kelly!" Abby snapped her claw booster poised and ready to strike. "Got it!"

While the others freed Kelly and RJ, Abby kept up constant vigilance on Dai Shi and Camille, although she knew that she and the others had done quite a number on them and they were in no condition to continue fighting... unless they had a death wish.

"Abby..." Kelly called, causing her sister to spin around and catch her as she stumbled into her arms.

Both sisters hit the ground on their knees, arms wrapped around one another, both shaking in fear and worry. Powering down Abby realized that somewhere, in the midst of the battle and saving Kelly, she had started crying and wasn't sure if it was due to worry for her sister or her hormones going haywire with worry again; either way she was happy to get it out of her system.

Suddenly, the two shadow guards grew to Megazord height. Abby looked up at her cubs. "Go make me proud..." she encouraged.

Casey, Lily and Theo nodded and run off.

"Spirit of the Penguin!" Lily called, bringing out her Penguin Zord. It was tiny, compared to most Zords, but it wasn't the smallest that Abby had encountered. If she remembered correctly, Vida's sprite Zord was smaller still. But the penguin jumped up onto a snowboard, squeaked happily and zoomed off around the guards.

"Spirit of the Antelope!" Theo called, bringing forth his antelope spirit.

"Spirit of the Gorilla!" Casey yelled, calling the giant gorilla.

Lily's penguin surfed the skies, creating a beam of light which allowed the gorilla to use the beam as a vine. When he reached the end, he swung his arm, hitting a shadow guard and knocking him down.

Theo ran forward with his antelope, kicking the other guard with his rear legs.

Finally, the penguin came down to finish the job, ramming the butt of its snowboard into both guards. They fell and exploded.

Stroking her sister's hair lightly, Abby spoke, "Kelly... I am so sorry..." she whimpered, "so sorry that you got caught up in all this! I never meant for you to get hurt!"

"Abby," Kelly whispered. "I forgive you! It's me who should be sorry..."

But before Abby could ask _why_ Kelly had a reason to be sorry, the red head lost consciousness.

_~*Abby*~_

Later that evening, after returning to the loft and finding out that Fran knew their Ranger secret, Tommy and RJ put Kelly to bed while Abby was reunited with Ethan. "Two old friends in one day..." she grinned, "how lucky am I?"

"Don't think of this as a social call, Abs," Ethan smiled, "I was called in as lead geek! The others were worried about you and needed someone to try and track you. They considered Cam first, but he was busy with his students and... Rose, is it?"

Abby giggled. "Yeah. As long as I don't have any baby cousins any time soon, all should be great,"

"Speaking of babies," Ethan smiled, patting her abdomen. "Dr. O told me the good news. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Abby smiled, hugging her stomach. "So... how long you in town for?"

"Two more days," Ethan answered. "I have a pretty tight schedule. I practically had to beg my professors to let me leave just for these three days. When I told them you were in trouble, I didn't go into detail," he added quickly, "I said you were immediate family and they let me come!"

Abby nodded in understanding. "Maybe when you get some free time you'll come back for a longer stay?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure," Ethan nodded. "I hear Kira's coming home soon!"

"Yeah, we already have a date planned," Abby nodded. "She wants to spoil the baby before it's even born!"

"Do you know what you plan on doing that day?" Ethan asked.

"Not a clue," Abby answered. "And I'm too scared to ask,"

Ethan grinned. "I would be too, Abs," he agreed. "Well, if you don't make it out alive... it was great knowing you!"

Abby shook his hand. "Pleasure was all mine Mr. James," she giggled.

The former blue ranger laughed, before bidding his old and new friends a goodbye, with the promise to stop by before he returned to Reefside, Ethan left the loft.

_~*Abby*~_

Later that evening, after the sun had gone down and everyone had retreated into their bedrooms, Nick scooped Abby up off the couch and cradled her against him as he walked across the loft to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Taking care of you," he told her. "Next time you do something stupid like that, Abby Holloway, I'm going to strangle you myself."

"It's a date," Abby murmured, allowing her eyes to close.

Nick laid her on the bed before crawling over to lie beside her. They faced each other; Nick brushing her hair out of her face, his expression was serious.

"I could have lost you," he whispered, trailing his hand down her arm from her shoulder, and resting it on her stomach. "Both of you…"

"But you didn't, we're still here… the three of us…" she put her hand on top of his as it still rested on her stomach.

"What about next time?"

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Abby answered, "besides, life is too short to worry about things like that."

_**Life **_**is**_** too short**_, Nick agreed silently; during the silence Abby thought maybe he had fallen asleep. "Marry me."

Abby's eyes snapped open. "What did you say?" she asked.

Nick had propped his head up on his hand and was watching her intently. "I asked you to -"

"I heard you the first time,"

Nick frowned. If she had heard him the first time, then why had she asked him to repeat himself?

"This isn't funny, Nick!"

Nick sat up and took her hand. "I'm not joking," he said, "I'm serious."

Abby swallowed. When she got back from the battle with Dai Shi she had been expecting a huge argument with Nick about going off into battle while being several months pregnant, what she didn't expect was for him to be proposing to her.

"Abby…?"

Nick's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Worry and fear showed brilliantly on his face, and Abby knew that she had caused it by her lack of an answer; was he expecting a straight up answer? Well, what could she say? She wasn't even sure how she felt about getting married… when she had been with Shane, she hadn't thought of it at all, she was just a kid when she was with him; but then came Hunter, bringing with him the first real relationship she had actually ever had, but even then she didn't think of her and Hunter ended up as husband and wife.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Nick said, lowering his eyes, "I just thought... maybe..."

Pushing herself up, Abby kissed him. "Of course I want to," she reassured him. "I'm just weighing my options…"

She hadn't told anyone of her nightmares yet, her fears of leaving Alyssa without a mother, leaving him to raise their daughter alone. She didn't want that, but she also didn't want to upset Nick or Kelly by having her voice her fears to them, she knew that they would immediately go on the defence and confine her to the loft, that was the last thing that she wanted.

"I'm just scared…" she continued, "I don't want to end up losing you, or risk you losing me! I don't want you to think that marriage is the only chance that you'll have of keeping me safe… we both know that -"

"You talk too much," Nick murmured, as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Abby sighed into it.

Abby Russell.

That had a fine ring to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** What did you think?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, March 21, 2012 at 01:15am**


	15. Bad to the Bone

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Once again it is coming up to Essay week... which means... yup, you guessed it; I have to take a week out from writing stories and write up my essay. Shakespeare, urgh! Who cares? The guy has been dead... how long now? Ah well, my course finishes next Tuesday and my essay is due in at the end of next week; then I will be free until April, Yay! :)

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Digmon3, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, RHatch89, Storyteller222, Fallingstar22, Tylerbamafan34, Razmend** and** Taeniaea.**

Thank you all for your awesome comments on the proposal. I'm glad it came off the way I had hoped it would.

Now I am taking a small break from the Hunger Games (which I have almost finished) and deciding to update another chapter of Abby. Mostly because I will be dedicating Saturday and Sunday to updating my Harry Potter story (it has been very badly neglected in the past couple of days.)

* * *

><p>"Rangers, party of three, your table is ready," Fran giggled, walking into the kitchen with an empty pizza tray. Ever since she had found out that her friends were Power Rangers, she couldn't help but announce it whenever they were all in the same room.<p>

"Fran, you don't have to announce it to the world," Theo sighed, as he pasted a slab of dough with pizza sauce.

Lily smiled. "Relax, Theo, I can understand her excitement," she said.

"Thank you," Fran nodded.

"Ah, coming through!" Casey gasped, pulling a pizza from the oven and placing it on a wooden board on the table behind him.

Abby giggled as she hurried down the steps into the kitchen. "Hot?" she teased.

"No," Casey answered, sarcastically.

"How's the planning going?" Lily asked, her eyes glinting with excitement. Ever since Abby had asked her for her dress sizes and announced her engagement, the White ranger had reverted back into her hyper and bouncy self.

Abby grinned. "It would be fun if Ronny would give me the magazine with the dresses!"

"You're not supposed to see the dress before the wedding!" Ronny yelled from upstairs.

"That's the groom!" Abby shouted back. "I'm allowed to see my own dress! And besides the groom's not supposed to see the bride _before_ the wedding!"

Ronny appeared at the top of the stairs, holding the wedding magazine. "Then why are you and Nick still sharing a room?"

"Because we haven't decided on a date yet," Abby replied, turning to the sound of a heavy thud as Casey knocked over a pot of pizza sauce. "Uh-oh..."

Lily smiled. "Don't worry, I can make more sauce," she reassured them.

"Uh, Theo," RJ frowned looking over the pizza in front of him and then consulting the order in his hands, "you were supposed to put on extra sausage not pepperoni,"

"Oh," Theo sighed.

"C'mon," Lily chirped happily. "I'll help you make a new one,"

Casey chuckled as Theo made his way towards Lily, while Abby reached over and grabbed the rag that he was using to clean up the sauce he had spilt. "Uh... dude? Ronny is gonna kill you!"

"What? Why?"

Abby held up one of Ronny's lucky socks, the smell that usually reeked from them had been diminished and replaced with Pizza sauce. "Yo, Ronny, you'll never guess what Casey has done to your luck -"

She never got to finish her story because Casey and hastily put his hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"You _guys_ need to learn to be a little more considerate," Fran said, putting emphasis on the word 'guys' to show that she wasn't talking to Abby and Lily.

"No we don't," Theo grinned, wrapping his arm around the Cheetah. "Lily is considerate enough for all of us!"

Lily smiled as the telephone rang and Fran hurried over to answer it.

Abby and Casey exchanged looks as the White ranger started munching on a slice of pizza from the one that Theo had messed up.

"Abby, what was the point in that?" Casey asked, noticing that the White ranger had peeled off all the sausage and pepperoni and was eating basically a plain pizza.

"I'm vegetarian," Abby answered, swallowing her mouthful. "I don't eat meat! Never have, never will!"

Casey nodded, before turning to Fran who had hung up and was addressing them. She indicated to the pizza that Casey had just pulled from the oven and said that it was supposed to be a delivery.

"Don't worry," Lily jumped in. "I'll take it!"

"Oh no, you don't," Abby said grabbing her shoulders and steering her towards the stairs. "I need your help in wrestling the magazine off of Ronny... Casey, you can deliver the pizza!"

The Red ranger saluted, boxed up the pizza and left the store, while Abby pulled Lily upstairs by the arm.

_~*Abby*~_

"Lunch rush!" Fran called as she entered the kitchen, almost walking into Lily who was carrying a tray of cups and Theo who was carrying a tray full of pizza. Suddenly there was a consecutive beeping noise and Abby bounced down the stairs.

"Casey's in trouble!" the White ranger said, hurrying out into the shop. Lily and Theo following behind her, after dumping everything they had on Fran. "C'mon! C'mon!"

"We're coming!" Lily called back, racing after Abby. For someone who was now - at least - 4 months pregnant, Abby was still fast.

_~*Abby*~_

"Casey!" Lily called, landing beside the Red ranger seconds after he had been stumbled into the loading bay and tumbled backwards into a pyramid of oil canisters.

Theo landed beside his teammates and helped Casey to his feet. "We got your back, buddy," he promised.

"Piggy!" Abby giggled, clapping her hands and pointing at the pig. "I wonder if we could chop him up and put him on our next pizza dish. Barbeque bacon..."

"How about extra crispy?" Casey suggested.

Abby paused. "Dude, you ripped of Shane!" she accused. "I'm so telling him!"

Casey shook his head. "Shall we lighten things up?" he asked.

"Oh, right..." Abby nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Jungle Master Mode!"

"Spirit of the Tiger, full Fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah, full Fury! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar, full Fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Polar Bear, full Fury! Jungle Master White Ranger!"

Activating their jets, Lily and Theo took to the air and jumped over the pig as they attacked downwards with their booster claws, the pig groaned, spun around and was attacked by Casey and Abby who slashed upwards causing him to fly backwards and land on top of some crates.

"Need an extra push?" Casey asked, slamming his Claw booster into the crate and watching it slide backwards across the warehouse floor, before toppling over and the pig hit the ground.

Abby raised her hand to the mouth piece of her helmet and giggled.

"C'mon swine!" Casey challenged, racing forward with his team and attacking one after another. Before Abby winced as Casey dragged the sharp talons of his booster claw across the under-rail of a truck causing it to screech.

Jumping over the pig, Abby landed beside her cubs, as the pig hit the ground for the third time since she had arrived. "Claw cannon!" she called. "As you all know, I'm not a meat eater, but let's smoke this ham!"

"FIRE!"

The ball of energy hit the pig and he exploded.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby groaned as she clutched her stomach and tumbled backwards onto the couch. "Oh, I don't feel so good..." she complained.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, looking up from the breakfast table. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little woozy," Abby answered. "Lightheaded. I think I got up too fast,"

"Maybe it's because you're excited," Ronny suggested, picking up Abby's legs and sitting down. "You have been bouncing around since the other night, maybe your body isn't used to it after all that training..."

Abby nodded. Her training with the Pai Zhuq academy did actually help her control her ADHD so much more than her medication did, "Yeah, probably," she nodded. "Maybe some water will help."

"I'll get it," Kelly said, getting to her feet and pouring a glass of cool liquid. She passed it down to Ronny who handed it to her sister. "Remember small sips. Don't over exert yourself."

"By drinking water?"

"Alyssa will be using your bladder as a trampoline later," Kelly called. "Do you want a full bladder during that time?"

Abby looked considerate, before shaking her head. "No. Not really... Where are Nick and Tommy?"

Nick and Tommy had been gone all morning, and only now she was realizing it.

"They've gone into town for a while," Ronny answered. "They should be back soon,"

Abby eyed her sisters suspiciously. What were they hiding from her?

_~*Abby*~_

RJ pushed the large magnifying glass to the side, looking at the quill he had just pulled out of Lily's shoulder. It was close to two inches long, and half an inch wide, while the Cheetah's shoulder was covered in red, bloody holes, but obviously nothing too fatal.

Abby winced as she felt Lily's agony from the battle take its toll on her body. "Lils please calm down," she murmured, sitting on the back of the couch. "I'm sure they're not poisonous..."

With that, Fran appeared, carrying a sandwich on a tray which she presented to RJ.

"Was it rare?" he asked, before biting into the bread and meat.

"Practically raw," Fran frowned.

Abby gagged and cupped her hand around her mouth as not to put RJ off his food. He had been acting strange since they rescued him from Dai Shi, always complaining about pain in his chest and eating meat that was fresh out of the fridge.

"Can you wait until you're done with me before you eat another sandwich?" Lily growled.

"Sorry," RJ said, pulling another quill out and putting it in a metal basin. He then covered her in a bandage as the wound started to bleed. "That's all I can see, are you sure there is nothing else in there?"

"Nope, you're done, I feel fine," Lily said quickly pulling on her jacket and jumping from the table. Theo stepped in front of her and put up his hands in his heed to stop her from leaving.

"Chill, Lily, he's just making sure."

"Don't tell me how to act," Lily said, towering over Theo, her chirpy demeanor from that morning gone, replaced by a low dangerous voice. "Blue boy!"

"Blue boy?" Theo frowned, looking around at Abby and Casey who were now on their feet and standing behind him.

Abby shrugged. "Uh, I got to call Nick and Tommy," she said feeling the tension start to grow rapidly. "Why don't you guys go help Fran? I'll be down in a second,"

Casey and Theo nodded but Lily merely growled at the White Ranger. "Who put you in charge?" she demanded.

"Uh, it kind of comes with the superiority," Abby answered, "and I'm sure RJ has work to do. So, why don't you just be a good little kitty and do as you're told, yeah?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I'm out of here!"

And she stormed from the loft.

Theo, Casey, RJ, Ronny and Kelly frowned after her, as Abby's eyes narrowed as she sensed the emotions within the room change.

_~*Abby*~_

An engine roared outside JKP before Lily stepped in, wearing leather as if she had just joined a biker gang.

"Lily?" Fran asked, seeing the new Lily walk in.

"She looks so..." Theo started, "so..."

"So whoa..." Casey added.

"Not Lily," Abby finished, glaring at Casey and Theo. Now as _not_ the time to get hormonal.

Approaching a table, Lily kicked the customers out of way, before taking their spot, putting her feet up on the table.

Kelly growled, "Fran and I will take care of her, you boys check on RJ."

Theo and Casey nodded, walking backwards as they left.

"Abby, why don't you go lie down?" Kelly suggested.

"No, i'm okay," Abby reassured, sighing as she ended the call to Nick for the fifth time. "Why isn't he answering?"

"Maybe his reception is bad," Ronny suggested, placing a cup of hot chocolate with cream in front of her 'sister'. "Drink, it'll make you feel better,"

Abby smiled and sipped at the warm liquid beneath the cream.

While Abby enjoyed her hot beverage and Ronny waited on several more customers, Kelly and Fran approached Lily. The red head pulled the Cheetah's feet from the table, causing her to scoff and put them back up.

"Alright, slick, good Lily, bad Lily, I don't care, but no food until you get your feet off the table!" Fran yelled, pushing Lily's feet off the table once more.

_~*Abby*~_

"RJ!" Theo and Casey called, running into the loft. The master was nowhere in sight, and the only thing visible was a plate of brown hair.

"Um... ew?" Casey asked, although he was thankful that Abby and the others weren't present. 1) because Abby's sickness had returned and it took the smallest thing to set her off, a pile of ragged hair that looked like it had been ripped from someone's body was the last thing she needed to see, and 2) because RJ was nowhere to be found, and that alone could possibly cause mass panic.

The monitors flickered with static, as Casey passed the hair to Theo who grimaced in revulsion. "I don't care how sick someone is," he commented, "it's not an excuse for not picking up after yourself."

"Ha, I don't see you saying that to Abby," Casey pointed out.

"Abby's pregnant," Theo retorted. "In a couple of weeks she's not going to be able to see her feet, let alone pick up after herself. And besides, being pregnant is a lot different to be sick!"

Casey nodded in agreement. "True.

The buzzer went off. "We can hunt for RJ later, now we got work to do,"

"Shouldn't we get the girls?"

"Lily is obviously not herself right now," Casey pointed out, "and as you pointed out, Abby is going to be the size of beached whale in a couple of weeks, she's not going to be able to fight!"

Theo smirked, knowing full well that Abby would have killed Casey where he stood for that comment if she had been present, but he reconciled to not telling her and took off after his team-leader nonetheless.

_~*Abby*~_

"What is that?" Theo asked, coming upon the scene and finding a grey wolf running out from behind a pile of large metal bins.

Casey shrugged. "Half man... half wolf?" he answered, panting slightly.

They activated their solar morphers and morphed as they run into battle.

The wolf howled and charged forward suddenly, picking up Theo and throwing him to the ground, before swiping at Casey. He hit the Red Ranger's chest and jumped up in the air. He scaled the side of a truck before coming down, bringing both Rangers with him.

Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

Theo frowned. "Why did he just run off?"

But before Casey could answer the monster that had attacked Lily earlier that morning returned for round two.

_~*Abby*~_

Lily was sorting through the plate of wings, eating the last one and throwing it over her shoulder. All the other customers had left, not wanting to share a restaurant with her and her rude behavior.

Lily's morpher bleeped, as she pulled the glasses from her pocket and put them on. Kelly walked over to her and smiled, hoping maybe this time she would get through to the considerate Lily.

"That's Theo and Casey," she said.

Lily looked at her reflection in a fork, frowned and removed the glasses.

"Aren't you going to answer them?" Kelly asked.

"Nah, they're big boys," Lily answered. "They can look after themselves!"

"But they need your help," Kelly protested. "A ranger never turns her back on her teammates!"

Lily rolled her eyes and looked up at Kelly and snapped, "MORE WINGS!"

"Oi, Cheetah!" Abby yelled, from the kitchen as the door swung open and she stormed into the room with Fran. She grabbed Lily's feet and pushed them off the table. "Are you really that deaf that you did not hear me calling you?" she asked.

"Yeah, this beeping," Lily said, holding up her solar morpher. "Is really annoying!"

"Good! The only way to make it stop is to go help the guys,"

"They're big boys; I don't see why they need me!"

Abby growled, took the cheque from Fran and slammed it down onto the table in front of Lily. "Restaurant's closed. Get out!"

"Oh yeah?" Lily challenged. "Give me one good reason!"

"How about eight?" Abby started. "1) Your motorcycle is illegally parked... 2) your feet were on the table! 3) Your mood... 4) You're rude... 5) You're crude... 6) The way you eat your food... 7) Your bad attitude... and last, but certainly not least, 8) Your best friends are in danger and you won't even help!"

"You're so worried, you help them," Lily challenged.

Abby glared and snatched the yellow sunglasses from the table. "Nascar... catch!" she tossed them in Ronny's direction. "Go help Theo and Casey!"

"On it!" Ronny nodded, dropping whatever she had in her hands and starting for the door. She knew that she wouldn't get far, and she knew that Abby knew this too.

"Hey! Those are my glasses!" Lily growled possessively, as she removed her jacket and faced Ronny.

Ronny held them up tauntingly. "You want them, Cub? Come get 'em!"

Lily growled and darted across the room towards Ronny, she jumped onto the former Yellow ranger's back and reached for the glasses, which Ronny had already thrown across the room at Abby, who caught them and held them at arm's reach as Lily rounded on her. She knew that her cub wouldn't attack her physically like she had done Ronny, but she also knew that breaking through to Lily rested now on her shoulders.

"Hand them over, Abby," Lily growled, stalking forward. "I don't want to have to hurt you..."

"Ha!" Abby laughed patronizingly. "I'd like to see you try, Cub,"

Lily held out her hand. "Hand then over!"

"No! You refused to help your teammate," Abby answered, "that is immediate suspension from the team!"

Growling, Lily made a lunge for the glasses, but Abby side-stepped and watched as the Cheetah slammed into the doorway. Stumbling backwards, Lily toppled over onto the floor and screamed in pain as her back took most of the impact; seconds later a quill shot out from her upper shoulder and hit the wall.

Abby yelped as she ducked under the quill and then straightened back up, if she hadn't had ducked the quill would have hit her square in the forehead. "Whoa... Lils?" she called, hurrying towards her cub. "Who do we have here? Lily Chilman or the Demon child?"

"Demon child?" the Yellow ranger frowned.

Ronny and Abby exchanged looks, nodded and helped the cheetah to her feet.

"No time to explain," Abby said, handing over the glasses. "Go! The others need help!"

Lily nodded, saluted in mock gesture and left the shop, just as RJ was returning. His clothes were ripped in several different places, his hair was ruffled and all over the place and he was looking confused and disorientated.

"Uh..." Abby, Ronny, Kelly and Fran frowned as they exchanged looks, before darting upstairs, not just to the monitor the others in battle, but also to check on the Wolf master.

_~*Abby*~_

Night had fallen. Lily had been turned back into her usual considerate self and after following Abby's orders had gone off to fight and ended up destroying the monster effectively, the only time they had trouble was when they had needed to call Abby in to form the Megazord to deal with the giant Porcupine monster.

Now the White ranger was lying, flat out in a booth, clutching her phone in her hands waiting for Nick to call her back; she had been trying to call him all day, but neither he nor Tommy, who had also been missing for most of the day, were answering her calls.

"You don't think anything's happened to them, do you?" Ronny asked as she pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked out onto the shop floor with Kelly. The red-head made a beeline for her sleeping sister, and shook her awake gently.

"Abby, why don't you go to bed?" Kelly suggested softly, as Abby, blinking tiredly, raised her hand and rubbed her eyes. They were bloodshot red, and Abby was groggy from just being woken up. Shaking her head, she run her hand through her hair and looked around the store.

"Nick back yet?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

Kelly sighed. "Not yet, snowflake," she answered, sliding in beside her sister and pulling her in for a hug. "He's okay... probably lost track of time and his reception is bad that he can't get your calls."

Abby nodded, she knew that she shouldn't have been worry, but after Kelly being kidnapped by Dai Shi to lure her out, she didn't want to take the chance of the mighty dragon taking her boyfriend in hopes of luring her away from the other rangers. Hadn't Nick proposed to her to _stop_ this from happening? Yes, he did it because he loved her, but didn't he also do it because he wanted to protect her?

"Cool jacket!" Fran exclaimed, causing both Holloway sisters to look around. She was wearing the leather jacket that Lily had been wearing earlier. "It's kinda hot and squeaky thought,"

"Yeah, well my head was a little crazy when I got it," Lily pointed out.

"A little crazy?" Fran repeated. "Lily you were the Queen of Mean!"

Lily frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah," Fran nodded. "Why do you think I went to Abby for help? You always seem to listen to her, whatever mind set you're in,"

"That's because Abby has superiority over her Cubs," Ronny answered, "but Fran is right, Lils, you were a right little demon child. 'Bring me more Chicken Wings!'" she mimicked the cubs actions from earlier that day, "'I don't do diet soda!'"

Lily giggled. "That was me?" she asked.

"Totally," Fran answered. "'This Pizza is too cold! How do I get service around here?"

"And I said, 'Hey, we don't have burgers!'" Theo chuckled as he and Casey walked out from the kitchen, stopping short when they spotted the five girls.

"You're not done," Fran said, interrupting their fun. "Have you finished the dishes? Grated the cheese? Sliced the pepperoni?"

Both boys hesitated; Theo looked at his watch and pointed at its face. "Well, we..." they drew out, surprised by the sudden turnaround of Fran's attitude.

"Well get back out there and scrub the floor while you're at it!" Fran ordered.

Theo dropped the note pad in his hands and darted for the kitchen door, obviously afraid of the power the leather jacket seemed to have over his female workers; Casey wasn't that far behind him.

"Guys," Fran called after them. "I'm just kidding!"

"Fran," Lily interrupted her. "Let them work a little bit!"

Ronny giggled and wrapped her arm around Fran's shoulders. "I vote we keep this jacket around for a little while," she suggested, "those in favour?"

The others raised their hands. "I," they agreed, before breaking out into fits of giggles at the boy's expense; although Abby couldn't help the gut wrenching feeling she had that something horrible was happening elsewhere... and Nick and Tommy were still missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, March 22, 2012 at 02:10am**


	16. Friends Don't Fade Away

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Started writing this early in hopes of getting out another chapter before bed. I now have a 6:00am wakeup call and am off to get some sleep. Night all.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Fallingstar22, Taeniaea** and** Kaigirl16.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Theo repeated as he stopped a customer who had just entered the shop.<p>

The customer shrugged. "What?"

"No shoes, no shirt, no pizza," Theo told him.

The customer frowned at Lily who had just passed. "Well, she's not wearing any shoes," he pointed out.

"Lily," Theo sighed, "put on some shoes!"

The cheetah nodded and retreated into the kitchen to find her shoes, seeing as Fran had split flour everywhere she couldnt use her work issued ones because then she would be treading white footprints all over the store.

"See," Theo spoke, indicating to a sign on the back of the cash register. "No shoes, No shirt, No -"

He cut off as RJ stepped inside, his hair a mess and his clothes ripped in various places.

"You call that a shirt?" the customer asked.

"Sit wherever you like," Theo smiled, turning and walking away.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby frowned at the TV monitors, the news caster was explaining about some rabid creature that had attacked the downtown area last night. "Why didn't we get the alert?" she frowned, looking up at Kelly and Ronny.

"I don't know," Kelly said, shaking her head. "Maybe we couldn't hear it over the yelling!"

"Meh," Abby shrugged. "He should have told me he was going to Briarwood... at least calm my nerves!"

Ronny sighed. "It was meant to be a surprise," she reasoned, although when Nick had finally come home with Tommy, she had to admit that she was pretty upset with them both too. They could have at least left a message or called Abby to let her know that they were running late, it would have been easier than watching her become riddled with worry and fall to pieces.

"He didn't have to tell me _why_ he was going to Briarwood," Abby stressed, looking down at her engagement finger, it was now adorned with a beautiful three stoned, blue Topaz engagement ring. She smiled and fingered the silver band, it felt strange on her finger but she knew that it was because she was not used to wearing it.

Kelly smiled and ruffled her sister's hair. "Anyway, back to this -" she cut off as RJ stumbled into the loft, looking slightly worse for wear, "report... RJ?"

"Oh, Hi," RJ blinked, stumbling backwards. He should have expected the girls to be upstairs. "I'm just gonna..." he pointed to his bedroom and disappeared from view.

Abby, Ronny and Kelly exchanged looks, each thinking the same thing. _**That was strange.**_

_~*Abby*~_

"Abby?" Nick asked cautiously as he approached his pregnant fiancé, he knew that she was mad at him for not telling her that he was going out of town but he had wanted to get her the topaz engagement ring and the one he had wanted was the one he had seen in Briarwood a few months earlier.

Abby held up her hand to silence him. Her eyes glued to the screen.

_"We're at the scene were several Ocean Bluff residents were injured last night,"_ the newscaster was saying, _"Witnesses say it was just past midnight when they heard strange noises and then screams, but by the time the police arrived the beast was gone..."_

"Beast?" Tommy questioned as he joined the others from the bedroom he had been allocated to use during his stay at JKP. He too had received a disapproving reaction from Abby for not letting her know that he was going back to Reefside to pack a few things that he would need for his stay in Ocean Bluff.

"Shh!" Abby shushed him, reaching for the remote and turning the volume up on the monitor.

_"Victims say that the strange animal attacked without warning,"_ the newscaster continued, "_too fast to see clearly, all accounts report that it had long teeth, was completely covered in fur and had _very_ sharp claws..."_

RJ, who had been listening from the doorway leading to his bedroom, paused, concealed from the others as fear, anxiety and worry was exchanged between those around the monitors. He looked down at his hands as they glowed a faint purple. "What have I done?" he whispered.

_~*Abby*~_

"RJ..." Kelly called; it was at least an hour after the news broadcast had aired about the wild animal running around the city. Nick, Tommy and Abby had set aside their differences and were once again talking. The red head paused and frowned as RJ spun around to face her, a green backpack was slung over his shoulder, "Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

RJ sighed but didn't answer.

Kelly chewed her lower lip. "Hey, I know I've only been here a couple of weeks, but..."

"Yeah," RJ said, slightly awkwardly.

"Please," Kelly said, trying very hard not to sound hurt by the gesture of his departure. She had grown close to the Rangers over the past couple of weeks, and even felt that she and RJ were becoming a little closer than just plain old friends, hell, Abby teased her enough about the blossoming friendship, they may as well have been, "tell me what is going on."

RJ hesitated. "It's... my animal spirit," he caved. He found that his resistance wasn't its best when Kelly was around, and he felt complied, for some reason, to tell her what was wrong. "Ever since Dai Shi's attack... I can't control my animal form,"

"Your animal form?" Kelly asked, before something struck a deeper cord. Whenever she was in trouble in the past, Abby had always turned to her teammates. "Maybe the Rangers can help..." she suggested, "Give me a sec and I'll go grab Abs, she'll figure out something!"

"No," RJ said, grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave. "I know that Abby would do everything possible to try and help me, but then she wouldn't be focusing on Dai Shi and that is where I need her utmost attention right now,"

"But -"

"Kelly," RJ sighed. "Promise me you won't tell Abby, she has enough to deal with Dai Shi and her pregnancy. I'll be back... I just need some distance, just until I am back in balance, until then I am a major hazard around here,"

He kissed her cheek, turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered and confused red-head in his wake.

_~*Abby*~_

RJ was walking the streets when he saw a monkey attacking. Slowly, he started to realize that this was the monster that had attacked the city last night and not him, and decided that a little payback was in order, mostly for making him feel that he had attacked innocent civilians when he had lost control.

He could barely hold his own, when the four Rangers showed up.

Casey was on his bike, while the others teleported in behind him.

"RJ," Abby yelped, darting towards her mentor. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah," RJ nodded, slightly breathless and in pain from the twinge in the muscle of his chest. The exact place that had been targeted when Dai Shi had attacked him.

The monkey growled and pushed himself back to his feet. "I'll get you!" he yelled, starting towards Abby and RJ, he didn't get very far, however, because Lily and Theo landed in front of him

Suddenly RJ convulsed as the pain within his chest ignited, crippling him with fear and agony as he realized he was about to face his fears. He was transforming into the wolf... and what was worse? Abby was right beside him.

"RJ..." Abby frowned as the purple energy spilled from her boss's chest, and he started to transform right before her eyes. "Oh... My... GOD!"

Her scream alerted Casey, Theo and Lily, all of which were surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Abby, get out of there!" Lily yelled, darting forward and grabbing the White ranger's shoulders. "C'mon!"

Stumbling backwards, both girls hit the pavement just as RJ, now in his wolf-form snarled at them for a few feet away. They were closer to attack and they were easier targets, seeing as he had caught them off-guard.

"Whoa..." Theo gasped.

"No way!" Lily frowned.

"Aw man," Casey complained. "He's the wolf we fought before?"

The wolf howled, pushed past the Monkey and attacked the two girls. Both of whom teleported at exactly the last second and re-appeared behind the two boys. Growling in annoyance, the wolf charged the four rangers and took them on one at a time.

The monkey laughed. "Looks, like I've got some help," he chatted. "Banana break!"

And he took off.

Abby screamed as RJ caught her around the chest, held her against his chest and then spun her around, slamming her into the concrete wall behind him. A whimper escaped her lips and tears sprang to her eyes as pain shot down her spine; she bit her lip and after a second she tasted blood.

"RJ, stop!" Casey yelled, grabbing the wolf's other arm and prying him off of Abby. The White ranger slid to the floor, as Lily and Theo each grabbed onto the wolf and tugged him away from her.

"Hold on tight!" Theo instructed.

"I am!" Lily nodded, before she felt herself being lifted off of her feet and thrown through the air. She landed on the pavement and rolled over onto her stomach as Casey and Theo joined her.

RJ snarled, as Abby slid away from him, tears of fear and pain mix into her cobalt blue gaze.

Suddenly RJ returned to normal and dropped to his knees in front of Abby. Casey, Theo and Lily were instantly at their sides. The latter wrapping her arm around Abby's shoulders and cradling her against her.

"It's okay, Abs..." Lily soothed. "It's gonna be okay..."

_~*Abby*~_

After the incredibly strange battle, the Rangers managed to get RJ back to the loft. Abby, who was still not completely convinced that he was safe, kept her distance and was situated on the ledge under the window, nursing a bruise that had started to form on her abdomen.

Kelly was beside her, putting a cold ice pack on the bruise and watching the ripples on Abby's stomach as the baby attempted to remove the coldness from its warm home.

Abby giggled as she watched the ripples. "Nick, c'mere..." she waved him over.

"What?" Nick smiled, after hearing Abby giggle. He noticed she had pulled her shirt up over her stomach and was waiting for something. Kelly touched the bruise with the ice-pack and almost instantly a ripple skimmed Abby's stomach showing the movement of his daughter. "Was that -?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "She doesn't like the cold."

Nick smiled and took the icepack from Kelly as she returned to RJ; he then kissed Abby's stomach and smiled up at her. "We really need to find you a replacement," he urged. "At least until she's born..."

"Given Dai Shi is still around by then," Abby pointed out. "I'm needed for that final battle... I don't how and I don't know why... But I just know that Casey, Theo and Lily cannot defeat Dai Shi without me."

"I know," Nick nodded, squeezing her hand and kissing the back of it.

Meanwhile, RJ was explaining everything there was to know about what was wrong with his animal spirit. "Being in the animal form is too powerful for the human spirit to handle," he was saying. "If I stay there too long, that fur doesn't go away."

"You mean you'd be stuck?" Theo frowned, "as a Werewolf?"

"We have to find a way to get you back in control," Casey said.

"Unless you can crawl into my head," RJ replied.

Kelly frowned and turned to Abby. "Can't you see into his thoughts?" she asked. "Use your empathic powers..."

"I could," Abby nodded. "But I don't know how much energy it would cost me... but I could give it a go!"

RJ shook his head. "No, I don't want you to over exert yourself! Losing too much energy means you're putting strain on your body, and that is not good for yourself or the baby. Stay there, this is one mess only I can undo. Until then I am a danger that you have _got_ to steer clear off..."

He groaned as he grabbed his head in pain.

The buzzer went off and the Rangers rose.

"Abby, stay back and help Kelly with RJ..." Casey ordered.

The White ranger nodded, thankful that she didn't have to go out into battle, especially after last time. Her spine was still sore from the impact it had taken on the walls, and she wasn't completely sure that her body's structure could hold much of her weight while her spine was in such a state. She really didn't want to collapse in the middle of a fight.

As the others ran off, Kelly handed RJ a glass of water and two painkiller tablets, unfortunately, his hand shook violently and he dropped the glass, causing it to shatter on the ground.

Kelly quickly knelt and picked up the glass shards. "Don't worry, I'll get some more," she said reassuringly, patting his shoulder. "You rest! Abby, do you want anything?"

"No thanks," Abby answered, "I think i'm just gonna lie down..."

She slipped from the window ledge and allowed Nick to half-carry her towards her bedroom.

The second the door closed behind them with a snap, RJ got up from his chair, groaning in pain. Looking down at his hand, he started to change. He knew that Abby, Nick, Tommy, Fran and Kelly were in close proximity, and he had easy pickings of which ones he wanted to attack.

As a wolf, a great hunter and predator, he knew to pick off the injured and the weak, Abby, being pregnant, was an easy target for him, but getting her alone would be near impossible.

"RJ..." Kelly shouted up from the kitchen.

RJ's senses prickled in anticipation. The wolf was already breaking free at the possibility of someone knew to attack... if he couldn't get the pregnant one... then he'd take out the one he could. The defenseless red head.

_~*Abby*~_

"Hey, RJ," Kelly called, running up the steps into the loft, she had called up numerous times but the wolf master hadn't answered her. Finally getting fed up with being ignored she decided to see why he wasn't answer, maybe he had fallen asleep, but there was also the chance that he was in too much pain to answer her.

However, when she came across his empty chair a frown slid onto her lips and she started to look around. Her heart shuttered to a halt when she heard a snarl from behind her, turning around she found RJ, in his animal form, leering down on her from the breakfast table.

"RJ..." she whispered, taking a step backwards, if only she could make it to the bedrooms, Abby's to be specific, but they seemed a million miles away now.

RJ growled and jumped over the railing, landing on Kelly. He knocked her off of her feet and clamped his jaws around her arm.

Kelly screamed as the long teeth penetrated her skin causing droplets of blood to run down her arm and onto the floor, there was the sound of tearing flesh and she knew that it was her arm being ripped to shreds by the beast that was now controlling RJ. If she had let him bite anywhere else there could have been worse damage, at least her arm could be healed.

"Hey!" Abby yelled, having been drawn out of her room by her sister's screams, what she didn't expect, however, was to find RJ's wolf form on top of the red head, tearing her arm to shreds. Tommy and Nick had also been drawn out by the red-head's screams and all three were doing everything possible to get RJ off of Kelly.

Focusing on the vines surrounding the walls, Abby called upon her power over the Earth and used them to wrap around RJ's stomach, claws and feet and then lifted him off of her sister.

Kelly lay, whimpering in fear, blood staining her clothes and face, her arm having been torn to shreds by the wolf.

Tommy reached her within seconds, hooked one arm under her legs, while the other wrapped around her back and he lifted her up, carrying her back towards the safety of the bedrooms. The wolf howled as its prey was removed from the vicinity, and he turned his hard glare onto the ranger that was keeping him from attacking.

Snapping his jaws at the vines, RJ fell to the floor, before leaping over the railing outside the bedrooms, knocked Nick away and pinned Abby against the wall. His claw went to her throat, while the other rose over her head, poised and ready to strike.

"RJ!" Abby yelled, her body shaking in fear.

The wolf loved the smell of fresh fear, but RJ, who was trapped on the inside, saw the terror he was causing. He had never really seen Abby look so weak, fragile and vulnerable. She had always been strong and brave, standing up for her cubs, putting her life on the line to save her sister, to see her so scared and because of him, was enough to cause him to hesitate and give him a slight edge of control over his actions.

Lifting her hand from her stomach, Abby pressed her palm against RJ's and closed her fingers around his. "I know you can hear me, RJ!" she whispered. "Come back to us... come home!"

Slowly, at her words, the wolf disappeared and Abby was left staring into the brown orbs of her master. She sighed in relief and swallowed, as RJ dropped his hand from her throat and stumbled backwards away from her, Abby slid to the floor and allowed her tears to fall freely, she had never been so scared.

Yes, she fought monsters on a daily basis, and yes, there had been a number of occasions in the past where her heart had been in her throat because someone had threatened to eliminate her friends or her sister; but never, in the seven years that she had been a ranger, and she feared for her life as she had done in the past few minutes.

Sliding across the floor, Nick pulled Abby into him and cradled her as she sobbed, her frame shaking in fear and anxiety. It was a surprise to him that she wasn't having a panic attack, but he guessed that the fear had been so powerful that the Fight or Flight response hadn't had time to take effect... at least not yet.

"Abby..." RJ whispered his eyes full of sorrow at the scene before him. He had caused this... this... damage! He had made Abby afraid... afraid of him! "I'm sorry!"

Opening his bedroom door, Tommy stepped outside, he spotted his former teammate and the newly reformed human RJ and it didn't take a genius to piece the puzzle together, but his main concern right now was getting Kelly help. Her arm wasn't doing so good and the longer they stood around doing nothing, the less time she was going to have.

"Abby," he called softly, breaking through the haze of fear that had settled within the White ranger. "Abs... Kelly needs help! She's lost too much blood... and she doesn't have much time!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Your weapons are a no match for me," Monkewi screeched as he blasted the three rangers, "and neither are you!"

"He's tough!" Casey said, landing on his stomach and looking up at the advancing monkey.

Lily nodded. "You got that right!"

Monkewi hooted as he continued on his path towards the rangers, only to stop and turn at the sound of a yell, and hit the ground as a wolf spirit collided with him.

RJ had arrived.

"Maybe I can give you the challenge you are looking for," RJ said, holding a box under his arm.

After he had been told what the wolf had done to Kelly, and the fear that it had instilled within Abby, he had decided that enough was enough, he refused to stand by and watch has his team was split in two because of something Dai Shi had done, so has payback for his actions, RJ had decided to take over Abby's role within the team and he had the perfect weapon to help him.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

His wolf spirit pounced out of him and the two formed together, leaving RJ in violet spandex and helmet.

"With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"RJ, you're a ranger?" Lily asked if she hadn't been viewing it with her own eyes, she would never have believed it.

"The wolf ranger!" Casey confirmed.

Monkewi screeched. "Another one?" he asked. "Rinshi! Attack!"

Striking his pose, RJ ran towards the Rinshi. He landed a few kicks and punches, jumping in the air suddenly, powering up the lasers on his knees and blasting them. While he was dealing with the monkey, it tried to run, but RJ was faster and followed it over the metal railing into another district.

He picked the monkey up and threw him back over the fence, landing gracefully on the otherside, he watched as the monkey rolled away.

"I'm not finished yet!" RJ yelled, running his hand along his morpher. A violet disk shot out, spinning and slicing the monkey in two.

Just as expected, the monkey monster grew.

Tapping the side of his helmet, Casey called Abby. "We need help!"

_"Sorry guys,"_ Abby replied. "_You're on your own this time! Something's happened... I've had to get Kelly medical attention... I'm not even in Ocean Bluff anymore."_

The connection died as Abby ended the call. Casey frowned, Kelly was injured and Abby was no longer in Ocean Bluff, if that were true, then where the hell was she?"

"We still have control over the Polar Bear," Lily reminded Casey, "didn't Abby say that you could control her now that she has linked the ancient power of the polar bear with your Tiger spirit?"

Casey gasped. "Oh yeah!"

"Animal Spirits unite! Jungle Pride Megazord!"

Almost immediately the monkey collided with the Megazord and knocked it to the ground, grabbing onto the cheetah leg and beating it senseless, causing pain to Lily on the inside.

"The rangers are on the ropes," Flit buzzed, from a nearby rooftop. "He's got the yellow ranger on the back foot!"

The monkey suddenly changed tactics and grabbed the arm, naturally it would be Abby that would feel the pain, but since the polar bear was now also in Casey's control he could feel the pain of attack from the cockpit. "You're going down!" the monkey growled, igniting the ground with flames from his eye lasers.

Inside the Megazord, Lily screamed, falling over from her injuries. Casey quickly caught her and held her in her arms. "Give me a hand, Theo!" he called over his shoulder.

"Now to finish you off!" the monkey screeched.

Raising his paw, the monkey posed to strike as the Rangers prepared for the fatal attack, however, it never came as a Wolf zord bounded across the city towards them, attacked the monster and then attached to the Megazord as leg to replace the disappearing cheetah.

"Oh! The crowd is howling as the wolf ranger _leaps_ into action!" Flit said, monitoring the fight with Camille. The lizard didn't look happy at all.

Appearing in the cockpit, RJ turned the cubs. "Theo, Casey, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Animal spirits! Unite!"

Running forwards, the three rangers attacked with a series of kicks and punches, before unleashing their deadly weapon. The tail of the wolf zord soared like a boomerang through the air, slicing and dicing the monkey and causing him to turn to stone before exploding.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby sat curled up on the chair beside Kelly's hospital bed. Her hand was clutched tightly around Kelly's as the red head lay sleeping.

It had been almost three hours since they had arrived here, and within that three hours trained medics had done everything they could think of to stop the blood flow that was coming from Kelly's arm, the wound was now sealed shut with several stitches and a bandage had been wrapped around it to keep out infection.

Had the situation been any less bad than it was, Abby would not have chosen to come here, but she had to hand it to the medics, they had put aside their differences and dislikes of her and treated her sister with the utmost respect and curtsy that you would expect trained Ninja's to have.

Especially the head. A fiery, hot-headed, red-head, that Abby despised more than anyone on the planet... except maybe Dai Shi... but then again, this woman came in at a close second.

The door opened behind the White ranger, and a hand touched her shoulder.

Abby gave a startled gasp, jumped to her feet and struck a defensive pose in front of her sister's bed; after the attack with RJ she had been really edgy about whom she let touch her, and an unfamiliar touch was the last thing she wanted.

"Woah, easy snowflake," said a familiar voice... if the voice was familiar, why was the touch _un_familiar?

Looking up, Abby realized why, it was because the touch came from someone that she hadn't seen in nearly 3 and a half years.

Standing at 6ft with shaggy blonde hair that came down to his ears, turquoise blue eyes and a heartfelt expression as he looked over the sleeping red-head over her shoulder, stood former Crimson Thunder Ranger and ex-boyfriend: Hunter Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Oh... anyone curious as to why Abby would take Kelly to the Thunder Academy to be treated? It has nothing to do with her and Hunter; I can assure you of that.

**A/N:** Want a visual on Abby's engagement ring? Look here: http: / ecx. images- amazon. com/ images / I / 41gtM2At8JL .jpg (just take out the spaces)

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, March 23, 2012 at 01:26am**


	17. No I in Leader

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **OMG! The site I was using for Power Ranger episodes has lost all its links... again! But thankfully, after a lot of searching from yours truly, I was able to find another site. Hopefully this one will stick long enough for me to finish my three series of Power Rangers. So that's: Abby, Sabrina and Aliyah

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following people: **Pokeloon15, Razmend, Storyteller222, DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, RHatch89, Bryan102694, Fallingstar22, Taeniaea** and** 10th Squad 3rd Seat.**

* * *

><p>RJ, Theo and Lily were on the training mat, sparing against Tommy as part of their training, when Casey arrived, frowning when he saw the training going on without him.<p>

"Um... didn't I tell you it was three o'clock?" he asked.

"Yeah, but RJ changed it to two," Theo nodded. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No..."

"Well... okay, I was thinking we could do some weapons practice, just too ..."

"Um, we already did weapon," Lily sighed as RJ let go of her arm.

"I thought maybe we could do some light one-on-one sparing," RJ suggested, before turning to Tommy. "If that's alright with you, of course..."

He knew that Abby had brought in Tommy to train the cubs while she was on maternity leave, and he didn't want to feel like he was imposing on the legends lessons by making suggestions of his own.

Tommy shook his head and motioned to the three primary rangers. "They're your cubs," he smiled.

"Actually," Abby called from the breakfast table where she was re-dressing Kelly's arm. It had been a week since she had been released from the Thunder Academy infirmary and returned to Ocean Bluff. "They are my cubs and RJ's students..."

"There's a difference?" Tommy asked.

Abby looked at him strangely. "Of course... I just haven't thought of one yet!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Same old Abby..." he chuckled.

"What do you expect me to change?" Abby grinned, before glaring at Kelly. "Stop it!" she scolded, grabbing her sister's arm and re-wrapping the bandage around it. "Leanne was specific when she said that we weren't to remove the bandage unless we were re-dressing the wound!"

Kelly smirked. "What are you and Leanne BFF's now?"

Abby glared. "No! I still can't stand the woman but she did help you and I am grateful for that," she answered, as she re-wrapped Kelly's arm.

"So, how about it?" RJ asked, referring to his suggestion.

"Sounds cool," Lily agreed, as Theo nodded his agreement.

Casey, meanwhile, sighed and dropped his personal weapons as he followed them across the loft. A motion that did not go unnoticed by Abby, Kelly and Tommy, all of whom exchanged looks behind the Red ranger's back.

_~*Abby*~_

At least half an hour into the one-on-one sparring session the alarm started to blare.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Looking up from the sofa where she was curled with Kelly and Buddy, Abby groaned. "What now?" she complained, getting to her feet and approaching the monitor. "Casey! Two ugly dudes are terrorizing the downtown area!"

"Looks like it's time for a little on the job training," RJ smirked.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Again with the cheesy Power Ranger lines..." she teased. "She get out there and stop them!"

"Yes, Ma'am," RJ saluted and followed Lily and Theo, grabbing a vine and swinging out.

"Hey, Casey," Abby called after the red ranger, before he could disappear. "Remember, Red is leader... make me proud!"

Casey smiled, nodded and took off after the others.

_~*Abby*~_

Two soldiers walked through the city, laughing as civilians ran for their lives, when four out of five rangers arrived on scene.

"Let's show these guys who we're dealing with," Casey nodded, leading Theo and Lily into battle. RJ hung back for half a second, before joining his teammates.

The three primary Rangers were having a slight difficulty with one solider, while RJ seemed to handle himself easy enough.

Unfortunately, all four Rangers were quickly overpowered and knocked back into a rock, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Those guys are strong," Theo complained, getting to his feet after the initial attack.

Lily nodded and turned to Casey. "What should we do?" she asked

"Well... uh... we should... uh..."

"What?" Theo questioned.

"We should what?" Lily asked desperately.

"We should..." Casey started, but cut off as RJ touched his shoulder.

"Let's attack in sync," RJ suggested, coming up behind the group. "Theo, go left, Lily, go right, Casey, from the front, I'll do an aerial. GO!"

"Wait!" Casey yelled, but the others had already running into battle before he could argue his point.

Lily took the monster on the right, while Theo went left. RJ jumped into the air, powering up his wolf beam and shooting it at the monsters and the Rangers.

"Look out!" Casey yelled, running forward.

_"Casey!"_ Abby yelled over the solar morphers. "_Fall back! You'll get yourself killed! Fall back!"_

Lily and Theo managed to jump out of the way just in time. Casey, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky, failing to follow Abby's orders; he was caught in the blast.

Shaking off the blast, both monsters disappeared and RJ landed in front of the three cubs.

After the blast, both monsters disappeared and RJ landed in front of Casey.

"Voilà," he grinned.

_~*Abby*~_

"Voilà?" Abby questioned looking away from the monitor and around at Tommy and Nick. "Voilà... is he for real? Casey just got hurt and that's all he can say?"

"Well, he did just cause those soldiers to retreat," Tommy pointed out.

Abby turned on him. "I don't care about the damn monsters, I care about Casey! He was just caught in the blast that came from RJ's attack..."

"Looking into it a bit much, don't you think?" Nick asked. "Casey is fine... the monsters have been dealt with... things go back to normal!"

"Until they return," Tommy added.

Nick shrugged half-heartedly. "Yeah, but for now, things can go back to normal!"

Abby, however, shook her head. "Well, no offence to RJ, but until he realizes that he is _not_ this team's leader... things will never go back to normal!"

The White ranger sighed and then hurried off to check on Kelly.

Tommy pointed after her. "What was that about?" he asked, turning to Nick. "I've never seen her like this before."

"1) it's her hormones," Nick suggested. "Or 2) She is feeling protective of Casey because he is more of a cub than Lily and Theo, and she is afraid that RJ is going to try and take over as team-leader taking away the only position that Casey has ever had!"

Tommy frowned there was still so much about this team that he did understand, he remembered Abby telling him about Dai Shi escaping, she being chosen as one of the four guardians to protect the world from him, but he was confused on what Nick meant when he said that Casey was more of a cub than Lily and Theo, in his honest opinion it seemed that Casey knew exactly what he was doing.

_~*Abby*~_

"There," the Black ranger smiled finishing with the last bandage. "Now eat the rest of your lunch and get some rest!"

"Yes, dad," Kelly teased.

Tommy smiled. "I'm just following orders," he said.

"Abby's orders?"

The former black ranger nodded. "Yeah, she said to make sure that you were fed, your arm was re-dressed and you were back in bed resting!"

"She's such a worry wart,"

"She's your sister," Tommy pointed out, "she has a right to be."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, my younger sister," she pointed out. "Sometimes I feel that our roles are reversed, I should be taking care of her, not the other way around!"

"Let someone take care of you for a while," Tommy said, patting her hand. "Nothing wrong with being pampered, Kelly,"

"Speaking from experience?"

Tommy chuckled but shook his head. "No... Besides, Abby is going to be a mother, being overprotective kind of comes with the territory! I mean look at the way she is with Casey, Theo and Lily..."

"Casey more than the other two," Kelly pointed out.

"Exactly," Tommy nodded. "You're all she has left of you and your parents... let her baby you, and then when your niece is born, you can baby them."

The red head smiled. "Thanks Tommy,"

"My pleasure," Tommy smiled, looking up as the sound of a basketball hitting the metal backboard reached his senses. Both he and Kelly looked around to see Casey standing on the court. "You know, they never go in when you're angry,"

Casey caught the ball as it bounced back towards him. "I'm not angry," he answered. "I just -"

He tossed the ball at the net, missed and hit the backboard once more.

"What?" Kelly frowned.

Casey hesitated. "When we first came to Ocean Bluff I felt that I was so far behind Theo and Lily, but I worked hard, RJ helped me and I became team leader, and now he's joined us and is taking over... I feel like a cub again!"

He threw the ball at the basket and missed... again.

Kelly sighed and looked at Tommy. "Has Abby explained this situation to you?" she asked.

"She did briefly," Tommy nodded.

"I got this one," Kelly said, getting up and hurrying down the steps onto the court. "Look, Casey, RJ's just excited about being a Power Ranger... but the Tiger leads this team not the Wolf!"

Casey scoffed and shook his head.

Suddenly the buzzer sounded and the monitors flickered to life as Tommy hurried towards them.

"Those soldiers are back," he announced.

"I gotta go," Casey said, tossing the basketball aside.

Kelly, however, caught his arm as he passed her. "You're not going anywhere!"

"But the others will need help," Casey protested

"With so much tension on the team between you and RJ," Kelly pointed out, "especially since it is one-sided, the only place you'll be going is to an early grave!"

"A bent arrow doesn't fly straight!" Tommy called from the monitor as the others finally arrived.

_Pop._

"Who is a bent arrow?" Abby asked as she and Nick arrived in the middle of the court. The White ranger frowned at Casey and pointed at the monitors. "The others are in battle... why aren't you?"

"Because he's the bent arrow," Kelly answered.

Casey shook his head. "I'm not a bent arrow," he said.

"Then what are you?" Kelly asked.

The Red ranger hesitated. "I don't know..." he sighed.

"I'll tell you what," Kelly started again, grabbing the basketball and walking to the half-way point of the court. "Here's the deal, to save my little niece from the darkness that plagues her mother's nightmares, I have to make this shot."

"From there?" Casey asked. "Good luck,"

"It's not about luck," Kelly pointed out. "I have to make it or Dai Shi gets an heir and I'll lose my family!"

Kelly threw the ball in the air, and Casey immediately knew it wasn't going in the net. He ran, jumped for the ball and put it in the net. When he dropped, catching the ball, Kelly cheered, jumping in the air.

"Slam dunk, what did I tell ya?"

"But... I got it in..." Casey frowned.

"Exactly," Kelly laughed. "I knew your instincts would kick in and you'd make it happen. That's what leaders do. There's no luck involved."

Casey frowned, looking from the basket to Kelly in confusion.

"Casey," Kelly smiled, "everyone has moments where they get... kind of unsure... you've just got to trust your instincts and your friends will trust them too."

"Speaking of friends," Casey said. "I got three that need my help right now... I gotta go..."

He dropped the ball and run off.

_~*Abby*~_

Lily, RJ and Theo gasped as the monsters re-grouped ahead of them and prepared to fire their lasers. The blasts echoed around the container port, before a distinct _pop_ was heard and seconds later Abby and Casey appeared in front of them.

The beams hit the White ranger, but instead of knocking her backwards off of her feet, a light blue force field ignited from her stomach, deflecting the energy blast back at the two soldiers and blasting them off their feet. "Oh, you wanna try that again?" she asked, momentarily stunned at the new power.

"Whoa!" Lily, Theo, RJ and Casey breathed.

"Where the hell did that come from?" RJ asked.

Abby shook her head. "I don't know," she answered. "It's not a power of mine!"

"The baby?" Lily questioned.

"Must be," Theo nodded.

Abby grinned. "Ha! My baby has powers from the womb... that is so cool! Not to mention the fact that she just saved your lives, you so totally owe her!"

"We'll repay her later," RJ said, grabbing Abby and pulling her behind him as the monsters returned. "You may want to get out of here while we deal with these freaks!"

Abby pouted, now that she could protect herself she was still being kept from the battle. "Oh you're no fun! Fine! I'm leaving!" she added as RJ offered her a look.

With another _pop_ she returned to the loft.

_~*Abby*~_

Fran grinned as she returned from the kitchen and approached her friends with the special dessert that she had created when half of them had been fighting. "I created this when you were gone..." she said. "My secret ingredients are: Chocolate..."

"Mhmm," Abby grinned. "Can't go wrong with chocolate!"

"... and anchovies!" Fran finished.

Abby gagged and pushed away from the table. "Can I just eat the chocolate?" she asked, dipping her pinky finger into the sauce and sucking on the tip.

"I'm not eating that," Lily said, copying Abby and dipping her finger into the chocolate sauce. "Mhmm... chocolaty!"

Abby grinned and nodded in agreement. "Lily and I'll just take the chocolate and be upstairs if you need us..."

She reached for the pot of chocolate but Fran snatched it away. "Just try one," she begged.

"No..." Theo shook his head.

"Please," Fran pouted. "How about we all try just one. Deal?"

"I'm pregnant," Abby said, shaking her head. "Whatever I eat, Alyssa eats... so, I don't think..."

"C'mon guys, we might as well try," Casey laughed, reaching for a fish. The others followed his lead.

"I'll be daring and try two," RJ smiled.

"Well?" Fran asked as the fish went down all the Ranger's throats.

There was a split second before the three rangers spat out the contents in their mouths into three separate napkins. Kelly, Nick and Tommy followed suit as Abby giggled into her hand. "This is one of the reasons I love being pregnant," she grinned, patting her stomach. "Baby saves Mommy twice in one day..."

"That bad, huh?" Fran frowned.

Lily nodded.

"Hey, Fran," Casey said, getting to his feet, "the deal was that we all try one!"

Theo grinned as he caught on to what Casey was getting at. "Would you like one anchovy, or two?"

"Oh," Fran said, shaking her head and backing away from the table, she laughed nervously before darting into the kitchen, the rangers following her.

Kelly laughed as the kitchen door swung shut behind the four of them.

"No running in the kitchen!" Abby yelled although she could hear their footsteps disappearing upstairs, followed closely by Buddy's maddened barks as the others aroused him.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **This chapter is proof that I should _not_ write when I am half asleep! Will most probz have to come back and re-write this chapter because I am really not happy with it... but since I fear that I may lose the site I have found with the episodes I am trying to finish my Ranger series as quickly as possible.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, March 27, 2012 at 03:47am**


	18. True Friends, True Spirit

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I did not forget, I promise! Here is the late update. Alerts are down... again... so I won't know if you have reviewed until I manually check my story sometime tomorrow. But I will also send around a message telling you when I intend to update and when I have done so... at least until the alerts are fully functioning again.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Storyteller22, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Razmend, DeviousGryphon, Taeniaea, RHatch89, SchoolBoredom** and** 10th Squad 3rd Seat.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Abby! We need your help!"<em> Casey's voice shouted over the monitors.

Abby hesitated and turned to Kelly, they had been watching the other Rangers take a beating against the new monster, normally she would have said Dai Shi's monster, but apparently, if her visions were anything to go by, there seemed to be a power struggle at Dai Shi's temple where the new Overlord, Grizzaka had taken over.

Kelly sighed. "Just this once," she agreed.

"I'll be careful," Abby promised, reaching for her sunglasses that rested on a plush cushion on the shelves behind the monitors. Since she had taken a temporary leave from being a Ranger due to her pregnancy, her sunglasses had been put away for safe keeping, but they were always in reach incase Abby needed them.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

_~*Abby*~_

Lily grinned as Abby appeared beside her. "Welcome back!"

"This is a one off," Abby explained. "Only because you sounded desperate!"

Casey shrugged. "Kelly made the right choice," he said, pointing at the monster that loomed over them. "You ready to bust out the fox spirit for the first time?"

Abby grinned. "She's been begging to be released,"

"Then let's go for it!" Theo nodded.

"Animal spirits unite as one! Jungle Master Megazord!"

The second the animal spirits had combined a jet of powerful water erupted from the monsters shoulder jets causing sparks to ripple throughout the Megazord, before RJ came to the rescue in his own Megazord, which was a replica of the Jungle Pride Megazord, the only difference being it's right leg was in the form of RJ's wolf zord and not Lily's cheetah.

While RJ fought the monster one-on-one, the others recovered from the initial assault and returned to the fight. The monster ducked under a punch to the head from the Jungle Master Megazord, as the five rangers failed to notice a bright golden speck fluttering around in the air behind them, it wasn't until it was too late did Abby realize that her senses were going haywire.

_The replica Jungle Pride Megazord raised its fist as the head turned to glare at the Master Megazord, there was a split second pause before the arm connected with the chest plates of the Gorilla zord knocking the rangers inside backwards._

"Whoa..." RJ gasped as the bright light entered his person and he doubled over in pain.

"RJ, is everything okay?" Theo asked.

The replica Jungle Pride looked up at the other rangers, its yellow eyes glowed a faint golden colour, before it raised its fist.

"Look out!" Abby yelled, raising her arms to cover her face. The arms of the Master Megazord mimicked her movements as the protective covering her fox spirit provided her and others took the hit, the attack shook the foundations of the Megazord and the rangers stumbled, but they didn't fall.

However, the attack wasn't over. Recovering from the initial attack the rangers were too confused on what had happened to their Master that they didn't see the second hit. RJ kicked at the Penguin's legs causing the rangers to hit the ground of the cockpit as their Megazord tilted over backwards.

"Did we just get blindsided by our own team-mate?" Casey questioned.

"I saw that," Abby answered. "I saw the first attack... but the second I did not see! I'm sorry, guys!"

"Don't be," Lily smiled. "You warned us about the first... that's good enough!"

"It's got to be a mistake!" Theo said. "He does know we aren't the bad guy, right?"

A howl escaped the cockpit of the replica Megazord as it charged at the Master Megazord.

"I don't think he does," Abby answered, her senses picking up on the slight change radiating off of RJ's Megazord. "Look out!"

Raising her arm again, she blocked an attack from RJ as he attacked for the third time.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Theo asked.

"We can't just stand here and take a beating!" Abby argued.

"But RJ's our friend!" Casey defended.

"Friends don't attack friends!" Abby retorted. "Right now, in RJ's mind, we're the bad guys! We have to defend ourselves or be defeated! I don't know about you guys, but I don' feel like being ejected at 30ft..."

Casey, Theo and Lily hesitated, before carving.

"Fine," Casey nodded.

"But just this once," Theo sighed.

Lily shook her head, she didn't want to do this any less than the others did, but she understood that Abby was only trying to protect them anyway she knew how. "We're sorry, RJ!"

"It's the only way," Abby said, pulling back on her fist and punching at RJ, at the exact same time he did the same to them. Their fists met as ripples of energy flooded both Megazords, the massive explosion imploded inwards onto the two Megazords and the rangers were ejected into the rubble covered streets below.

_~*Abby*~_

Lily shook her head as her world slid back into focus; she looked around only to realize that she was lying on her back on a flat surface of rubble that had broken off in the middle of their battle with the monster. "That went well," she chirped, getting to her feet and dusting off her suit.

"A little help..." Casey called from a few feet away; he was shifting rubble off of Abby who had been pinned beneath some scaffolding.

"Oh!" Lily gasped rushing forward, as Theo joined Casey before her. Together, the three of them managed to remove the metal pipes from the White ranger and get her back on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'Okay,'" Abby replied.

"Nothing broken?" Theo questioned. "No bodily changes... no bleeding... no -"

"We're fine," Abby smiled. "Trust me; I would know if I had miscarried, the pain would be unbearable."

The blue ranger nodded, deciding to take her word for it. "So, now what?" he asked.

"What was up with RJ?" Casey questioned. "Why did he just attack us?"

Abby shook her head, and brushed the chalk from the debris from her hands and clothes. "I don't know," she answered. "But we're going to find out... c'mon, let's head back to the loft! Maybe we missed something..."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Anything," Abby shrugged. "We were a bit preoccupied... maybe the saw something that we missed while we were fighting RJ."

The cubs nodded, linked hands with one another and Abby teleported them back to the loft with a faint _pop_.

_~*Abby*~_

At least half an hour after the cubs had returned to the loft, RJ arrived looking guilty and confused.

"What happened out there?" Kelly asked immediately, spotting the wolf master first.

"I lost control," RJ answered.

"Lost control?" Abby questioned. "Of what? Your Animal spirit?"

RJ nodded.

"I thought you gained control over that..." Abby squeaked, remembering back to the day that RJ had transformed into a wolf and attacked Kelly before preparing to strike her. She remembered calling him back home, seconds before he could strike her.

"So did I," RJ nodded. "If we don't fix this, I could put all our lives at risk!"

"As if you haven't already," Nick muttered, sliding his arms around Abby's waist and pulling her closer. He remembered how his heart had been in his throat when he saw the implosion of the Jungle Master Megazord after which the feed had been cut leaving him, Tommy and Kelly in the dark on what had happened to the Rangers.

Abby, however, wasn't paying attention to what Nick was saying; instead her attention had been drawn to a small buzzing noise that echoed from somewhere overhead.

"You can't morph," Theo told RJ, oblivious to the noise. "Not until we figure this out!"

"But that leaves you down two rangers," RJ pointed out. "Remember? I'm Abby's replacement."

"Temporary," Tommy corrected. "At least until after Alyssa is born!"

RJ nodded. He did remember that once Alyssa was born he would go from being a replacement to being a proper part of the team, not that he wasn't one already, but it was a complicated agreement he and Abby had agreed upon.

"Argh!" Abby screamed in fright, jumping in Nick's arms and raising her hands as a blast of frozen snow hit the medium sized fly that was buzzing overhead. It dropped like a stone onto RJ's chair as the White ranger cowered behind her boyfriend, peeking over his shoulder at the strange, yet slightly cute, insect.

Startled by Abby's yell the other rangers looked around, as Casey darted forward and picked up the fly by the wing. "Got it!" he said, looking the strange creature over in what appeared to be confusion and maybe... revulsion?

"Ow, put me down," the fly cried. "That's my wing!"

"You've got five seconds to tell us why you were spying," Casey threatened, holding the fly at arm's length.

"No..." the fly buzzed in fear.

_~*Abby*~_

"Me a spy? No, no, no," the Fly buzzed as Casey turned to the others, the fly still caught between his fore and middle finger, there was water dripping from his head and body, as the snow blast that Abby had hit him with started to melt in the heat of the loft. "I was just following my new friend."

"What new friend?" Casey questioned.

"Uh, I think he means me," RJ answered, walking forward. "My name's RJ, and i'm not you friend little fly-dude."

"But you..." the fly stammered.

RJ sighed "I kinda pulled him out from under some concrete," he explained to the confused group around him.

"Yes! You saved my life!" the fly buzzed, as he now lay comfortably in Casey's hands.

"So you saved his life," Kelly theorized, "and now he thinks your friends."

"Aw, I think that's so sweet," Lily smiled, looking down at the fly from Casey's shoulder.

"Of course he's being sweet," Theo said, "so we'll let him go!"

Casey shook his head. "We can't do that! He heard us! He knows RJ can't morph, he'll tell Camille, and they'll -"

"No, I won't," the fly buzzed. "Honestly. If I had another chance I would rid myself of that loathsome Chameleon, once and for all."

Abby's eyes widened in surprise at the words coming from the little guy. "Loathsome?" she questioned. "That's such a big word for a cute little fly,"

"Cute?" Nick asked. "You just attacked him!"

"Because he took me by surprise!" Abby defended. "You know I don't like insects!"

Nick nodded. "That I do," he agreed.

"What's your name, anyway?" Kelly asked. "Unless you want to be known as 'the fly' for rest of your living life?"

"I'm Flit,"

"Flit the fly," Abby giggled.

"Oh, I'm not really a fly," Flit answered, "any more than my friend RJ is a werewolf."

Abby frowned. "Okay, I'll bite, what are we missing?"

"I'm a human!" Flit answered. "Just like you... but centuries ago I was battling Camille when, suddenly she cast larva dust over me, changing me into a fly. Ever since the day she cursed me, I've been a fly! Kept prisoner within Camille's yucky stomach -"

Abby gaged at the image of being trapped in someone's stomach for centuries. "Okay, that's just gross!"

"So, I guess you really know her inside and out, huh?" Casey asked.

While the others were busy fussing over Flit, Kelly noticed that RJ had pulled away; he was clutching the place over his chest the same place that she knew had been injured when Dai Shi had attacked him months ago.

And, as if on cue, her arm started to itch, something it had done when the replica Megazord had attacked the Jungle Master Megazord.

_**What the hell is happening to me?**_ The red head thought before a growl broke through her thoughts. On the otherside of the loft, snarling and growling, its golden eyes locked onto her person, was the same wolf that had attacked her a few months previous.

"Abby..." she squeaked.

_~*Abby*~_

It was a split second later before the danger levels hit Abby's senses, by then RJ had slowly started to make his way towards a petrified Kelly, who was frozen to the spot in fear.

"Kelly!" Abby yelled, darting forward and grabbing her sister's wrists. "Move!" she pushed the red head backwards as RJ lunged at them.

"Look out!" Casey yelled, rolling in front of the two females and blocking the claws that were inches from sinking into Abby's shoulder.

Breaking away from the red ranger, RJ turned on Abby and Kelly once more, howled and charged at them. He was meters away from the two sisters, when a blue reflective shield erupted from Abby's stomach and hurled him back across the loft, his claws sank into the wood and he rolled over back onto his feet. Picking himself up, he snarled at the White ranger, as she stood protectively in front of Kelly.

"Abby, get Kelly out of here!" Casey shouted, as he and Theo rushed back into to stop RJ from reaching their team-mate. "It's her he wants!"

Abby nodded, grabbed Kelly's hand and disappeared with a pop.

As the two disappeared, RJ howled in anger, before taking off through one of the holes in the wall. His howl lingering in the air as he disappeared into emptiness.

_~*Abby*~_

"What is happening to her?" Abby asked Leanne as she stood outside the room that had been provided for Kelly to rest in while they were at the Snow Academy. When Abby had teleported out of the loft in Ocean Bluff the first place she could think of was her home.

The Snow Academy had always been a place of safety for her when she was growing up and adjusting to life as an adopted child, it wasn't as easy as many people believed it to be. It was a rather long and tiring process, and then when everything was finally legalized the child had to deal with the fact that they had a new family.

However, the Snow Academy had been a sanctuary for Abby; it was the one place that she knew she could go if she wanted to escape. Since she didn't adjust to being an adopted child very well in the first few weeks, she often found herself running off into the woods and returning to the lake that she had woken up beside the day Sensei Kaemon had found her.

He was always there to welcome her.

This was why the Snow Academy had been the only place she knew that Kelly would be safe while the others tried to figure out how to save RJ.

"I don't know," Leanne answered, "without the full story I can't help you!"

Abby hesitated and glanced back at her sister.

She had taken an oath when she became a Power Ranger to never reveal her identity to the general public! But Kelly was in danger because of what she did, because of what her teammate had done, and if telling Leanne the truth meant helping Kelly survive whatever transformation RJ had set upon her, then this was one oath she was willing to break.

"Okay," Abby nodded, tearing her gaze away from her sleeping sister. "I'll tell you... but you're not going to believe me!"

"Try me," was Leanne's answer, and Abby set about to telling her the whole truth and nothing _but_ the truth.

_~*Abby*~_

Kelly gasped as she shot up in bed, her vision blurred as her head started spinning like a violent wind. The red head grabbed the sides of her head and fought to stay in control of her actions, she had the sudden urge to lash out at something... or someone... unfortunately, her body couldn't handle the pain and crumpled into a ball beneath the crisp white hospital sheets which covered her body, as the marks on her arms burned deeper into her body, bleeding through the thick gauze that had been secured tightly to cover them.

It felt like her entire body had been engulfed in the flames from Hell!

Kelly felt her heart begin to race, threatening to burst out from inside her chest as she struggled against the searing pain that ripped across her rib cage. Her hand instantly lowered to her arm and ripped off the bandage, only to find that the marks from where RJ had attacked her was blistering hot, like an iron rod in a furnace.

The pain coursed throughout her body, paralyzing every nerve and fiber of her being. Her breathing had turned shallow and rapid, as she felt something warm and wet plaster her shirt causing it to stick to her skin.

She was burning up.

Did she have a fever?

What if the marks were infected?

_**Am I going to die?**_ She wondered, before mentally slapping herself for thinking such thoughts. Of course she wasn't going to die, Abby would figure out what was wrong and she would find an antidote... a cure of some kind!

The heaviness started to settle over her body as her mind sank into the ebbing darkness, and just before her eyes closed; Kelly heard the call of her name and saw the outline of two hazy figures rushing towards her.

_~*Abby*~_

RJ could sense something was wrong.

The sudden feeling crashed into him like a Megazord as he entered the loft with the others, the battle had ended, the rangers had tried calling in backup from Abby but she wasn't answering, wherever she had taken Kelly in order to protect her from RJ, had been somewhere that was very protected.

"Kelly," he uttered the red-head's name.

He knew that she was in misery, but the extremeness of her suffering was something he was not aware of.

The wolf master twisted his hands apprehensively as he paced, his thoughts going back to the day he had left the marks on her forearm.

While he felt mortified over his actions, the animal within did not feel anyway in the slenderest bit troubled with what had occurred that fateful day.

It hadn't planned at all to kill Kelly, but turn her more into a potential mate, while the wolf itself couldn't mate with an human, turning her into an animal was a different story, infecting her with the wolf spirit was enough to cause her to at least start the transformation.

_**How am I going to explain all this to her?**_

_**Will she hate me?**_

_**I hope not...**_

_**Because I do care about her...**_

_**I would much rather her as a friend, than nothing at all...**_

RJ shook his head to clear his thoughts, maybe... hopefully... once the situation had calmed down and Kelly had returned, he could explain everything that had transpired the fateful day in depth, hopefully with a little understanding Kelly would accept the changes, but also comprehend that he had not meant for any of this to happen...

... Especially to her!

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, March 31, 2012 at 02:08am**


	19. Path of the Rhino

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **All ready for another update from our favourite White Ranger?

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, DJScales, Taeniaea, Kaigirl16** and **Fallingstar22** (thank you for your review on chapter 17 as well!)

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

Time to say hello to Dominic...

* * *

><p>Leanne frowned as she gingerly held up Kelly's arm and noticed that the marks were an angry red. She glanced at Abby who quickly snapped a photo of them and then watched as Leanne carefully lay her sister back down on the crisp white sheets. The red head had lost consciousness again.<p>

Abby turned to her friend and former student, Kaydon Kaemon.

"Stay with her," she pointed towards the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kaydon asked.

"Ocean Bluff," Abby answered. "RJ knows something... he maybe my only chance of helping Kelly!"

Kaydon got to her feet. "Then I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're staying here," Abby said, shaking her head. "Kelly can't be left alone! Look at her! All you have to do is just be sure nothing happens, okay?"

"Fine," Kaydon huffed and flung himself down into the chair beside the door, she folded her arms and shook her head as Abby disappeared with a faint _pop_.

_~*Abby*~_

A young man stepped off a boat, holding a paper in his hand; the same paper that would lead him to his destiny. He heard of his old friend who worked in this town and decided to stop by.

He walked into a little pizza shop, called Jungle Karma Pizza. He dropped the bag that was slung over his shoulder and quickly pulled his coat off. He did up the buttons on his shirt and adjusted his collar before walking over to the blonde standing behind the counter.

"Inspector Fuller, health department," he said, flashing his passport quickly. "We've had some complaints."

He walked into the kitchen and Lily followed him.

"Guys, this is Inspector Fuller from the Health department," she called, running in behind him. The inspector looked around and breathed in deeply.

"This is going to be ugly," he said. He turned to Lily. "You better get the owner."

_~*Abby*~_

"What's wrong with her?"

Nick's eyes shot open at the familiar voice that filled the loft. He rolled his head to the left and a sigh escaped his lips as he saw Abby standing a few feet in front of him, she was glaring at RJ.

"What do you mean?" the wolf master asked.

"Cut the crap, RJ!" Abby snapped. "You know what I mean!"

RJ continued to look clueless.

Abby growled. "Kelly is really sick... What the hell did you do to my sister!" she demanded, shoving her phone into RJ's hands and allowing him to see the consequences of his actions. The bite marks had turned a deep crimson as the edges of the wounds were ebony black.

"I wasn't in control," RJ answered.

"I'm not buying it!" Abby snapped. "You were spoilt for choice when you attacked Kelly! You specifically targeted her for a reason! Tell me why!"

Nick frowned as he approached his fiancée. "Abby..." he started, grabbing her arm.

Abby jerked her hand away from his. "Tell me what these marks mean!" she yelled, drawing the attention of Lily who had just come up from the kitchen.

"You really want to know?" RJ questioned. "Fine. I'll tell you! When a werewolf marks a human like that -" he pointed at the phone, "it means they are a part of his or her pack!"

"What?"

"Your sister is a part of my pack, my family."

Abby stood, frozen, as she racked her brains for something from her childhood.

_"When a werewolf marks a human they turn them into their mates," Dustin grinned happily, grabbing the book from the shelf and running back towards his mother. He and Abby had gone shopping with Mrs. Brooks, they were searching for something for Shane's birthday, but Dustin had really wanted a book on werewolves for a while, and now was the perfect opportunity._

_"A mate?" Abby questioned. "As in linked permanently together? Like a Kelly and Damien?"_

_Dustin paused, wrinkled his nose in disgust and cried. "Ew!"_

_Both he and Abby had caught Kelly and her current boyfriend, Damien kissing the previous afternoon as they played in the back room of Storm Charges. The couple had come to get some more Motocross gear before Damien's race that afternoon, and he had kissed the eldest Holloway, 'for luck' he had said it was._

_Abby shuddered. "I hope it's not like that..."_

She had been seven at the time... now she was in her mid-twenties and understood perfectly what Dustin had meant all those years ago. "You turned her into your mate!" she accused the wolf master.

"No," RJ shook her head. "It just means no other wolf can touch her!"

"Meaning: She is your _mate_!" Abby yelled. "Let me put it into laymen's terms, RJ! You turned my sister into a werewolf!"

RJ growled. "Fine! Yes, when I bit Kelly it infected her with the wolf spirit," he confirmed, "it turned her into a werewolf and my mate!"

He hadn't wanted to mention the fact that by marking Kelly it meant that other wolves would not be able to touch her. He knew that Abby would have him by the throat if she knew, hell, she looked ready to kill him now for just infecting her sister with the wolf spirit.

"Uh, guys..." Lily called, drawing attention to herself, "there is an inspector Fuller downstairs... He wants to see you, RJ!"

RJ sighed, looked away from Abby and followed Lily back downstairs.

_~*Abby*~_

"These counters," the Inspector started as Lily disappeared upstairs, "are filthy, let's get this cleaned pronto..." he added pointing at the oven.

Theo moved to quickly comply with his request.

He picked up a tomato and sniffed it.

"These should be fresh," Casey told him, as the inspector slammed a pizza plate down on the fruit, causing it to explode and cover the red Ranger in tomato juice. The man licked the plate and nodded.

"Let's check this milk," he said, "and this cheese... smells bad!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" RJ called as he ran downstairs with Lily behind him. "What's going on here, we already had an inspection just last..."

The inspector turned to RJ and smirked.

"Dominic?" RJ questioned, "Dom! I should have known!"

RJ laughed as he crossed the kitchen and pulled the other guy into a hug. "This is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq!" RJ smiled, turning to the rest of the team. "Dom, this is Casey, Fran, Theo and Lily."

"Hey," Dom smiled, noticing the unhappy looks upon the other's faces. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, c'mon upstairs man," RJ said, leading his friend to the loft as the others glared at him. "Where've you been? I mean, last I heard you were wandering the world like a no-man!"

_~*Abby*~_

Abby's phone beeped and the White ranger looked down, eyeing the message that flashed across the screen.

_Get your ass back here! Kelly's not doing so well!_

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, noticing the look on Abby's face.

"Kelly's getting worse," Abby answered, looking up at her fiancée. "Nick, what's going to happen to her?"

Nick grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Nothing is going to happen!"

"How can you be so sure?" Abby asked. "We don't - I don't even know what is happening! All I know is RJ has infected her, turned her into something that she doesn't want to be!"

"Oh, and you've got to hear about Dai Shi," said RJ, as he returned to the loft followed by an unfamiliar blonde.

"Dai Shi?" Dominic questioned, pausing as he spotted Nick and Abby in the middle of the loft.

RJ turned to his friend. "Dom, this is Abby and Nick," he introduced. "Guys this is my old friend Dominic..."

Dominic nodded. "Hi,"

"Nice to meet you," Nick replied.

Abby smiled. "Pleasure," she then turned to RJ. "What's going to happen to Kelly?"

"Different people react in different ways to the bite," RJ answered. "Some don't feel a thing, while others get seriously sick..."

"Like Kelly," Nick confirmed.

RJ nodded. "But they always make it through..."

"Say's you," Abby muttered under her breath. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"What makes you think you can't?" RJ asked, slightly offended.

"You've infected my sister with lycanthropy, turned her into a monster of folklore's and mythological stories... and then went and lied to me when I asked if she was going too alright! If you had told me sooner about this _maybe_ we could have done something!"

"The change is irreversible," RJ answered. "Kelly has been infected... there is nothing you can do!"

Abby narrowed her eyes. "You just made my worst nightmare a reality! The last thing I wanted was Kelly involved in this whole screwed up Ranger destiny of mine..."

"But she became involved when you told her seven years ago," RJ pointed out.

"Any more than she was!" Abby added in. "She tried so many times to stop me from being a ranger again, if only I had listened to her... then none of this would have happened!"

Her phone beeped again.

"I gotta go," Abby whispered, scanning the second message from Leanne. "Kelly just woke up!"

She turned slightly and disappeared with a faint _pop_; leaving RJ and Dom standing in the loft, alone.

_~*Abby*~_

"So, how long can you stay?" RJ asked his friend as Casey, Theo and Lily gathered around the breakfast table.

"Only a day or two," Dom smiled, leaning against the handrail. "If I stay too long in one place I get antsy.

"Well, we can catch up more later, right now we have work to do," RJ pointed to the Rangers, who walked back to the JKP kitchen.

"Well I can help out if you want," Dominic suggested. "I'd love to make pizzas."

"Sure, I can find you a job," Casey smirked.

_~*Abby*~_

A spatula appeared in front of Dom's face as he stood in the dining room, beside a table. Casey stood beside him.

"I'll inspect when you're finished," he said. The two boys looked under the table. The underside was covered in chewed gum that had been placed there rather than thrown in the garbage.

"You want me to scrape gum?" Dom frowned.

"Well, I'm cleaning the toilets, so..." Casey nodded.

Dom frowned as Casey jumped to his feet and walked away, he placed his sunglasses inside his cap which was on the counter beside Fran, then grabbed a bucket and mop and wheeled it into the toilets.

Dom watched him leave, then saw Fran behind the counter, folding table cloths and napkins for business that day. He got up and walked over to her.

"So, did you go to Pai Zhuq too?" he asked her. Fran looked up from her laundry and laughed nervously.

"Me... oh... no," she said, looking away to keep herself from blushing. "I've hardly even left Ocean Bluff. The only places I've been to other are in books!"

"Books? Seriously?" Dom asked, leaning against the counter, accidentally pushing Casey's hat and glasses in the garbage. Neither he, nor Fran noticed this as they continued to talk.

"Yeah... why is that weird?" she asked, worried that he was going to make fun of her.

"I always have a book with me," Dom smiled, pulling a book out of his pocket to show Fran. "When I'm alone, they're kinda like my friends..."

Fran smiled as she remembered faintly telling RJ that books had always been her friends. So far, she liked Dom, he was cute, funny and, best of all, he liked to read.

"The pirate's skeleton," he smiled, looking in her eyes. "Arr, why don't ya give it a read, matey, or ye be a scurvey dog!"

Dom gave the book back to Fran and went back to work on the table.

_~*Abby*~_

"Abby," Kelly called out meekly.

Abby turned her head away from Kaydon, then back to the younger Snow Ninja, before immediately snapping it back towards the bed.

"You're awake," she smiled faintly, pulling up a chair beside her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," Kelly whined, as Abby pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.

"You still have a fever," Abby nodded, picking up a wash cloth, dampening it with cool water and placing it on her sister's temple. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Kelly shook her head. "No. Did you find out what's happening to me?"

Abby hesitated. She had already explained everything to Sensei Kaemon and Leanne, but did that mean that she wanted to worry her sister over it? Yes, she wanted information on what was happening to Kelly, but she didn't want to cause her sister anymore distress.

"Abby...?"

Abby looked down upon Kelly, her skin was awfully paler than normal and Abby could faintly smell the sickness, providing her with evidence that her sister had thrown up while she had been gone.

"The night RJ attacked, he marked you." Abby answered.

"Marked me? What does that mean?"

"It means, no other wolf can touch you or claim you..." Abby answered. "You're a part of RJ's family now."

Kelly nodded. "I can live with that,"

"There is more," Abby sighed. "When RJ marked you, he did it with the intention of making you his mate."

"Mate?" Kelly squeaked, her eyes growing wide in fear.

Abby nodded. "I don't know the whole story, I had to come back because Leanne said you were getting worse, but I promise you, I will find out the whole truth next time I see RJ!"

Kelly stared at her sister, her eyes were getting heavy and she wanted more than anything to sink back into the comfortable darkness. "Okay..." she whispered. "I'm going to sleep now..."

"Okay," Abby laughed, pressing the cool wash cloth against Kelly's head again. "Get some rest. If my calculations are correct... you're going to need your energy."

But Kelly hadn't heard anything her sister had said, instead she was already on her way to the land of nod, where, hopefully, her dreams would stay pleasant and her body wouldn't be racked with pain and flames.

_~*Abby*~_

RJ, Theo and Lily were loading boxed into the JKP jeep as RJ explained to the others Dominic to the others.

"Dominic was one of the best," the wolf explained. "Master Mao was going to choose him to be a protector..."

"Why didn't he?" Lily asked.

"Because Dom had a curious streak," RJ answered. "He wanted to see everything, do everything. Master Mao sent him out to find a focus, and years later he is still looking."

Suddenly the ground started to shake, followed by screams and running of civilians. Theo grabbed the side of the jeep to keep from falling over the edge, and looked down at RJ and Lily.

"C'mon!" Lily said, pushing her way through the panicked crowd.

_~*Abby*~_

Casey looked under the table and saw Dom had not completed the job he had been assigned.

"Dominic, looks like you missed a few... hundred," Casey called. "Oh, and have you seen my sunglasses, I..."

There was a sudden muffled beep, causing all three workers to look around. Casey finally spotted it in the garbage and growled. He picked it up and turned to Dom.

"Oh, sorry, I..." Dom started.

"How long has this been in the trash?" Casey asked

"Um... I don't know," Dom shrugged. "I could wash them..."

Casey shook his head, turned and ran out of the parlor, obviously unhappy with the newcomer.

"What's up?" Dominic asked turning to Fran for an answer.

"Well there is trouble," Fran answered. "Oh, forget about the gum! Go!"

Dom nodded and chased after Casey.

_~*Abby*~_

After morphing and reaching the scene, RJ attacked the Rinshi before he was joined by Lily and Theo.

"You don't stand a chance, Rinshi!" Lily yelled.

"Not just any Rinshi," the monster answered, transforming into his mutated form. "I am Crocovile!"

He jumped through the air and landed in the middle of the three rangers, taking out Theo and Lily without breaking a sweat. He rounded on RJ who had come in for an attack from behind. As RJ hit the ground, Lily and Theo returned, but neither of them were a match for his superior strength.

"C'mon losers!" the crocodile growled.

RJ posed and then rushed into battle. He grabbed the snout of the monster as Lily and Theo each grabbed an arm, but the crocodile kicked RJ in the chest and then flipped over the other two rangers, landing on his feet and attacking them before they had a clue what was happening.

"Had enough?" he growled.

"Focus guys," RJ coached. "This is one vile crocodile!"

"I'm here now!" Casey said, running up behind his friends and helping Theo and Lily to their feet.

Holding his shoulder, Theo turned to his team-mate. "Where we you?"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Casey commanded, without answering Theo's question.

Unknown to Casey or the other Rangers, Dominic was standing a few feet away observing the battle from the shadows.

"The odds just changed, buddy!" Casey announced, as the monster now had four Rangers to deal with.

_~*Abby*~_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Abby looked down and grabbed her white sunglasses from inside her jacket; she slipped them onto her face and tapped the side as the battle back in Ocean Bluff flashed across the lenses.

"Guys..." she breathed, watching as her friends took a beating because she wasn't there to assist them.

The door opened and Kaydon stepped into the darkened room. "Abby," she said softly, noticing the longing look on the White ranger's face.

"The others are in trouble..."

"Then go help them!" Kaydon said. "You are still a Power Ranger... you can't run from that!"

"But i'm pregnant,"

Kaydon shook her head. "Since when have you let _anything_ stop you from doing your job?" she asked. "Once during an exam, I watched you fight with a broken arm! If you can do that then I believe you can fight a monster while being pregnant!"

Abby looked thoughtful, before glancing across at Kelly, she really didn't want to leave her.

"Kelly will be here when you return," Kaydon promised. "We'll take good care of her! Now go! Your friends need you."

"When did you get so wise?" Abby smiled.

"Reputation of being a Sensei's daughter, I guess," Kaydon shrugged. "Good luck, Abby. Be safe."

Abby nodded. "Thanks Squirt!"

She disappeared with a _pop_ and a sufficient glare from Kaydon.

_~*Abby*~_

Running into battle, the four rangers managed to drive the monster up a set of steps, kicking and punching at his armored body as he moved. However, they still seemed to be no match for him.

Deflecting Casey and RJ's attacks, Crocovile flipped them over the railing, causing them to crash onto the ground below. He then jumped into the air and flew down the steps, slashing at Theo and Lily as he passed.

"And now," he laughed, "for the knockout punch!"

He started forward as the others struggled to get back to their feet, however, he didn't make it far as Dominic appeared, grabbing the monster by the arm and holding him back.

"Dom!" RJ yelled. "Get out of there!"

"Don't mess around!" Casey ordered.

Crocovile ripped his arm away from the Pai Zhuq student and tossed him into a nearby car.

Dom smirked. "Over here!" he taunted, opening the car door and sliding through.

"Hey, come back here!" Crocovile growled, chasing him around the car.

"Wrong way! Over here!" Dom teased.

Crocovile run at the student as he rolled across the hood of the car. Still messing around, Dominic laughed as the monster grabbed him and tossed him once again into the same car, he ducked however, as the monster punched at him, the crocodile's fist connected with the car and sent it skidding across the road and almost collided with Abby who had teleported in at that exact moment.

"Abby!" Lily yelled.

"Look out!" Casey yelled, jumping through the air and catching his mentor around the shoulders. They both hit the ground and rolled aside, avoiding the car that would have crushed them.

Dom sighed as he saw that Abby and Casey where both safe, but the monster laughed and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked, helping Abby to her feet.

"Yeah," Abby nodded.

"Dom, are you okay?" RJ asked, reaching his friend first.

"Yeah! You should have told me you guys were Power Rangers!" Dom grinned.

"Why is he here?" Abby asked, as she and Casey rejoined the rest of their team.

"I was only trying to help," Dom answered.

Abby nodded once. "Yeah, fine job you did!" she bit back, sarcastically.

_~*Abby*~_

"How could you not hear us call?" Theo teased, as he and Casey led the way back into the loft.

"Dominic knocked them into the trash," Casey defended his position. "It's not my fault!"

"Alright, dudes, cool your jets!" RJ interrupted, "it is all water under the bridge. Let's just concentrate on the real enemy here, shall we?"

Dominic, who had followed them in, stopped and said; "I want to join you,"

His voice startled the others who had been making their way towards the stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Help you fight Dai Shi," he continued once he had everyone's attention. "Master Mao told me that I would find my path when I least expected it. And man, I didn't expect any of this! I feel like I've been wandering in the dark for six years and the sunlight _finally_ hit my face..."

"Honestly?" Abby said. "I don't think that is a good idea!"

Casey nodded in agreement. "Everything is a big game to you! Just now, when you were fighting Crocovile, you nearly got Abby and Alyssa hurt! Next time... we may not be so lucky."

"Please," Dominic pleaded, "give me a chance."

RJ nodded and turned to the rest of the team; Abby shook her head and walked away towards Tommy who had appeared on the otherside of the loft. Casey and Theo sighed, and made their way towards the kitchen as Lily chased after them.

"You can't join the team..." RJ started, turning back to his friend.

"I know," Dom nodded, "unless they want me too."

RJ smiled sheepishly. "Yeah,"

"So, I'll make them want me!"

_~*Abby*~_

An hour later, Dominic was running the store, almost single-handedly. "Okay, cheque on two and four, water on seven!" he said, passing Theo and Casey who were working the counter, watching him.

"The guy's all over it, huh," Theo commented. Casey nodded, following Dom into the kitchen, where he avoided a pizza dough baseball. He looked around and saw many more were pasted on the wall. Dom was holding one in his hand, and Fran had a pizza plate.

He didn't comment on it as he set the pepper shakers on the counter.

"Fill these pepper shakers up please," was all he said, and even that was done with a heavy sigh.

"Consider it done!" Dom nodded, as Casey returned to the shop floor.

_~*Abby*~_

"You know, I don't know why everyone always panic's about the lunch rush," Dom started, ten minutes after he had completed his assigned job. The pepper shakers had been filled and now everyone was eating Pizza happily. "It's -"

He broke off as the customers started jumping up and waving their hands in front of their mouths, followed by a horrified scream from the kitchen, the door burst open and Abby ran out carrying a slice of half eaten pizza.

"Water!" the White ranger squeaked, looking around for a drink. "Quick! Water! On the double!"

Theo and Lily brushed past the White ranger and disappeared back into the kitchen. Casey, who had just appeared, groaned and followed them, returning two seconds later carrying a jar that Dom, had mistakenly read as pepper.

"I said pepper," the Red ranger barked, handing Abby a jug of cold water in the process. "Not hot chili pepper!"

Dom looked guiltily at Fran as Abby made her way back upstairs to the loft and the others started handing out water to the customers.

_~*Abby*~_

After the incident with the chili pepper, Abby was observing Theo and Lily in their weapons training alongside Tommy. She had to admit he was doing an amazing job with her cubs, especially since RJ was working on something new in the corner of the loft.

Also watching them, eating a bowl of what appeared to be pieces of chicken wings, was Dom.

"That is good," he nodded, "good balance! But, let me show you something. When you strike like this..." he took Lily's Bo and thrust it out in front of him, "rotate your wrist, more power!"

He gave the Bo back and turned to Theo.

"And, when you shift from side to side, loosen your fingers," Dom added taking the tonfas, "loosen your fingers, you're going to see a big difference."

"Thanks," Lily smiled.

RJ looked over at them and smiled, his friend was finally getting along with the cubs.

Unfortunately, as Lily and Theo used their weapons to carry on sparing, they slipped out of their hands. The bow flew over the handrail, almost hitting Casey, Abby and Tommy in the head, and Theo's tonfas flew towards RJ, hitting the fan behind his workstation.

"I couldn't hold it!" Lily said, turning to Theo.

The blue ranger nodded, staring at his hands. "There's grease on them!"

Dom looked down at his bowl of chicken pieces as he realized that he had once again, screwed up.

_~*Abby*~_

After several incidents of getting nowhere, Dom decided that it was time for him to depart JKP and continue the quest for his destiny.

Packing up the last of his belongings, he made his way downstairs to the pizza parlor. RJ was in the kitchen when his friend arrived.

"Aw c'mon man," the wolf master sighed, "why don't you stick around another day or two?"

"I know what you are trying to do," Dom nodded, patting RJ's shoulder, "and I appreciate it! But, i'm not going to fit in here. So, it's back to the path!"

RJ nodded in understanding and watched as his friend walked away. Several minutes later, he hurried upstairs and called a meeting with his students.

"I want to talk to you about Dominic," he said, once everyone had assembled at the breakfast table.

"You're not going to talk us into giving him a second chance, are you?" Abby asked, "Because if you are, then I feel obligated to tell you that we already tried! It didn't work out..."

RJ acknowledged her with a small nod. "Then the fact that he has gone should be great news for you," he said.

Fran, who had only just arrived and caught the end of the conversation, paused a small frown on her face. "Dominic's gone?" she asked.

"It's for the best, right?" Casey asked. "Like Abby said, we gave it a try and it didn't work out!"

"Did you?" Fran asked sounding almost hurt at the fact that Dom had gone. She had grown used to have him around. "Did you really try? So he jokes around, I kinda liked it..."

Lily nodded. "Me too! And if what Nick and Ronny say is true, Abby, Dom should remind you a lot of yourself! Didn't you used to joke around?"

"Yeah, but never at the expense of other people's lives," Abby answered. "I never actually put anyone in danger because of my actions!"

"Other than yourself," Tommy pointed out.

"And Kelly..." RJ added.

Abby glared at him.

"Did you actually give him a chance to show you what he was really made of?" Fran continued. "Even once?"

Abby and Casey exchanged looks, both of them had been dead set against Dominic joining right from the beginning, it had been their influences that Theo had aligned himself with their agreement, and it was their attitudes towards Dom which had caused him to leave in the first place.

They had every right to feel guilty as Fran's words cut them deeply.

They hadn't tried... not even once.

Just then the phone rang, putting down her dishcloth, Fran turned and answered it.

"Jungle Karma..." she greeted. "Yes, of course, I will get those Pizzas's to you right away! Bye!"

She hung up, took the pizza boxes from RJ and stuffed them into the delivery bag, then turned and stormed out.

Abby sighed as she felt the anger radiating off of Fran.

"Casey, go!" Lily said, nudging the Red ranger.

He nodded. "Hey, Fran, wait up!" he called, hurrying after the bookworm.

_~*Abby*~_

Casey and Fran pulled up to the Harbour in the JKP jeep, before Fran noticed Dom, sitting on a beach looking out at the water. She jumped out of the jeep and ran over to him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Casey called after him, as she left in the driver's seat with the pizzas.

Fran sat behind him and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Dom turned to her and smiled.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Fran said, feigning hurt.

"I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Of course we would notice... okay... well I noticed," Fran smiled.

She saw the sad look on his face and walked over to the other side of the bench, sitting next to him, "You know, when I first came to the pizza parlor, I was kinda lost... but then they opened their hearts and the parlor became my purpose... well, for the time being anyway."

"I wonder if I can ever find my purpose," Dom sighed.

"Don't quit looking," Fran smiled, shoving his gently before getting up and walking off. She was kind of upset that he was leaving, but if his mind was made up then she couldn't stop him.

"Bye Dom!"

Turning to watch her leave, Dom noticed the sign that hovered over her head snap away from its chain.

"Fran!" he yelled, jumping up from the bench and running towards the bookworm. "RHINO POWER!" he said as his hand turned into a sharp blade. He grabbed Fran around the waist, raised his hand into the air and sliced a circle in the sign as it fell down around both of them.

Fran screamed in surprise and then looked up at her rescuer. "You just saved my life!" she smiled. "Thank you!"

"Well I couldn't let you get crushed," Dom answered. "I'd lose my only friend... other than RJ!"

Fran laughed nervously as Dom wrapped his arm around her and led her away from the sign. He looked up and saw Casey standing there, looking both surprised and thankful.

"Hey, Casey," Dom said.

"Dominic," Casey laughed in relief. "Wow, I made a mistake. I'm sorry for thinking you were just a goof-off... I mean, you are a goof-off, but you're also a lot more. You've got the rhino spirit and the Ranger spirit... and I think you should join us."

The solar morpher beeped and Casey answered.

"That was Abby," he told Dom. "Crocovile is back... you ready?"

"Yeah," Dom nodded, taking off with Casey and leaving Fran behind.

The bookworm smiled. She had a new friend... a very cute new friend. She grinned as she felt giddy at the prospect of Dom staying, a little closer to home.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby, Theo, Lily and RJ screamed as they were thrown off the side of the building by Crocovile, who followed after them, landing on the ground lightly while the rangers hit the ground hard.

"When I am through with you," Crocovile growled, "the entire city will be next!"

"Finish them, Crocovile!" Camille shouted as she arrived on an overheard walkway. She grinned viciously at the Rangers.

Crocovile nodded and walked forward, but stopped as Casey arrived on his striker ride. He ripped through the monster, causing him to explode and roll across the ground, away from the others.

Jumping from his bike, Casey landed in front of his friends as Dom arrived slightly behind.

"What's going on?" Abby asked. "What's he doing here?"

"Dominic, I thought you left?" Lily asked, nudging Abby in the shoulder.

The White ranger shrugged. "What?"

"I almost left," Dom answered.

"Well, right now you better step aside," Theo growled.

"Hey, give him a chance," Casey defended. "You're in for a surprise."

Abby folded her arms and stared pointedly at Casey. "You better be right about this," she said, after realizing that she couldn't sense anything radiating off of the Red ranger. She was also confused on the emotions she was feeling from Dom... Since when did he and Casey become such good pals?

RJ stepped forward and presented Dom with a bracelet. "Dom, this will Ranger up your Rhino spirit," he explained.

Dom nodded and slipped on the bracelet.

"Rhino morpher, initiate! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

With his morphin' sequence in place, Abby and other's watched as white, black and orange spandex covered his body.

Abby's jaw dropped. "No fair!" she yelled. "White is my colour!"

"With the power of the Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

Once morphed Dominic charged forward, taking out the Rinish with no problem, then he turned on Crocovile.

"That Croc has met his match!" RJ nodded, as the others -save for Abby who was still pouting over Dom's ranger colour- encouraged him on.

"What do you mean, RJ?" Theo asked.

"The Rhino spirits is one of the toughest spirits there is," RJ explained, "and Dominic knows how to use every bit of it!"

Dom ducked under the crocodile's arm before grabbing its jaws and body, he lifted it above his head and threw the beast through the air, jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to the crocodile's chest.

Crocovile rolled across the ground, barely making it back to its feet before Dom called upon the Rhino Blade, powered it up and slashed at the monster, slicing him into several multiple pieces.

There was an almighty explosion that rocked the surrounding area, but when it cleared Crocovile was History and Dom laughed in victory.

Casey grinned. "Now that's Rhino power!" he nodded. "Welcome to the team!"

"Yeah!" Lily agreed.

Abby, however, was still seething over Dominic's ranger colour.

_~*Abby*~_

"Out of all the colours you could have chosen," Abby ranted as she followed RJ out into the diner. "You chose _mine_!"

RJ sighed. "Abby, the White Rhino is a rare species," he explained. "Dominic is also a rare species... the connection just seemed to fit!"

"The Black rhino is also a rare species!" Abby protested. "Why couldn't you have made him the Black ranger?"

"Black is also associated with evil," RJ reminded her.

Tommy, who was sat in a near-by booth with a familiar red head, looked up as RJ and Abby passed. "Hey, I heard that!" he called.

The red head giggled.

"Hey, Hayley," Abby smiled as she passed the table.

Hayley Ziktor smiled and waved. "Hey, Abby, having problems?"

"Yeah! They are trying to replace me... this is Dino Thunder all over again!" Abby answered, referring to the fact that Trent had also shared her Ranger colour back in 2004.

Tommy shook his head. "We didn't try and replace you," he defended.

"So, he says," Abby mumbled to Hayley, but loud enough for Tommy to hear.

The former Black ranger shook his head. "You are more annoying now than you were back then!" he grumbled, rubbing his temple.

Meanwhile, up at the front counter, Dom had just presented Casey with a small gift.

"It's something you wanted me to get, but it took a while," he said.

Casey took the box and opened it, empting a ball of multi-colours into his hand. "Oh, the gum?" he exclaimed. "Dom!"

The others laughed as the Red ranger turned to them and Dominic smirked.

"Who decided to have fun without me?"

Abby perked up at the sound of a familiar voice, turned towards the door and grinned as she run towards the blonde that had just entered and swallowed her in a hug.

"You're back!" Abby grinned, pulling away. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I would have been here this morning," Ronny answered. "But I had to stop by Blue Bay Harbour and pick something up."

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh... What is it?"

"Not something," Ronny grinned. "Someone! Someone who is not particularly pleased that she was the last to find out that she is gonna be an auntie!"

Racking her brains for the name, Abby froze as it popped to mind.

"Uh-oh..." she squeaked.

The door behind Ronny opened and another blonde stepped into the pizza parlor. She was wearing denim jeans and a blue t-shirt under a denim jacket, as her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders.

She spotted Abby. "You!" she pointed. "Have got some serious explaining to do!"

Abby laughed nervously as she started to back away towards the rest of her teammates.

"Hey, Tor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 04 April, 2012 at 02:44am**


	20. Race for the Nexus

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. And to make it up to you... some old faces are about to return.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Tylerbamafan34, DJScales, Razmend, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22** and** 10th Squad 3rd Seat.**

Decided to leave out Dash for the Dagger.

* * *

><p>Jellica walked through the temple towards the prisons, where Grizzaka had ordered they lock away Dai Shi for going for the nexus. The cage was empty and the bars had been blasted apart. She turned toe and ran all the way back to report the escape.<p>

Meanwhile, down in the dungeon, Carnisoar was setting up the crystal eyes to revive a lost army of animal spirits for Grizzaka.

"Hurry Rinshi!" he snapped. "The stars are almost in alignment.

As the Rinshi hammered small craters in the cave walls, sunlight seeped inside and illuminated the dark and dingy cavern.

"Snapping turtle... White Tiger... Avalon Dragon..."

"Carnisoar!" she called, appearing behind him. "He's gone - Dai Shi has escaped!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Okay, so, is everybody ready?" RJ asked, as he faced the others who were preparing their backpacks for the trip. "Keep in mind, there are a couple of reasons why no one gets into the Nexus. They say there are hidden dangers... protectors, so, keep your guards up!"

Theo, who looked slightly nervous, nodded.

"Alright," RJ smiled, cheerfully.

Abby peered at him. "You are way to cheerful," she pointed out, "especially for someone who could be dead within the next few hours!"

"And you're turning into a very morbid Power Ranger," RJ teased. Ever since Kelly had been released from the Snow Academy infirmary, with the report that she was _not_ going to transform into any creature of the night, his and Abby's friendship had been back on track, and he was determined to keep it that way.

"So, how are we actually getting to the Nexus?" Tori asked.

"We?" Abby repeated, looking confused.

"What?" Tori asked. "You didn't honestly think we'd let you go alone, did you?"

"But - but -"

Ronny grinned and patted her best friend's stomach. "Abby, you're pregnant... you're in no situation to be going out there in your condition."

"And I also have a reflective force field," said Abby.

"You mean, Alyssa has a force field," Tori corrected.

"And she is very protective of her mommy!"

Nick, who had just arrived carrying his own backpack, wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder and grinned down at her. "We all also know how stubborn mommy is, which is why we're all coming for extra protection!"

Gazing around at her friends, Abby released that she was outnumbered and resorted to folding her arms and pouting in response.

"You all suck!" she complained.

_~*Abby*~_

"Grizzaka, Dai Shi and Camille are gone," she reported as the bear paced before her, an angry aura surrounding him. "They're probably heading towards the Rhino nexus. But without the control dagger, he cannot get the power of the rhino."

"What if somehow he got the dagger?" Grizzaka yelled. "Then Dai Shi would have the power to destroy us all!"

Grizzaka growled as he used his Zokado powers to form a dark cloud within the cavern.

The journey had already begun without him...

Dai Shi and Camille were all heading for the one place that held the most powerful nexus to ever exist... and wherever Dai Shi was heading, the Rangers were sure to follow.

...and by damned was he about to allow his enemies to get the power to destroy him.

_~*Abby*~_

Dai Shi wiped the sweat from his face as he looked up at the big tree in the distance. He had already been to this area before he had been imprisoned, now he was back, control dagger in hand, and ready to take on the power that the Rhino nexus had to offer.

"We're close," he stated, as he pushed onwards.

Camille grinned and followed.

The ground started moving, clumps of dirt being pushed upwards from underground, creating long tunnels. Dai Shi sensed the vibrations and turned quickly to face the oncoming threat.

Camille, who was too late to sense the danger, turned and screamed as something rose out of the ground, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the ground, and started to drag her away from her master.

"Dai Shi!" she yelled in fear and desperation.

Dai Shi growled, raced forward, grabbed her hand and raised the control dagger into the air. It glowed faintly, but the creature within the earth retreated upon command.

"Thanks," Camille said, as Dai Shi pulled her to her feet.

"They protect the Nexus," Dai Shi explained, looking down at her. "Watch your step!"

And he turned and walked away, leaving Camille to follow in his footsteps.

_~*Abby*~_

The Megazord was soaring through the air, like a giant bird of prey, before it was knocked off course slightly by a black cloud that had just raced past.

"Whoa," the rangers yelled, stumbling in their attempts to remain standing and keep the Megazord in the air.

"What was that?" Ronny asked.

"The Overlords," Lily answered. "They passed us!"

"Aw man," Abby complained. "They're heading for the rhino nexus, too?"

"C'mon! We have to beat them there!" Casey said, urgently.

_~*Abby*~_

Camille and Dai Shi were still walking through the undergrowth towards the big tree, and it wasn't until an ominous black could descended upon them did either of them realize the danger that had arrived.

The black cloud collided with the two, knocking them off their feet, as the smoke cleared the three overloads, laughing, approached them.

"Once we fought side by side," Carnisoar stated, pointing at Dai Shi. "And it was you who brought us back to life..."

"But you have betrayed us," Jellica added. "Today shall be your last."

"I've been looking forward to this," Grizzaka laughed. "Grizzaka, Overlord of the Land!"

Grizzaka attacked Dustin, bringing him to his knees, but when Camille tried to help, Grizzaka threw her aside and continued his battle with Dai Shi.

"Zokado power!" Grizzaka commanded, throwing a blast of dark energy at Dai Shi, which he deflected with his control dagger. The blast collided with his master, who walked away unscratched.

Grizzaka laughed as he knocked Dai Shi back. "Now, you will pay the price for crossing us!"

With a burst of dark energy, Grizzaka grew huge, raised his clawed hands and slashed them down to finish off Dai Shi and Camille.

But the Megazord collided with him before had the chance to do any serious damage.

"Rangers..." Grizzaka growled as the Megazord landed opposite him.

"You're not getting the dagger, Grizzaka," said Casey. "Right guys?"

"Right!"

"They're making a break for it!" Tori pointed, spotting Dai Shi and Camille.

"Maybe we should go after them..." Ronny suggested, looking around at Nick and Tori. They knew that Abby and the others couldn't go after Dai Shi and Camille, they were needed to power the Megazord, but they were no longer rangers and were not needed to control the Megazord.

"No!" Abby said, sharply. "No one leaves the Megazord..."

"I will defeat the Rangers with my bear claws!"

Grizzaka swung his claws around, hitting the rangers and weakening the Megazord dramatically.

"You can't handle my power!" Grizzaka growled.

"We need extra power!" Casey said, taking a stand.

"Calling upon the spirit of the shark!" the six rangers commanded, as the bat wings disappeared now that they were safely back on their feet, and were replaced with the armour of the shark fins.

Swinging their newly formed serpent arms downwards, Grizzaka stopped the attack before it could do serious damage.

"You don't scare me,"

The eyes on his chest glowed a faint blueish white. "ZOKADO!" he yelled, blasting he rangers with his power, knocking them out of the Megazord as it disappeared.

"MOM!" Abby screamed.

There was a flash of white and the rangers disappeared, landing safely on a nest of leaves and grass on the edge of the forest.

"Whoa," Ronny said, shaking her head and rolling off the bed of leaves. "Long way down!"

"30 feet," Abby grumbled, as she demorphed from the lack of energy. "Now you know why I hate Megazord battles!"

"Because it in enhances your fear of heights?"

The White ranger nodded.

"How's Alyssa?" Tori asked, ever since Ronny had let slip that she was going to be an Auntie, she had taken a very protective streak against Abby, doing just about anything to make sure the stubborn White ranger was well looked after.

"Doing better than her mom," said Abby, who had turned slightly green.

The ground shook slightly as Grizzaka returned to normal height and took his place between Carnisoar and Jellica, each were laughing at the rangers failed attempt to stop them.

"There is nowhere to hide," said Grizzaka. "This is your end!"

Two yells ripped through the air and two figures landed in front of the fallen rangers and their companions. One was dressed in an all-black Ninja outfit with yellow accents and black face mask, while the second wore simple jeans, trainers and a green and white checkered t-shirt.

"Dustin!" Tori and Abby yelled, happily.

"Xander!" Nick called.

But neither of the newcomers answered to their names, instead they each grabbed Abby by the hand, pulled her back to her feet and turned to face the Overlord.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet shook immensely.

"Huh?" Nick frowned, as the ground behind the Overlords ripped open and three monsters burst out into the open. "Look!"

"Sand snakes!" Carnisoar yelled before he and the other overlords were pulled into the ground.

"Ha!" Abby yelled, before turning to Dustin and Xander, she grinned and then threw her arms around them. "Power of Earth!" she giggled.

"Dustin," Tori grinned, reaching her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a call," Dustin answered, "was told that Abby was in trouble and she needed help control her Earth powers... so, here I am!"

"What about you?" Nick asked, clapping Xander on the shoulder.

"Same story," the former Green ranger answered, pointing at Dustin. "Except my message came from Udonna, who said that an old friend had contacted her and told her that Abby was in trouble!"

Abby nodded. "It was a good thing you guys showed up when you did," she agreed, "because I would not have been able to control those sand snakes alone!"

"This is all highly interesting," Dominic intervened, "but we're running out of time!"

And he sprinted off in the same direction Camille and Dai Shi had retreated.

Xander pointed after him. "Who is the new kid?"

"Someone who is in possession of my ranger colour," said Abby, "and is on a mission for his destiny!"

Dustin and Xander frowned.

Abby shook her head, and grabbing Ronny and Tori's hand pulled them in the direction Dominic and the other Jungle Fury rangers had gone. "C'mon, we're gonna be left behind!"

_~*Abby*~_

Clawing his way out of the ground, Carnisoar fired several energy blasts at the fleeing Rangers, Ninja's and Wizards.

"Should have seen that one coming!" Xander groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself up slightly to look at the Sky overlord.

Dominic, with RJ's approval, nodded and took off in search of the nexus.

Carnisoar, sensing his retreat, threw out his arm and the ground behind Dominic exploded. But he remained uninjured as he continued running. He had a destiny to find, and no one, not even Carnisoar was going to stop him from reaching his destination.

"You have proven to be resilient," said Carnisoar turning back to the others. "But I am the overlord that will finish the job."

"Where are Vida and Shane when you need them?" Tori complained, picking herself up from the ground.

Rejoining her teammates, Abby took a stand between RJ and Casey. "You picked the wrong day to mess with us!" she said, placing her sunglasses on her face. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"GO!" Abby yelled to her former teammates. "Find Dominic!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Stop!" Jellica ordered, as she stepped out into the middle of the forest. "In order to get to the Nexus, you must get past me!"

"Dom!" Ronny yelled as she disappeared into a blue of yellow, collided with newest White Ranger and knocked him out of the path of Jellica's energy blast.

"Ronny!" Tori yelled, streaking towards her sister. "Ew, ugly jellyfish!"

"She is the Overlord of water," said Nick. "Camille brought her back to train Dai Shi."

"Water overlord?" Tori repeated. "This is my area! You guys go on... I'll deal with this freak!"

Dustin touched his friend's shoulder. "Not by yourself," he said. "I'll stay, the rest of you help Dominic,"

"No, they will need you in case they run into Grizzaka," said Tori. "Go! I'll be fine!"

Reluctantly, Dustin agreed and took off with the others, leaving Tori alone with the Water Overlord.

"Bring it on, Fish face!"

_~*Abby*~_

"Whoa!" Abby yelled as Carniosar's attack collided with her force field, knocking her backwards across the quarry. Twisting her wrist, the white ranger grinned as a claw booster appeared in her hand. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Master mode!" the four protectors commanded, and their ranger suits transformed.

"Claw cannon!"

"Wolf beams!"

"FIRE!"

"Fire!"

Combined the two energy blasts hit Carnisoar and exploded.

"Yeah, that did it!" Casey grinned.

However, a faint purple glow erupted from amidst the flames, and Carnisoar took to the skies. "Your little play things can't hurt me," he growled, firing lasers from his eyes at the team of five.

Abby groaned as she staggered back to her feet.

"That should do for today," Carnisoar said, as he landed on the ground in front of the rangers. "Your masters will finally be out of the way!"

"We're not going down that easy!" Abby snapped, but before she or any of the others could race forward, a black and pink blur collided with Carnisoar.

"Back off, bird brain!" shouted a familiar voice.

Abby frowned and stepped forward, as two newcomers appeared in front of her, the rangers and Carnisoar.

"What's happening?" Theo asked. "Who are these guys?"

"Shane!" Abby grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Vida! The elementals of air!"

Vida grinned over her shoulder. "Didn't think we'd let Xander and Dustin have all the fun, did you?" she asked.

"I'd hoped not," the White ranger nodded.

_~*Abby*~_

"I call upon the power of the rising waters!" Tori commanded, throwing her hands out towards Jellica and blasting her with a jet of water. The water overlord, however, merely turned to jelly and laughed as the water shot straight through her. "No!"

"You'll have to do better than that, pretty," said Jellica, spinning her staff and thrusting it out towards the Water sensei.

Tori disappeared into a black and blue blur just before the attack could hit her.

Reappearing, the blonde rushed at the overlord and kicked up, but Jellica blocked the attack with her staff. Grabbing the staff in her hand, Tori growled as Jellica jumped over her, and slashed at her back with the weapon.

Aggravated, Tori staggered back to her feet and rushed at Jellica, before she was jabbed in the stomach by the staff and knocked backwards across the forest floor.

"What's the matter, pretty?" Jellica taunted. "Giving up so soon?"

She disappeared into her jelly form and wounded her way around the blonde.

"Don't worry," she teased, "this won't hurt a bit!"

She expanded and pulled away from the water Sensei, leaving Tori severely weakened.

"Ha! You are defeated!"

"Don't count on it!" shouted another's voice, "Tidal Wave!"

A wave of water washed over the Jellyfish as a female, in regular clothing, landed beside Tori. "Looks like you could use a little help!"

Tori grinned at her savior and nodded. "Two water elements are better than one," she agreed.

"One, two, what's the difference?" Jellica snapped, "I'll defeat you both!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Madison Rocca snapped, pointing at Jellica.

_~*Abby*~_

Dominic and the others arrived at the nexus just as Dai Shi was about to insert the control dagger into its power chamber.

"Jarrod!"

Dai Shi hesitated and turned at the sound of his vessel's name. "Dominic?" he questioned, surprised to see his old Pai Zhuq friend. "Of course you are here, you possess the Rhino spirit but I will have the Rhino powers!"

He turned back to the power chamber, but before he could place the dagger in its slot, a light shout out and sent him backwards.

"Go!" Ronny said, jabbing Dominic between the shoulder blades and propelling him forwards. He ran to the dagger, taking it in hand and pushing it into the slot at the base of the rhino statue.

The entire foundation of the statue began to shake, as the control dagger glowed and Dominic transformed into his ranger form without command.

"What's happening?" Ronny frowned, looking at Nick, who was staring at the Rhino statue as the rocks crumbled away; leaving in its place a Rhino zord.

"That's it!" Dominic grinned, taking to his Zord. "That's the power!"

Nick, however, was staring at the colours of the Zord. "Oh no..." he groaned. "Abby is _not_ going to like this!"

Ronny nodded numbly as she realized what had caught his attention, the Rhino zords colours did not match the colours of Dominic's ranger suit. Instead they were a similar match to those of Abby's: White, Blue and Black.

_~*Abby*~_

"Spin Fury!" RJ commanded, kicking up with his left foot and sending the razor sharp tail of his Wolf zord at Carnisoar.

"Jungle Master Spin Attack!" Abby, Casey, Theo and Lily commanded, rolling their left arm forwards as the Megazords threw out a ball of fiery energy at the sky overlord.

Carnisoar blocked both attacks and sent them back to where they had come from.

The rangers yelled as they were ejected from their respective Megazords and hit the ground, demorphing upon impact.

"Abby!" Vida and Shane yelled, skidding to separate halts beside their former teammate.

"Your pitiful powers are no match for me," Carnisoar growled, as he towered over them. Lifting his sword, the five rangers and two former rangers, prepared themselves for their annihilation -

But it never came.

Instead, a low roar reached their senses and each turned to see an unfamiliar beast charging towards them.

"Who is that?" Theo asked.

"Grizzaka?" Lily wondered.

"No," RJ shook his head, staring at the new beast. "But I don't recognize it!"

"Wait," Casey frowned, noticing a familiar ranger on top of the new beast. "Dominic?"

But it wasn't only the rangers that had noticed the newcomer. Carnisoar had too, and he was far from pleased with the outcome. "No! The Rhino Ranger!"

He jumped into the air and flew towards the second White ranger on the team.

"Power of the Rhino!" Dominic commanded.

The Rhino lowered its head and charged at Carnisoar, knocking him clean out of the sky.

"Yeah, go Dom!" Abby cheered.

"I've reached my destiny!" Dominic yelled, holding out the control dagger. "Rhino spirit, transform!"

And right before their eyes, the Rhino Megazord was created.

"NO!" Abby yelled, as her eyes raked the exterior of the new Megazord, taking in the familiar colours - _her_ colours!

"A new Megazord!" Theo grinned.

"In its Rhino warrior mode!" RJ elaborated.

"It's magnificent!" Casey agreed.

"It's history!" Abby yelled, furious that her colours, the same colours she had used for the last seven years, were being used to represent someone that wasn't her!

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **We will see both the Mystic Force and Ninja Storm teams together in the next chapter. This just seemed like the perfect place to end this chapter.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, April 15, 2012 at 06:46pm**


	21. Arise the Crystal Eyes

**Author's Note:** I am back! I apologize for the late update! But as stated in the previous author's note, which has now been taken down, I was having difficulty finishing University. That is out of the way now and I am free until September. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Razmend, Bryan102694, Taeniaea, Storytell22, Jamin91, Jessfairy88** and** Fallingstar22.**

Response to **Bryan102694** and anyone else who is expecting the Samurai era of Power Rangers to make an appearance the Abby series. It will not be making an appearance. I am sure that I have mentioned it somewhere before, but I will mention it again for those who have not seen it. I am not a huge fan of Saban eras of Power Rangers, I prefer the Disney versions, therefore I try to steer clear of those seasons. I only use them if I cannot help it. But Samurai will not be making an appearance in Abby or Sabrina.

Enjoy the rest of the series.

* * *

><p>"Abigail," echoed Takara as she appeared in a flurry of snow before her daughter. "We have to talk!"<p>

Abby, who was in the middle of clearing away the kitchen supplies, looked around at her mother. "What, that's it?" she asked. "No 'Hello...' or 'How are you and my granddaughter?' I am pregnant you know, mom! You could at least call in once in a while to see how Alyssa and I are doing!"

"How do you know that is not the reason for my current visit?" questioned the spirit.

"Because you have the look about your face," answered Abby. "The same one the tells me, every time I see you, that something is going to make my otherwise good day - or night - disappear!"

Takara sighed. "I apologize, Abigail, but this is important news! And you, and your rangers, are in dire need of an update!"

"Update on what?"

"The Crystal Eyes have been found,"

Abby frowned. "The Crystal what now?"

"Crystal Eyes!"

"What are the Crystal Eyes?"

Takara snapped her fingers and instantly, in a flurry of Snowflakes, a newspaper appeared in her hands. She handed it over to Abby, who caught sight of the front page. It read:

**Archaeologist Announces Rare Find!**

"So some scientist discovered a few rocks," shrugged Abby, tossing the paper back onto the counter. "I hardly see how that is ground-breaking news!"

"They are not just any rocks, Abigail," said Tarkara tensely. "They have magical properties and are highly dangerous!"

"How dangerous?"

"Dai Shi will want to collect them for himself!"

Abby stared at her mother for a moment, before sighing and throwing down her dish towel. "Fine!" she caved, snapping up the newspaper once more. "Let us go and find my little rugrats and tell them the 'oh-so-important-bad-news.'"

And she led the way out onto the shop floor.

_~*Abby*~_

"The what -?"

"Crystal Eyes," answered Tarkara. "During the Beast Wars, ten thousand years ago the Phantom's were the baddest beasts around. One-by-one the masters were able to destroy all eight of them, saving the human race! When each beast was destroyed, a Crystal eye was left in the ashes -"

"I am still failing to see the bad news here," said Abby, bored already of the history lesson they were recieving.

Takara turned her attention solely to her daughter. "Tonight the stars are in a very rare alignment, if the starlight shines through the crystal eyes... the Phantom beasts are brought back to life."

"If Dai Shi gets his hands on those Crystal Eyes -" said Lily.

"- we've got a whole army of Phantom beasts to worry about!" interrupted Theo.

"Precisely," agreed RJ. "But there are eight crystal eyes -"

"And she has only found five," said Vida.

"That means there are at least another three out there," added Maddie.

Abby, however, shook her head. "No," she murmured, looking up at RJ and her mother. "Dai Shi already has the other three!"

"So, who is the scientists that has the first five?" asked Chip.

"Dr. Silvia Jennings," answered Dom, reading from the newspaper. "She's probably got no clue what they are!"

"We've got to make sure that those Crystal Eyes are properly secured tonight!" said Casey.

RJ nodded and looked towards the White ranger. "Abby..."

Abby sighed. "Tori, Ronny, you're with me!" she said as she slipped from her chair. "Casey, I want the rest of you training or preparing... I have a feeling that this is going to go south real quickly!"

Casey nodded and watched as Abby, Tori and Ronny disappeared out of the door.

_~*Abby*~_

Tori looked around as she entered the office behind Dr. Jennings. "I feel like i'm back in the science lab at school," she commented.

"Just stay away from the spider enclosure," Abby shuddered.

Tori grinned. "Big baby!"

"Look a snake!"

"Where?" yelped Tori, spinning around. She was deathly scared of snakes and Abby knew this, better than anyone.

Ronny and Abby burst into giggles causing Tori to turn and glare at them.

"I hate you!"

"We love you too!" Ronny said, patting the older blonde's shoulder.

"The scan didn't show any traces of a crocodile," said Dr. Jennings.

"Iguana," interrupted Abby, catching the end of the conversation.

Dr. Jennings and her assistant turned to the three females at the door. "Pardon me?" she asked.

"We read that you hadn't identified one of the eyes," said Abby, holding up the paper in her hands. "It's an Iguana!"

"I have been trying to determine that for a long time," smiled Dr. Jennings. "I'm Silvia Jennings!" She shook each of the girls' hands. "How did you know?"

"I went to a school that specialized in animal spirits," explained Abby. "My teacher used to always say that everyone has an animal spirit inside.

"Really?" Silvia smirked. "My father used to say 'live in harmony with your animal spirit and you will be in harmony with yourself.'"

"Gentle, playful, likes water," said Abby, studying Silvia's desk and pictures. "You have something in common with Tori -" she motioned to the blonde on her left. "You both have the spirit of a dolphin!"

"Right again," Silvia nodded.

Abby smiled and exchanged looks with Tori and Ronny. "Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy," she said, turning back to Silvia, "But there are certain people who will do anything to get their hands on your crystal eyes!"

"Why?"

"The eyes have powers," said Abby. "Powers that are dangerous in the wrong hands!"

"What kind of powers?"

"Well, I can't actually tell you,

"Okay, then, who is after them!"

"I can't tell you that either," Abby sighed. "I am asking you, please, give me the Crystal eyes! At least until the danger has passed.

Silvia chuckled. "You must be kidding! I have spent my entire life searching for these eyes... so did my father! And now you are asking me to hand over my life's work!"

"Look, trust me when I say that none of that will matter if these eyes fall into the wrong hands!" stressed Abby. "And there will be nothing you can do to stop it from happening!"

"The answer is no!" said Silvia, forcefully. "Now, I have other appointments!"

Abby sighed and followed Tori and Ronny from the room.

_~*Abby*~_

"Any luck?" Nick asked as he waited outside the building with the other Mystics.

"There is no way that she is giving them up," said Ronny, leaning on the front of Vida's jeep. "If Dai Shi comes here she is going to get hurt!"

"Where are the others?" asked Tori.

"There is a monster attacking the city," answered Chip. "The rangers have gone to try and buy some time and Shane, Dustin and Kelly are back at the loft monitoring the fight!"

"My team is where?" asked Abby. "Why didn't RJ call?"

"I think he's trying to keep you out of danger," said Xander.

"Who are they fighting?"

The Mystic's hesitated.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "Who are they fighting?" she repeated, a little more forcefully.

"Grizzaka," answered Maddie.

"If Grizzaka is in the city then that means Camille is on her way here! If Dai Shi gets those eyes then _everyone_ is going to get hurt, not just Jennings!" said Abby.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby blinked and shook her head as a ripple of pain caught her off guard.

"Headache?" Tori asked.

"No," answered Abby.

"Vision?"

"I don't know all I can see is darkness!"

_**Takara, if you are trying to show me something it is not working!**_

**Camille has the Crystal Eyes! You must stop her!**

"Abby!" snapped Tori. She had been calling her best friend for the last five minutes and when Abby had not responded she, and the others, had grown both restless and worried that something was happening... something that they had no clue how to help or even deal with.

"Camille is inside," answered Abby, her breathing shallow as the pain subsided. "She has the Crystal Eyes!"

"How do you know?" asked Vida.

"Takara tried to show me," breathed Abby. "But something is blocking my visions! Tori, you have to help Jennings!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," persisted Abby, pushing her best friend towards the building. "Worry about what is going to happen if Camille gets those eyes to Dai Shi!"

Tori hesitated, but one look from Abby and she was running off across the courtyard, with Maddie and Vida in tow.

_~*Abby*~_

"Right now we are digging for Tyrannosaurus-Rex in Reefside," said Dr. Jennings as she led a young woman with black hair and a green shirt through her office. "And uncovering a Pterodactyl in Angel Grove. Which projects were you interested in Photographing?" she added turning to the female behind her.

"Dinosaurs are so... _History_," the woman sighed. "My real passion lies in... the Crystal Eyes."

There was a flash of green and the woman transformed into Camille's animal form.

"Give them to me!"

Silva gasped in terror.

_~*Abby*~_

"Hey! Stop!"

Abby looked up at the desperate yelling of the security guards that were stationed around the office building. She was feeling better now after her vision blackout, but Tori, Vida and Maddie hadn't returned yet.

However, that wasn't important at the moment, what was important was the fact that Camille had just attacked two guards with her freakishly long tongue, and was carrying the box that Jennings had kept the Crystal Eyes.

"Ronny, get the box!" said Abby, tugging at her best friends hands.

Ronny nodded and sprinted away across the courtyard; she disappeared into a blur of yellow and snagged the box out of the Chameleon's hands.

However, a scream reached her senses and caused her to turn. Rinshi appeared on the side of the courtyard; Silvia Jennings was supported between them.

Camille laughed darkly and turned to the former Yellow ranger.

Ronny hesitated and glanced around for her backup. Where the hell were the others? Then she spotted them, on the otherside of the car park were Abby, the Mystics and Tori, all engaged in battle with more Rinshi that had appeared.

"You didn't think I'd come prepared, did you?" laughed Camille. "Now hand over the box!"

"And if I don't?" asked Ronny.

Camille shrugged. "Rinshi, destroy her!"

Silvia screamed in panic, as Ronny watched helplessly, the box of eyes in her possession. With a heavy sigh, the racer handed over the box and jumped to fight the Rinshi holding the scientist.

Camille laughed again, grabbed the box and run off, just as Ronny finished with the small group surrounding Silvia.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The scientist nodded. "I'm fine, but the eyes!"

_~*Abby*~_

Abby turned in a 360 circle.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know," answered Chip. He and Nick had followed Abby into the forest after she had run off, leaving the others back at the office block to babysit Dr. Jennings. "Maybe we should call the loft, maybe Kelly -"

"Shh!" ordered Abby, looking around. "Quick!"

She pulled both boys behind a near-by tree and glanced around the side to see Camille and Dai Shi in the clearing ahead of their position.

"Show me!" Dai Shi ordered.

Camille complied and opened the lid of the box she had stolen.

"Oh no!" Chip gasped, as he witnessed the scene beforehand.

Abby, however, gagged at the love and admiration that Camille had for her master. "Ew!"

"They're just like us," whispered Nick.

"Actually they're not," answered Abby. "Dai Shi is technically a spirit of a beast and Camille is a human! Granted she looks good for someone who is a ten thousand years old... are we sure that she not LeeLee's twin sister and was kidnapped and brainwashed?"

Nick and Chip exchanged.

"Pretty sure, Abs," said Chip.

"Damn it!" Abby whispered, before pulling back as Dai Shi dismissed Camille. Chip and Nick mimicked her actions.

Dai Shi spun around at the sound of a snapping twig.

Abby and Nick glared at Chip.

"Sorry!" he whispered sheepishly.

"Great!" Abby sighed as she sensed that Dai Shi knew that they were there, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her sunglasses.

Placing the eyes down behind a rock, Dai Shi turned to investigate the source of the noise and eliminate the threat that had followed Camille and uncovered his secret possession of the Crystal Eyes.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Jungle Master Mode!"

Dai Shi looked up as Abby jumped in front of him, her jets blaring brightly. She swung her right arm at him but missed as he morphed into his lion form and jumped over her attack.

"C'mon!" she snarled.

Spinning around Dai Shi aimed a punch to the side of Abby's head; she blocked and spun out of his grasp before doubling back for another attack. However, Dai Shi caught her wrists so that they were face-to-face and inches apart.

"What are you doing so far away from home, White Ranger?" he growled. "You must be lost!"

"Far from it!" snapped Abby. "I know you have the Crystal Eyes and you are not leaving here with them!"

Using her full strength, Abby pushed Dai Shi away and jumped backwards.

"The Phantom Beasts are not coming back!"

"Never say never!"

And he charged forwards.

Abby met him halfway and blocked each of his attacks, he made to kick at her stomach but the White ranger shot backwards out of his reach, her jets blazing brightly. Straightening up, Abby yelped as Dai Shi shot at her with the speed of a cheetah and punched, Abby ducked as his arm soared over her head and met nothing but air.

Ducking down, Dai Shi grabbed Abby's ankle and threw her into the air. He jumped up and slashed downwards with his clawed hands causing her to fly towards the ground hard, but at the last minute her jets kicked in and she flew upwards into the air, rather than down towards the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" she spat, touching her stomach, but Alyssa seemed to be just fine.

"Take this!" Dai Shi snarled, blasting her with a ball of purple energy.

Abby screamed as she was caught in the blast and knocked forwards onto her knees.

Pushing herself up, Abby staggered forwards, before regaining her energy and charging at Dai Shi. She met him in a one-on-one fist battle in the middle of clearing. Ducking under another punch, Abby grabbed his wrist of his free hand and twisted it against her chest, holding him in place.

"The Phantom beasts will return!" Dai Shi snarled.

"Not without a fight, Jarrod!" spat Abby.

"A fight is exactly what you are going to get!"

A cold and familiar chuckle reached both Abby and Dai Shi, as they turned to see Jellica hurrying away with the Crystal Eyes.

But she didn't get far, the moment she had stepped away from the rock behind which the Eyes had rested, she was blasted by two Dolphins, causing her to lose her footing and throw the box of Crystal Eyes high into the air.

"Huh?" Abby frowned looking around. Two similar yells echoed throughout the forest as Tori and Maddie landed between Jellica, Dai Shi and Abby.

"Jellica!" they yelled, as Ronny appeared beside them, holding the box that Camille had taken from Dr. Jennings.

Dai Shi growled, tossed Abby away and started towards the three former Rangers as Jellica run off.

"No!" Abby yelled grabbing Dai Shi's arm and pulling him back. "Ronny, Tori, Maddie - get out of here!"

"Right!" the three girls nodded and took off through the trees, taking the Crystal eyes with them. They knew that Abby was alright because Nick and Chip were still on hand if things turned ugly.

"NO!" Dai Shi yelled, before rounding, angrily onto the White ranger. "ZOKADO!"

Abby screamed as she was blown backwards by the force of his newfound powers and hit the ground hard, causing her to demorph.

Dai Shi glared darkly and stood over her. "You wish not to see the return of the Phantom beasts! Well... that can be arranged!" he raised his claw and with every intention to annihilate Abby there and then, slashed it towards the ground.

"Spirit of the Phoenix!"

Abby gasped and glanced back as the spirit of a scarlet Phoenix collided with Dai Shi and knocked him away from her, she sighed in relief as Nick and Chip landed in front of her, mostly because they hadn't been compromised and captured but also because they had just saved not just her life, but Alyssa's also.

_~*Abby*~_

Kelly winced as RJ and the others were tossed around once more like rag dolls. It had been ten minutes since Tori, Ronny and Maddie had returned with the Crystal eyes and news that Abby was still alive and kicking.

"Working together is not working!" Vida said, "They need a new plan!"

"I have one!" said Abby as she arrived with Nick and Chip. "Casey, combine Dom's morpher with your Claw Booster!"

"_What?"_

_"You can do that?"_

_"Will it work?"_

Abby rolled her eyes at the questions that were thrown back at her. "Just do it!" she ordered.

_"Alright!"_

From the safety of the loft Abby watched as Casey followed through on her command and destroyed Grizzaka without a problem.

_~*Abby*~_

"I think these belong to you," smiled Abby as she presented Dr. Jennings with the five crystal eyes that had been stolen from her possession.

Dr. Jennings smiled, took the case and examined each eye carefully. "I don't know how to thank you," she said. "I never thought I would see them again! And I am sorry that I didn't listen to you before!"

"Your reaction was perfectly understandable," said Abby. "A perfect stranger walks in and wants your life's work... I'd probably do the same thing."

"Well, you're not a perfect stranger anymore," said Dr. Jennings. "Keep them safe for me, please. Just until the danger has passed."

"Thank you. I was hoping you would ask!" Abby asked.

"No, thank you," said Dr. Jennings.

Abby nodded and turned to leave.

"Before you go," said Dr. Jennings as she stopped Abby from leaving. "I just wanted to say congratulations..." she pointed at Abby's stomach. "You'll make a great mother!"

Abby smiled and touched her bump. "Thank you... and to ease your curiosity," she added, "I have the spirit of the Polar Bear!"

Dr. Jennings smirked as she watched Abby leave her office.

"Pride!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Pride: is an inwardly directed emotion that carries two common meanings. With a negative connotation, _pride_ refers to an inflated sense of one's personal status or accomplishments, often used synonymously with hubris. (See Ninja Storm episode: 'Tongue and Cheek' for references to the negative connotation of pride.)

However, in a more positive connotation, _pride_ refers to a satisfied sense of attachment toward one's own or another's choices and actions or toward a whole group of people, and is a product of praise, independent self-reflection, or a fulfilled feeling of belonging. (This is the reference that relates to Abby.

Why did I tell you all that? Because pride can be taken in both ways and I wanted to be sure that you all understood that Abby does not have an inflated ego and was more on the side of the positive pride.

Thanks for reading.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 27 May 2012 at 10:17pm**


	22. Fear and the Phantoms

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I have been paying way too much attention to my Harry Potter series. But I am back and Abby is ready to rock. Not long now and this Jungle Fury is over *cries*

**Dedications: ** Chapter goes out to the following: **Pixiescale1185, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, DJScales, Taeniaea, Fallingstar22** and **Razmend**. Thanks for being patient you guys. I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Five, six, seven, eight!" Lily called, standing before a girl one year younger than herself. She was leading her through a dance routine for what felt like the hundredth time that night - which it probably was - when the music stopped, Lilly looked over to the girl with a bright smile. "That was great! But remember, its kick, turn, hips, and hands."<p>

"Lily, the routine is too hard," the girl sighed. Her name was Gabby; she was Master Phant's niece.

"Gabby, Master Phant asked me to coach you, and as your coach, I'm telling you you've got the moves, just put it together."

"I think I pulled a muscle," said Gabby. "My uncle said you would help me, not hurt me!"

She reached for the bottle of water on the side and sipped it, all the while massaging her calf

"You kicked with the other leg," Lily pointed out.

Gabby paused as she realized she was massaging the wrong leg. "Well, they both hurt. Maybe I'm just too tired for today."

"Tired? I see," Lily smiled knowingly. "You know, you gotta push yourself if you wanna compete. At this rate, you're not going to be ready."

"Dude, its all hands on deck downstairs," called Abby from the upper level of the loft, "but Ronny just blew up one of the ovens and I think Fran is two seconds away from a nervous breakdown because there are not enough hands to deal with the flow of customers. So, how long are you going to be?"

Gabby sighed with relief, happy that Abby had chosen that moment to interrupt. "That's okay, I have to go anyway," she smiled weakly.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," Gabby called over her shoulder as she walked to the door and left.

Lily sighed and looked up at Abby with a defeated look.

"Hey, don't look at me," the White ranger defended. "I'm just following orders!"

_~*Abby*~_

"So, how's the dance routine?" Master Phant asked he was working in his garden while Lily watched him. She was used to coming here often, sometimes to help him, sometime to train, but today she had come to talk about Gabby. "Gabby's not too much trouble, I hope."

"That's what I came to talk to you about," said Lily. "Master Phant, Gabby has a gift for dancing, but I don't think her heart's in it."

Master Phant sighed. "She's been afraid ever since she was a child," he explained. "Singing, bike riding, making friends... she won't try, because she is afraid to fail!"

"I hate to say it, but I don't think I'm the right coach for her."

Master Phant paused before turning away. "One night I went to check on Gabby sleeping, I peeked into her room and there she was, dancing. So graceful, but when she saw me, she stopped, afraid I might judge her..." he turned back to Lily. "If you could teach her the love of dancing..."

"There is a chance she might overcome her fear," Lily smiled.

"Exactly!"

Lily smiled. "When I'm in doubt or confused, you always help me see things clearly! Thanks."

Master Phant nodded once and watched as Lily run off.

_~*Abby*~_

"Did you find him?" Abby asked looking up as Theo re-entered the pizza parlor. The blue ranger shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen, Abby on his tail.

Tori and Ronny, who had stayed in Ocean Bluff while the rest of the Ninja's and Mystics went home, frowned and followed after them.

"The place was destroyed," Theo explained. "All I found were these..."

He held up Master Swoops fans. They were burnt and almost destroyed.

Abby frowned and reached out to touch them, she withdrew, however, as if she had been burnt. "Woah..." she breathed.

"What?" asked Ronny. "Did you see anything?"

"Just a whole lot of darkness!" answered Abby. "And three very strange looking creatures!"

"Creatures?"

"I can't tell you what they were exactly," nodded Abby. "But I think the Masters are in danger!"

Tori exchanged a look with Kelly. "So, what do we do?" she questioned.

"RJ, go check on your father!" instructed Abby. "Casey, get Lily, explain to her what is going on and have her go check on Master Phant."

"What about you?" asked Nick.

"I'm going back to Blue Bay Harbour," answered Abby. "The only way to summon my mother is through our link and it is stronger at the Snow Academy!"

Kelly pushed off the counter.

"What about the rest of us?" she asked.

"Stay here and monitor the city," answered Abby, heading for the door. "If Dai Shi is behind this, and we know that he is, he may take advantage of the fact that we're distracted by protecting the Masters to attack!"

"Got it!" Kelly nodded, watching as Abby and RJ left the parlor.

_~*Abby*~_

"... Then you get back up and keep going!" Lily encouraged. "If you don't fall every now and again then you're not trying hard enough. Now, do you want to dance?"

Casey hesitated as he run into the loft and noticed that Lily was busy with her student. But this was important. "Uh, sorry, but we kinda need your help with something!"

"You have to go?" Gabby asked, panic evident in her tone. "But you'll be at the competition, right?"

From the look on Casey's face, Lily could tell that the problem was Ranger related, and she also knew that she may not be back in time to watch Gabby dance. She couldn't make a promise and then fail to pull through on it.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, avoiding Gabby's answer, but attempting to boost her spirits.

"More than anything," Gabby nodded.

"Then dance," Lily smiled leaving the loft with Casey.

The two rangers hurried down the stairs into the kitchen, where everyone else was wasting. Everyone except Abby and RJ that was.

"Master Swoop is missing," Theo explained, holding up the broken fans. "It looks like he ran into trouble."

"RJ and Abby have gone to check on their parents," Dom added. "Abby wants you to check on Master Phant!"

Lily nodded and run back upstairs to the loft.

_~*Abby*~_

Abby stepped off the grand lake on the outskirts of the Snow Academy grounds, and immediately she was surrounded by students all dressed in the traditional Snow Ninja uniforms.

"Abby," smiled Damon Kaemon as he removed his mask and stepped closer to his old friend. He hugged her lightly and then patted her stomach. "I guess my notification got lost in the mail, huh?"

"I told Kaydon to tell you," answered Abby. "It is not my fault that your Ninja lessons take place in distant remote islands..."

Damon grinned as he waved the rest of the students back to class. "Any particular reason you are here? Last I heard you had moved to Briarwood!"

"I moved to Briarwood four years ago," Abby pointed out. "Where have you been since then?"

"Well, correspondence with the Wind Ninja Academy has you in Ocean Bluff," said Damon. "Answer me that!"

Abby smiled. "I can't tell you..."

"Why not?" Damon whined. "You used to tell me everything!"

Abby giggled. "Have you seen your father lately?"

"Nope," Damon answered, popping the 'p' as he spoke. "He comes home every now and then, but he never stays for long. I guess that is the whole point of retirement!"

"So, who is in charge?" frowned Abby.

"It is supposed to be either myself or Kaydon," explained Damon. "But my father appointed a senior student to take over... I don't think he trusts us!"

"Well considering you two never actually turned up for most of your lessons," Abby pointed out, "you're not exactly the best role models for the other students. Must suck being passed over mind?"

Damon shrugged. "Eh, it's all good."

There was a pause.

"So, why are you here?"

"Can't I visit?" Abby asked.

Damon pin-pointed her with a stare.

"Fine," Abby huffed. "I need to visit the temple... I am trying to contact my mother and the last time I did it, it was in front of her picture. I think we have a stronger connection here because we are both Snow Ninja's!"

Damon nodded. "Sound logical," he agreed. "You want company?"

"No thanks," Abby smiled. "I think I can find it..."

"Alright," Damon nodded. "Give us a shout if you need anything!"

"Will do," Abby replied as she set off across the grounds for the Temple.

_~*Abby*~_

"Theo thinks Master Swoop is in trouble," said RJ, as he arrived at his father's beach home. Master Finn was working on his latest project when his son patted his shoulder. "Have you seen him?"

Finn shook his head. "No,"

RJ looked mildly disappointed. "So, was the legend right? Did the stars align last night?"

"Perfectly," Finn nodded. "If Dai Shi got those crystal eyes, then we're in for trouble."

"I guess it is a good thing that Abby managed to save five of them," nodded RJ. "She isn't sure what happened to the other three..."

He trailed off as he inspected a golden telescope.

"Ah," Master Finn interrupted. "Don't open it!"

"Why?" RJ asked. "What is in there?"

"Let's just say: A little light... in case things get dark!"

RJ smiled and looked back at the telescope, before his morpher beeped in his pocket. He snatched it up and answered.

_"We've got trouble,"_ said Theo simply.

"I'm on my way!"

He turned back to his father.

"Dad, I gotta go!"

Master Finn nodded and watched as his son made for the exit, just before he disappeared, he called out. "RJ, those Crystal eyes have more power than anyone knows! Abigail is strong... but not even she can resist their powers... if Dai Shi has them, then they must be destroyed!"

"Got it!" RJ nodded, before running off.

After RJ had gone, Finn returned to his project, but he didn't get much further than he had before RJ arrived, because the arrival of a phantom beast general interrupted from the back exit of his home.

"Master Finn!" he growled, throwing out his hand as a bright yellow glow erupted from his palm.

_~*Abby*~_

"Mom, if you can hear me, now would be a great time to answer!" said Abby as she stood in front of her mother's portrait on the wall of fighters.

But she received nothing but silence. It was just like the last time she had been here, back in 2004 when she was searching for her Dino Gem. Takara had instructed her to return to her home school, but the moment Abby had shown up the spirit had decided to go dormant, only appearing when Abby was second's way from leaving without her gem.

_**Back then she instructed that I follow my heart,**_ the White ranger mused. Follow her heart? There was nothing here that she seeked, so following her heart was not the option that she was looking for.

Looking up at the portrait, Abby closed her eyes and allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness of her empty mind. There was nothing at the Snow Academy that she seeked, except maybe a connection that she shared with her mother. But why, why did she have to keep coming back here? There had been times in the past where she had contacted her mother from wherever she was situated.

The time Lothor had returned, Abby had called her mother back from the Abyss of Evil and she had been in the Dino cave under Tommy Oliver's home in Reefside! She had contacted her while she had been at Rootcore in Briarwood and when she was in the Overdrive base in San Angeles... so why was Ocean Bluff any different from these places? What was so different about this time compared to any other?

_It is because this time you are in the heart of it all!_

"Mom?"

_The Phantom Beasts have been unleashed from their crystal eye cages, Abigail! You are in more danger than you can ever imagine!_

"Why am I in danger?"

_The Phantom beasts are highly powerful and they are capturing your Masters!_

"I am still failing to see how it is me that is danger," responded Abby. "Shouldn't it be you who should be worried? For you are my master!"

_I am dead, Abigail! It is you who they seek!_

"Me?"

_Your power is legendary, Abigail, Dai Shi has already stated that he could use your powers in his gain over Earth!_

Abby frowned and shook her head, rattling her brain for the last time that she had faced Dai Shi. The only time she could remember facing him was during the first few weeks that she had found out she was pregnant, and even _then_ she could not remember him saying a thing about wanting her... no, in fact, he had said that he wanted -

"Alyssa!" Abby whispered, her hand drifting to her baby bump. "They don't want me... they want her!"

There was a heavy silence... which was broken as an explosion sounded from the training fields.

Spinning around, Abby run towards the exit and looked outside, in the distance she could see hundreds of students fighting something.

"Mom, I have to go!" she announced.

_You have to return to Ocean Bluff, Abigail!_

"The Snow Academy needs me!"

_I will help the students! You are needed in Ocean Bluff!_

At that moment Abby's morpher beeped, she whipped out her glasses and put them on.

_"Abby, the others are in trouble!"_

"Can they hold them off? There is a Phantom Beast at the Snow Academy!"

_"Kelly says get your ass home now!"_

Abby shook her head.

"Sorry, Kelly," she apologized looking out at the fighting students. "But I am home!"

_"Abby -"_ Ronny called over the link, but Abby had already removed the glasses and stowed them in her jacket, before Streaking across the Academy grounds to help fight off the beast that was attacking her school.

_~*Abby*~_

Gabby smiled to herself as she walked out of the competition hall; she was in the middle of tucking a small trophy in her bag, just as Lily ran around the corner.

"Gabby!" the yellow Ranger called. "I'm so sorry; I really wanted to be here for you..."

"It's okay," Gabby smiled. "Look -" she pulled up the trophy she had just put away. "Second place!"

"Fantastic!" Lily cheered. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, I wasn't so sure," Gabby admitted. "But then you helped make things clear. Thanks."

"Your uncle is going to be so proud the next time he sees you dance," grinned Lily, embracing the younger teen.

Gabby smiled as she walked away, leaving Lily to watch her go, a little saddened at the recent turn of events that had taken place that day.

"And he will see you dance again," she promised, more to herself than anyone else.

_~*Abby*~_

The chamber was cool, dark and damp. The little light that was around, emitted from torches that sat in brackets around the wall. Master's Phant, Swoop and Finn were standing side-by-side along one wall, chained my shackles.

"Let me go!"

The three masters looked up at the desperate cries of a familiar voice; they were startled as one of the Phantom beasts tugged a frazzled and beaten looking Abby Holloway into the underground chamber. She was looking tired, worn and there were tear stains on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Finn demanded. "Release her! Immediately!"

Dai Shi, however, was grinning happily at the 'prize' his new generals had managed to acquire. "Well done, generals!" he approved. "I admire your success in retrieving, not only the three masters, but my ultimate power!"

"Go to hell, Jarrod!" Abby shouted. "You will never have my daughter!"

"Such negativity," smirked Camille as the Rinshi finished chaining Abby to the wall. "Unfortunately for you... your little Power player friends have no clue where you are! We'll have acquired your baby and destroyed you by the time they find you!"

"I have a little over four months left, Camille," Abby snapped. "A lot can happen in that time!"

"Like what?"

Abby smirked. "Never underestimate the powers of a Ninja master!"

"I never did like Ninjas," spat Camille. "This is why you are one of the last of your kind! Protected by your pathetic academy and barred from the real evils of this world! Your life's protection will be your downfall, White ranger, I am sure of it!"

Abby shook her head. Clearly Camille had no idea who she was dealing with... which was why Abby was sure that her rescue was underway... even as they fought.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Originally it was planned that Takara would be captured with the other Masters… but I was struck with inspiration a few chapters back and realized that this way worked slightly better and was more original.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 07 June 2012 at 3:08am**


	23. Blue Ranger, Twin Danger

_Abby Holloway series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Well... I have managed to update three of my Ranger stories in the last three days. I call that a record. Yes, you read correctly. THREE Power Ranger Stories: Abby, Aliyah and Sabrina... correct again... Sabrina '_The Phoenix Series_' has been updated.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Fallingstar22, Dyson's Lost Girl, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Bryan102694, Pixiescale1185** and **Razmend**.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Abby woke in the blackness of her room. Her head hurt.<p>

How long had she been out? There was hardly a way to keep time.

Her gaze lifted to the tiny slit of a rectangular window in the room. It was the only source of light she had... it was dark.

Rolling over, so that she was facing the wall, Abby curled up into a ball and cradled her stomach. Alyssa was being restless and moving around a lot, causing discomfort for the White ranger who was trying to deal with the pain in the back of her head, her upset unborn and the fear of her current situation.

She didn't know what to make of anything anymore, and right now, she just didn't want to think.

**~*Abby*~**

"So you think the spirit rangers are being remote controlled from the Masters?" Casey frowned; he was holding a disconfigured object in his hands and staring at RJ like he had just grown a second head.

"Yeah," RJ nodded. "Mental radio waves."

"Well, that would explain how they can fight just like our masters," agreed Lily.

Dom, however, was looking lost and confused. "Just tell me how to destroy them," he said, looking over his old friend.

"Destroy them?" repeated RJ. Fran walked over to Theo, patted his shoulder and handed him a note. . "I have no idea. Right now, i'm just hoping to slow them down!"

He took the device from Casey and looked it over.

"What?" Theo frowned, looking up at Fran. The girl shrugged and walked away, leaving Theo to look around at his friends and then remove himself from the conversation to use the phone.

"So explain to me how that thing is going to slow the spirit rangers down," said Casey.

"It can detect a signal," explained RJ, getting to his feet and rounding the rangers, "and then, if my maths is correct -" he pointed the device at the TV, hit a button and the screen went black, "it will jam the radio waves!"

"Great," nodded Casey.

RJ did not look convinced. "Not so great," he sighed, "until we rescue the Masters, the spirit rangers are just going to keep coming back... like a bad rash!"

"Sorry Luan, but i'm way to busy," said Theo, still on the phone and oblivious to his teammates. However, he had caught the attention of Dom and Lily. "Call me... don't just show up! Bye."

Turning around, Theo stopped short as he saw two of his friends staring at him curiously.

"Who's Luan?" asked Lily.

"My brother," Theo sighed, "he wants to visit!"

Lily grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away.

"I didn't know you had a brother," she grinned, exchanging a look with Dom. "Older, younger, is he cute?"

"Nothing like me," Theo assured the dancer. "We're day and night..."

"I like him already," Dom laughed.

**~*Abby*~**

_"Abigail... Abby..."_

_Abby frowned and looked around for the source that was calling her name. _

_"Where are you?" she called out into the surrounding darkness. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

_"The truth is not far beyond you, Abigail," the source responded quickly. "Just trust your instincts, sweetheart..."_

_Abby's eyes filled with tears. "Mom...?"_

_Kaitlyn Holloway was the only person that she knew that called her 'sweetheart' this eerie voice had to be her! It had to be! There was no one else._

_"... Your instincts will lead you home!"_

_And then, everything went dark once more._

Abby woke with a start, sweating profusely and her breathing heavy and ragged. When she had fallen asleep, she wasn't sure, but the fact that she had envisioned her mother's voice during her dreams was something was nerve-wracking to say the least. The last time she had envisioned seeing her adoptive mother was three months after her death.

There was no water at her bedside, just an empty class. She groaned, resting her head against the stone wall in frustration. She was burning up... Alyssa was becoming more and more restless, kicking hell out of her water prison and causing discomfort for her mother.

"Aly..." Abby complained, running her hand over her swollen abdomen. "Please, snowflake, stop kicking!"

But despite the begging and pleading with her unborn, Abby still felt nauseated, to the point where she had to lean over the side of the bed and vomited onto the cell floor, before collapsing onto her back. She stared into the darkness, tears falling down her face.

Alyssa kicked again, more pronounced, angrier.

_Kick._

_Kick._

_Kick._

_Kick._

Abby yelped in pain. What was happening to her... and more importantly... what was happening to her child?

**~*Abby*~**

"It worked on television waves, radio waves and light waves," listed Theo as he and RJ re-entered the courtyard surrounding the pizza parlor. "Will it work on the spirit rangers?"

RJ sighed. "Well, I guess we'll find out the hard way,"

Theo nodded and turned towards the door, stopping shortly at the sound of music coming from inside. He exchanged a look with RJ and then the two hurried inside. RJ turned towards the music and sighed as he saw an exact duplicate of the ranger that was stood beside him.

"Um..." he frowned.

The music died and the customers cheered, whilst the other rangers patted Theo on the shoulders as they past.

Lily grinned as she spotted her best friend and hurried over. "Theo, you didn't tell me he was your exact _twin_ brother... how cool!"

Glancing over the shoulder of a blonde female, the duplicate blue ranger spotted his brother and hurried over. "Theo!" he yelled, throwing his arms around the current blue ranger and hugging him. "Dude, your friends are great! They thought I was you! After you got an extreme make over, guitar lessons and fashion sense!"

He laughed.

Theo nodded. "How are you, Luan?"

"Theo, your brother is amazing," grinned Fran as she arrived. "He's been telling us these great stories, like that time when he jumped out of the plane and his parachute wouldn't open!"

"Yeah," Theo nodded, "he's quite the thrill seeker!"

"I'll say," smiled Fran as she walked away. "The only other person who'd be daring enough to try that is Abby!"

"Yeah, if she wasn't so afraid of heights," nodded the Blue ranger.

Fran shrugged and returned to the kitchens.

"I've missed you!" Luan said, squeezing Theo's face between his hands. "Let's go catch up!"

"I would love to... but I gotta work," Theo said, pretending to be disappointed.

"Maybe I can help!" suggested Luan, arms open wide.

**~*Abby*~**

The next time she woke Abby found herself face-to-face with Camille.

"Well, if it isn't Dai Shi's little _bitch_..." sneered the White ranger, all sweet, childish, hyperactiveness that made up Abby was gone; the look on her face was pure anger and frustration. She was pissed off beyond belief... she wanted to go home... she wanted to see her sister... her friends... the father of her baby.

_**Nick.**_

"Dai Shi has asked me to fetch you..." Camille said, ignoring the jibe at her loyalness of her master, but while her voice conveyed her message, her eyes were drawn to the bump, alerting her to the awareness of how far along in her pregnancy the White ranger really was. She smirked. "Not long now, _Princess_."

Abby hissed.

"I will kill you," she said, "_long_ before you get your hands on my daughter!"

"We will kill _you_," retorted Camille, "as soon as our heir is born!"

She leaned forward, seized Abby's arm and hauled her from the bed. Normally, Dai Shi sent the Phantom Beast General - Whiger - down to collect the White Ranger, but as time had passed she had become fragile and less expectant, there was hardly any fight left in her and the fact that her pregnancy was starting to dominate her was taking the fight right out of her.

There were claw marks all over her shoulders and neck, a clear sign that she had been dragged back and forth from her personal hell for the last few days. She hadn't been eating... refusing to accept any set meal that Dai Shi provided for her, she would rather have died than give birth to Alyssa in this hell, and then watch Dai Shi depart with the one thing she treasured above everything.

Yet, despite the emaciation and the lack of lighting in the stone hallways, Abby managed to make herself look presentable. She didn't understand why she was bothering... it was only Dai Shi that she was being taken to see, what did she see how he saw her?

It wasn't until halfway down the hallway did Camille notice that the ranger beside her was shaking... the chameleon couldn't tell if it was her powers or not, mostly because nothing was moving or turning rapidly to ice.

Her teeth chattered for a moment, but she forcibly stopped them. That was the second thing that Camille noticed - Abby was frozen beyond belief. Her lips were tinged blue and the skin of her arms was cold to the touch, like she had been left to stand in the snow for hours on end. It was impossible... yet... possible.

Shaking her head, Camille thrust Abby through the hole in the wall and into the cavern that she had been brought a few days previous. Chained to the wall, in front of three Crystal Eyes, looking thoroughly exhausted were the other Masters; they each looked up as Abby entered, each of them, whether it be through eyes, facial expressions or body language, showed equal concern for her and her current situation.

**~*Abby*~**

"...and this is an RJ special," Theo smiled, putting the finishing touches to the pizza and turning to open the oven door. "Our top seller."

"Reminds me of the time I was in India," said Luan, "except then it has some garlic... here," he reached over to add the shroom.

"No," Theo said, knocking his hand away. "No garlic! It's fine. Thanks!"

He stuck the pizza in the oven and turned back to his brother.

"So, that's all you've been doing since I saw you last?" Luan asked. "Kung Fu training and making pizza's?"

"Yes, it is, why?"

"Nothing... just wondering."

"You'd rather I waste my time jumping out of planes, or scuba diving with sharks?" Theo asked. "And then telling everyone the fantastic stories that you greatly exaggerated!"

Luan frowned. "So, you think i'm wasting my time! You're the one doing Kung Fu for years on end. You would have to exaggerate to make that sound good."

"Nothing's changed," Theo growled. "Tell you what, you lead your life, and I'll lead mine!"

He grabbed something from the bridge, turned around and accidentally spilt it all over Luan's shirt.

"I'm gonna have to borrow a shirt," said Luan.

"Upstairs," Theo sighed, looking up as his brother disappeared into the loft, during which he spotted Lily standing in the doorway.

"I kinda heard," she whispered, walking over to him. "Anything I can do?"

"No," Theo sighed. "It's my own fault. Ever since we were kids all I ever heard was '_Luan's so popular, Luan's so funny, Luan's so talented!_' I'm not really mad at him... I'm jealous!"

Lily opened her mouth, possibly to tell him that he had nothing to be jealous about, but Theo cut across her.

"I try not to be," he said, "but I just can't help it!"

"Let's get out of here for a while," said Lily, putting her arm around him. "Wanna help me get the groceries?"

"Sure," Theo nodded. "Give me a second to get changed."

Lily smiled and watched as Theo hurried upstairs to change, she looked around as the door to the kitchen open and Kelly, Ronny, Tori and Nick spilled in from the parlor. "Any luck finding Abby?" she asked carefully, knowing how easy it was to set Abby off these past few hours.

"No," answered Ronny, as Kelly stormed upstairs. "We just returned from the Snow Academy... a student there, Damon Kaemon, he told us that the last he saw Abby she was fighting some weird creature on the school grounds. A few students were hurt in the explosion... but when the smoke cleared the creature and Abby had gone."

"Did you get a description of the creature?"

Ronny nodded. "Yeah, Cam is running it through the database back in Blue Bay Harbour; he said he'd call if he gets a hit."

"How do we know that it's not one of Dai Shi's creeps?" asked Lily.

"We don't... look, I gotta go, but we'll call if we get anything!" said Ronny, hurrying up the stairs, passing the Blue ranger on his way down. "Hey, Theo!" she added with a smile.

Lilly grinned at her best friend. "You ready?" she asked.

"For what?" he frowned.

"To help me," Lily giggled, pulling him away playfully.

Suddenly, the other twin walked down the stairs as Fran entered the kitchen.

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"She and Theo just went to the store..."

"Fran, I am Theo!"

Fran blinked and looked up. "Oh, right... sorry... well, it's good thing you're still here, because I need two chicken salads, one large pepperoni and one medium beef-special... to go!"

She patted his shoulder and left to work.

**~*Abby*~**

Tori frowned and brushed her blonde hair out of her face, she was pacing the length of the loft, her phone glued to her ear as she spoke with Cam back at the Wind Ninja Academy. "And you're 100% certain about that? No chance that you made a mistake... no, no... I didn't mean that... It's just, we - we need to be sure! Alright! I'll tell them..." she smiled briefly, "thanks Cam, yeah; we'll call when we find her!"

She hung up and turned to face Kelly, Nick and Ronny.

"Well?" Ronny asked, seeing as Kelly looked about ready to collapse and unable to speak, her hands were shaking tremendously and her lower lip was quivering... a sure sign that she was about to break down in tears.

"Cam run the tests," explained Tori, "he scanned the entire area around the Snow Academy... he couldn't get any satellite images from inside the academy because of the protective charms surrounding it... but, there was an image of a creature leaving the academy. He had a Ninja with him..."

"And...?"

Tori sighed heavily.

"He can confirm that the Ninja was Abby..." she said, watching as Kelly sank into RJ's green armchair.

"And the creature?" Nick asked.

Tori shook her head. "The creature isn't found in any database," she answered, "at least not in any we have heard of... he also checked the Ranger archives, we have had encounters with creatures that have appeared in another ranger's time... but this creature has never been seen."

"Could he get a picture?" asked Ronny.

"He's send it over," Tori said. Her phone beeped and she checked it... holding up the image for the others to see. Abby was nowhere to be seen, just the creature as it looked towards the sky. "Anyone recognize him?"

"His name is Whiger," said a voice, one that caused Ronny, Nick and Tori to whip around, while Kelly looked up quickly.

Takara had just appeared in the middle of the loft.

"He is a Phantom Beast General and possesses the spirit of the White Tiger!"

**~*Abby*~**

"I've been thinking about what you said in the kitchen," Lily said as she walked through the park with Luan, whom she thought was Theo. "You shouldn't be jealous of your brother... his adventures, musical talents and football championships... they're great, but you have your own accomplishments. The difference is you can't talk about yours."

"Uh, Lily, I'm Luan," the twin said, realizing that the dancer had mixed him up with his twin.

"Oops..." Lily giggled sheepishly. "I'm sorry -"

"No, it's okay," said Luan, shaking his head. "I'm glad you said something... Wow, Theo's jealous of me? But I thought he figured I was wasting my life?"

Luan turned to Lily.

Lily smiled thoughtfully she already know Theo's side of the story, and if there was anything that she had learned from Abby in the last few months was that there were two sides to every story.

"Truth is," Luan continued, "I've always been jealous of him. Ever since we were kids, he was always striving to make himself better, training, studying... but I never had a focus. I always wanted to be more like him."

"You guys are more alike than you think," Lily nodded.

Lightning ripped across the sky as it darkened, causing many civilians to scream and run in the opposite direction. Lily, who was one step ahead of her friends' brother, grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the same direction.

Turning off the main street the Cheetah and Luan stopped as they found their path blocked by three spirit Rangers. Luan raised his hand and opened his mouth, but Lily slapped his hand down and started to turn around.

"Not so fast!" the monster yelled, appearing in their path.

"What's that thing?" Luan asked, looking at Lily.

"Two at once," the monster laughed, his arm glowed a faint golden colour, before he swung it towards the Yellow ranger and Luan, encasing them both in disks, just like he had Dominic.

**~*Abby*~**

RJ and Casey hurried around the corner and towards the moped that Dominic had used to deliver the pizzas. They spotted the discarded pizza boxes and slices all over the floor and instantly knew that something bad had happened.

"Uh-oh..." RJ murmured, before looking down at the device in his hand as it bleeped rapidly.

There was a clash of energy and seconds later the spirit Rangers arrived on scene. Instantly a battle broke out, during which Casey called for Theo's help, but by the time the Blue ranger had arrived on scene Casey and RJ joined their friends in the reflective disks of the monsters.

"My mirrors are five for five," grinned the monster as he and the spirit rangers started to walk away. "Not bad!"

Watching from the sidelines, Theo spotted RJ's device and ran for it.

The monster stopped as he caught the sight of movement and turned to see Theo blocking his path.

"Try four for five," the blue ranger quipped.

"What?" the monster shrieked. "Impossible! I have already captured you in my mirror..."

Theo frowned... how was that possible? And then it hit him. "Luan..." he gasped, his whole demeanor changing at the revelation that his brother had been captured in his place. "You'll pay for this!"

"Get him!"

A battle broke out... but Theo, fuelled by anger and protection for his brother, quickly disposed of the spirit rangers and turned his fury onto the monster. He managed to release his friends and save the day, alongside RJ, after Dominic, Casey and Lily had failed.

Not that he would hold it against them.

**~*Abby*~**

_**Abigail...**_

"Mom?" Abby frowned, as she lay curled up in a ball on the cot inside her prison. She had been brought back here after watching the Masters slam into the wooden wall upon which they had been tied, she still didn't understand what was happening to them, or who they were fighting, all she did know was when the glowed golden and walked forward, as if in sleep, they would fight with an unknown source.

_**I'm here, Abigail...**_

Rolling over to face the door of her prison, Abby gasped at the projected image of her mother. Takara was faded and looked almost ghost like, despite the fact that she was a spirit; Takara had always taken on a solid form when she was with her daughter in Blue Bay Habour, Reefside, Briarwood, San Angeles and even here, in Ocean Bluff! So, why was she ghost like now?

_**I can answer all your questions, Abigail, but not now... we do not have time...**_

Abby looked up at her mother, but before the spirit could say anything, the White ranger started to cry.

_**Shh, Abigail, shh...**_ soothed the spirit, her heart breaking the sight of her fragile daughter. In all the time that she had watched over Abby from the spirit realm, not once had she seen her so fragile... carefree and innocent... but never fragile.

"I cannot do this for much longer, Takara," Abby croaked. "I don't know what they're doing to me, but Alyssa has becoming angrier, she has been kicking hard and faster in the last couple of days... it is becoming unbearable. I am unsure of whether or not she can sense what is happening out here... but I fear that she may be born early!"

_**Abigail, you must calm yourself!**_

Abby saw red.

"Calm myself?" she shouted. "My baby is about to be born four months early and raised to be the next ruler of darkness... and you want me to _calm down_? Have you lost your spirit mind? I need to get out of here... If I don't, as soon as she is born, I am dead!"

_**This is the reason that you are letting them destroy you?**_ Takara replied, angrily.

"I would rather _die_ than watch Dai Shi walk away with my daughter," snarled Abby. It was very unlike her, the spirit was shocked by it.

_**You are giving up so easily?**_ She challenged.

"I have tried everything," Abby pleaded. "My powers are restricted here... even my magic does not work..."

She held her hands up for a few seconds, they glowed a faint yellow, but nothing happened.

"Mom," Abby whispered. "I'm running out of time... save, not just myself and Alyssa, but the entire planet too... _please_... put me out of my misery!"

_**No!**_ Shouted Takara, horrified. _**I will not... as your mother, I am sworn to protect you! I gave my life to save you... you are the only thing that I cared about in this life, Abigail, and you still continue to be my little snowflake... I refuse to go through with your request! I will **_**not**_** end your life!**_

Abby lowered her head, tears falling into her lap. "Then my fate, along with my daughter's, is already sealed!"

_**Have faith, Abigail!**_ Takara said. _**Your friends will find you... both you and Alyssa will be brought home safely. That is a promise that I will keep.**_

Abby looked up at her mother, sorrowfully, while she wanted to believe that she would soon be leaving this place, she was still unsure of whether or not she would be leaving alive or dead... or... would she be leaving with her daughter?

"At this moment in time there is only one thing that I care the most about," Abby said.

_**At that is?**_

"Alyssa's safety!" Abby responded. "Promise me, that if push comes to shove... you will save my daughter!"

Takara looked torn. _**Abigail, I -**_

Abby's gaze hardened. "Promise me..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: ***Hides behind pillar and begs...* Please don't hurt me!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, June 16, 2012 at 4:44am**


	24. One Last Second Chance

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Um... Hi... I am back! Just thought I would ease all worry that anyone has over Abby. This chapter shows whether or not the rangers find their co-leader before it is too late.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **HotaruKenobi, DJScales, Razmend, Bryan102694, Fallingstar22. Tylerbamafan34, Taeniaea** and** Pixiescale1185.**

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Reply:** Again... I don't normally do this. But most reviewers are anonymous, therefore I have no choice. **Bryan102694** I don't really care if you support Harry/Hermione. I love Ron/Hermione and am not about to change, but it is each to their own opinion in my mind. Some people like Harry/Hermione some don't... simple as.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on the Call of Destiny<strong>

_"The truth is not far beyond you, Abigail. Just trust your instincts, sweetheart..."_

_"Mom...?"_

_"Well, if it isn't Dai Shi's little bitch..."_

_"Dai Shi has asked me to fetch you..."_

_"I will kill you long before you get your hands on my daughter!"_

_"We will kill you as soon as our heir is born!"_

_"I would rather die than watch Dai Shi walk away with my daughter!"_

_"Then my fate, along with my daughter's, is already sealed!"_

_"Promise me, that if push comes to shove... you will save my daughter!"_

_"Promise me..."_

**~*Abby*~**

Tori sighed as she glanced across at the heavily sedated Kelly, it had been almost three days since Abby's disappearance and within those three days not a lot had happened to bring hope to the Jungle Fury rangers or their new house-mates that the White ranger was even alive.

Kelly was beside herself with worry, and no one could really blame her. Not only was Abby carrying the future generation of Sayuri Guardians, she was carrying Kelly's niece and she was Kelly's baby sister anyway.

It was the role of the older sister to protect the younger siblings from all dangers of reality, and while it had been Abby going from state to state fighting monsters and acquire new friends and morphers, Kelly had never relinquished her protective streak over the Snow ranger.

Glancing at the clock, Tori kicked back the blankets on her bed and rolled out, her feet touched the cold wooden floor but she paid no attention to it. She was used to walking barefooted over cold floors, Ninja Ops had been stoned and often enough she had walked through there with no shoes on.

Carefully closing the bedroom door behind her, Tori made her way across the walkway to the small area that was the kitchen. This was another thing that she was used to, the size of the kitchen within a loft. Given that Abby had always seemed to favour lofts over flats and houses, she was used to small enclosed spaces.

_**It is a good thing I am not claustrophobic**_ She whispered mentally, opening the fridge and reaching for the carton of orange juice. There was a glass on the side next to the sink, and instead of dirtying anymore glasses, the blonde simply rinsed the one that was provided and poured herself a healthy amount of citrus.

"Where are you, Abby?" she whispered as she sipped her drink and took a seat at the table.

The loft was empty and silent. The rangers had all retired early that evening, exhausted from their last battle with the Spirit Rangers, and Tori couldn't really blame them. She had watched the battles on the monitors with Ronny, Nick and Kelly, hoping that somehow Abby would appear! It wouldn't have been the first time she had turned evil against her current ranger team.

_"Her pregnancy may be holding her back,"_Ronny had suggested when Tori had voiced her opinion. _"She is, after all, five months along!"_

Tori took a long draught and looked out into the loft, her gaze sought the window ledge that Abby usually sat upon and her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't as alone as she thought. "Abby...?" she whispered.

Tilting her head slowly towards the kitchen, the hollow version of Abby Holloway smiled painfully at her best friend.

"Help me..." she whispered, eerily.

**~*Abby*~**

Early the next morning, Tori explained exactly what had happened to the night before to the others as they huddled around the claw cannon.

"Are you sure?" Ronny asked, turning in the direction of the window ledge. "Are you positive you weren't hallucinating?"

"I'm telling you," Tori exclaimed. "I saw her! She was right there! I whispered her name and she turned to face me... she looked so fragile, it hurt! She asked me to help her... but I don't know how too!"

Ronny squeezed her friend's shoulder. Abby's disappearance was starting to take its toll on not just Kelly but Tori too. While Ronny considered the missing White ranger has her best friend, she knew that she would never mean as much to Abby as Tori did, the two had been friends since they discovered they shared the same birthday, they had been inseparable ever since.

"We will find her, Tori," Ronny reassured. "You will save her!"

"I just hope we aren't too late," Tori muttered, the image of her best friend still haunting her memory.

Wrapping her arm around Tori's shoulders, Ronny turned to RJ.

"What is so important that you pulled us away from our search?" she asked.

"This!" RJ smiled, motioning to the claw cannon.

Ronny frowned. "What about it? It looks the same to me."

Lily nodded in agreement with the former Yellow Ranger.

"Well, it is the same," RJ said, "but instead of using Tiger, Jaguar, Cheetah and Polar Bear spirit. I tuned it into Elephant, Bat, and Shark spirit."

"Ah," Theo nodded. "Because the spirit rangers are connected to the Masters, who possess Elephant, Shark and Bat spirits."

RJ nodded.

"It's either crazy," the blue ranger continued, "or brilliant!"

"Well, neither," RJ corrected, "it is simply fighting fire with fire! Now, I've tuned the wave-length so the cannon blast should cancel out your opponent's spirit."

Lily frowned. "By cancel... you mean destroy the spirit?"

RJ looked over at her and the others, before nodding sadly. "Yes."

"Whoa... did I miss something here?" Casey asked. "If you destroy the spirit, couldn't you destroy the master?"

"I..." RJ hesitated, before sighing, "don't know!"

**~*Abby*~**

Abby's breathing was shallow as she sank to her knees just inside the chamber.

Her arms were tied above her head and her stomach stuck out in front of her, her head was bowed towards the ground and her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep... she hadn't slept in three days, the pain of her impending pregnancy was too painful for her to even consider sleeping, and the announcement that her death was on the horizon did nothing to quell the nightmares.

"Abigail," Master Phant called, hoarsely. "You must be strong!"

"I can't," Abby answered, her voice cracking from the lack of use. "My time's run out... I don't know how much longer I can take!"

"RJ and the others will find you," Master Finn reassured her. "Just hold on a little longer, young guardian..."

Abby heaved a sigh and raised her head to look at the three Masters; they looked exactly how she felt, exhausted and worn. Managing a small smile at their reassurance and care for her wellbeing, Abby nodded. "I will try my best... but my spirit is weak..."

"Never fear child," Master Swoop said. "Your instincts are strong... follow them... and they will lead you home!"

"My instincts?" Abby questioned, remembering the dream that she had had about her mother, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Holloway had said exactly the same thing. Follow your instincts and they will lead you home. But... what were her instincts?

The sound of metallic gates opening brought silence to the cavern, Abby looked up as Dai Shi, Camille and the Phantom Beasts entered the room and stalked past the Masters. Camille smirked at her and rested a hand on her protruding bump, giving a small evil smirk as she felt Alyssa kick beneath her hand.

"Don't _touch_ me!" Abby snarled, although it came out in the form of a whimper as pain shot through her body, starting in her lower stomach and travelling around to her back. Tears welled in her blue eyes and overflowed own her cheeks.

_**Not now...**_ Abby begged silently, knowing that it was a contraction, but whether it was fake or real she didn't know. Now was not the time for her to go into Labour. _**Oh... God... Please... not now!**_

"Jarrod," Master Finn said, as Dai Shi passed by him. "Think back to Pai Zhuq. You were honorable; virtuous... you can be again!"

The features on Dai Shi's face changed as he turned and walked away, stalking straight passed Abby without evening looking at her.

"Quiet you!" General Scorch growled, attacking Master Finn with his Rinzin power.

"No!" Abby screamed as Master Finn's yells of agony ripped through the cavern. "No! Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The White ranger struggled against the binds that held her, causing Camille to grab her shoulders in hopes of steadying her and turning to Dai Shi as he attacked Scorch with his Zokado powers.

"You protect him!" Scorch accused, "a human!"

Abby frowned as she stopped struggling and looked up at Jarrod, the look on his face was almost... human. _**What the -?**_ She thought numbly, as several possibilities flashed instantly through her mind, each almost as crazy as the next.

Was it possible that Dai Shi did not have full control over Jarrod? That maybe... if not possibly... Jarrod had surfaced as his time at Pai Zhuq and the fact that Scorch had just attacked a Master? Or did he just care about the weakness of the Shark spirit... the latter sounded more sensible, Jarrod was gone - right?

Turning away from General Scorch, Dai Shi caught the weakened gaze of the White ranger, despite in her current state she was still able to penetrate his walls and see straight into his soul. He wasn't as dark as she expected him to be, there was a small light in the corner of the darkness.

Abby gasped as she withdrew from Jarrod's mind, and held his gaze before he turned and walked away, Camille, looking both shocked and surprised, followed after him at a hurried pace. Leaving Abby alone with her thoughts as the three Masters commenced their battle with thin air.

Looking up at the throne where Jarrod sat, Abby couldn't help but think that maybe... just maybe... there was some hope for him after all.

**~*Abby*~**

"Wait..." RJ warned, stopping the other rangers from going any further down the path. They had come to the forest surrounding Ocean Bluff in search of an energy signature that had been picked up on the monitors.

"What is it?" Casey inquired.

"I sense something..."

Lightning crashed overhead and lit up the ground, smoke appeared from a sudden explosion and walking towards the rangers, through the thin layer of smoke were the Spirit rangers.

Almost instantly, without any prior warning, the Spirit rangers attacked. Master Swoop taking on RJ, Master Phant taking on Dom, leaving Master Finn to deal with Casey, Theo and Lily. Jabbing Casey in the shoulder, the Shark ranger managed to knock him away from the other two.

Rolling back onto his feet, Casey pushed himself up and turned to his friends. "Guys... let's do it!"

"Right!" Lily nodded, throwing Master Finn off of her and re-grouping with Casey along with Theo.

"Claw Cannon," they called, Lily and Theo dropping to one knee and supporting the cannon on their shoulders. "Powered by Animal Spirits!"

"Charged!"

Master Finn stood a few feet away before he started stalking towards the three rangers, who seemed to hesitate in their plans. What if this worked and they destroyed Master Finn? Not only would Casey lose a Master... but RJ would lose his father.

Speaking of RJ...

"Rangers!" he yelled, sensing their hesitation. "Fire!"

"Alright," Casey nodded. "FIRE!"

Pushing forward with the launcher, the three rangers blasted the Shark ranger, only to end up being propelled backwards by the excess energy.

"Guys!" Dom yelled as RJ was also caught in the blast.

Master Phant and Swoop disappeared, and as the smoke from the blast cleared, the rangers realized that Master Finn was gone too.

"It worked!" RJ sighed in relief. "Dad..."

However, footsteps caught the rangers' attentions and they turned to see Camille walking towards them, through the smoke, Flit buzzing around her.

"So, you've figured out how to destroy a spirit Ranger," she smirked. "Congratulations... you've also destroyed your Master Finn..."

The rangers exchanged half-hearted and heavy looks as RJ lowered his gaze... he knew the risks... but that didn't mean the news that his father was gone hurt any less.

"Oh no," Flit buzzed, "RJ!"

"Flit!" snapped Camille, grabbing the fly and stalking off, back through the trees.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby breathed in heavily as the pain in her stomach started to come every few minutes, she had started sweating and she knew that this was it. Biting back a scream, Abby fisted the iron rods that proved to be her bed and glared up at Camille as she pushed open the metal gate leading to Abby's prison.

"You're early..." Camille smiled tauntingly, "no matter... I will soon get what I wanted!"

"If you want a child so badly, why didn't you and Dai Shi just create one yourselves?" Abby spat.

"Too much time," Camille answered. "And effort... not to mention he's been trapped in a box for over ten centuries... and you are to blame! Think of this as our way of revenge!"

"I never did anything to you!" Abby cried. "Unless you have forgotten I wasn't even born ten thousand years ago! I wasn't even thought of!"

Another contraction racked her body and this time Abby failed to maintain her screams. They ripped out of her before she could stop them. Tears streamed down her face as she turned, pleadingly towards Camille. "Please... let me go!"

"I can't do that, princess," Camille smirked, brushing Abby's hair from her face and pressing a damp cloth to her forehead. "We can't let you leave until your little precious is born... by then there won't be anything left of you to save... oh, don't be scared... it won't hurt! I'll make it quick and painless..."

Another contraction.

Another scream.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Abby asked through her pain. "It was you who turned up at JKP a few months ago... I mistook you for a friend of mine! I should have guessed that Toby wasn't mistreating you! You had your chance to attack me then... had your chance to cut me off from the rest of the rangers and bring me here. Why didn't you?"

Camille turned away, her thoughts multiplying rapidly inside her mind. Why hadn't she done that? Her whole plan was to separate Abby from the others, her plan was to deliver the White ranger to Dai Shi and regain his trust... so why hadn't she followed through?

"You want to know what I think." Abby continued. "I think you're a good person, Camille, you've just been strung along down the wrong path! You're not a ruthless killer... or someone's servant or play thing! You don't want this life and I don't think you want to hurt me or Alyssa. You're just afraid to stand up to Dai Shi, probably because he is all you know!"

Another contraction.

Abby bit back the scream that wanted to escape her as she pressed on, trying to convince Camille that there was more to life than just being some spirit's submissive slave. If she could convince Camille that Dai Shi didn't care for her... maybe she could convince her to turn against him and let her go.

"But I have to tell you, Camille, if you stood up to him... you'd feel hell of a lot better in yourself!" Abby said, blinking back the tears. "You saw Jarrod today... I know you did... but what I also saw was you... the look you held when he walked away. You don't care about Dai Shi; it is Jarrod that you care for. Admit it, Camille... admit that you care nothing for the dragon that possesses the human!"

Camille shook her head, her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, and her thoughts were overtaking her mind. She couldn't think... function... hell, she couldn't even breathe properly.

"No!" she screeched, dropping the cloth and pushing herself to her feet, she staggered backwards towards the metal gates and glared at Abby. "No! I love Dai Shi... and I'm going to prove it!"

She turned away, leaving Abby in a state of pain, confusion... and what was that? Satisfaction? No... No... This was something else... something that represented Abby on some deep level inside.

This feeling was Pride.

**~*Abby*~**

Kelly climbed the steps and stopped alongside RJ, she knew how he was feeling; he had lost his father... just as she had lost her father and her sister. "Hey," she said softly, glancing sideways at him. "It wasn't your fault, you did your best."

"Did I?" RJ asked. "I keep thinking 'I must have missed something...' maybe there was another way!"

"RJ, we all feel terrible about your dad," Kelly told him. "But he would be the first to say 'lessons of the past will guide you in the future.'"

RJ frowned. "You sound like a Pai Zhuq master," he told her.

Kelly smiled. "Years of being around a Ninja, I guess," she shrugged. "If Abby were here, she would probably tell you that 'where there is a will... there is a way' just don't give up, RJ, have faith and know that there was nothing else you could have done. There was no other way... your father would be proud!"

A small smile replaced RJ's frown as he watched Kelly walk away, her shoulders drooped slightly and her head bowed towards the ground. How did she do it? Everyone knew that Abby's disappearance was killing her inside, and yet, here she was, trying to convince him that feeling upset about losing a loved one was nothing more than a minor setback.

**~*Abby*~**

"Hey," Ronny smiled as she looked up to see Kelly re-enter the loft. "Did you find RJ?"

"Yeah, but he needs more time," the red head answered. "Where are the others?"

"Sadly time is the one thing that neither of us has," Nick said, looking up from the monitors. "There is another beast attacking the city. Casey and the others have gone to intercept him, but they've met a road block because the Elephant and Bat spirit rangers are also there!"

Tori sighed and raked her hand through her blonde hair. "Alright, i'm done being playing nice! I'm calling in reinforcements!"

She swiped her phone off the top of the monitor, pushed it open and dialed a familiar number. "Cam..." she said after a moment's pause, "I need you to call every ranger team available! Ocean Bluff needs help... Abby needs help!"

Once her message had been conveyed, Tori closed her phone and turned to Ronny who was doing the same. "Hartford says he can have the Overdrive morphers up and running as soon as possible... just say the word and the Overdrive team is at your disposal!"

"The Mystics are ready to go," agreed Nick.

"I'm sure Dr. O and the Dino's will be more than willing to help," Kelly nodded. "I'll call Tommy... besides, when we get Abby back, i'm sure she will appreciate some familiar faces."

Ronny, Nick and Tori nodded in agreement, each dispersing to complete their allocated jobs.

**~*Abby*~**

"Casey...? Lily...?" RJ called as he entered the loft to find it empty. "Kelly...? Nick...?"

There was still no answer.

The loft was empty and silent... save for a light buzzing noise that stopped near the monitors. Turning in the direction, RJ frowned as he spotted the source of the noise.

"Flit?" he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello my friend," Flit buzzed, "I have brought you the crystal eye. Your father wasn't destroyed, his spirit is captured inside."

"Captured?"

"Yes!"

"You mean like the Phantom Beasts?"

"Yes," Flit nodded. "Dai Shi had a warrior throw it into the ocean, but I saved it for you, my friend."

RJ inspected the crystal eye before sighing and taking a seat on the edge of his chair. Flit flew up and landed on his shoulder. "Even if that was true, it is too late, the starlight has passed. What can I do?"

"RJ," Flit scolded. "You and your father are Pai Zhuq masters; there are no problems you cannot solve. Just problems you haven't solved... yet! Now I must hurry back to Camille... good luck!"

He flew off.

"Thanks Flit!" RJ called after him, looking back at the Crystal Eye.

_**There are no problems you cannot solve**_ He thought getting to his feet, the Crystal Eye still in his hand. _**We are Pai Zhuq masters!**_

_"You must take the risk..._" his father's words echoed in his mind, "_we will find the answer!"_

"I took the risk but I can find the answer!" RJ exclaimed angrily, before stopping as his father's words sunk in. "We... will find the answer."

"What answer?" Kelly asked, appearing in the doorway to the loft.

RJ startled and spun around to face the red head. "My father's alive," he told her, "trapped in the Crystal Eye -" he held up the ball. "I am just trying to work out how it is I am to save him!"

Kelly frowned and stared at the Crystal Eye, she remembered the story that had been told a few weeks ago on how the Phantom Beasts had been received. "The starlight has passed," she murmured.

"Yes, I know," RJ sighed in annoyance.

"But you said 'we'," Kelly pointed out. "'We will find the answer...' how can your father help you if he is trapped inside the Eye?"

RJ shook his head. "I don't know..."

"Unless he knew that something like this would happen," Kelly added. "What if he managed to contain some of the starlight... just in case we needed itself help after it passed?"

RJ's eyes became distant.

_"Why?" RJ asked. "What is in there?"_

_"Let's just say: A little light... in case things get dark!"_

"RJ," Kelly said, snapping her fingers in front of his face as his eyes refocused. "Are you listening to me?"

With a gasp RJ grabbed Kelly's face with his hands. "Kelly, you're a genius! I could kiss you!"

A blush covered Kelly's face as she looked down. "Uh... Thanks, I think," she muttered to the floor, "but I'm not sure I did anything!"

"You pointed me in the right direction," RJ told her, "I gotta go... keep an eye on the others for me, and in return, I'll bring Abby home!"

He hurried past her and disappeared through the exit, just as Tommy Oliver and a group of four young adults entered behind him.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Kelly answered, "but he promised to bring Abby home."

"Where is Abby?" asked the young brunette in red.

Kelly smiled sadly at him. "She's been captured, Connor, taken to Dai Shi's temple... the only problem is neither of us can get there to save her!"

Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent, the ex-Dino Rangers, exchanged looks. If that were true, then why had they been called in to help?

**~*Abby*~**

With the arrival of the ex-Dino Rangers, the Mystics, Ninja's and Overdrive Rangers, Kelly found that assigning positions was difficult. Each ranger wanted their chance to save Abby from Dai Shi's temple, and no matter how many times Kelly explained that they couldn't just walk in through the front door, the younger rangers wouldn't listen.

It wasn't until Ronny called her away from the four groups of past rangers, did she realize that maybe going to the temple was what they needed.

"What are they doing?" Kelly asked, as she stopped beside Ronny and stared at the monitors, which showed RJ and his father battling the Rinshi outside of Dai Shi's temple.

"I guess RJ is making the most of his promise," Ronny shrugged. "But they're going to need help! Why don't you send the Mystics and Overdrive rangers to help Casey and the others... they will need help from Rangers that can still morph, while Tori and Tommy take the Ninja's and Dino Rangers to the temple to help RJ and Master Finn?"

Nick, who had come into the conversation, shook his head. "No way, I'm going to the temple!" he protested. "Xander can lead the others into battle... I'm going to save Abby!"

"Fine," Ronny nodded. "I'll go with the Overdrive Rangers... Kelly, you stay here!"

"But -"

"It's not doing anyone any good if you go out there!" Ronny explained, "Abby would never forgive herself if you were hurt during her rescue! She'll blame herself and she'll put herself in harm's way trying to make amends, you know she will, we all do!"

The red head sighed.

"Fine," she agreed, "I'll stay here and monitor the fight!"

"Okay," Ronny nodded, before turning to the multiple teams. She whistled loudly causing silence to fall.

"Alright, listen up; this is what is going to happen..."

**~*Abby*~**

"Master Finn has escaped the Crystal Eye," Snapper said, as she stood in front of Dai Shi along with Scorch and Whiger. "They are attacking the temple!"

"They will try to rescue the other Masters," Scorch explained, "and the White ranger!"

With similar growls, the three Generals turned away from Dai Shi and started to leave. Seizing the opportunity, Dai Shi rose from his throne and stalked past them. "No one touches them but me!" he growled.

**~*Abby*~**

There was a series of bangs from the cavern at the end of the stone hallway, followed by a yell Abby could easily identify.

"Nick..." she whispered, her eyes snapping open and darting around the room in which she was being kept. She had been moved from the prison like room, to a new, more comfortable one. It was still in the same hallway as the last, but she had more space and a comfier bed to lie on. But Abby knew that it wouldn't last... she had only been provided this room so she could give birth and then her life would be over.

Camille shot to her feet, she had been attending to Abby ever since the contractions had started, and Abby had been trying to talk her over to the good side. "They cannot be here..." she murmured, dashing to the door and pulling it open. "How...?"

"Looks like your plan to acquire an heir has come to an end," Abby said, laughing through the pain that consumed her. If she could just hold on a little longer, Nick and the others would find her.

"I wouldn't think so," Camille answered. "You've gone as far as you can go... I've been timing your contractions, Abigail; your baby should be here _any minute_!"

Her eyes burned angrily as Abby crumpled back against her pillows as she realized how true Camille's words actually were. Her grip tightened around the bars of her bed, and she threw back her head as she screamed. Hopefully, it would signal to Nick and the others on where she was and they would come running. Camille wouldn't stand a chance against them all...

**~*Abby*~**

"Listen," Blake said, blocking a punch from Dai Shi.

The Ninja's paused and looked around. Screams.

"Abby!" Tori yelled, spinning around in search for the exit. "How do you get out of here?"

"You can't," Dai Shi answered, stalking towards her. "Your friend's dead... her child is mine now!"

"Not a chance in hell!" the Water sensei growled, kicking Dai Shi in the stomach and pushing him away from her. She stepped forward as her friends helped RJ and the other Masters to their feet, and she raised her hands above her head. "Call to the Beast inside..." she commanded. "Unleash the Dolphin!"

There was a screech as a bright blue dolphin erupted from the blonde and attacked Dai Shi; its flute slashing through the wooden support beams all over the place and causing everything to come crashing down.

"RUN!" RJ said, heading the Masters towards the exit.

Blake, who was closest, grabbed Tori and pulled her out of the way of the falling beams. His arm around her waist he pulled her from the cavern as Dai Shi growled at their retreating forms.

"We have to save Abby!" Kira said, as more screams filled the hallways. "Should we split up?"

Master Finn shook his head.

"Abby has gone into labour early," he explained. "Dai Shi requested that she be moved from the prison that she was in to a more comfortable setting!"

"Where is she now?"

"She was relocated to the cell opposite mine," Master Finn explained. "This way!"

He led them down the hallway, the silence punctured by painful screams every so often.

**~*Abby*~**

"You can't have my baby," Abby seethed, her teeth were clenched in pain as she tried to withhold the urge to push.

Her water had broken half an hour ago, and she knew that she was running steadily out of time.

Alyssa was going to be born any minute and she would either die because she was premature or she would be raised by the evil that was Dai Shi, either way, as cruel as it seemed, Abby would rather have had her daughter pass on than be born.

A door opened somewhere outside in the hallway as several baby cries filled the enclosed space. Camille smirked evilly as she picked up a blanket and hurried towards Abby, the cord that attached mother to child was cut and the chameleon wrapped the new bundle in the thick blanket, cradling her close.

"LET HER GO!" Abby screamed. "SHE'S NOT YOURS!"

The door burst open and a torrent of people spilled in. Tori, Kira and Nick made a beeline for Abby, who was trying to push herself up, while Camille backed into a corner, Abby's newborn daughter hugged close to her chest.

"Wait..." Abby called as RJ and Tommy closed in on the chameleon. "She has Alyssa..."

"What...?" Tori asked, looking over her best friend's body. She first noticed the soaked sheets and then the blood. Her niece had been born.

"It's over, Camille," Abby said, "You're outnumbered! Just, please... give me my daughter!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, June 26, 2012 at 4:20am**


	25. Coming Home Alone

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Jungle Fury: Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** *Peers nervously around pillar* Um... Hello? Anyone there? Please don't hurt me! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Things have got pretty much out of hand. New stories crept up on me and Abby kinda just got pushed to one side and forgotten about. But I'm back now. So, where did we leave off? Oh yes, Camille as Alyssa... will Abby and Nick get her back? Well it is in this chapter... so what you waiting for? Stop reading my rant and scroll down... it's waiting for you down there... go on, shoo! Get going. See ya, bye.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Storyteller22, Razmend, Taeniaea, Fallingstar22, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Pixiescale1185, Weathergirl17248, Swiftflame** and two anonymous reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Dr. O!" Abby snapped as she struggled against his hold, he was carrying her, bridal style out of Dai Shi's temple, while Dustin and Connor herded Nick away. "Let me go! You... can't... I have to get... Alyssa!"<p>

"In your condition," said Tommy, "the only thing you will be getting is an ass-kicking. Sorry, Abby, but Kelly will kill me if anything happens to you!"

"I'm gonna kill you for leaving Alyssa!" Abby yelled.

"I'd hate to be you right now, Dr. O," said Connor as he forced Nick forward. The former Red ranger was fighting against his restrains in hopes of turning around and rescuing his daughter, but the Ninja's were stronger than he had expected them to be.

"You can't just leave her there!" Nick said. "She's your niece, Dustin!"

"Look, this is hard for me too," Dustin said. "But Camille is not going to hurt Alyssa, she and Dai Shi need her! If you or Abby go back in there, Dai Shi will not hesitate in killing you on the spot, you're not helping Alyssa by fighting us!"

Abby sighed as she realized Dustin had a point.

"We'll get her back," Kira promised.

Abby huffed but relaxed into Tommy's arms, tears welled in her eyes as she buried her head into his shoulder and burst into tears. She felt like a bad mother for leaving her daughter behind and it pained her to admit that Dustin was right when he said Camille was not going to hurt Alyssa.

**~*Abby*~**

Kelly paced, nervously, in front of the monitors, the other Rangers were taking a beating from the monster and she had not heard word from Tommy or RJ to say that Abby was safe.

"C'mon guys," she murmured, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Kelly!" RJ called as he entered the loft, leading the way as the others followed. "Kelly, we found her!"

Kelly's head snapped up and she looked around, a smile lit up her face at the sight of her sister. "Abby!" she cried, rushing to her side and hugging her the moment Tommy set her down on RJ's chair. "Oh, Abby, you're... what's wrong?" she asked, quickly, noticing the tears tracks on Abby's face and the shortness of breath in her sister.

"Camille has Alyssa," Abby answered, bursting into tears again.

"What?" Kelly asked, stunned. Her gaze travelled to her sister's flat stomach and a gasped caught in the back of her throat.

"She disappeared before we could get her back," Kira explained. "For once in my life I do not envy a chameleon's camouflage powers."

"You're not the only one, Kira," Tori agreed.

"How are the others doing?" RJ asked looking at the monitors. "Look, I need to go, Abby, you going to be okay?"

"I'm coming too," Abby said.

RJ shook his head. "Not in your condition! Tommy's right, if you go out there; there is a chance that you may not come back!"

"I've heard that one before," Abby said. "And I survived!"

"Yes, only because Cam saved us," Shane said. "There is no one there to save you this time, Abs."

Abby shot him a fierce glare. "I'm going!" she snapped. "I'm not going to sit here and watch my friends take a beating! I'm not going to sit here and wallow in self-pity when I could be out there doing something! Sitting here is just going to make me feel even more of a bad mother, at least out there I can take my mind off of leaving Alyssa behind!"

"Abby, you didn't have a choice," Blake said.

"We always have a choice!" Abby answered. "And I have _chosen_ to fight... and if Camille decides to turn up, which I have a feeling she will, it will be a bonus!"

Kelly sighed and turned to RJ; she knew, better than anyone that trying to change Abby's mind now was useless. "She's too stubborn for her own good," the red head said. "Once her mind is made up you will never change it. Just promise me you'll look out for her..."

"I promise," RJ nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Nick said, holding up his Mystic Morpher. "This is as much my fight as it is yours, and I can stay closer to Abby."

Abby smiled and nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

**~*Abby*~**

Ronny groaned as she landed on her stomach beside Mack and Rose, she hadn't felt this much pain since her last ranger battle against Flurious.

"With you gone," the monster yelled, "the beasts shall rule the -"

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Ronny gasped looking up to the sidelines. "Abby? Abby!"

The other rangers sighed in relief as Abby, RJ and Nick stood facing the monster, at least now they knew that Abby was okay, but why was she in battle? Didn't they already estimate that her time at Dai Shi's temple would cause her to go into an early labor? Had she had the baby? If so why wasn't she at the loft taking care of her daughter? What if she had lost the baby? And was out fighting to get revenge for the death of her child?

The possibilities were endless.

"I've already beaten these rangers," the monster hissed. "You three are no challenge!"

"You may want to rethink that," Abby said, as the spirit rangers arrived around her. "How's this for a challenge?"

"Whoa!"

"No way!"

"What?"

"But -"

"- how?"

"Simple," Nick said. "The masters are back where they belong..."

"And the spirit rangers are now ours to control!" Abby nodded. "You don't stand a chance Phantom Beast!"

"We'll just see about that," said Camille as she arrived. Abby's blood boiled at the sight of her and her hands clenched tightly into fists. "How's this for a challenge? Rinshi!"

Over a thousand Rinshi foot soldiers sprouted up from the ground, encircling the rangers and bouncing up and down.

"Rinshi don't scare us," Abby spat, her eyes narrowed in on Camille. "In fact, it is you who should be afraid,"

"And why's that little ranger?" Camille smirked, transforming into her animal form. "Come to take back what's yours?"

"With force if necessary!" Abby nodded.

The other rangers, save for Nick and RJ, frowned in confusion.

"Well, too bad for you she isn't here," Camille said. "She's at the temple. Hidden away. Safe."

Abby shook with unrestrained fury.

"Bring it in on!" Camille challenged.

"You asked for it!" Xander nodded, as he and the others regrouped with their friends and the spirit rangers, he and the other Mystic Rangers had already morphed into their legendary powers. "Element of Earth, Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind, Pink Legend Warrior!" Vida followed on.

"Element of Water, Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning, Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!"

"We call forth the power of good magic! Mystic Force Legend Warriors!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!"

"Call to adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"

"With the strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the pride of a Polar Bear! Jungle Fury White Ranger!"

"With the courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of the Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

Camille snarled.

"Get them!" she ordered.

"You guys deal with the Rinshi and Phantom beast," Abby said. "Camille's mine!"

RJ nodded. "Go for it!"

Summoning her primary weapon, Abby charged at Camille, intent on getting Alyssa's location within the temple and then eliminating the LeeLee lookalike for all intensive purposes. Ducking under Camille's Sais, Abby spun around and drew her Katana blades and slashed them across Camille's stomach.

"You have five seconds to tell me where you have hidden Alyssa!" Abby spat.

"Or what?"

"Or we're gonna be selling a new pizza topping," Abby snapped. "Chameleon chives! It's your choice!"

Camille smirked. "You shouldn't really be walking around," she said. "You're still weak. I can sense it."

"Shut up!"

"Say goodbye to your heir, White Ranger," Camille said, pushing Abby backwards and slashing down with her Sais. "I promise to take good care of her!"

"She's not my heir!" Abby yelled, blocking the Sais. "She's my daughter! And I will find her - ouch!"

Camille laughed as she kicked Abby in the stomach, watching as she flew backwards, hit the floor on her butt and rolled over, shoulders and head first. "You're no threat when you're weak!" she said, stalking forwards. "I'll make quick work of you and then return to _my child_."

"Not a chance!" Nick yelled landing in front of Abby and blocking Camille's attack with his Lion staff. He pushed backwards and send the Chameleon's stumbling. "Abby, you okay?" he asked.

"Just finish her off," Abby said.

"What about Alyssa?"

"I have an idea!"

Nick hesitated before nodding. "Okay. Guys! I need your help!" he called to the rest of his team.

One-by-one Xander, Vida, Chip and Maddie regrouped around him, each entering code 2 on their Mystic Lion staffs and falling into formation. "Legend Warriors! United formation!" the center of the staffs glowed a bright golden light which the rangers sent soaring towards Camille.

The chameleon screamed as she thrown through the air, hit the ground, hard and rolled over onto her feet. "That's going to cost you!" she swore. "You'll never find your daughter after this!"

And she took off.

"Don't bet on it!" Abby swore.

**~*Abby*~**

Lily smiled as she run towards Master Phant who was at the loft waiting for her and the others to arrive, once she had reached her Master she embraced him in a hug as Casey and Theo made their way towards their own masters, leaving Kelly, the Dino Rangers and the Ninja Rangers to deal with the Mystic Force and Overdrive rangers.

"What a relief to see you again," Casey said as he reached Master Finn. "We thought after we fired the claw cannon..."

"Hey," Master Finn interrupted. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Casey smiled and glanced around at his friends, each of whom smiled in relief.

"From now on you'll have the Spirit rangers to help you battle Dai Shi," Master Swoop informed them.

"Good," Abby nodded. "Because we're going to need all the help we can get."

"They're not going to use Alyssa's powers yet, Abby," said Master Finn. "She is only just born. She will need to grow and train first."

"I don't plan on letting that happen," Abby said. "I plan on getting Alyssa back before Camille tries to harness her powers and use them against her."

"Kidnapping a newborn?" Cam asked. "That's a new low for the darkness..."

"They wanted me," Abby said. "But there is only so much they can get from me before I start to remember. See, I have memories of being good. Alyssa doesn't, she's a new slate, completely empty of any emotions. They can raise her to be evil and that is all she will know; she'll think that being evil and using her powers for what Dai Shi wants is the right thing to do. I just hope I can get her back in time!"

Tori squeezed her best friend's shoulder.

"We will," she nodded. "We'll do it together!"

"As a team?"

Tori smiled and nodded. "As a team!"

"You said you have a plan," Nick said, turning to his fiancé.

"What plan?" Kelly asked, looking at her sister.

Abby smiled. "Camille said that I would never find Alyssa, and in a way she is correct, I will never make it back inside that Temple now, they'll be expecting me..." her friends frowned. "But there is something that _can_ penetrate the walls without being detected, someone who can find me Alyssa."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"My Mom!"

"How?"

"My mom appeared to me when I was being held prisoner," Abby explained. "She has the ability to be seen by whoever she wants. She stayed with me during times when Camille was there, she helped me try and get through to her, tried to help me get Camille to see that she wasn't a bad person that she was just being manipulated by Dai Shi, but Camille couldn't see her."

Rose chewed her lower lip. "So Takara could use these powers to infiltrate Dai Shi's temple..." she nodded, smiling as Abby's plan fell into place. "Pinpoint Alyssa and then tell us the exact location of her! That might work!"

"Not might," Abby said, shaking her head. "It has to work! It's the only chance we have!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Argh! Ending failed! Will come back and re-edit if need be (which it probably will). Anyway. Sorry for the long wait; but here is the next chapter. Epic team-up, don't you think?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, September 21, 2012 at 09:19pm**


	26. Two Shall Fall, One Shall Rise

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Jungle Fury: Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Catching up on my outdated stories. Sorry for being gone for almost a year. You know the reasons so i'm not gonna list them again.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Pixiescale1185, Jessfairy88, Storyteller222, Razmend, Pokeloon15, Sunheart13, Weathergirl17248, Tylerbamafan34, DJScales, Fallingstar22, MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK** and **Rotris.**

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

Thanks for being patient.

* * *

><p>The Overdrive, Dino, Mystics, Ninja Rangers were packing their bags and heading home. It had been two weeks since they had rescued Abby from Dai Shi's clutches but the rescue had come with a price; they may have got their team-mate back, but they had lost something in return. Their niece: Alyssa.<p>

Abby, who had been beside herself for the last two weeks, was starting to slip back into her usual demeanor, although she wasn't as bouncy or happy as she once was; her friends knew that her happiness would only return as soon as Alyssa was home and safe.

"I really think we should stay," said Connor. "You're going to need help to stop Dai Shi and get Alyssa back."

"I really wish you could stay," Abby nodded. "But you're not a ranger anymore, Connor, and I can't ask you or the others to put your lives on the line for mine. I'll get Alyssa back, I promise, and when I do I'll call so you can come and meet her for real. Alright?"

"If you're sure," Kira said. She, just like Connor, was reluctant to leave. Especially since their job in Ocean Bluff was still unfinished.

Abby nodded and hugged the singer. "Go, you all have your own lives now," she smiled. "I'm not going to pull you away from them. Besides, Ethan and Trent can't drop out of school just for little old me, Dr. O still has his students to worry about, and Connor you have your own kids and Kira you have your dreams to fulfill."

The former Red and Yellow rangers exchanged looks, before hugging Abby tightly. "I'll call as soon as I land, alright?" Kira said. She was returning to New York tonight to finish the last of her new single.

"I can't wait," Abby said as she squeezed the Ptera girl back. She was reluctant to leave her go, but she knew that if she didn't then Kira would know that there was something wrong and refuse to leave. And Abby was adamant not to tear her friends away from their lives any longer.

With the having said their goodbyes, they climbed into either Connor's car or Tommy's Jeep and drove off away from JKP.

Next up were the Overdrive rangers and the Ninja's.

Tori and Ronny were the only two from these groups that were staying in Ocean Bluff longer than need be. Despite Ronny having several big races coming up, she didn't want to leave Abby until she was sure that Alyssa was safe, and Tori wanted are around for when they made the big rescue.

Meanwhile, Cam, Shane, Dustin and Rose were returning to Blue Bay Harbor. The former three still had duties to the Wind Ninja Academy to fulfill while the latter had taken up a post working for a big time company in downtown Blue Bay. She saw Cam every other day, and sometimes every weekend when neither was too busy with work. The only thing Abby was waiting for now was Cam to pop the big question.

Blake was returning to Factory Blue for another six weeks, before he would be back home in Reefside for several months; he was hoping to catch up with Tori in those few months and make up for lost time. Tori was more than happy to agree, and Abby had secretly started planning a baby shower with Ronny for the two former blue rangers.

Meanwhile Hunter, who was returning to the Thunder Ninja Academy, had dropped a bombshell the night before he was set to return about his current relationship status.

Abby, who had been wondering how he had been dealing since she had told him that they would be nothing more than friends had managed to weasel out of the blonde that he was currently otherwise engaged with another woman. Needless to say everyone who had been listening at the time was surprised to find out that it was none other than Mystic of Water: Madison Rocca.

Apparently Maddie and Hunter had been dating for a little over a year without anyone knowing. To say Vida and Abby were upset to be kept out of the loop would have been an understatement, but they were over the moon for the couple, nonetheless.

Speaking of Maddie and the Mystics, all of them, apart from Nick, of course, was returning to Briarwood where they were living their peaceful lives after the destruction of the Master. They were still working at the Rock Porium. Maddie was dating Hunter, Vida and Xander had been dating for a little less than six weeks, and Chip was slowly working up the courage to tell Claire how he truly felt.

"Aw, my little Mystics are all growing up," Abby cooed as she waved her friends off. She then turned to Nick, Tori and Ronny, "I'm never gonna get rid of you three, am I?"

"Well, we're engaged," said Nick. "You've agreed to keep me for the rest of your life."

"I can deal with that," Abby smiled. "What about you two? What's your excuse?"

Tori and Ronny exchanged looks.

"We're here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid," said Tori.

Ronny nodded. "And that includes running off to Dai Shi's temple when our backs are turned."

Abby stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries at the pair of them. "You suck at being godparents, you know that?" she asked.

"At the moment are jobs are to keep the mother alive," said Tori, "long enough for the baby to be christened in order to _get_ godparents in the first place. We can't adopt or foster Alyssa if anything happens to you and Nick in the meantime."

"You still suck," Abby shrugged, leading the way into JKP.

**~*Abby*~**

Dai Shi paced back and forth inside his temple. Now that he had his heir, he found no need to keep the White ranger around any longer. Needless to say he would have destroyed her if she had been still in the temple, but she had been rescued two weeks previous by her meddlesome friends.

_**I must find a way to put her out of her misery,**_ he thought dangerously.

With the White ranger still alive and at large it was only a matter of time before she came for what was her's, he couldn't risk her growing stronger in her powers again and storming the temple, while he may have been able to fight her off, he wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to destroy her if she tapped into her guardian powers. She was stronger than most rangers put together.

"Whiger," he called, summoning the Phantom Beast to him. "I have a job for you."

"Yes, Dai Shi," Whiger nodded.

"You are to attack the White ranger," said Dai Shi. "Destroy her. Take her out and it will leave the others weakened."

Camille, who had wandered into the throne room at that moment carrying Alyssa, smirked. "Dai Shi, if I may speak," she said, as Alyssa's hand tightened around her finger. "They Red ranger has the spirit of the tiger, just like Whiger. If you set him on the boy, the White ranger will follow. It is with the great honor that I tell you a secret that the Rangers think we do not know."

"What is this secret?" Dai Shi demanded.

"The White and Red rangers are connected by their animal spirits," Camille answered. "If you steal the tiger, you get the polar bear as an added bonus."

Dai Shi smirked. "Interesting," he growled. "Whiger," he turned to the white tiger. "Take out red."

**~*Abby*~**

Later that evening, Ronny had decided to go for a jog through the forest lining the point of Ocean Bluff, from up here she could see the whole city clearly. She usually came up here in the early mornings to think, but lately she had been going for nightly jogs. Sometimes Abby would've come with her, but given the fact that Abby had once again taken on her role as a full-time Power Ranger then racer had opted to going alone.

"Boo!"

Ronny jumped in surprise as Casey appeared out of nowhere. She glared at the red Ranger, and aimed a slap for his shoulder, but he ducked just in time and she missed. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I've just come from my class at the Rec centre," Casey answered. "What are you doing up here?"

"Taking a jog," Ronny said. "How's the class going?"

Casey shrugged. "It's OK, I guess," he said, looking out across the city.

Ronny noticed the look on his face change. "Uh-oh," she said, "why do I get the feeling that there's something else going on?"

"Do you know anything about bullies?"

"Uh, yes, why?" Ronny nodded. "Believe it or not I was bullied quite a bit when I was a kid. Why, you're not being bullied, are you? I mean, other than by Dai Shi and his creeps that is."

Casey laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "No. But there's this bully in my class," he said, "and he's picking on another kid. I'm afraid if I step in too much, I'll just escalate the situation. But if I don't step in, the weaker kid is gonna get hurt."

"But who is weaker," Ronny said, "the kid getting picked on or the bully who bullies, trying to cover up his own feelings of weakness?"

Casey chuckled. "Did anyone ever tell you you're smart, Ronny?" he asked.

"I tell myself that every day," Ronny smiled.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Whiger appeared. He tackled Casey to the ground by shoving Ronny aside. The two rolled in the dirt for a while, before Whiger landed on top, pinning Casey down. Whiger pushed his hand on Casey's chest.

"Give me you Tiger spirit!" He snarled.

Casey groaned as Whiger's eyes glowed white and his hand glowed red.

"Casey!" Ronny yelled. She had been pushed down the side of the mountain, but managed to cling onto some tree roots and pull herself back up. She spotted Whiger and rushed over, kicking him off of the red Ranger, and taking a protective stance in front of him. Casey may have been the Power Ranger, but he was still a kid and she was his superior.

Whiger was glowing red _and_ white, as sign that Ronny associated with bad news. She wasn't sure exactly what Whiger had done to Casey, but it couldn't have been good if he had wanted the tiger spirit.

"I don't know you," Whiger growled at her. "Stand aside and stay out of my way!"

"What did you do to him?" Ronny demanded, her fists coming up just as a precaution. If Whiger wanted Casey then he had to go through her to get him.

Whiger chuckled darkly. "You'll find out soon," he said, slowly fading away. "Dai Shi will be pleased."

When Whiger had gone, Ronny turned to Casey and helped him back to his feet.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, but..." Casey sighed. "I've felt better."

Ronny bit her lip at as a painful look crossed Casey's face. "C'mon," she said, hooking on of his arms around her neck and wrapping her own around his waist. "Let's get you home."

**~*Abby*~**

Abby groaned as Nick and Kelly helped her to the couch. She had been training with Theo and Lily when she had suddenly collapsed.

"Are you OK?" Kelly asked, kneeling in front of her sister. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," Abby answered, swatting her sister's hand away. "What the hell was that?"

Nick shook his head. "What did you feel?" he asked.

"Like I was being drained of my energy," Abby answered.

"Maybe your body is trying to tell you something," said Kelly.

Abby frowned. "Like what?" she asked.

"I dunno," Kelly shrugged. "Maybe you should leave the training and fighting alone for a while? Your body could be telling you that it's not ready to go back to battle yet."

Suddenly the door burst open and Ronny stumbled inside. "Can I get a little help?" she called, lugging Casey into the room.

RJ and Dom rushed to her side and took the Tiger from her. "What happened?" Tori asked, rushing to Ronny and sitting her down at the table.

"I don't know," Ronny answered. "Some creature came out of nowhere and tackled Casey to the ground; I think he wanted his animal spirit. He seemed desperate as he knocked me aside in his pursuit. I don't know if he got what he wanted but he was glowing red and white by the time I got to Casey's aid."

Abby looked from her sister to her cub. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Drained," Casey answered, weakly.

"Odd," frowned Kelly, "that's how you feel."

Abby looked up at her sister and then back at Casey. "Did you get a good look at this creature?" she asked.

"He looked like a tiger," Casey answered. "I think his name was Whiger."

Abby closed her eyes and sighed. "Whiger," she nodded. "He's a Phantom Beast with the spirit of the White Tiger."

"Another being with a Tiger spirit?" Lily asked. "Is that possible?"

"Yeah," Theo nodded. "I thought everyone had a different and unique animal spirit. How does Whiger and Casey share the same one?"

Abby shook her head. "Your animal spirit is based on your personality," she said. "Casey embodies the Tiger spirit because he is brave. Whiger must get his Tiger Spirit from his aggressiveness. Tigers are known to be natural predators, and that is what Whiger is."

"I can't believe you were attacked by a Phantom beast out of nowhere." said Dom, as he and RJ eased Casey into RJ's chair.

"I can't believe he has a tiger spirit just like yours," Lily said.

"I can't believe RJ's letting you sit in his chair," Theo said, looking up at his mentor.

The Wolf Ranger paused. "Uh, don't get used to it," he said, "I'm having a moment of weakness. Are you all right?" he added to Casey.

"I'm fine," Casey sighed. "Really."

"I'm not so sure, amigo," said RJ, as Tori handed Abby a glass of water. "I think Whiger may have taken a little tiger out of your tank."

"Try unleashing your spirit," Abby said.

Casey considered her for a moment and then stood up, getting into position. "Spirit of the Tiger," he called, but nothing happened. "Spirit of the Tiger!"

"This is not good," RJ murmured. "Abby, you said you felt the same as Casey, right?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Try unleashing your spirit."

Kelly frowned as Nick helped Abby stand. "How is this going to prove anything?" she asked. "Casey getting his spirit stolen can't be linked to Abby collapsing, can it?"

"You collapsed?" Ronny asked. "When?"

"Before you and Casey came home," Abby answered. "If this doesn't work then I may have a theory as to why." She took a deep breathing and got into position. "Spirit of the Polar Bear..."

Just like Casey, nothing happened.

Tori looked to Ronny and then back at RJ. "What does this mean?" she asked, confused on how both Casey and Abby had lost their animal spirits in the same day.

"Let's here Abby's theory," said RJ.

"A few months back," Abby said, "I fused my animal spirit with Casey's, allowing him to summon the polar bear when he needed it to create the Jungle Pride Megazord. It was only supposed to last throughout my pregnancy."

RJ sighed. "You fused your magic with your animal spirit," he said. Abby nodded. "And then you passed on the connection to Casey when you bound your spirits together."

"So that's why Whiger was glowing red and white," said Ronny, "he was attacking Casey but draining Abby too."

Abby nodded. "That's why I collapsed," she said. "I really was being drained, just not of my energy, but my spirit." She sighed heavily and glanced at Casey, he didn't look so good. "What do we do?"

"We get your spirits back," said Dom, quickly. "That's what we do."

"How?" Casey asked.

"We'll figure something out," Tori promised. "Who's this Whiger?"

"Ah," RJ said, hurrying from the room. He returned two minutes later with a large scroll, he was flipping the pages as the rangers and their housemates, tried to keep Casey and Abby from moving around too much. They didn't want to risk either one of them collapsing... again. "During the ancient beast wars, Whiger and his ugly compadres, Scorch and Snapper, they fought against the humans, but," he opened the scroll for all to see, "they also tried to overthrow Dai Shi."

"I'm sensing bad news," Abby complained.

"You're sadly correct, Abby," RJ nodded. "If Dai Shi forgives the Phantom Beasts and they all join powers, Dai Shi could be... unstoppable."

Abby sighed and exchanged a look with Casey. Yup, she knew nothing good could have come of this.

**~*Abby*~**

Whiger smirked as he walked into the throne room and bowed before Dai Shi, Camille and baby Alyssa.

"Do you have the Tiger and Polar Bear spirits?" Dai Shi asked.

"How would you like to find out?" Whiger asked.

"Yes." Dai Shi confirmed. He got off his throne and stepped closer to Whiger. His black lion burst from his chest and covered his head, transforming him into his battle armour.

Camille stepped back to observe the fighting, but also to protect Alyssa. She may have not wanted a child of her own, preferred to steal one from an unwilling, but powerful mother, but that didn't mean she didn't care for the child's well-being. Alyssa was no use to her or Dai Shi if she was hurt.

"Ready, Tiger?" Dai Shi snarled.

Snapper and Scorch laughed as they observed the fighting from the sidelines.

"Ready and waiting," Whiger growled. The red tiger bursting form his chest. It clawed at Dai Shi and then disappeared, leaving the two to battle it out before their audience.

Dai Shi conjured up a fireball and then slammed his fist into Whiger's chest. The fireball disappeared leaving Whiger looking disgruntled, but not phased. He shoved Dai Shi away, before hitting in the chest with his claws. There was a snarl and a white polar bear exploded from Whiger's chest. It charged at Dai Shi, blowing him backwards across the throne room.

"How's that?" Whiger asked.

"Well, well," Dai Shi nodded. "Excellent, the ranger will be no match for you. Now that you've taken two of their team-mate's spirits. You passed the test."

"Thank you," said Whiger.

Dai Shi snarled and turned to Scorch and Snapper. "And I am much closer to becoming the Phantom Beast King."

The two phantom beasts bowed, as did Camille.

Alyssa, however, gave a small cry. She had awoken during the fighting and could sense that she did not belong here. She did not feel safe around these people, and if the spirit, who watched over her during the night, spoke the truth then she knew that this was not her true home.

**~*Abby*~**

"First Camille takes my baby, and now Whiger takes my animal spirit," Abby complained as she followed Casey into the Rec Centre. She had agreed to come down and watch over his class while he taught. He had also asked her advice on how to deal with the bully, Todd. "What more do they want from me?"

"Your head on a platter?" Casey joked.

Abby wrinkled her nose at him. "It was a rhetorical question," she answered. "Which one is Todd?"

"The blonde," Casey answered, pointing at the kid in question. "Could you just keep an eye on him while I work with Jimmy?"

"Sure," Abby nodded. "Remember not to overdo yourself."

Casey nodded and called for his class's attention. He introduced Abby and explained that she was there to oversee their progression; he then pulled Jimmy to the side and began to train him alone as Abby set the rest of the class on some basic techniques as she walked amongst them.

After correcting a few stances, Abby turned to the back of the room where Casey and Jimmy were still practicing. She watched as the red Ranger spoke to the youngster and couldn't help but smile. Casey truly was a tiger at heart. "Careful," Abby called in warning, as Casey went over the top in his show and tell. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded, breathing heavy. "I'm fine."

He clapped Jimmy on the shoulder and turned to the rest of the class. "OK, Class. Let's finish up with some sparring," he said, as the class broke up and crowded around the sparring mat. Abby stood off to the side, still watching. "First, Jimmy, I want you to spar with Todd."

Jimmy, the kid Casey had been training with, looked disappointed as he looked across at the class bully.

"This is going to be fun," Todd chuckled.

Abby narrowed her eyes at the blonde. He reminded her of a guy that used to hang around Storm Charges, he would always hit on her when she got home from surfing or skating, and was just a generally creepy guy; plus he would always pick on Dustin.

"Remember," Casey said, looking at Jimmy. "Find your spirit, and let it lead you."

Jimmy nodded and turned back to Todd.

"Ready." Casey called.

The rest of the class backed off as Todd and Jimmy met in the middle of the mat. However, before they could begin, Abby interrupted. "May I say something?" she asked, looking to Casey. The red Ranger nodded. "Naturally, before a sparring match, you are supposed to bow to one another. If one bows and another doesn't," she added, "you are entitled to turn down the match."

"But why would we bow?" Todd asked, arrogantly.

"It is a sign of respect," Abby answered. "Respect for one another and the rules in which you follow. Kung Fu is a form of self-defense, you're supposed to use it to protect yourself, not bully others."

Todd looked startled, but he hid it well. "What if they deserve it?" he asked.

"No one deserves to be bullied, Todd," Abby told him. "And a bully is just as much a victim as the person he picks on. Now, Jimmy has bowed to you, you don't have to bow back, but if you don't, Jimmy has every right to turn the match down."

Todd bit back a growl before bowing to Jimmy. Nevertheless, he didn't take his eyes off of the boy opposite him as he did so.

Abby exchanged a look with Casey as she stepped back from the two boys, allowing the sparring match to commence. She just hoped that she hadn't done more damage, and that Todd saw the importance of self-defense. Unfortunately, after winning the sparring match, Jimmy was knocked on his butt as Todd swept his feet out from underneath him.

"You can't beat me," said Todd, holding Jimmy down as his friends clambered to try and pull him off.

"He just did," Abby answered, breaking up the match and pulling Todd away. "You know that was unfair conduct, right? If this were a proper training academy you could be expelled."

"For what? I won!" Todd protested.

"You took him off guard," said Abby. "That's not what the good guys do, Todd, that's what the bad guys do."

Todd shook his hand free of Abby's clutch and stepped backwards. They were now standing outside the classroom as Casey dismissed his class and walked over to check on Jimmy. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm not saying anything," said Abby, shaking her head. "What are your actions saying? Tell me, Todd, are you a good guy, like the Power Rangers, or a bad guy, like the freaky monsters that to try to destroy the city every day?"

She walked away, leaving him to ponder over what she had said. Hopefully this time it would have the effect she had been hoping for.

As Abby spoke with Todd, Casey was having his own discussion with Jimmy.

"It's Todd's words that are beating you," the red Ranger said. "Not his fighting."

"Whatever," Jimmy scoffed. "I'm still a loser."

"No, you're not," said Casey. "I saw it in you today for the first time. You've got the tiger spirit."

"The Spirit of the Tiger?" Jimmy asked, as Abby appeared behind Casey. Although she maintained her distance.

"Yes," Casey nodded. "Just like the Red Power Ranger."

Jimmy looked excited as he nodded and then left the Rec centre.

Casey smiled and turned away from the doors, catching Abby's smirk as he faced her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Abby said, shaking her head. "You're just a really good guy. I can see why Master Mao chose you to be the red Ranger."

Casey smirked. "Any idea as to why he chose you to be the white Ranger?" he teased.

Abby scoffed. "Just for that," she said, pointing at her cub, "you're buying the ice cream on the way home."

**~*Abby*~**

Meanwhile, elsewhere at Dai Shi's temple, the three phantom beasts stood in a circle surrounding Dai Shi. Energy passed between them as they began chanting.

"We, the only living phantom beast generals, bind our spirits to the mighty Dai Shi!"

"And I, Dai Shi, bind my spirit to the might phantom beasts!"

"By the power of Rinzen, we now serve the one true king! Dai Shi, the Phantom Beast King!"

Camille had to shield her eyes from the explosion of light as Dai Shi grew stronger. His lion form changing into that of a Griffin.

"This feels so right!" he laughed.

The Phantom beasts bowed to him.

"Arise my servants!" Dai Shi told them. "Now, let's see. I have three generals. I think I want one more."

"But there are only three of us!" Scorch said, confused.

"I shall make Camille a general." Dai Shi barked.

The three beasts turned in Camille's direction, as she looked stunned at the words that came from Dai Shi's mouth. She had always wanted to be a general, and now she was getting her chance. This had to be a dream, right?

"But she is not worthy!" Snapper said, turning back to his king.

"I find her worthy," said Dai Shi. "She has been most helpful and loyal to me. She has brought me an heir to my power. Do you question my judgment?"

"No, Dai Shi," Scorch said as he and the others bowed again.

Camille smirked and walked forward.

"And she shall have power equal to any phantom beast general," Dai Shi added, looking from Camille to his servants again.

"If I can have a say here," Camille quickly inputted. "I'd like the spirit of the Phoenix."

Scorch groaned, but Dai Shi barked at them to continue with Camille's request.

"As you command," they nodded. They circled Camille, calling upon their Rinzen power which they surged through Camille's body. She felt power rush through her veins like warm water from a tap and her body armour changed into a green and blue phoenix.

"Yes!" said Camille once the beasts had finished. "I am so strong!"

"I think it's time the Rangers had an audience with the king," said Dai Shi, laughing darkly.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby giggled as she licked around the rim of her ice-cream cone. As punishment for his teasing, Casey had bought her a raspberry ripple on the way home, while he had opted for a plain chocolate frozen dessert. They reached the JKP restaurant just as RJ was turning the sign from 'open' to 'close' and the others were cleaning up from that day's customers.

"Oh, perfect timing," RJ said as the two rangers passed through the door. "We're almost done."

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, OK," Casey nodded.

"What about you, Abs?" Tori asked.

"I'm -" Abby cut off as she dropped her ice cream, before falling to her knees and clutching her head. Casey, who had made it to a chair, collapsed into it, also grabbing his head.

_"Come to me, Rangers."_

Nick squatted beside his fiancé. "What is it?" he asked. "Takara?"

"No," said Abby. "Casey, did you just -?"

"Here Whiger's voice in my head?" Casey asked. "Yeah. Do you ever get used to that?" he added, knowing that Abby heard her mother's voice in her head often enough.

The White ranger shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Whiger," said Casey, "I just heard him in my head. I could see him; too, he's at the quarry. I've got to go. I've got to get mine and Abby's spirits back."

Abby frowned and pushed herself to her feet. "I didn't have a vision," she said, "are you sure he's at the quarry?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah. I saw him." He defended.

"Alright," Abby said, hands up in defence. "I believe you. If you're going to the quarry, you're not going alone. We'll go together."

"Uh, in your conditions," RJ interrupted, "neither of you are going anywhere. We'll check this out and be back as soon as we can," he turned to Tori, Nick, Ronny, Kelly and Fran. "Make sure they don't leave."

The five nodded and Nick wrapped his arms around Abby, who pouted in disappointment, as Fran stayed with Casey, who was looking disgruntled at the decision.

**~*Abby*~**

The rangers walked into the quarry where Whiger was waiting.

"Where are the red and white Rangers?" he asked.

"If you want them, you're going to have to go through us." RJ said. The others nodded in agreement.

Whiger growled. "So be it," he said, preparing for battle.

The rangers charged but Whiger made quick work of them. He cast Theo and Lily aside as if they were nothing, but Dom and RJ managed to hold their own a little longer, but they soon were pushed away like rag dolls.

"You're weak," Whiger growled.

Dai Shi, Camille, Scorch and Snapper appeared at the top of quarry, overlooking the battle. Whiger looked up and returned to join his King, leaving the rangers to regroup. There was a flash of gold and both Dai Shi and Camille changed forms.

"The Phantom Beast King has risen!" Scorch shouted. "Soon, he shall rule the world!"

"Phantom Beast General Camille, with the spirit of the Phoenix!"

"Camille's a general now," Theo frowned, turning to the others. This was turning into one _very_ bad day.

"Phantom Beast General Snapper, with the spirit of the snapping Turtle!"

"Phantom Beast General Whiger, with the spirit of the White Tiger!"

"Phantom Beast General Scorch, with the spirit of the Avalon Dragon!"

"There is no point resisting," Dai Shi yelled. "Our power exceeds anything you can imagine. All bow before me!"

"Since we weren't invited to this party," RJ said, "I suggest we crash it."

Each of them prepared their morphers and raced forward to meet one of the Phantom Generals that leapt down from the Cliffside.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

**~*Abby*~**

Abby paced angrily back and forth as the others watched the battle on the monitors. Camille was now a general and Dai Shi had become the Phantom Beast King; so far things were not turning out as she had planned, and Abby couldn't help thinking that she should have walked away from this whole ranger fiasco when she had the chance.

"They need help," said Casey. "C'mon, Abs, they need us."

"You're not going anywhere," said Tori, rushing to pull the red Ranger back inside. Casey struggled for the most part, but the blonde was stronger (ironically) and was able to steer him back into the room. She pushed him down onto the sofa and switched off the monitors so the fight was no longer broadcasting throughout the room. "They'll be fine."

"You say that," said Casey, "but you don't really know it."

Tori sighed. "I do," she nodded. "They'll be back soon. They may be broken and beaten, but they won't be down and out. You and Abby can't morph without your spirits; therefore you're out of commission until you get them back, understood?"

Casey sighed in frustration, and stormed off to sulk in his bedroom.

"C'mon on, Mother!" Abby yelled, startling the other occupants. "Answer me, Damnit! I need a status report!"

There was a shimmer of blueish white light and Takara appeared in the middle of the room. "You called, Abigail," she said, causing everyone to turn in her direction. Over the past two weeks she had been stationed inside Dai Shi's temple keeping a close watch over Alyssa.

"How is she?" Abby asked. "How's my baby?"

"She's fine," Takara promised.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked, fretfully. "They haven't harmed her?"

Takara shook her head. "No, Abigail, they do not wish to harm her," she said. "Camille is actually quite motherly. She did not go through all the trouble of capturing and delivering Alyssa just to turn around and torture her the first chance she gets. Dare I say it, but it seems Camille actually does love Alyssa."

Abby hissed through her teeth. "The last thing I want is for Alyssa to think that Camille is her mother," she said. "Where is Alyssa now?"

"In the baby chamber," said Takara. "Sleeping. She is a very good baby, she never cries."

"I want her back!" said Abby. "It should be me watching her sleep, not Camille. Me that should be putting her to rest. My face that she sees every night before she goes to sleep, and every morning when she first awakens. It should be my voice that she hears telling her how much she is loved and wanted. I want my baby back!"

Takara bowed her head in respect of her daughter's wishes. "I am doing my best to weaken the shields," she said. "I will continue to guard Alyssa; I will do my best to warn her that Camille is not her mother, and that her rightful parents are doing everything they can to rescue her, but she is still a baby, I do not know how much of it will stick."

She shimmered and then disappeared.

Abby sniffled, before seconds later the tears rippled down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, cradling her face in the palms of her hands. She had managed to hold it together for two weeks, but the mere word that her daughter was starting to bond with Camille was enough to drive her over the edge.

**~*Abby*~**

It was at least an hour after Abby had cried herself to sleep and been moved into the room she shared with Nick, did the other rangers return home from battle. Even Casey was still refusing to come out of his room after his confrontation with Tori.

"Are you guys OK?" Kelly asked, as the rangers flopped down around the loft.

"A little bruised," RJ nodded. "But we're OK."

"Where are Casey and Abby?" Dom asked, noticing the two were missing.

"Abby is sleeping," Ronny answered, "And I think Casey is still pouting."

"Why would he be pouting?" Lily questioned.

"Because I refused to let him leave," Tori answered. "He wanted to come help you, but I wouldn't let him. I forced him back into the loft and then he stormed off into his bedroom."

RJ nodded. "Even the bigger kids are hard to control," he said, wisely.

"I'm never having kids," Tori said.

"What if Blake wants them?" Kelly asked.

Tori sighed. "Fine, I'll have a kid," she nodded, "but I don't think I'll ever be ready for an adolescent."

Kelly chuckled. "Tell that to mother bear," she said, nodding at Abby's door. "I hope Takara can weaken Dai Shi's defenses soon. I don't know how much longer Abby can take without Alyssa."

"Have you heard from Takara?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, Abby summoned her earlier," Tori answered. "Camille and Alyssa are bonding."

The Jungle Fury rangers groaned and shook their heads. This was not good.

"Abby cried herself to sleep after the news," Ronny said. "Nick went to put her to bed, but we haven't seen either of them since."

"Well, Alyssa is his daughter," Lily said. "I think this is affecting him just as much as it is Abby. He's just good at hiding it."

"Abby is pretty good at hiding her feelings," Kelly said. "But, I agree with you, Lily. I think everything that has happened recently; premature birth, Alyssa being kidnapped, and now losing her animal spirit, it's just too much for Abby to take and she's not strong enough to hide it anymore."

RJ nodded. "You have to get her to remember her training at Pai Zhuq," he said. "Make her remember that her animal spirit doesn't make _her_ stronger, she makes _it_ stronger."

Kelly looked thoughtful. "I'll do my best," she nodded.

**~*Abby*~**

"The red and white rangers are already beaten," said Whiger as he stood in front of Dai Shi. "They didn't even show up."

"You've taken their spirits," said Dai Shi. "Now you will destroy them."

"Dai Shi," said Camille. "The White ranger is already suffering. Ending her life will end that. Why not let her live and enjoy watching her succumb to her deepest fear? The fear of leaving her child without a mother... just like her mother left her."

Dai Shi smirked at Camille and turned to Whiger. "Destroy the red Ranger, leave the white to me."

"Yes, Dai Shi," Whiger bowed, before leaving the throne room.

Unknown to the occupants, Takara was standing, invisible to the naked eye, beside the doors. She had heard everything and was now more than determined to return her granddaughter to her rightful parents. She had regretted leaving Abby when she was a baby; she refused to allow Abby and Alyssa to go through the same pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Am going to end it there. I've checked and there is literally only five chapters left to this story. This is why I am hoping to finish it during my summer holidays. I have six months off after April 19th; so I can hopefully get through a few stories before I go back to University in October. Read and Review.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, March 27, 2013 at 01:23am**


	27. Spirit of Kindness

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Jungle Fury: Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone, i'm not even gonna try and come up with an excuse. Honestly? I got lazy and couldn't be bothered to really sit down and update this story. I have been saying for weeks how I will update it, but never got round to doing it. Tonight, I needed a change, and so decided to come back to Abby.

**Dedications**: You all deserve dedications. You've earned them for being patient with me for this long. Love you all. But here is to those extra special people who took the time to review: **Grapejuice101, Weathergirl17248, Jessfairy88, DJScales, Razmend, Taeniaea, Fallingstar22, Starpower21 **and** Corine.**

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Takara grumbled under her breath as she listened to the annoying tones of the newest monster in Dai Shi's arsenal. He reminded her, somewhat, of Abby. When she was a little girl, Abby was awfully hyperactive, hopping around the place like a rabbit and repeating herself over and over again. Although she never pounced around the room repeating her name, that's what Badrat was doing.<p>

The spirit was in the baby's chamber. Her granddaughter, Alyssa was sound asleep in her makeshift cot. Her small black tuft of hair lay flat against her head, and her chest rose and fell as she slept. Takara knelt down beside the baby and rushed an angelic hand over her head.

"Sleep tight, little princess," she murmured. "You'll be back with mommy and daddy soon."

Her hand glowed a bright white, as she used her powers to channel images of Nick and Abby into Alyssa's dreams. She had been doing this for the past few weeks. Showing the newborn that her true family was waiting for her to come home, and that Camille was not her true mother. Takara knew how bad Abby was feeling, being separated from her baby, and Takara had promised that Alyssa would recognize her mother when the time came for her to come home.

"_Badrat and Rammer will gather some humans. We will keep them here so we can harvest their fear whenever we want._" General Scorch said. "_We will have a never-ending source of power!_"

"_We're fast._" Badrat squeaked.

"_We're a team._" Rammer said.

"_We'll catch them and shake them..._"

"_And make them scream!_" they both finished at the same time.

"_Mm. They can rhyme,_" said Camille. "_But can they capture the Rangers?_"

"_In time, the dust will work on humans. But the Rangers have animal spirits that must be worn down before they can be captured._" Rammer explained.

"_No more dangers. Soon you will have the Rangers._" Badrat squeaked.

Takara sighed and closed her eyes; she focused all of her energy on her daughter. She had to warn her about Badrat and Rammer, but her orders were to not leave the castle or Alyssa.

"Abby..." she whispered.

**~*Abby*~**

"Uh, long day," said Casey, putting a tray of pizza down on the counter to share with the team. The only people who weren't present were Abby and the veteran Rangers.

"Long day - low tips." Lily nodded, climbing over to sit beside Theo. "$9.10."

"Who gave you the 10 cents?" Theo asked.

"Every table." Lily groaned.

Theo laughed as Dom bit into a slice of pizza. He started chewing, but stopped abruptly when he heard a squeak from nearby. "What was that?" he asked.

"Aah!" Fran cried. "I think I saw something, too, over there." She pointed to the booth where she had seen a pink tail disappear.

Climbing down from their chairs, the rangers, plus Fran, creeped closer to get a closer look. The object squeaked again and stuck its nose out from under the booth. The Rangers and Fran screamed, jumping backwards onto their table and hugging their knees to their chests as a rat peered up at them from the floor. Its whiskers twitched.

"Shouldn't one of you go get the rat?" Fran asked, looking around at the Rangers. "You're Power Rangers."

Theo, Casey and Lily exchanged looks.

"You." Lily said, nudging the blue Ranger.

Theo frowned and glanced over at Dom. He nodded at the rat, indicating that Dom should go get it.

"Well," sighed Dom. "It depends how you look at it. Fighting unspeakable evil is one thing, but rats - eek."

"Casey's our leader," said Lily. "He should do it."

"Me?" Casey repeated. "They didn't teach me anything about this at Pai Zhuq, besides, I hate rats."

"All right," sighed Theo. "I'll do it. I am ashamed of all of you." He added, climbing down off of the table.

From the kitchen, Abby, Ronny and Nick watched as Theo climbed down off of his chair, only to jump back up onto it as Fran asked about whether or not Rats could leap.

"Ladies and Gentleman," said Ronny. "I present to you the defenders of the galaxy."

Abby snickered into her hand and glanced over her shoulder as Kelly, RJ and Tori descended the stairs from the loft.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"There's a rat in the restaurant," said Abby. "We're just watching how the others react to this fearless task."

"Shouldn't you help them?" Kelly asked.

Abby shrugged. "Meh. I'm a veteran Ranger," she said. "They've got to learn to fight their own battles. I can't always hold their sleeves."

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked towards RJ.

"Do you know how to catch a rat?" she asked.

RJ grinned wolfishly and held up a rat trap. "I just need a little bait," he said, stepping out of the kitchen. He grabbed a slice of pizza from the tray and crept towards the rat.

"Hey!" the others whined. "We don't share food with vermin."

"He's not a vermin." RJ said. "He's a friend."

He set the cage down on the floor, with the pizza inside, and turned back to the Rangers while waiting for the Rat to take the bait. "Now," he said. "After I have caught our furry little friend, the six of you will scrub every inch of this place, and in the morning I will retrain you in the fine art of something that all of you have forgotten..." the rat trap door slammed shut. RJ smiled and picked it up. "Courage."

"Uh, six?" Abby called from the kitchen.

"Yes," said RJ. "Six. You included, Abigail."

"But I didn't do anything!" Abby protested.

"Precisely," said RJ. He peered in at the rat. "You know? I think I'll keep him around as a friend."

"I hope he chews holes in your underwear!" Abby called, childishly.

**~*Abby*~**

Theo kept the soccer ball high in the air, kicking it towards Casey, who hit it with his head towards Lily. The yellow Ranger kicked it into the air, and Dom kicked it towards the net. Abby, who had been roped into playing goalie, screamed and cowered as the ball went over her head and into the net.

"Abby!" the others cried.

"You're kicking balls at me!" Abby protested.

"You're the goalie," said Dom. "We're supposed to."

"Uh-huh? Alright tough guy, let's put you in the net and kick round inflatables at you, shall we? See how you like it!" Abby said, bobbing her head as she spoke.

Dom sighed and shook his head. Thankfully enough the buzzer went off before anyone could reply. Abandoning their game, the rangers raced towards the monitors as two creatures appeared; they seemed to be sprinkling dust around causing people to disappear.

"Let's do it." Casey said.

The others nodded and headed for the exit portals. Lily, Theo and Dom each grabbed a vine and rushed over the wall and out of the loft, but before RJ followed them he grabbed both Casey and Abby and held them back.

"Uh, how about watching the store?" RJ asked Casey, "and our little friend needs a sitter," he added to Abby, pointing at the rat from the previous night.

Abby glared distastefully at the creature. "I am _not_ a rat sitter," she told RJ.

"And we may not have our animal spirits," said Casey. "But we can still fight, RJ."

"Oh, I know," said RJ. "But Fran needs help downstairs, and someone needs to keep Maurice company."

"Maurice?" Abby frowned.

RJ grinned. "Yeah. I think he's French." He crouched down in front of the cage and peered in at the rat. "_Bonjour?_"

"You've officially lost it," muttered Abby. "Kelly, you're future husband has lost his marbles. He's talking to a rat!"

Kelly, who had just come up from downstairs, rolled her eyes. "Just like you talk to Buddy," she said, pointing at the dog that was snoozing on the balcony.

"But that's different," said Abby.

"How?" Kelly asked.

"Because I never _had_ my marbles! I've always _been_ crazy!"

Kelly shook her head and went back to rifling through the mail that had just come, while RJ continued to lecture his rangers.

"Without your spirits, you're weaker," said the wolf Ranger. "You might not be able to morph." He patted their shoulders and then run off after the others.

Abby pouted as she watched him disappear through one of the portals. "I hate him," she grumbled, folding her arms over her stomach and glaring.

Casey sighed and squeezed her shoulder. He knew how she felt, but he also knew that she didn't really _hate_ RJ, she was just venting about being locked up again.

Abby heard Casey gasp and turned to face him. His face contorted in pain and he grabbed his head, similar to what she did when Takara messaged her. "Is it Whiger?" she asked, wondering why she wasn't getting anything like she had last time.

Casey nodded.

"What does he want?" Abby asked, although she felt like she already knew the answer.

"What he always wants."

"Where is he?"

Casey glanced from Abby and over to Kelly.

"The quarry," he answered.

Abby followed his gaze and held out her hand. "We'll be there and back," she said, "before she, or the others even realize."

"Won't she -?" Casey cut off as Abby disappeared in a blizzard of snowflakes. She had managed to control her teleporting powers and rather than a 'popping' noise, she disappeared now in a flurry of snow.

**~*Abby*~**

"HEY!" Theo yelled, seeing a small rat monster throw sand onto a group of people, making them disappear, "What did you do to those people?"

"Oh, the VIP's are here!" Badrat grinned. "Come closer, and I'll show you!"

"Oh, great, it's another rat!" Lily complained.

The Rangers charged, but Badrat blocked all their shots. After disposing of Lily, with little to no ease, Badrat squeaked in fear as Theo, RJ and Dom leveled him with the claw cannon.

"FIRE!" Theo yelled, pushing the plunger down.

Badrat screamed as he was blown through the air.

"Ow! Yikes, that had a punch behind it." Badrat squeaked, getting back to his feet. He turned back to the Rangers, only to find them disappear.

"What's happening?" Dom asked as he started to fade.

"I don't know." Theo frowned.

"This can't be good." Lily stated.

"Rammer!" Badrat grinned.

Rammer smirked as he appeared. "

The other monster appeared and smirked.

"Bye-Bye, Rangers." He waved.

**~*Abby*~**

A cold wind blasted through the quarry as Casey and Abby appeared. Snow settled on the ground around them, but melted under the sun's rays.

"So, where is he?" Casey asked, looking around.

Sensing something behind her, Abby turned and nudged Casey as she stepped back in alarm. Whiger was running towards them. He growled and skidded to a halt several meters away.

"You escaped me once," he said. "But now your luck has run out!"

He grunted as he tried to call on his power, but nothing came and he collapsed onto his knees.

Abby and Casey hesitated and exchanged looks.

"You don't have Rinzin power?" Casey asked, confused.

"Because of you, I've been stripped of everything." Whiger told them. "Including my honour!"

"Honour doesn't come from your power, dude," said Abby. "It comes from within, and doing what is right by you. You should have realized, prior to signing up to join Dai Shi that he didn't care about you, Snapper or Scorch, he only wants your power."

Whiger snarled at her.

"You will pay for what they've done to me!" he growled. He extended his claws and then rushed at the two rangers again.

Abby sighed and prepared to fight. "Why must it always end in a battle?" she asked, as she and Casey run in to meet Whiger head-on.

Whiger aimed a punch at Abby, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it through ninety degrees, so that, as Whiger growled in protest, Casey came at him from the side. The red Ranger kicked the former general in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards as Abby released him from her hold. Whiger replied by kicking Casey's feet out from underneath him, and then grabbing his shoulder as he fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Abby yelled, jumping over Whiger and kicking his wrist away from Casey. She gripped Whiger's shoulder and forced him down, bringing her knee up and hitting him in the face. He snarled and wrapped her ankle, flipping her over.

Abby landed on her hands and pushed herself back up onto her feet. She spun backwards, as Whiger came at her again, but with his attention focused on her gave Casey enough time to recover. Scrambling back to his feet, Casey shot at Whiger like a bullet; he caught the former general's arm and pulled it away from Abby, who was ready to duck from the incoming punch.

Whiger howled in rage and swung round. His claw caught Casey's cheek, slicing through the skin and leaving three ugly claws marks in their wake.

The red Ranger gasped and withdrew. He touched his face, when he pulled his hand away, blood stained his fingers. "Abby!" he called, falling to one knee.

"Your end is here!" Whiger said, towering over him.

"Oi, i'm not done yet!" Abby shouted, rushing at Whiger. She cut across him and Casey, deflecting the cat's attention back onto her. "Come and get me, you oversized pussycat!"

"Your destruction is the only thing that can redeem my honour!" Whiger shouted, chasing after her. "First, I will deal with you," he told Abby. "Then I will return to your precious cub!"

"You want your honor," said Abby. "And we want our spirits back!"

She grabbed the two tigers on his chest and tried to summon her spirit back into her, she knew that as soon as her polar bear was returned, Casey's tiger would also resettle in him. It was the same process as when Whiger had stolen their spirits from them, only in reverse.

Whiger pulled away abruptly, so Abby spun her legs around, kicking him off of the ledge.

"_Shit!_" Abby muttered, scrambling as fast as she could towards the edge. She was a Power Ranger, a defender, not a murderer and knew that killing Whiger by letting him splat against the quarry floor was not the way to go. "Gotcha!" she said, latching onto his arm, he slipped but she managed to hold on.

"Let me go!" Whiger told her. "This is the final shame!"

"Not a chance." Abby said. "Casey, get over here and help me pull him up!"

Casey nodded and scrambled towards the ledge. He caught on of Whiger's wrist, as Abby held his paw, and started to pull, but still the former general was too heavy. "Pull yourself up," he said.

"No!"

"Would you rather splat?" Abby yelled.

"Just let me go! I deserve this!" Whiger said.

Abby shook her head. "No one deserves to go out like this," she said. "Now help us!"

Whiger looked up into her face; he could see the compassion and fear for his life reflected in her blue gaze. Why was she afraid for him? She should have been afraid _of_ him. "Why...?" he asked. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because it's my job," said Abby. "It is my job to help people, and you don't deserve to go out like this."

Whiger considered her answer, before digging his free claw into the side of the mountain. Once steady enough, he started to pull himself back up, as Casey and Abby worked together to get him back onto solid ground. Finally he was resting on his knees beside them, as Abby keeled over backwards; her hands supported her and her head lulled back. She was panting heavily.

"General Whiger - once a might phantom beast, now totally disgraced," the white tiger growled. "You should have let me fall!"

"Your appreciation is noted." Abby said, pushing herself to her feet.

"I tried to destroy you, yet you save my life." Whiger said, looking up at her.

"I told you," said Abby. "It's what we do. We're taught to help people and... Animals."

Casey nodded just as his morpher beeped from his pocket, Abby's followed soon after. Removing the sunglasses, Casey put them on and activated them. "The others are in trouble," he said.

"Aren't they always?" Abby asked.

"We have to help them."

"We can't," said Abby. "We don't have our animal spirits. We can't morph."

Casey sighed. "Wait a minute..." he said. "What the -?"

"What?" Abby asked, unsure of the tone in his voice.

"They're gone." Casey announced. "The others - they've - they've gone! Where've they gone?"

Abby frowned and jumped to her feet. "Define 'gone'?" she asked.

"One minute they were there," said Casey, removing his glasses. "Now they're not. Where could've they've gone?"

Putting on her own glasses, Abby scanned the area where her friend's last energy signature had been. Casey was right, they were nowhere in sight. "Well, isn't that strange," she said. "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to find them," said Casey.

"How? We don't even know where they are." Abby said, ripping her sunglasses off and turning to Casey. "We can't just run around the city and hope that they'll just fall out of the sky!"

Whiger, who had been watching them closely, looked down at his paw as it started to fade. The white and red Rangers had saved his life, and now, in doing so, where at risk of losing their friends. It was only fair, as payback for helping him, that he could help them.

"I know where they are," he said. "They're at Dai Shi's palace. They had been instructed by him to capture as many people as possible; they plan to harness their fear, so that they have an endless source of power. They wanted you Rangers, but you are strong."

"Dai's Shi's palace, you say?" Abby asked, smirking. Maybe she could get her friends _and_ her daughter back in one day.

Whiger nodded. "As payment for helping me," he said. "Let me help you get them and your daughter back."

"Abby," said Casey, unsure. "He could be leading us right into a trap. It would make Dai Shi very happy to get his hands on you."

"We don't have a choice," said Abby. "But the more time that passes, the longer my daughter is with Camille, which means she's able to poison Alyssa's mind. Takara can only do so much to remind Alyssa that Camille is not her mother, but soon she'll have to return to spirit world in order to recharge and what then, huh? Alyssa will forget me, I'll lose her."

"Abby, you can't trust him." Casey said, shaking his head.

Abby turned away from the red Ranger and looked over Whiger. "I know," she said. "But we don't really have that much of a choice, do we?"

Whiger forced himself to stand. He was weak, but he had to do this one deed in order to redeem himself and his honour. "If you want to find your friends, and rescue your daughter, white Ranger," he said, addressing Abby. "Then follow me."

He walked away, leaving Abby and Casey to watch him.

"Abby, please..." said Casey, turning to the white Ranger. "Think about this."

"I have," said Abby, without looking at him. "You can stay here if you like, but I'm going to find the others... and Alyssa."

She walked away, following Whiger back towards the mountains.

Casey sighed, watching her go.

**~*Abby*~**

"Someone's one coming," said Dom. He was sitting at the base of the rat trap, a place that he and the others had been sent to after being touched by the stupid sand Badrat and Rammer had covered them with.

Whiger groaned as he and Abby entered the underground cavern. From the ceiling hung rat traps, Abby cringed when saw them, but the frowned as tiny voices squealed from inside them.

"Are there people in there?" she asked, peering in through one of the ones. "Oh, My God! There is!"

"Help us!" a random woman shouted at Abby.

"Don't worry," said the white Ranger. "I'll get you out."

She reached for the cable the supported the cage and snapped it free, she then set the trap of the floor and opened the door. There was a golden glow and the people inside disappeared. "Do I have to do that with all of them?" she asked Whiger. He nodded. "It's gonna take forever!"

"Maybe you need a little help," said Whiger. "Your friends... they're... they're in that trap." He pointed at a metal box hanging to his left.

There were the sound of scurrying footsteps, and suddenly several voices called Abby's name.

The white Ranger looked around, her face split into a smile as she saw her friends. "Hold on, guys," she said, taking the box and holding it up so she could see her friends. "I'll get you out."

"Abby, where's Casey?" Lily asked.

"I dunno," said Abby. "He wouldn't come with me."

"Why not?"

Abby shrugged. "He doesn't trust Whiger," she said. "I do. But don't worry; I'll get you out myself."

"Really now," shouted Camille as she appeared in the room. "A Ranger with no spirit and a general with no Rinzin," she laughed. "Tell me, white Ranger, how pray tell do you plan to get out of this one?"

"Not without a fight, I can tell you that much!" Abby spat, preparing herself for a battle. Whiger appeared beside her and together they charged at Camille. Having no powers, and growing weaker by the second, Whiger was easily defeated, but Abby was relentless. She had a score to settle with Camille. "Whiger, find Alyssa!" she shouted to the former general. "Take her to my sister... and I'll consider your debt repaid."

Whiger bowed his head and left the room.

Camille roared and tried to chase after him, but she was blocked off as Casey appeared in the doorway. The red Ranger blocked her attacks and then kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room.

"Casey!" Abby grinned rushing to his side. "You decided to come after all?"

"I may not trust Whiger," said Casey. "But I trust you judgment. C'mon, let's finish this and go home."

Abby smirked and nodded.

"You're not going anywhere!" Camille snarled at them.

"It's over, Camille," said Abby. "We're taking our family, and the citizens of Ocean Bluff, and going home."

**~*Abby*~**

Feeling his powers leave him rapidly, Whiger burst into the baby chamber. The door cracked against the sturdy stone wall and Alyssa jolted awake, her screams filled the air and Whiger had to cover his ears for a second to block out the sound. He had never been able to stomach it when the cub cried.

He could hear Snapper and Scorch, both of whom were in the throne room with Dai Shi, sneer and snarl at the sound. They would come to investigate the little rat's crying, just like him, they hated her crying.

Whiger had to act fast. He rushed the make-shift cot, picked up the cub, wrapping it tightly in the pink blanket. He fastened it into a carry-sack and tucked the bundle into the crook of his arm. He could hear his former comrades stomping down the corridor towards the room. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out the way he had come in, Whiger looked up at the glass window above him.

He hesitated, looking down at the cub in his arms, before glancing over his shoulder. If he was caught now then the white Ranger would never get her cub back. He owed it to her to save this hairless cub and return it to its rightful family. Shielding the cub with his paw, Whiger jumped up onto the ledge and smashed through the glass, showering the baby room with broken pieces.

Snapper and Scorch burst into the room, just as Whiger jumped and disappeared from view. The two generals never saw him; they only saw the empty cot and the broken window.

They paused and exchanged looks.

Dai Shi was not going to be pleased.

**~*Abby*~**

"Abs! Case!" Dom, Theo and Lily cried as they watched their two leaders get thrown around like rag dolls.

"Two powerless Power Rangers," laughed Camille. "No problem."

She summoned her Rinzin power, and aimed it for Abby and Casey, both raised their arms to protect themselves, but the blast was deflected as a barrier of snow appeared between Camille and her targets.

"What?" Camille snarled. "Who dares -?"

"I do!" Takara shouted, appearing in the room. "It is over, Camille, you have no leverage anymore. Alyssa is back where she belongs, and these two Rangers are seconds away from receiving their spirits back."

Casey frowned. "But Whiger -?" he broke off as a red tiger appeared before him, followed closely by a white polar bear. The two spirits roared at the respective rangers and then turned on Camille. They snarled, pawed the ground, and bared their teeth menacingly.

The Phoenix stepped back in alarm. She wasn't afraid of the Tiger, but the Polar Bear was angry over the fact that its cub had been ripped away from it for more than a few weeks.

"Oh no," said Camille, her eyes wide.

"Oh yes!" Abby grinned. "Polar Bear, attack!"

The Polar Bear stretched its neck out and shook its head, roaring loudly into the room. In then charged, his black beady eyes locked onto the Phoenix.

"Casey," said Abby. "Go get the others!"

Casey nodded and withdrew his tiger. It disappeared and his body glowed as it re-settled inside him. He then raced off to free the Rangers, who in turn helped him free the rest of the people in the cages.

"Spirit of the Polar Bear!" Abby yelled, her whole body blazed white and her spirit roared as it felt power surge through it. It had finally reached Camille, it's powerful jaws clamped down hard on the Phoenix's arm and shook her around, throwing her over its head and into the cavern wall like a child throwing its toy in a fit of temper.

With a groan, Camille looked up as Abby walked towards her.

"Go on," she taunted. "Finish it."

"I don't need too," said Abby. "I already have what I came here for."

Camille rose to her feet, glared at Abby and then stalked from the room.

**~*Abby*~**

After destroying Badrat and Rammer, the Rangers and Takara returned to the JKP. They came in through back door, as soon as she stepped inside, Abby rushed towards Nick and took the bundle of pink blankets from him, and hugged, pressing a kiss to the tuft of black hair that stuck out of the top.

"Alyssa," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "You're home. You're safe, and you're loved. Oh, baby, I am so sorry!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed her daughter again, while Nick wrapped his arms around both of them and hugged them tightly. He finally had his family back.

Watching from the corner of the room was Whiger. He had managed to hold on long enough to see the white Ranger reunited with her cub, but now his power was fading quicker than before, and he knew that his time on Earth had come to an end.

"White Ranger," he said, walking forwards. "I wanted to thank you."

"No," said Abby, shaking her head. "Thank _you_, Whiger, you brought my baby home safely. I couldn't ask for more than that. I just wish there was something I could do to help you now..."

Whiger attempted a smile. "Do not worry about me," he said. "I have redeemed myself in the eyes of those who had sworn to defeat me. I allowed myself to do one good deed before my time on this Earth came to an end, and I wouldn't have been able to do that without your help. Thank you for saving my life today. You helped me see that Dai Shi was my enemy... but you... you helped me see that you was my friend. Thank you."

With that, Whiger disappeared.

"And that's what separates humans from beasts," said Tori, quietly. "Kindness."

Abby glanced at her sister and nodded, before looking back down at her daughter. If it hadn't been for Whiger and his act of courage and kindness, she'd be dead, and Alyssa would've been raised been raised by Dai Shi and Camille.

She shuddered, it wasn't a thought she wanted to dwell on right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, August 24th, 2013 at 03:51am**


	28. Maryl and the Monkeys

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I am back from hiatus. I finally managed to update the first half of my Teen Wolf story, and am now planning the second half. I know I have taken... whoa... a year... wow, has it really been a year since I last updated? 24th August, 2013... Yep! A year! I apologies profusely. I promised that I wouldn't abandon and, involuntarily, that is exactly what I did. Feel free to PM me and shout at me.

**Dedications:** Once again, you all deserve dedications. You've earned them for being so patient and waiting a year. Love you all. But here is to those extra special people who took the time to review: **Razmend, Jessfairy88, Grapejuice101, I love power rangers7135, Nova Lioness, BurnedSpy, Weathergirl17248, Starpower21, Fanfic dood 77, JJ, ZyudenSentaiKyroyugerisawesome, Skyfrost, Fallingstar22** and** Operation Mystic**. (Do you want a special dedication? Then leave your review at the end of this chapter).

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"CAMILLE!"<p>

Camille turned in surprise and ducked the sword that was aimed at her head. She growled and looked up as Abby and Dominic landed on the roof the car behind her. The two white Rangers were followed by their teammates, who fought the Rinshi, leaving Camille open to them.

"Deal with her!" Abby told Dominic. She was pointing at the brunette on the floor. "Camille and I have some unfinished business."

Camille laughed as Abby lunged off of the roof of the car and aimed a high-kick for her head. "Nine months is a long time, Ranger," she said, blocking Abby's attack. "Your body is worn by your pregnancy."

"It's been nearly a month, Camille," Abby retorted, spinning around and swinging her fist at the chameleon. "My body is getting better."

Camille laughed again caught Abby's wrist. She twisted it around and slammed her into the back of the car. Abby groaned and struggled against the LeeLee look alike. "Life would be so much easier without the Power Rangers," she said, before transforming into her Phoenix mode.

"Hey, why don't you try picking on someone your own size, Camille?" Dominic shouted. He had left the brunette and run back to help Abby. Camille let go of the new mother and turned her attention onto Dominic, the two fought back and forth for a while before Camille got the upper hand.

"You disappoint me, Rhino Ranger," Camille called as she tossed Dominic away, and then turned her attention onto woman beside Abby.

"You, get in the car!" Abby said, looking at the brunette beside the car. "It's you that she is after."

The woman picked herself up from the floor and slid into the driver's seat.

"Now it's your turn!" Camille said, stalking forward.

"Not so fast!" Abby shouted. She jumped up from the ground and roundhouse-kicked Camille, knocking her away from the car. The Phoenix general hissed in annoyance and jumped into the air, planting a kick to Abby's chest.

"You're not as fast as you used to be, Polar Bear," Camille teased. She jumped over the car and grabbed Abby's shoulder. She shook her hard and then threw Abby into a stone pillar, causing her to groan and slide down to the floor. Turning her back on the legendary white Ranger, Camille re-set her sights on the reason she was there.

Terrified, the young brunette clambered out of the passenger's side of the car and tried to run. Camille growled and jumped over the car, landing between the woman and her only exit. She laughed as the brunette cowered, clutching the briefcase close to her chest. "Ooh, nowhere else to run," Camille taunted. "I'm tired of this game. Let's end it."

The brunette screamed as Camille fired her lasers, but before the lasers could hit Dominic jumped into their path. He knocked the woman aside, but not without breaking the chain that connected the briefcase to the handcuff around the woman's wrist. The briefcase slid across the ground and stopped at Camille's feet.

"Thanks," Camille said with an evil chuckle. She picked up the briefcase and disappeared.

With the threat eliminated and Camille on her way back to Dai Shi's temple, Dominic turned to their latest victim. "Are you all right?" he asked, helping her back to her feet.

"Yeah. I'm all right," the woman replied.

"Good. I thought that you might be..." Dominic trailed off as he looked into the face of his damsel. His breath caught at the beauty of her and he couldn't help the words that tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. "Beautiful - I mean 'hurt.'"

"I'm fine," the woman insisted. She looked down at her wrist and gasped. "It's gone!"

"What was in the case?" Dominic asked.

"I have to go," the woman said, pulling away from Dom and taking off for the exit. As the woman disappeared, the other Rangers rejoined their friend, whose attention was still on the woman.

"Who was she?" Theo asked.

"I don't know," Dom answered his voice distant. "But I'm gonna find out."

**~*Abby*~**

Back at the loft, Abby picked up Alyssa from her nap and hugged the baby. It had been nearly a month since Whiger had rescued her from Dai Shi's temple as a thank-you to Abby and Casey for showing him kindness, in that month Abby and Nick had taken to being parents faster than most.

They were both devoted to their daughter, protecting and playing with her whenever she wanted. Tori, Ronny and Kelly could already tell that Alyssa was going to be spoilt rotten; she never had to cry of anything because whatever she wanted was always there for her to play with. Kelly had insisted that Abby try to learn to be a 'tough mom' but since Abby was too childlike herself, Kelly knew that it would be impossible.

"Did you find anything out on our mystery woman?" Abby asked her sister.

"If you mean Maryl Snyder," Tori replied, pointing at the monitors where a black and white image of Dominic's damsel was playing over and over again. "Yeah."

"She's not that pretty," Fran said, earning herself a few incredulous looks from her friends. "Well, she's not!" she defended.

"She's beautiful," Dominic said, sighing dreamily. He pulled up a stool and slouched in front of the monitors. He as oblivious to Fran's jealousy.

"Do we know anything else about her?" Abby asked.

"I did some research after I got this image from the parking-lot surveillance video," Kelly said. "And Maryl Snyder is a leading scientist in her field."

"You mean she's beautiful and a genius?" Dominic asked, looking and sounding excited.

"Yeah. She's a genetic engineer," Kelly answered.

"Great. She can drive trains, too," Fran scoffed.

Ronny and Tori exchanged amused looks behind Fran. It wasn't difficult - unless your name was Dominic - to see that the young brunette was jealous of Dai Shi's latest victim.

"Uh, Fran, I think it's time to go downstairs and open the restaurant," RJ said, also sensing the jealousy in Fran's voice.

"Fine!" Fran sighed, walking away.

Once Fran was out of sight and ear-shot, Casey piped up. "So, something to do with genetic engineering interested Camille enough to make an attack like that," he said, looking to his friends' in hopes that one of them could fill in the blanks that he was missing.

"But what?" Theo asked, proving that he was just as clueless as Casey.

"That's what we're gonna have to find out," Lily said.

"We should go talk to her," Abby suggested.

Casey, Theo and Lily nodded and headed for the door. Abby kissed Alyssa's head and handed her over to Nick, but before she could follow the others they were stopped by Dom.

"No. No!" he said, jumping to his feet and racing over to the door. He closed it and stood in front of it, blocking the others way out. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"Well, there's a lot of work to be done," Dom said, fishing for an explanation.

"Really?" Abby asked, looking around.

"Not up here," Dom said, shaking his head. "But downstairs... in the restaurant."

"Uh-huh," Ronny said, smirking. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Looking around at each of his friends, Dominic crumbled. "Okay. Fine. I like her," he said.

"No, really?" Tori asked, earning a laugh from Ronny and Abby. "We never would've guessed unless you told us."

"All right, that settles it," RJ said. "Dominic gets to go talk to Maryl and we go to work."

"Yes!" Dominic cheered. "If that's what you want, Boss," he added at the look RJ was giving him. Clearly his enthusiasm was a little too much. He pointed over his shoulder, opened the door and walked out.

Abby couldn't help but giggle as she noticed there was a slight spring in Dominic's step as he left.

**~*Abby*~**

After tracking down Maryl, and revealing his secret to her, Dominic decided to take the genius back to the restaurant in order to get her to trust him. He smiled and opened the door for her, allowing her to walk in ahead, which also meant that she was the first to come face-to-face with Fran.

The bookworm's face dropped when she saw who had entered. She couldn't believe that Dom would bring Maryl here, of all places. Had he done it just to spite her or to mess with her obvious growing feelings for him?

"Table for two, please," Dom said, smiling at Fran.

"Uh, sure," Fran said, trying to swallow her heartache. She motioned to a booth near the door and then hurried back to the kitchen as Dom and Maryl sat down. She burst into the warm kitchen, startling the rangers that were inside, and pointed over her shoulder. "Dominic brought her back here," she announced.

"Oh," RJ said, leading the others to the door. Right across the way from them was the rhino ranger and his 'date'.

"I need to know what was taken from you," Dominic said. "It's already gotten into the wrong hands, and we need to know what we're up against."

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone until it was perfected," Maryl insisted. "It's just that I don't really trust anyone."

"I understand," Dom insisted. "But you can trust me. You know my secret. I need to know yours."

"Well, I guess I have to trust someone eventually," Maryl said.

Looking up, Dominic spotted his friends spying on him from the kitchen. Their eyes widened and they ducked back inside, but they knew they had been caught.

"I'm sorry, Maryl, can you give me one minute?" Dominic asked, sliding out of the booth. "I'm sorry." He straightened up and headed across to the kitchen and walked straight inside to find his friends busying themselves with making pizzas. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're just working," Casey said, scrubbing down a pizza tray.

"And spying?" Dom asked.

"Oh, that," Abby said, sheepishly. "Well, we weren't really spying. We were just looking."

"You're a terrible liar," Dominic said, pointing at her.

"Sue me," Abby grumbled.

"You know, she's really not that pretty," Fran said. She was sitting on the stairs leading to the loft.

"Uh, Fran, why don't you go upstairs and watch the monitors, huh?" RJ asked.

"And give this to Nick for me," Abby said, handing the bookworm a bottle of warm milk.

Fran sighed, took the bottle and headed upstairs.

"We're going about this all wrong," Theo said, addressing Dominic. "Maybe I should go in there and just explain all this to her."

"No!" Dominic said.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"You've got to trust me on this one," Dom insisted. "I'm the only one who can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dom nodded. "I asked her about the vial, and she was just about to tell me. I don't you guys to act weird and stuff, OK? Got to play it cool. She's got some trust issues."

"What makes you think she'd tell you and no one else?" Casey asked.

"'Cause the girl likes me," Dominic answered, ignorant to the door opening behind him. "I mean, she likes me. She'll tell me everything, and then I'll tell you. I'm her hero. She's fallen for me. She's putty in my hand... She's at the door, isn't she?"

"Yeah," the team said.

Dom turned on a dime and came face-to-face with Maryl.

Turning on her heels, Maryl stormed out of the kitchen.

"Maryl!" Dominic shouted as he chased after her. "Maryl, wait! Maryl, I'm sorry. I'm sure what you heard in there could easily be misunderstood."

"Actually, no, I understood quite clearly," Maryl said. "Goodbye."

"No! Let me explain! Maryl. Maryl!" Dominic shouted, but Maryl didn't heed his call and kept walking until she was as far away from the restaurant _and_ Dom as possible. With a heavy sigh he returned to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Dom, that was some bad timing," Lily said, apologetically.

"Yeah, no girl, no information - not sure which one I feel worse about," Dom sighed.

Abby smiled and patted her colour twin's shoulder as Fran rushed down the stairs looking frantic. "Uh, big problem - a monkey is attacking the city," she said.

"A monkey?" Casey asked.

"Something tells me Camille didn't waste any time," Abby said, removing her apron and heading for the door. "Let's go."

**~*Abby*~**

"Who let you out?" Casey asked as he and the others arrived behind the monkey menace. The creature squawked and turned to face the Rangers.

"One monkey shouldn't be too much of a problem," RJ said.

"Maybe not one, but how about a ton?" the monkey asked, holding up a silver vial. He opened it and poured it over his head.

"What?" Dominic breathed.

"Huh?" Theo frowned.

"Weird," Lily murmured.

"This is going to be fun!" the monkey said as, right before the Rangers eyes, he started to duplicate and multiply.

"OK, I guess that takes the mystery out of what was in the vial," Casey said as the hundreds of monkeys circled around him and the others. "It's a cloning formula."

"And there are hundreds of them!" Lily said, looking around.

"Advantage, monkeys," RJ said.

"Not if I can find Maryl, and figure out the secret of the formula," Dominic said.

"You think you're the best person to do that?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I do," Dominic replied.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked. "I mean, you screwed up big time last time. What makes you think she's going to trust you again?"

"I'll figure something out," Dominic said. "Can you just hold them off until I get back?"

Abby eyed the monkeys around her and shrugged. "Can you think fast?" she asked.

"If I have too," Dominic nodded.

"Then go," Abby said.

Dominic nodded and took off.

"Are you guys ready?" Abby asked the others.

"Do we have a choice?" Casey asked.

Abby shook her head. "Nope," she said.

"Then let's do it!" Casey said. He summoned his weapon and led the charge forward. The others followed his lead and broke off to fight their own group of monkeys.

Summoning her fox blades, Abby fought back-to-back with Casey. Both were fighting off one of the monkeys as the rest destroyed the city. "There's too many of them," Abby said over her shoulder. "I can't believe monkey's used to be cool."

"Cool, but annoying!" Casey said. "Switch."

Ducking under Casey's arm, Abby slashed at the monkey that the red ranger had been fighting and then jumped up, planting a double kick in its side. The monkey howled and jumped up into the air; it rolled its staff between its hands and slashed at Abby.

"Nice try," Abby said, jumping up from the ground and striking the monkey. It shuddered but didn't implode. "OH COME ON!" the white ranger whined.

"This one won't die either," Casey said. He had managed to get a hit in but the monkey didn't seem fazed. "I think they're clones."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Abby asked, seconds before she was thrown through the air. She landed with a heavy thump on the pavement and was soon joined by the others.

"That didn't go as planned," RJ said, picking himself up.

"Where the heck is Dominic?" Theo asked. "I knew someone should've gone with him."

"Hey, give the guy a break," Lily defended. "He's got a crush."

"I'm all for him having a crush," Abby said, shaking her head. "But maybe he can do it after the fight?"

"We promised Dominic a chance," Casey said, getting back to his feet. He grabbed Abby's arm and helped her back up. "Come on, we can take them."

"You can't be serious!" Theo said, nudging his friend's shoulder. "There are hundreds!"

"I say it's time to call in some reinforcements," Lily said, looking to Casey and Theo. The two boys knew exactly what she was edging towards and nodded in agreement.

"Go for it," RJ said.

"Spirit Ranger - Shark!" Casey said, summoning the spirit of the shark.

"Spirit Ranger - Bat!" Theo said, summoning the spirit of the bat.

"Spirit Ranger - Elephant!" Lily said, summoning the spirit of the elephant.

Abby looked down at her hands, and then up at RJ. "I've got an idea," she said.

"It better be a good one," RJ said.

"We're gonna need more help - Nick, Ronny, you guys want in on this?" Abby asked, touching the side of her helmet.

"_On our way, Abs,_" Ronny replied.

"How about you, Tor?"

"_I thought you'd never ask,_" Tori said and Abby could hear the grin in her voice. Despite not having the ability to morph anymore, Tori could still use her Ninja powers to take out as many clones as she possibly could.

"_Abby, be careful!_" Kelly warned.

"I will," Abby replied. "Look after Alyssa. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ending the comms link, RJ and Abby run back into battle against the monkeys. Abby twisted her fox blades between her hands and sliced and diced at the monkeys around her; one managed to evade her blades and another leapt down at her from the bridge, but before either of the two could land a hit, they were knocked aside by a powerful blast of water.

Abby looked around to see Tori standing on top of a car, her hands outstretched in front of her and water spraying everywhere. The monkeys squawked and tried to hop out of the way, but they were attacked by a blur of yellow and jet of hot flames.

"Double team?" Ronny asked, stopping beside Abby.

"You know it!" Abby said. She grinned and raised her fox blades above her head, crossed them over and then swung them down at the monkeys. The blades sliced across the chest of two monkeys, and when Abby spun in a complete circle she slashed the others that had grown closer.

Each of them exploded but then reappeared seconds later.

"Where's Dominic?" Ronny asked.

"That's a good question!" Abby growled. She glared at the small army of monkeys that now surrounded her and her friends. "That's it! Call to the beast inside - time to bust out the Polar Bear!" As the spirit of the Polar Bear collided with the monkey's they imploded.

"That got 'em," said Nick, wrapping his arms around Abby's waist as her spirit animal returned to her.

"Sure did," Ronny agreed, rushing over.

Tori climbed down from the car and approached her friends. She removed her face mask and smiled at her little sister. "Who knew a Polar Bear could pack a punch," she teased.

"Hey, Polar Bears happen to be one of the largest land carnivores in the world," Abby pointed out. "So of course they pack a punch."

**~*Abby*~**

The next day, during the lunch rush, Abby found Dominic sitting on his own at the booth near the door. It was the same on that he and Maryl had shared yesterday before their 'date' had been cut short due to Dominic's idiocy.

"Ooh! What's with the long face?" Abby asked, sliding in across from the Rhino Ranger. She set Alyssa's bottle down onto the table and held the baby up against her shoulder as she started to burp her.

"I asked Maryl to meet me here today," Dominic answered. "I thought maybe she'd reconsider giving me a second chance. I guess I was wrong."

"Aw, Dom, don't be like that," Abby said. "You said it yourself that she had trust issues."

"I know, but I thought maybe she'd realise how sincere I was when I apologized, and she did tell me how to defeat the monkey clones, I really thought I was getting through to her, you know?"

Abby smiled sadly and reached across the table to squeeze Dom's hand. "Hey, chin up," she said. "Just because you struck out with Maryl doesn't mean there's never gonna be a girl in your life."

"Who'd want to be with someone as insensitive as me?" Dominic asked.

Spying Fran hovering across the room, Abby smiled and motioned for her to come over. "I can think of one person," she said.

"Hey, guys, what can I get you?" Fran asked.

Sliding out of the booth, Abby took the menu and notepad from Fran and slid them into her pocket. "How about I get one of the guys' to bring out your favourite pizza?" she offered.

"My shift's not over yet," Fran said.

"It is now," Abby said. She grabbed Alyssa's bottle from the table and turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait, Abby," Dominic said, stopping the white Ranger from leaving. "Who's the one person?" he asked.

"Seriously, Dom, if you have to ask that question," Abby said. "Then you're clearly as clueless as Maryl is with you. But never mind, you'll figure it out... eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** I simply _love_ the Dom/Fran pairing. They're just so freaking adorable! Three chapters left and then I'm putting Abby on the same hiatus Hannah Bradley is on so that I can catch up with my other stories (mainly Ava, Aliyah and Nuala).

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, September 02, 2014 at 3:32am**


	29. To Earn Your Stripes

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, apologies for taking forever and a day to update this. Aliyah took a lot longer to write than I expected her to do so.

**Dedications:** Once again, you all deserve dedications. You've earned them for being so patient and waiting a year. Love you all. But here is to those extra special people who took the time to review: **Fallingstar22, Operation Mystic, Skyfrost14, Grapejuice101, Weathergirl17248. Layla347, Adela** and a horde of **anonymous reviewers.**

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything unrecognizeable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, crew, ready for business?" Casey called as he turned the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open' and turned back to the rest of the team.<p>

"Not quite," Abby said, walking in from the kitchen, she was followed by Ronny and Tori. "Casey, Lily, Theo, we're going on a little trip today."

"A trip?" Lily asked. "What trip? RJ didn't say anything about a trip?"

Abby rolled her eyes and shot the Jaguar a pointed look. "RJ was the one who organized the trip," she said, "but since he is has come down with the flu, I'm taking his place."

"Is this one of his 'It's not about the destination, it's about the journey' kind of trips?" Theo asked.

"No," Abby said, shaking her head. "This time it actually is about the destination."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," Tori said. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Fran, Kelly is upstairs looking after RJ, and Nick is taking Alyssa for the day, so are you and Dom OK to handle things down here?" Ronny asked the bookworm.

"Oh, sure, Dom and I make a great team," Fran said. "I mean, yeah, no problem," she added as Tori and Abby started giggling.

"We got it covered," Dom said, winking at Abby.

"Awesome," Abby said, clapping her hands. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

Exchanging looks, Theo, Lily and Casey discarded their uniforms and followed the three older women out of the door.

**~*Abby*~**

After a rather long drive, Abby, Ronny, Tori and the cubs finally reached their destination. It was located in the remote mountainside of Ocean Bluff.

"The Pai Zhuq school - Abby, what's going on?" Casey asked, confused.

"Today is a very special day," Abby said, leading the others through the courtyard. It looked exactly the same as it did the day they had been chosen to be guardians, with the exception of Master Swoop, Master Finn and Master Phant, all of whom seemed to be waiting for them.

"This is the day all Pai Zhuq students have worked hard to reach - your master's test," Master Phant said.

"Yes!" Theo laughed high-fiving Lily. "We're finally gonna get our Master's stripes."

"Only if you pass the test, Theo," Master Swoop reminded him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Theo asked eager to gain what he believed to be rightfully his. "Let's do it."

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Hey, time out here," Casey said, looking uneasy. "Are we ready for this?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Master Finn said.

"Take a few moments to mentally prepare yourselves," Master Swoop instructed, "and then we'll begin."

Abby, Tori and Ronny smiled at each of the cubs and took a step back. They were going to view the whole test from the sidelines. Normally, having been a part of the Pai Zhuq academy for a whole year, Abby would've undergone the test the same as Casey, Theo and Lily, but being a mother was more important to the young snow Ninja than any Master's stripes.

As Theo and Lily sat down and closed their eyes, Casey looked hesitant. He glanced around the courtyard and then headed over towards Abby. She'd always been so good to him in the past, there had to be a final piece of advice that she could give him now.

"Abby, you got to help me out here," Casey said. "Is there anything you can tell me that'll help me pass?"

Abby cocked her head to the side. "Sorry, Case, I got nothing for you," she said, sympathetically. "RJ and I have trained you as far as we can. This last part of your journey is up to you. Good luck."

Casey sighed and turned his back on the white Ranger. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"The time for your master test has arrived," Abby said as Casey retook his place opposite Master Finn. "To pass, you must do one thing and one thing only: Defeat your master."

"So, what?" Ronny asked. "They're gonna do it here?"

"Actually, I think RJ mentioned something about an arena," Tori said. "I just can't remember where it was. Any idea, Abs?"

Abby looked blank. "It was your job to listen to instructions," she said. "I had a baby to worry about."

"The almighty white Ranger," Ronny muttered. "She's good at pretty much anything -"

"Except multi-tasking and listening to instructions," Tori interrupted.

Abby frowned and pouted at them. "No master stripes for you," she said.

**~*Abby*~**

Ronny stuck her finger in her left ear and wiggled it around. She was sitting on the ground, just in front of the starting/ending gong, as the master's test took place a few feet away.

"I told you not to stand so close to the gong," Tori said, smiling in amusement.

"What?" Ronny asked.

Tori smirked, pulled the yellow Ranger's finger out of her ear, and repeated, "I told you not to stand so close to the gong."

"I can't hear you," Ronny said, pointing to her ear.

"You suck," Tori said.

"I'm stuck?" Ronny asked.

Tori rolled her eyes, pushed the former yellow Ranger down on the floor and sat on her. "Yes, you're stuck," she said.

Abby shook her head at her two sisters, and then returned her attention the test. Theo and Lily were doing amazingly well, but Casey was struggling big time. "C'mon on, Case," she muttered, watching as he changed his technique from the Tiger to that of Cheetah.

"This is like a bad movie," Tori said, looking up at Abby.

"A sad movie?" Ronny asked.

"Shut up you," Tori said, reaching down and covering Ronny's mouth with her hand.

Abby nodded. "He's not ready," she said, watching as Casey changed to the Jaguar technique. "It's going to kill him when Theo and Lily get their stripes."

"Then he'll have to try again," Tori said.

"Sometimes it's not that easy, Tor," Abby said. "You remember what I was like during that Psychology exam? The one I had revised months for?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, you were almost heartbroken that you had to do it again," she said.

"Failed on a technicality," Abby said. "This is going to be just like that. Casey is going to fail, and he's going to be like a kicked puppy. I don't think I can take a 'kicked puppy' look from Casey."

"If he fails, then we'll just increase is training," Tori said. "Relax, Abs, he'll get his stripes. Remember what your dad used to say? If at first you don't succeed..."

"Try and try again," Abby said. "I know."

Ronny frowned and glanced over her shoulder. "Can I get up now?" she asked.

"What?" Tori asked, feigning deafness.

"You suck," Ronny muttered.

"I'm stuck? No, Nascar, _you're_ stuck."

Abby rolled her eyes again at the former blue and yellow Rangers, and looked back at the test. Theo and Lily had both just defeated their Master's spirits with their own, and so had Casey... but where Master Phant and Master Swoop looked pleased, Master Finn did not.

Sounding the gong to end the test, Abby dropped the rod and hurried over to the arena.

"Hey, wait for us," Tori yelled, chasing after her.

Ronny groaned as Tori's weight left her. "I'm so gonna get them back for this," she said, picking herself up, dusting herself down and following her friends over to the others.

"Theo, I'm very proud to tell you have reached the level of Pai Zhuq master," Master Swoop said. Theo laughed excitedly and looked down; he pulled back his top to reveal three stripes on his forearm.

"Lily, I have the honor to be the first one to address you as Cheetah Master," Master Phant said, to a beaming Lily Chillman. "I knew you could do it," he added.

Just like Theo, Lilly excitedly pulled back her sleeve to reveal three black stripes on her forearm. "Oh, I can't believe it!" she said, jumping up and down. "Check it out, 'T'."

"Casey," Master Finn said, drawing Casey's attention to him. The young tiger Ranger was sure that he had passed. He had to have passed. He had done everything right, and he had defeated the Shark spirit. Unfortunately, the next words out of Master Finn's mouth were as disappointing as the ones Abby had given him before the test. "I'm afraid you haven't passed."

"What?" Lily asked, also taken by surprise.

"But he did everything we did," Theo said, unable to comprehend why his friend had failed.

"I'm sorry," Master Finn said, shaking his head. "The decision is final."

Abby sighed and looked away from the disheartened look on Casey's face. She knew he had failed, she knew _why_ he had failed; she just wished that she could've done something to prevent it.

**~*Abby*~**

Once back at the Pizzeria, Abby, Tori and Ronny headed upstairs to find RJ and Kelly while Casey, Theo and Lily set to work downstairs making pizza for the mid-morning shift.

"I told you he'd be heartbroken," Abby said to Tori as she walked into the loft. Nick and Alyssa were still out, but that wasn't a concern of Abby's right now. "When he asked me for help, I knew that he wasn't ready. I should've just pulled him out when I had the chance."

"You didn't have a chance," Tori said. "It was his time."

"He's still a cub!" Abby argued. "Theo and Lily were ready. They've been at the academy for years; Casey had only been there a week when he was chosen to be a guardian. He wasn't ready for the test; he's still got a lot to learn."

Kelly and RJ, both of whom were sitting together on the sofa, looked up as the three women approached. It had been a few months since Kelly had recovered from the werewolf bite that RJ had given her, and now she was happily in a relationship with the violet Ranger.

"I take it not everything went to plan," Kelly said.

"No," Abby said, sitting down with a sigh. "Theo and Lily passed, Casey not so much."

"How come?"

"You know the whole rule that states that a cub can't ask for help?" Abby asked RJ. "It sucks. Casey would've passed today if I could've just told him to follow his animal spirit."

"That is exactly why you couldn't tell him," RJ said. He looked awful compared to normal. "Casey has to work it out for himself. You can't hold his sleeve for everything, Abby; he has to learn to stand on his own two feet sometime."

Abby groaned and leaned forward. "I know," she said. "But you didn't see him. His face, it was haunting."

"You're such a drama queen," Kelly said.

"Whatever. But if I have nightmares of his face for the rest of my life, I'm blaming you."

"Me?" RJ asked. "Why me?"

"And, by extension, your father."

RJ rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Casey can retake the test in a few months," he said. "Maybe by then he'll be more prepared."

"Isn't there anything I can do that will help him?"

RJ shook his head. "It is like I told you, Abs, there is only so far we can take them. The rest of the journey is for them to find alone," he said.

"The rules still suck," Abby grumbled.

"Maybe so," RJ agreed. "But they are there for a reason."

"To cause problems?"

"To keep everything in check," RJ corrected. "Casey will learn. And when he does, you'll be more proud of him that ever."

"I hope you're right," Abby sighed.

Kelly smiled at her sister. Abby was becoming a proper little mother. She understood that the white Ranger had always viewed Casey, Lily and Theo as her cubs, but not her children, but the way Abby was worrying over Casey made it seem more like a mother worrying for her child than anything else.

"Where is Casey now?" Kelly asked.

"Downstairs," Ronny answered. "He. Theo and Lily are preparing the pizzas. Speaking of which, I'm hungry." She turned towards the kitchen and started rummaging around looking for food. There was a great crash, followed by a loud bang, and next second Ronny toppled over onto the floor.

Kelly and RJ frowned at the former yellow Ranger, and then looked to Tori and Abby for an explanation.

The two surfers exchanged looks and smiled sheepishly. "It's an inner ear thing," they said before scampering off to help Ronny clean up.

**~*Abby*~**

Meanwhile, Casey was no longer at the pizzeria making pizzas. He had taken an early break and gone for a run. During his time away, he had given much thought to where he had gone wrong on the test. He couldn't think of anything off of the top of his mind, especially seeing as he had done everything that Theo and Lily had done.

"_Casey, I'm afraid you haven't passed._"

"_Not everyone's cut out to be a Master._"

Casey shook his head to clear the voices of both Master Finn and Dominic. He couldn't stand the idea of not becoming a master like Theo and Lily, he knew that Abby had turned away from the idea because she wanted to be a mother and not a master, but he wanted to be a Master. He felt that he deserved it.

As the sound of a woman screaming echoed through the wood, Casey stopped and looked around. He didn't recognise the scream, but he knew that whoever it was needed help, and they needed it now. Despite his own problems, he was still a Ranger, and a Ranger's duty was to protect.

Running away from the trail, Casey followed the sounds of fighting to a small clearing. He pulled back his hood and knelt at the base of a tree, watching as Camille - of all people - lay on the ground in front of a three monsters of Dai Shi. Casey frowned, why would Dai Shi's monsters be attacking his number 1 general?

"Now the traitor will pay," said Lepus. "So long, Camille."

Unsure of what was happening, Casey made the silent decision to intervene. Despite Camille being the enemy, and probably never thinking of helping the Rangers, she was still in need of assistance. However before Casey had a chance to move, Dai Shi arrived. He jumped over Camille and blasted the three Phantom Beast Warriors away from his General.

"Dai Shi!" Lepus cried, surprised.

"Leave her!" Dai Shi ordered the three beast warriors. He glared at them, before help Camille sit up.

Camille frowned at his actions. Unsure of what to make of them. "You saved me," she said. "That means you do care about me, Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi doesn't, but I do."

"Who are you?" Camille asked.

"Jarrod."

"The human?"

Jarrod nodded.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I am defeated," Camille replied. "They are too strong."

"I'm stronger," Jarrod said. He lay her back down and returned his attention to the phantom beasts. "You dare to attack my top general?" he asked them.

Lepus, Sonimax and Osiris quivered in fear.

"We thought -" Lepus said, trying to explain.

"Not another word," Jarrod ordered, adopting his persona of Dai Shi. He growled and morphed in his Rinsin form - the Griffin - and beckoned the three beasts forward. They hesitated, before storming forward.

Casey watched with great heed as Dai Shi fought his monsters. The whole ordeal was confusing, and he was unsure of what to make of the situation. Dai Shi had just saved Camille from being destroyed, and now was in the middle of destroying his own generals to protect her. "What's going on here?" he asked as Osiris and Sonimax exploded, and Lepus made her escape.

With the Phantom beasts destroyed, Jarrod returned to Camille and helped her stand. "It's not safe here," he said. "We've got to get you back to the temple." He hooked her arm around his shoulders, and then the pair of the disappeared.

"Wait until the others hear about this," Casey said, standing up and heading back into town.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby frowned as she descended the stairs into the kitchen and found only Theo and Lily working on the pizzas. "Where's the third musketeer?" she asked, looking outside to see if Casey was helping Fran and Dom. When she failed to see him, she returned her attention to the others, waiting for an answer.

"He went for a run," Lily said.

"He needed to clear his head," Theo replied.

"OK," Abby said, nodding. She could understand Casey needing to get out for a while. "As long as he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Hey, Abby," Lily called as the white Ranger headed back upstairs.

"Yeah?" Abby asked.

"How come Casey failed the test and we didn't?"

Abby sighed and leaned on the railing. "Look, I know you guys are confused and you have every right to be, hell Casey has every right to be upset, you guys worked hard for this day," she said. "But while Casey is an amazing fighter and a great leader, a Pai Zhuq Master doesn't ask. He knows. And while personally I don't agree with that method, I didn't right the rules for Pai Zhuq."

"Uh, guys," Tori called, hurrying down the stairs and looking frantic. "You're needed."

"We're on it," Abby said. "Theo, call Dom."

Theo nodded, leaned out of the door and called for the Rhino Ranger.

**~*Abby*~**

Scorch growled as he intervened with the battle between Casey and Lepus. He was none too impressed that Camille had returned to Temple with Dai Shi, he was sure that she and the other Phantom Beasts could handle one fragile chameleon without incident.

"You and the others failed," he snapped the minute he had Lepus's attention.

"You lied to us about Dai Shi," Lepus growled.

"We will all face his wrath when this is over," Snapper said, reminding them both of what was waiting for them at the Temple.

"Let's finish this battle first," Scorch said, pointing at Casey.

"Oh, man, this day just keeps getting worse," Casey groaned, getting back to his feet.

"Then let's turn your luck around."

Casey looked up as the rest of his team, save for RJ, jumped over him. "Nice timing," he said. "These guys are brutal."

"There's more help where that came from," Abby said.

"Let's do it!" Theo, Casey and Lily nodded.

Abby and Dom watched as the three primary coloured-rangers summoned their spirit rangers to the battlefield.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Casey said, powering up to his second power level. Abby, Lily and Theo followed his lead.

"Come on," Scorch said, beckoning them forward.

"Oh, now it's on," Abby said, racing forward. The others followed her lead.

Lepus growled and fired her blasters at the Rangers. Casey, Lily and Theo powered up their jets and flew over her attack, whilst Abby and Dom evaded them by dancing around them. Despite being in Jungle Master Mode Abby knew that she couldn't leave Dom to fend for himself.

Reaching the phantom beast first, Casey, Theo and Lily kicked, punched and blocked attacks simultaneously, but nothing they threw at Lepus even fazed her. She laughed as she thwarted them at every turn, before knocking them down.

"Hey, back off!" Abby shouted, jumping over Theo and aiming a punch to Lepus's chest. The beast caught the white Ranger's fist and twisted it around. Abby cried out, but kicked out at Lepus's legs as she fell to her knees.

Lepus dropped Abby and rolled away to avoid being stomped on by Dom.

"Are you OK?" the Rhino Ranger asked.

"I'm fine," Abby said, getting up. She shook out her wrist and lunged against for Lepus. Both she and Dom ducked under the female beasts arms and crashed their claws down on her armor. She growled, threw their arms into the air and slammed her own into their chests.

Abby and Dom both hit the ground, leaving Casey, Theo and Lily to rush at Lepus. The three primary coloured Rangers worked together to knock Lepus back, before Dom and Abby jumped over them and fired their blasters at her. The ground around her exploded and she was thrown backwards into the face of the quarry wall.

"Let's finish it!" Casey said.

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

"Claw Cannon!"

"Rhino Blade!"

The team aimed their weapons at Lepus. She backed away, concerned at how to get out of this mess, she looked to Scorch and Snapper for help but they were still busy fighting the Spirit Rangers to even realise that she was in trouble.

"It's over, Lepus," Abby said. "You're time's run out."

Lepus hissed at Abby and was rewarded with two powerful balls of energy to the stomach. She keeled over, landed on her knees and exploded.

"We'll finish this another day," Scorch said, looking up as the dust cloud that surrounded Lepus cleared, revealing her to be gone.

"Yes, we have damage control to take care of," Snapper said, turning his back on the fighting and walking away.

**~*Abby*~**

Abby smiled and picked Alyssa up from her pushchair. She and Nick had just returned from their father/daughter day out, and the white Ranger was finally able to hold her daughter for the first time since that morning.

"At least she was away from the fighting," Abby said, kissing her daughter's forehead and leaning into Nick as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"How'd the test go?" Nick asked.

"Great, for Lily and Theo."

"Casey failed?"

Abby nodded. "Please don't say anything to him," she said. "He hides it well, but he's really upset about it."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Nick said.

"I know. But just in case you feel inclined too," Abby said.

"Okay, Okay," Nick said. "I'll refrain from saying anything."

"Good. Now, come on, Casey says he has something he wants to tell us."

"By 'us' do you mean 'you'?"

"Yeah," Abby said. "He said it was important... and I'm sure he said it had something to do with Dai Shi."

Nick chuckled. "You want to be an FBI agent," he said, "and yet you always forget a single detail."

"Oh bite me," Abby said. "Tori and Ronny have already picked on me enough today."

"Poor thing," Nick said, sarcastically.

Abby pouted and looked down at Alyssa. "Daddy's a meanie," she said. "But don't worry, baby, Mommy loves you and will never say mean or sarcastic things to you."

"No, you'll just let her get away with murder," Nick said.

"She's a baby!" Abby said. "She's not gonna murder anyone anytime soon."

"She's not gonna murder anyone at all."

"She might end up being a Ranger," Abby said. "Then she'll be murdering monsters, just like us."

Nick frowned. "Monsters are different," he said. "They don't have a heart... or a soul."

Abby cocked her head to the side and peered up at her fiancé. She blinked and then said, "Whiger," before walking over to the kitchen where Casey, Theo and Lily were waiting for her.

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, forgot about him," he said, and joined Tori and Ronny by the TV.

"So," said Abby as she sat down at the kitchen table. "What's the 'big news' you had to tell us?"

"I saw him," Casey said. "I saw Jarrod."

"Yeah, we all have," Theo said, nodding. "We see him every time Dai Shi leaves his temple."

"No, I saw him being the person we used to know," Casey said.

"You mean picking on people smaller than him?" Abby asked, remembering her encounter with Jarrod at the Pai Zhuq temple.

"Abby's right," said Lily. "If my memory serves, Jarrod wasn't that great of a person before he was being possessed by an evil dragon spirit."

Casey shook his head. "Believe me, I know," he said. "But this time it was different, almost kind. What if there is some humanity, some part of Jarrod that's still in there?"

"Our job is to protect people," Theo said. "Dai Shi, Jarrod, or whatever you want to call him tries to hurt people - that's all I need to know."

"Yeah, and the fact that he captured and tortured me so he could kidnap and raise my daughter as his heir, is enough to give him a permanent spot in my bad books," Abby said.

"Look, just because I don't have my Master's stripes doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," Casey said. This was not going the way he had hoped.

"Casey, this isn't about that," Lily said. "You know I always try to see the good side of people. But even I can see that Dai Shi has completely taken control. Now you need to face the facts. Jarrod's gone."

Casey sighed and caught Abby's eye as Theo and Lily left the table. She offered him a sympathetic smile before standing and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** To the anonymous reviewer that has been spamming my inbox with reviews to this story. Please have a bit of patience as I cannot update every day. As for your question, you will have to see what happens with Dai Shi and who goes to the temple. PS. Can you please refrain from ending all and any reviews with 'lady' I actually find it kinda demanding.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 1st January, 2015 at 12:20pm  
><strong>


End file.
